Strange Bedfellows
by HJGrangerRocks
Summary: HG/SS & GW/Voldie this is totally non canon Ginny in love with Voldie/Severus with Hermione and Voldie wins! Under 18 don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Totally non canon this is my story but of course I don't own any of the characters they are all JK's! I would like to thank her for letting me play with them.

((((((((((((

Hermione was lying in her bed hidden behind her curtains. Her sixth year had just started and she was miserable. She had been attacked over the summer by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy; when the Order found out Severus told them that he had to do it so Lucius wouldn't know that he was an Order member. But, Hermione didn't believe it; she knew that the two of them had done something to her. Poppy couldn't find anything wrong with her; she had run every test imaginable.

It seemed like every time Hermione got close to Professor Snape she experienced terrible pain in her stomach. It was worse than any cramps she had ever experienced. Trying to sit in the Professor's class was almost impossible and when he got close to her it could put her to her knees. The professor always sneered when she grabbed her stomach; he told her to grow up and realize that she was just afraid of failure.

Since Hermione had just came from a double potions class her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She had gone to Poppy as soon as the class was over for a pain potion and was now trying to deal with the after affects. Ron had helped her to the infirmary. Thinking of Ron made her think of Ginny; and Hermione became sad.

Ginny had abandoned the Order and went to the Death Eaters over the summer. They had found out that she had been slipping information to Voldermort and Percy all along. From what they had heard Ginny was living with Voldermort. There were even changes in Voldermort, he no longer looked like a snake he now looked like he would have if he hadn't made Horcrux's. The Order had only been able to find 3 of his Horcruxes and the rest of them he had saved. From what they had found out Voldermort and reattached one of his pieces of soul and that's the reason he didn't look like a snake any more.

Hermione sighed, life seemed so complicated, Harry had gotten very mean. No one could talk to him without him yelling and stalking away. He had been like this since Dumbledore's had been killed; and he hated Snape so badly that he had dropped potions even though it meant he couldn't be an Auror. He had said that if he helped win the war no one would care if he had taken potions or not.

Starting to feel better Hermione got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and comb out her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror Hermione wondered what was going to happen with the war. If the light lost she knew that she would have to give up her magic and probably go to America. France and Germany's Ministry of Magic had already fallen to Voldermort. The muggles in those countries had been imprisoned or made slaves to his death eaters. The half-bloods that had swore allegiance to Voldermort before the ministry fell were safe but those that hadn't were treated as second class citizens.

Hermione gathered up her robes and a book and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. She was glad that her stomach felt much better she had lost about 20 pounds in the last four weeks. Entering the Great Hall Hermione looked around; the Slyterin table was full of purebloods that sneered when she came in. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, Harry was on his other side and Neville was across the table. Harry looked up as Hermione sat down, "Are you feeling better Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "yes the pain potions that Poppy gave me helped a lot. I am actually hungry for a change."

Ron nodded, "I'm glad if you lose any more weight we aren't going to be able to find you."

Hermione actually laughed for the first time since her abduction. "Ron I'm not that skinny, I know I've lost some weight but not that much."

Neville looked at Hermione with sad eyes, "I don't know Hermione Ron isn't that far off. I was shocked when you got on the train at how skinny you were and you have lost more since you got back to school."

The friends talked for a while and just as Hermione started to pick up a spoon to add more vegetables to her plate she gasped. She didn't even need to look to know that Professor Snape had entered the room. Ron looked at Hermione and saw her holding her stomach; "Hermione I know it's really something you didn't even have to know he was in the room to start hurting. That git has done something to you."

Snape was watching Hermione through his curtain of hair. The bond was getting stronger every day; it wouldn't be long and the Dark Lord would take over and Hermione Granger would be his. The Dark Lord had agreed that even though Hermione was a muggle born she was an extremely strong witch and would be a perfect mate for Severus. Of course she would have to be controlled; but Severus knew how to make her obey. So during the summer with Lucius's help she had been captured and a combination spell and potion had caused her to be bound to Severus.

He hated to see her hurting but it was the only way to guarantee her fidelity to him and also make it so no one else could touch her but him. The pain would continue to get worse if the Weasley brat kept trying to get close to her. He knew that she had been spending less and less time with the Weasley brat and Potter his spies in Gryffindor were keeping a close watch on her. He hoped that the war would end in the next few weeks; he wanted to take his betrothed as his wife and give her the potion that would stop the pain. On top of that the potion to stop the pain would also make sure that she became pregnant quickly.

Severus ate his meal slowly and thought about what he would do when the Dark Lord won this war. He would soon have a wife that he could talk to with intelligence and he would soon have a strong son to carry on the Prince name.

Severus wondered what Hermione would think when she met back up with Ginevra Weasley-Voldermort. Severus still found it strange to know that Voldermort loved the child; but somehow when he had possessed her during her first year they bonded. The child loved the Dark Lord with her whole heart and you could see it in her eyes. And as Belletrix discovered the Dark Lord loved her. He still couldn't believe that Dark Lord had killed Belletrix. But, then again who would have thought that Belletrix was stupid enough to try to hurt Ginevra.

Snape was totally lost in his thought of the Dark Lord and Ginevra; he had actually come to like the child. She was smart and had changed the way the Dark Lord worked. No longer did Severus have to suffer if he didn't have anything new to tell his Lord.

Severus noticed at the last minute that Hermione had rose from the table and was leaving with his spy. Lavender Brown's parents had been long time supporters of the Dark Lord but very few people knew that. Lavender herself carried the mark but it had been hidden by a strong concealment charm. Lavender had been betrothed to Miles Bletchley over the summer. She was aware that Hermione had been given to Severus; and had been told to make sure that the Weasley brat didn't get close to her.

Severus watched Lavender let Hermione lean on her as they left the hall; just as Severus decided to join them he felt his Dark Mark begin to burn. So instead of following his betrothed he headed to the dungeon and out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

While Hermione was dealing with the pain at the school Ginny was sitting in a beautiful mansion in the Irish countryside. Ginny looked up when she heard the door open behind her chair; she rose and took her husband's hand. Ginny looked so different then what she had just a few short months ago; she was dressed in a robe of finest silk. She wore emeralds around her neck and diamonds on her fingers.

In June she had married the Dark Lord; and she was now the queen of his court. Voldermort didn't look the same either; he had managed to save all but three of his horcruxes before the Potter brat had found them. Because he wanted Ginevra to love him as she had when she was a first year; he had even reunited one of his first soul splits to himself.

"Ginevra my dear wife; what are you doing sitting alone?"

"Tom I was hoping to have some time with my wonderful husband before dinner."

Ginevra was the only person that could call him Tom, to all others he was the Dark Lord. Ginevra was also the only person that did not have to bow down to him. He could not hurt her; he had never been able to hurt her even in her first year when he possessed her he couldn't hurt her. He would not have hurt her if Potter hadn't intervened when he did. They would have been together even back then without the Potter brat.

Voldermort looked at the one person in the world who loved him and knew more about him than any other. "Ginevra please tell me what is wrong."

Ginny looked at the man that she loved with all her heart; others might think he was evil but she loved him. He had done nothing but care for her with love and kindness; she would do anything in the world for him even die for him if necessary. Looking at him with nothing but pure love she finally sighed and answered him; "I miss Hermione; I know you think she is nothing but a mudblood but she was my friend. She was the only one of the group that accepted me and believed I knew what I was talking about."

Voldermort pulled Ginny close, "You will have your friend soon."

Ginny turned quickly to look at Tom, "What do you mean I'll see her soon, what's going on?"

"Severus came to me over the summer just before our wedding and told me he had feelings for your friend. Since I knew that it would hurt you if anything happened to her I agreed for him to wed the girl. So once we finish this war your friend will be back with you."

"I know Hermione she will never accept this."

"She will accept it, she has been bond and betrothed to Severus; she will have to accept it if she doesn't want to be in pain for the rest of her life. From what you have told of your friend and from what Severus has told me she is a very smart and powerful witch. I think she will accept and come to love the life of court."

"I hope you are right I would love to have her back as a friend and I can imagine that she and Severus's children would be powerful children. Not as powerful as our children but still powerful."

"Yes and I can see some day our children marrying; we will have to betroth them once they are born."

Ginny smiled and moved closer into Tom's arms, he pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck and caress her breast. He lifted her up and moved to the couch where he pulled her upon his lap and began to unbutton the many little buttons on her robe. As Tom began to feast upon her breast a knock sounded at the door to their chambers.

Tom was furious; he had left the court room telling Wortmail that he was not to be bothered unless Harry Bloody Potter attacked the castle. Tom flicked his wand and did Ginevra's buttons back up and then lifted her from his lap. He moved to the wing chair near the fire and called, "ENTER!"

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room and was hit with a Cruico before he got the second step into the room. Lucius moaned as he dropped to the floor curling up trying to escape the pain.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse, "Lucius the last thing I said when I left the court was I was not to be disturbed unless Harry bloody Potter was attacking. What of that don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry my Lord I did not stop at court I came straight to you when the guards told me you were in your quarters. You had told me you wanted to know as soon as I heard Order news. I apologize for interrupting you private time with our Queen." Lucius got up on his knee and bowed as he made his apology.

"What have you of importance?"

"We now know where head quarter of the Order is; it's at 12 Grammauld Place; Narcissa ancestral home. We will be able to enter it at will even if they have placed wards; Narcissa will just need to lead us in. And in addition to that we know from Severus that there is to be an Order meeting next Sunday; and that it will include the Potter brat."

Tom nodded, "Lucius that is great news; think of what boon you would like and let me know."

"No boon my Lord I just wish to see us end this war with your victory."

Voldermort dismissed Lucius and looked at his wife; "I think my dear you may have your friend as soon as Sunday."

Ginny smiled, "I hope you are right my Lord I wish for nothing but this war to end."

Voldermort touched Ginny's abdomen where a slight bump was beginning to show. "I wish for the same I want our child to grow up in a peaceful land with two loving parents."

Voldermort touched his mark with his wand to call his most faithful followers; he knew it would take a while for Severus, Draco and a few others to make it to the Court. So he kissed Ginevra and took her hand to lead her to his office in the back of Court.

Once everyone entered the court Voldermort and Ginevra walked into the court and sat in their thrones.

"Raise my loyal followers, we have great news. We have found out where the Order will be meeting on Sunday and we will attack. We need to make plans; so I would like to see my inner circle in the chambers, along with Draco." With a wave of his hand tables appeared and elves began carrying in food, "the rest of you please enjoy a feast."

Voldermort rose and led Ginevra and the inner circle into his chambers behind the court. Ginny took the time while the elves were bringing food into the inner chamber to approach Severus. "Lord Severus can you tell me how Hermione is doing?"

"Queen Ginevra she is dealing with some pain from the spell and potions but it will end on Sunday. I hope that with you being available to her she will quickly realize that her life will be much better."

Ginny nodded, "It will be my pleasure to try to help Hermione accept her new life. I'm sure if you let her know that she will be able to continue her education she will more than accepting."

Severus smiled at his Queen, "Thank you, I know that you have continued most of your learning and that you will pass the new curriculum if you decide you want to do so. I hope that Hermione will accept and become an apprentice to me; she is a very brilliant woman."

Ginny began to respond when Tom came and led her to the table. The inner circle along with Draco and Ginny talked long into the night. At near one in the morning Ginny; fell asleep and Tom levitated her to the couch and covered her with a blanket; the remaining inner circle continued to make plans until Severus and Draco had to return to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning Hermione rose from her bed and showered, and then she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Thinking to herself as she walked to the Great Hall, "Please don't let Snape be at breakfast I'm feeling half way decent today and I'm hungry. Add to that I don't have potions until last period so I can maybe even make it through lunch. It was even better then that if I get through today I won't have to see him again until Sunday at the Order meeting.

Hermione walked in the Great Hall and sighed she could at least start her breakfast without Snape in the room. Maybe if she hurried she could finish her breakfast and get out of the room before he arrived. Hermione grabbed some toast and bacon and made herself a bacon sandwich and headed to the entrance doors; thinking that she could sit in the rose garden and enjoy her breakfast. Hurrying out the door Hermione cast a quick warming spell and found a seat in the rose garden, it looked like it would be a beautiful day once it warmed up. Right now it was rather cold but with the sun shining and the warming spell it was comfortable.

Hermione got lost in thought while sitting and realized at the last minute that she was going to be late for class. Running through the halls she made it to charms just as the bell rang. Panting slightly Hermione moved into her seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron leaned over "Where were you?"

"I took a bacon sandwich outside so I could eat in peace."

Ron and Harry nodded as Professor Flitwick entered the room and started the lesson. Hermione actually enjoyed her classes that day; the pain was just a little tingle in her stomach. Hermione enjoyed walking to class with her friends; Lavender seemed to be spending more time with the group and was becoming a much better friend. Life just seemed to be moving on.

Lunch even went well, Hermione and the rest of the group grabbed up a bunch of food from the table and went out in the rose garden to enjoy what really had become a perfect fall day. The group talked and just generally enjoyed the time of quiet and good friends. After lunch Hermione went to Rune and then Arthimancy; and then realized that she had to go to the dungeons.

Walking slowly Hermione realized that Blaize Zambini was right behind her. "Blaize why are you staying behind me?"

Blaize just shook his head he couldn't tell her the truth that he was responsible for watching her during this time. "Not looking forward to Potions, I get tired of class by this time of day."

Hermione nodded, "Yes by the end of the day I slow down also."

The warning bell sounded and Hermione sped up she didn't need to get a detention with the git. Arriving just before the final bell Hermione settled into a seat next to Neville; just as she reached down for her quill the door behind her slammed open and Snape walked in.

"Put your books away you will be taking a test today. The questions are on the board; please try to give the proper answer I'm terribly tired of having to buy red ink."

As soon as Snape had walked into the room Hermione's stomach began to hurt; what was strange when he stood over her reading her answers on her test the stomach cramps stopped but as soon as he moved further away they started again. Maybe Poppy was right maybe it was stress, Hermione just couldn't explain it.

Hermione finished her test as quickly as possible and handed it in, when Hermione put her test on the desk Snape looked up; "your home work is the chapter on Poly Juice Potion and I want a complete write up on the ingredients it uses, their properties and other potions they are used in."

Everyone in the class groaned they knew it would be a very long homework assignment. Hermione didn't' care all she wanted to do was get out of the class so she didn't hurt. What was strange once again when the Professor had stood up and got very close to her the pain totally left and her stomach fluttered in a different way?

Hermione quickly gathered up her book and bag and headed for the exit; she looked around as she left the class and noticed that the Professor was looking at her with a funny look in his eyes. Hermione stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. What in the world did that look mean it was like he was going to eat her with his eyes?

Hermione drug herself up the stairs realizing that for the first time in months her stomach wasn't hurting. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to complain.

Friday finally over Hermione went to the great hall for dinner, and then the DA along with some additional friends all went to the room of requirements. The group worked on hexes for several hours then most of the DA slipped away; what was left was Harry, Ron, Lavender, the Patil twins, Luna and Neville. The group talked for an hour or so about what was going on about Hermione and also trying to figure out what in the world had happened to Ginny.

Ron was furious with Ginny he couldn't believe that she had defected to Voldermort, "I just don't understand it Ginny had everything and now she's involved with the death eaters. I hate her and Percy if I ever get the chance I'll make sure they pay for doing that."

Hermione watched Ron she knew he was angry but this was his brother and sister, they made the wrong decision but it was still his family. Hermione had lost her family over the summer and she would have taken Voldermort as family if necessary. She missed them so bad.

Lavender moved over to sit by Hermione, "Hey are you ok you're awfully quiet and you look very sad."

Hermione couldn't get over the change in Lavender over the summer she had grown up and become a really good friend. "I was just thinking I would do anything to have my family back; and here Ron is talking about killing his. I just don't understand it."

Lavender nodded, "Well some day you will find the perfect man your soul mate and you will have a family. I actually know a spell that will name your soul mate. Maybe one of these days we will have a girl's night and we will do the spell and see who your soul mate is."

Hermione looked at Lavender, "There is a spell to find your soul mate?"

"Yeah I'm not supposed to know about it but my mom performed it on me wanting to make sure that I am betrothed to the right person. I know that she performed it but she won't tell me who it is yet.

"Let's slip out and you can perform it on me I would love to know if Ron's my soul mate."

The two girls told everyone that they were tired and were going to head back to their room. Everyone told them goodbye and the girls snuck back to their room.

Their room mates were already in the room so Hermione and Lavender went to the loo to do the spell. "Ok Hermione sit down and let me think for a minute on the wand movements. " In truth Lavender knew the spell well; it had been done to all of the younger death eaters just a few short months ago. Lavender knew who her soul mate was and would be married at Christmas at a big wedding at Court.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, she was a little scared but she wanted to know who she should be with for the rest of her life.

Lavender lifted her wand, _anima compare acclaro_ and waved her wand in a serious of complicated movement. Slowly some letters stared to appear in front of Hermione. Hermione wondered at first if the spell was really going to work but in front of her a name was beginning to appear.

Hermione gasped and started shaking her head no no, "Lavender are you positive that this is right? I mean Professor Snape? I get a terrible stomach ache every time I enter his room, he can't be my soul mate."

"Are you around Ron when you are around Professor Snape? Are you thinking about Ron and holding hands with him or touching him?"

"Why? What would that matter?"

"Well it could be your body telling you that you shouldn't be with Ron, maybe your body is already recognizing that Professor Snape is your soul mate."

Lavender watched as Hermione was thinking, this had went much better then Severus had planned. Hermione was falling for it very easily especially after he touched her today and her pain went away.

"Well, I suppose, promise you won't tell anyone this Lavender!"

"Hermione you are my friend I would never say anything that you didn't want me to. I know we have never been that close but since Ginny has left we have become pretty good friends."

Hermione nodded Lavender had become a good friend, "Today when Professor Snape was standing behind me reading my essay over my shoulder the pain in my stomach totally stopped hurting."

Lavender acted surprised, "Really see we might be on to something. Didn't you say you had an Order meeting on Sunday? I'm sure Ron's mom would know about the spell ask her. Maybe she can give you an idea."

"Oh no way Molly would be furious she has always said Ron and I will marry if she found something like this she would blow a fuse."

Lavender nodded, "I guess I understand, I guess you will just have to do some investigation on your own. Maybe you can catch the Professor out in the hall or something and rub against him?"

"I don't think so but we will see, he is just so mean to me; and I really don't think he's very good looking, but he is very smart."

"I actually think he's kind of hot look at his hands and his dark demeanor." Lavender sighed, "Just think an older man I bet he's awesome in bed. I actually envy you; I could get into Professor Snape with no problem."

Hermione looked at Lavender like she had grown horns out of her head and then started laughing. "You're totally crazy!"

"No I'm not haven't you ever heard the old saying the size of a man's nose ties into the size of his equipment. I mean he has to have an amazing piece of equipment." Lavender smirked, from what she had heard from some of the other death eaters his equipment was amazing and he was skilled in its use.

Hermione turned bright red and grabbed Lavender and drug her back to their room. "You're terrible!"

The two girls got ready for bed and the last thing Lavender said was, "Think about it Hermione what a great fantasy."

Hermione lay in bed trying to find sleep for a long time that night. She couldn't believe what the spell had told them. She had never thought of Professor Snape like that but now she couldn't stop but think of him. Hermione still had doubts that he was really working for the good side. There were too many questions that were unanswered for Hermione. She knew that supposedly he was Dumbledore's man but something never seemed right.

Finally Hermione was able to shut down her mind and fell into a dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

While Hermione and Lavender were meeting with the group; Severus and Draco were sitting in Severus's office talking. Severus was working with the final planning on what Draco, Lavender and a few other students would be doing while the meeting was happening.

Voldermort was hoping that they would be able to take over the school within an hour of the battle. Draco was to help Lavender's fiancée into the school along with several other death eaters in the gate when Severus left. Severus had made it possible for them to use his secret tunnel to bring them in. They were to wait in his lab until they received notice to attack.

Severus was wondering how Lavender was doing with Hermione. Severus noticed that she leaned back into him just a little this afternoon in class. She had felt the lessoning of the pain when she was close to him. Lavender was to make her think it was from the fact that he was her soul mate; not because he had given her a potion.

Draco noticed that Severus had lost his train of thought. "Uncle Severus where have you went?"

"Miss Lavender is working on my soul mate as we speak, I'm wondering how she is making out with it."

Draco laughed, "I can't believe that your soul mate is a mudblood."

"Actually Draco she is not a mudblood, our master found something interesting after she came up as my soul mate. Would you like to see it?"

Draco nodded, "Of course but I don't know why you would say she's not a mudblood, her parents are magical."

Severus got up and pulled out some papers out of the safe in his wall. "Miss Granger is actually a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw; her great grandmother was Raven's sister. She married a muggle and each generation since have married muggles. But, the genes were not lost, when they showed back up it produced the strong witch you see today."

Draco shook his head, "You think this is right?"

"I know it is I didn't just take what was given to me I went back and traced myself, her great-grandmothers maiden name was Ravenclaw. I checked with the magical records and Correne Ravenclaw was listed as marrying a muggle, her children were all magical but trained at home and raised in the muggle world. They married muggles and did the same. Each year the blood became more diluted and less and less of the children showed magical ability; until Miss Granger."

Draco was amazed, "so a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw is to be your wife. Do you think you will be able to make her accept the rule of our Master?"

"She will have no choice; if I have to I'll obliviate the portion of her mind that was in support of Harry bloody Potter."

Draco nodded, just as a knock came on the door. Severus opened his door and found Lavender standing under an invisibility cloak. "Miss Lavender please come in."

Lavender pulled her invisibility cloak off after stepping into the Professor's office.

"How did the plan go Miss Lavender?"

Lavender smiled at the Professor, "Very well, I did the spell and of course your name came up. She was shocked and a little afraid I believe, but she wasn't totally against it either. I think that after Sunday you should have the wife you wish for."

Severus nodded, "Did the fact that I stood next to her this afternoon come up?"

"Yes and that is what made it play out so wonderful, she made me promise not to tell a soul that you had stopped the pain in her stomach when you stood close. I told her that maybe her body and heart already recognized you as her soul mate."

Severus nodded, "You did excellent Miss Lavender, I thank you. Now I've been talking with Draco in regards to your requirements on Sunday. As you know your fiancée will be in the castle but I would like you to stay in Gryffindor tower and keep a watch on them. We have other students keeping watch in the other two common rooms. Unfortunately, you are pretty much on your own in Gryffindor until the last minute. I will have your betrothed and at least two others waiting for you to let them in once we are ready to secure the castle."

Lavender nodded, "the only people I worry about at all are the DA group but I know there moves so they shouldn't be a problem. And I know that at least three of the Hufflepuff's and two of the Ravenclaws that are in DA are actually our own."

The three talked for a few more minutes and then left. Severus felt pretty good about the plans. He still needed to make sure that he was near Hermione at the meeting. He was going to put a potion on her that would put her instantly to sleep. That way he wouldn't have to take a chance with her being hurt in the fight. He planned on her being pushed behind him. If by any chance something goes wrong and the Order wins he will say that he saw her hit with a spell and moved her into safely.

Severus poured himself a shot of fire whiskey and stared into the fire. I hope that the girl realizes what is best for her. I'm still amazed that no one knew of her relationship to Rowena Ravenclaw. I bet that old goat of Dumbledore knew and kept it to himself; thank God he's gone. Severus continued to think of Hermione he was shocked at how his feelings changed for the girl once it was found that she was his soul mate. He had come to respect her for her knowledge he just wished that she could see that she was on the wrong side.

He was looking forward to showing her that she was actually born of strong wizarding stock. That she really wasn't a mudblood. Yes her line was diluted but between the two of them and the Dark Lord they would rebuild the lines. The Prince and Ravenclaw names would come to mean much in the wizarding world once again.

Severus finished his drink and went to his room to try to get some sleep he had a busy day tomorrow. He was supposed to meet the Dark Lord for breakfast and then he needed to return to the school so that he could help get the younger order members to the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday started early for Severus Snape, he apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place; Severus went through the house room by room as soon as he was positive no one was there he apparated to the Dark Lord. As soon as Severus walked into the court he bowed down to the Dark Lord. "My Lord the Order's meeting place is empty, Cissy can lead our group in. "

Voldermort stood and called for Cissy, "Lead your group into the house and then come right back."

Cissy bowed to the Dark Lord and hurried to lead her group to her old home. Once they got to Grimmauld place she showed them all where they could hide. Cissy knew of places that none of the Order knew about. There were fake walls, hidden cubby holes and closets that weren't closets. Once Cissy was sure that everyone was well hid she left and apparated back to the Dark Lord.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord was making sure that the rest of his Death Eaters knew the plans. He also made sure that everyone knew that Hermione Granger was not to be hurt. Just before Lord Voldermort released his Death Eaters Lucius made a big mistake. He was talking to Avery, "In my opinion we should just kill the mudblood and be done with her."

The noise level in the Court went from murmurs to total quiet in seconds. The next thing Lucius knew he was experience the worst Cucio he had ever lived through. When the Dark Lord finally stopped, Lucius was on the floor crying and groaning. The Dark Lord stood over Lucius with a sneer on his face. "For your information Lucius and for the rest of you Miss Granger is a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. She might have muggle parents but she has royal blood running through her veins. I will expect all of you to do everything to protect her."

The other Death Eaters nodded, they hadn't seen the Dark Lord that angry since Queen Ginevra had come to live with him. They all knew that Lucius had made a major mistake and they didn't want to make the same mistake.

Queen Ginevra rose from her throne, "Hermione is my friend I promise that when our Lord finishes with anyone that hurts Hermione I will start. Do not hurt my friend or you may just pay with your life." Ginevra turned on her heels and stalked out of the court!

Severus followed Queen Ginevra and Lord Voldermort into his private chamber; "Thank you my Lord."

The Dark Lord touched Severus's shoulder, "No Severus you deserve your soul mate you have supported me through everything. I hope that this works perfectly and that you and Miss Granger can be celebrating your wedding very soon."

Ginny looked at Severus she had come to love him as a brother. "Severus just take care of Hermione for me, I miss her more than anyone else. I think she will be the perfect wife for you. You are both intellectuals you will be good for each other."

Severus nodded to Ginny, "thank you Ginevra, I hope that Hermione will be willing to listen to you and accept her new life.

Severus took his leave from the Dark Lord and apparated back to the castle. When he entered the castle Minerva was waiting for him. "Severus where have you been?"

"The Dark Lord called me, he wanted to know what the Order was planning. I told him that you were working on training Potter and that's all that was going on right now."

Minerva nodded, "We need to come up with some story for you to tell him so that he won't hurt you. I hate you having to continue to report to him but we need your knowledge. Did he give you any idea of what he has planned next."

"No Minerva he seems to be concentrating on nothing but Miss Weasley. That's all he seems to care about right now I think that's why things have slowed down."

Minerva nodded, "I hate that Ginny has done this, does she really seem happy?"

"Unfortunately, yes she does she is his Queen."

Minerva looked around to make sure there were no students hanging around, "Please make sure that Miss Granger makes it to the meeting on time tonight. I'll be leaving a little early, Tonks is taking Mr. Weasley and Remus will be taking Mr. Potter."

Severus nodded, "We will be there on time. Is Miss Granger aware that she is traveling with me?"

"Yes I sent word with Dobby to the three students."

Severus retreated to his office and called for Draco and Blaize. When the boys arrived Severus let them know what had happened so far. "Draco your mother lead her group into the house, unfortunately your father opened his mouth when he shouldn't have. He was tortured by our Lord; I doubt he will be taking part in anything tonight."

Draco looked at his Godfather who was more of a father then his dad, "What did he open his mouth about?"

"He called Hermione a mudblood and said that we should just kill her."

Draco and Blaize both gasped, "He deserved being tortured." Draco had told Blaize about the fact that Hermione was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Just make sure that you are all ready tonight for the signal. Keep your token with you so you know when it is time."

Severus spent rest of the day grading papers and working on potions. He was excited about tonight. If everything went right the war would be finished and he would be standing at the right hand of the Dark Lord with his wife.

Severus left his office at five minutes to six to eat dinner in the Great Hall. Looking over the hall he saw Hermione sitting with Lavender. The Weasley brat and Potter brat were sitting across the table from her. They seemed to be talking among themselves not to Hermione.

Severus continued to watch until Lavender looked up and nodded. They had agreed that she would let him know if Hermione was more interested in him and was going to try to get closer to him tonight. Severus looked down at his plate and smiled; tonight was going to be interesting.

As soon as dinner was over Severus went to the dungeon to get his cloak and returned to the entrance hall. When he arrived back Hermione was standing with the other two brats. Remus and Tonks arrived just a few minutes later. Severus could see that the spell and potion were both working on Hermione; he walked next to her and flicked his wand in his pocket to take the spell off. She sighed in just a second; and he smiled to himself.

Hermione looked at her Professor through her hair, she couldn't believe that Lavender might be right but as soon as the Professor got close to her the pain stopped.

Remus started herding everyone out of the entrance, "Come on everyone we need to get to the meeting."

When the group got to the gate Severus could feel other Death Eaters nearby he was glad that Remus and Tonks weren't very good about sensing others. Severus allowed Remus to apparte with Harry first then nodded to Tonks to follow. Lastly Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into apparition.

When they landed in the alley Severus released Hermione's shoulder and offered her is arm. Hermione didn't even think she took his arm. For the first time in weeks her stomach wasn't hurting her and she felt good. The crew waited for the house to show its self and then entered the main hall. The second that Ron put his hand on Hermione, Severus flicked his wand and Hermione bent over. She quickly pulled away from Ron and excused herself to go into the loo. Before she got the door shut Severus flicked his wand again. Smirking to himself he knew that she was trapped; he walked into the kitchen and moved to the corner behind where Hermione normally sat.

Sure enough when she walked into the kitchen she pulled out the chair in front of where Severus was standing. "Are you ok Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around and looked at Severus, "Yes Professor I'm fine." While looking at Severus Hermione couldn't help but notice his hands and also at his nose and wondered if Lavender was right.

Hermione started blushing and hurriedly turned around; Severus didn't miss the blush and had to comer his mouth with his hand to hide the smile. Soon after they arrived Minerva started the meeting.

Severus let everyone get settle down and start to slump into the stupor that most of these meeting caused. Once he saw several of the members nodding in their hands and some doodling with their fingers he rubbed the token in his pocket. Within just a few minutes there was Death Eaters everywhere. Severus grabbed Hermione and put her behind him; he had a cloth in his hand with potion on it and as soon as he touched her she passed out. Severus made sure that Hermione was sitting on the floor behind him and then stunned a couple of the members that had their back to him. He was thrilled when the battle cleared. Harry Potter was lying on the floor bound by ropes. The Weasley boy was lying next to him in the same shape. Minerva was dead along with Tonks and Lupin. The Weasley twins who had been selling stuff to both sides were trussed up but unhurt.

Ginny had made them promise not to hurt them. Everyone else that had been in the room was dead. The Order of Phoenix was no more.

Severus sent the message to the people inside Hogwarts to take control of it. No one would realize what happened till the next morning. Severus, picked up Hermione and apparated to the Dark Lord's court; he was followed by Death Eaters with Weasley and Potter.

Severus was met by Ginny as soon as he entered the court. "Is she ok Severus?"

"Yes, I put her to sleep she will sleep for a couple of hours. I wanted her out long enough that I could finish all that needed done."

Ginny nodded, "take her to my sitting room I'll care for her till you are free to."

Severus took Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's sitting room, he hopped that when Hermione woke up she would be understanding.

Ginny sat with Hermione while Severus went to the dungeon to make sure that Potter and Weasley were secured. Ginny didn't care what happened to Ron and Harry, but, she did want to check on Fred and George. Just as she decided to check on them there was a knock on her door. Cissy was at the door, "my Queen I wanted to let you know that I escorted your twin brothers back to their business after the battle."

Ginny smiled at Cissy, "Thank you so much Cissy, you have been nothing but wonderful to me since I've been here."

Cissy smiled at the young girl, "She actually like her and wished that she could have been meant for Draco. It has been my pleasure you are a lovely young lady and if I can be so bold you have made me realize how much I wish I had a daughter."

Ginny smiled at her, "Well I'm sure now that we will be able to be out and about you can help me as a mother would. I need to learn more about dressing for my status; I know you will be a wonderful teacher."

Cissy smiled, "I shall love helping you and I'm sure Severus's new wife will need help also."

Ginny agreed and then dismissed Cissy. Ginny watched as Hermione started to move; when she finally opened her eyes Ginny offered her a glass of water.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione shook her head she could swear she was looking at Ginny Weasley. "Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione you are in my sitting room, how do you feel?"

Hermione shook her head again, "Ok I feel kind of light headed. How did I get here and where is here, the last thing I remember is Death Eaters in….?"

"We attacked Grimmauld Place; we have either captured or killed everyone. You are here because you have been betrothed to Severus and my lord told his people to not hurt you."

Hermione gasped, "What do you mean Ginny you can't mean this, they have you under a curse."

"No Hermione I'm totally sane and totally in control of myself. There is much you need to be told; but I'll leave that for Lord Severus to tell you. He should return soon, he was finishing up some things for my husband."

The door behind Ginny opened and Hermione pushed herself further back on the couch, standing in front of her was Voldermort. "So Miss Granger has awoken?"

Ginny went to her husband and Hermione realized that Ginny was pregnant. "Yes she's awake, Hermione please kneel to my husband. "

"I will not!" Hermione found herself on the floor lying on her stomach before she got the words out.

"Hermione you will learn to kneel to my husband or I won't be responsible for you. You are being given a special place in our life. I expect you to learn how to behave and be happy with your new place in the wizarding world."

Hermione looked up at the girl that used to be her best friend. "Miss Granger please rise and have a seat on the couch. I have much to tell you and much to explain to you."

Hermione looked at Voldermort and shuttered, but she obeyed.

"Miss Granger here are some papers I think you will find interesting," with a flick of his hand he put papers on Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at the papers and began to read; when she finished she looked up.

"Are these real? Are you telling me that I'm related to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes Hermione they are real and they are true I did the investigation on them and Severus rechecked everything for me."

"So what does this mean for me am I a prisoner?"

There was a knock at the door before she was answered. Voldermort called, "ENTER"

Severus walked in and kneeled, "My Lord."

"Come Severus come in and sit by your betrothed. We just let her read the information about her being a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Severus nodded and sat down beside Hermione, "Miss Granger I know that you are aware we are soul mates. What you don't know is that you have been betrothed to me by the Dark Lord. And also that the Ministry of Magic just recognized the Dark Lord as our new Lord and Lucius as the new Minster of Magic."

The Dark Lord smiled and Ginny reached up and kissed him. "Congratulations my Lord. I am so proud of you; we now control Europe and part of Asia and Africa."

Hermione was afraid to say anything; she didn't know what to say anyway.

Voldermort looked over at Hermione, "Miss Granger you will be my wife's lady in waiting until you get married next week. I would like to make sure that everything is in place for Severus so that your wedding can be perfect for both of you."

Severus looked over at Hermione, "Hermione I know that you didn't plan on the wizarding world to be as it is, but it will be a great world and you will be a big part of it. You will get to finish your schooling but by reading your books and then taking your NEWT's. I know that you like to do potions so if you wish I'll be happy to apprenticeship you."

Hermione looked at Severus, "I can't believe that you have all planned all of this and I am expected to go along with it. What happens if I refuse?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, "You don't want to do that; it would mean that you would be sent to Azkaban and receive the kiss."

Hermione looked over at Ginny, "May I be allowed a few days to adjust to all of this?"

Voldermort nodded, and Ginny answered, "You will be allowed a couple of days; but do not try to leave your room without someone escorting you. Lord Severus will need to return to the school in the morning and make sure that everything is back in place at it. If you don't want to do potions we are going to need a few new teachers maybe there is another subject you would be interested in."

Severus nodded, "Yes, we are going to need several new teachers, we have a new Dark Arts teacher but we still need several others."

The Dark Lord noticed that Ginny was getting tired, she was yawning and her eyes were red and tired. "Enough for tonight my wife is tired, Severus see your betrothed to your rooms. If you wish to spend the night feel free to; the school is in good hands till tomorrow. Please make sure that she is sealed in the room when you leave."

Severus rose and then kneeled in front of the Dark Lord and Ginny, Hermione realized that she better do the same and kneeled down; when Severus rose Hermione rose up and followed him out of the door. Severus offered Hermione his arm and because she was scared not to she accepted it, as they approached a busy hall Hermione spotted Lavender and gasped. "What is Lavender doing here?"

"Miss Lavender has been at the Lord's court for many years. I'm sure she is here seeing her parents; it is a great night for our cause."

"I'm not really your soul mate am I?"

"Yes, you are my soul mate; we discovered it when my Lord was once again mating his followers. The last time he tried matching me no name revealed it's self for me. This time when he did the spell your name was revealed. Miss Lavender does know how to perform the spell and is very familiar with it. Both her mother and the Dark Lord used it on her to make sure that her betrothed was the proper mate for her."

Hermione still couldn't get her head around everything. "So I have no choices; I will marry you and be your prisoner and live the way you tell me too."

"I hope Hermione that you can find it in your heart to accept me as your husband and we can live a good life together. I am second in command to the Dark Lord. I have more power than any other; you are good friends with Ginevra. You have the best of all worlds; you can continue your schooling if you wish or you can stay home and raise our children. The world is yours to do with as you prefer."

Hermione didn't know how to answer or if the Professor expected an answer. They continued through a maze of corridors till Hermione had no idea where they were. Eventually they stopped at a door at the top of a long set of stairs.

"This is our set of rooms. Unfortunately, until we are sure what your decision is you will be confined to our rooms unless you are with me or another follower. I do have to return to the school tomorrow so tonight I'll remain but I'll probably be gone before you awake in the morning. I will see that your clothes and books are sent to you once I return to the castle. Even if you decide to complete your education and sit your NEWT's you will remain here at the Manor until our wedding."

Hermione looked around the room that she had been led into. It was a huge suite of rooms and they were decorated in browns, gold and oranges. It covered the entire floor; there was a living room, dining room a small galley type kitchen, along with a library and two bedrooms.

"The bedroom on the left side of the hall is yours until we marry. Ginny made sure you had a few items that you would need until we get your school items here. If you would care for a cup of tea or some hot chocolate both are available in the kitchen. You can also call for Pippy to bring you anything you wish. She is my family's elf that is here at the Manor."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you." Hermione walked down to the hall to the room that she had been given. It was a beautiful room and Ginny had made sure that Hermione had a nice gown and everything she needed for the bath."

Hermione showered and put on the gown and robe that Ginny had provided. She knew she couldn't sleep so she walked out to the kitchen to fix a cup of hot chocolate.

She didn't see Severus sitting in front of the dying fire; she walked through the living room and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate. After fixing her cup of hot chocolate Hermione went into the living room to sit down; she was shocked to see Professor Snape sitting there. "I'm sorry Professor I didn't see you hear."

"Hermione don't you think it's time you call me Severus?"

Hermione nodded, "Severus, I'm sorry I will return to my room."

"Please stay; I would enjoy your company. Did you find everything you need in your room?"

Hermione nodded, "yes I found the shampoo and lotions I use along with a gown and robe. May I ask you a question?"

Severus nodded, he felt pretty sure he knew what was going to be asked.

"Why did you turn from the Order?"

"Hermione I never was with the Order, I've always been loyal to the Dark Lord. I believe that he is correct we need to pull away from the muggle world. If we don't our world is going to be swallowed up by the muggles: I don't believe in the blood superiority. But, I think we need to separate from the muggles and if a muggle is born with power I think we need to remove them from their family and obliviate the family. It's just not safe for the worlds to be so intertwined.""

"So you think that I should have been removed from my parents and raised by a magical family? What would have happened if you couldn't find a magical family to take me in?"

"That won't happen, in our new world families will be given children to raise and love."

"Can you honestly say that you will be able to take in a child that you don't know and raise it? Give it the same love you would give your own child?"

"If the Lord gave us a child to give home to we would do just that."

Hermione was amazed that Severus felt that way. "I guess I have a lot to think about; I need to figure out what this life means to me. Can I ask one more question?"

Once again Severus nodded.

"Is Harry and Ron ummm gone?"

Severus didn't want to tell Hermione the truth, the Dark Lord was still with Potter and Weasley. So he went with his best thought, "I'm not sure, I left the Order house as soon as the battle was over to get you back here to safety. Then I had to return to the school and the Ministry. Needless to say I'm not sure what exactly did happen to them. Perhaps you could as our Queen tomorrow."

Hermione agreed she didn't know what else to do.

"I have great feelings for you; I've known you are my soul mate since last year. I've felt my feelings grow all through last year and the beginning of this year. I hope that you decide to accept our betrothal and that we can be married."

Hermione looked at Severus, "I have a lot of thoughts going around and around in my head. I just found that you were my soul mate a few days ago. I know that supposedly by you being my soul mate we will be perfect together. You have to realize that in one day I've went from being a fighter for the light, to a soul mate to the right hand of Volder…I mean the Dark Lord."

Severus watched the fire for a few minutes taking in what Hermione had said, "I can understand how confused you must be. I think that tomorrow you will find that many of your friends are here. Many that you didn't know were part of our family are. Lavender and her family have been members since before the first war. Most of the purebloods and many of the half bloods have been. The Weasley's were an exception to the rule."

Hermione nodded, "I will think hard on this and I promise to look at everything."

Severus nodded and got up, "I need to try to sleep, and I have a very busy day tomorrow. I am going to release the students for a week so that those that need to be close to their parents can go home. So I should be back late tomorrow night or early the following day. I would also suggest you think about if you want to do your NEWT's if you do I will help you study so that you may take your test with Ginevra at the end of January."

"Thank you Severus, I'll talk with you when you return."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione spent rest of the evening struggling between hysterical crying and plotting. She had no idea if any of her friends were alive and if they were if they were truly for the light. After seeing Lavender rushing through the hall earlier in a beautiful set of robes Hermione wasn't sure of anything.

Lying in her bed during one of her plotting fazes Hermione wondered if she could get Lavender and Ginny to tell her who was alive of the light so that she could try to hook up with them. Thinking about who was alive made Hermione think of Ron and Harry and once again the tears fell.

Sometime during the last crying spell, Hermione fell asleep. When Severus checked on her at six just before he headed to Hogwarts Hermione was curled up in a small ball with tear tracks trailing down her face. Severus, pulled some covers over Hermione and laid a note on her table. He felt sorry for her since her world had turned upside down but at the same time he was happy that the Dark Lord had won.

As Severus walked out of the room his mind was busy thinking about Hermione. If she will just accept she will find the world isn't that much different than what she was used to. Less muggles around but those children that show magic will be brought to our world sooner. We will be the elite of the society; and I'll children will be friends with Ginevra and the Dark Lord's children. Our world will return to manners and respect and proper dress. I think once she settles in and sees that many of her friends are still with us and part of the new order she will adapt.

Hermione is not stupid she will soon settle in and be happy with her new life. I just have to give her time and space. And with that Severus turned his thoughts to Hogwart's and the running of the school.

Severus apparated to the school and then apparated to the front door, it was early enough that no one would notice him doing it. What most people didn't know was that you could apparate within the grounds with no problem it was just coming from the outside in or the inside out.

Walking through the front door the first thing he noticed was that Crabbe and Goyle were both at the front door with their wands in their hands. "Good morning Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle is there a reason you are standing at the entrance with your wands drawn?"

Goyle being the leader when it was just the two of them spoke up, "A couple of Gryffindor's tried to sneak out last night, Mr. Yaxley told us to stay here until you told us we could go."

"Thank you both for your duty to the Dark Lord, I will be sure to let him know of your service. Go have the elf's make you some breakfast and then you can either go to your rooms, home or to the Manor. I believe both of your parents are still at the manor."

Severus went back outside and changed the wards on the gate so that no one could open it but him. He wanted to make sure that none of the Gryffindor's could get out without his permission. From there he went back into the castle and up the stairs. Stopping in front of the gargoyles he gave McGonagall's last password. Once the statues opened Severus reset the password to victory and moved on to the office.

McGonagall's portrait was already in place next to Albus's and both were staring at him with hate and distrust. Severus's first order of business was having the elf's moving the two portraits to a new home in the gallery. He was not going to deal with the two of them constantly staring at him. From there he moved to the apartment area; he called for an elf and had them pack up all of Minerva's items; he would store them until her will was read. He had a feeling that Hermione would be inheriting McGonagall's titles and fortune.

Once the room was cleaned of all of McGonagall's items Severus decided that he would leave it for Hermione to decorate and he moved back to the office to pull students records. Working on the student records he marked off those that he knew were dead or would not be back. He then took the list of remaining students and made his way to the Great Hall.

He had sent the house elf's to make sure that everyone attended breakfast. He had also while in his office sent owls to all of the student's parents to let them know that they would be sent home for the next week. Severus had yet to talk to the remaining Professor's he knew that most of them had been under house arrest last night. As he walked through the door the remaining Professor's were sitting at the head table along with the Death Eaters that had been assigned to Hogwarts.

Severus walked to the Head Master's seat and sat down. Once the hall had quieted down and everyone was paying attention to him he stood up. "Good Morning, last night the Ministry of Magic recognized the Dark Lord as the leader of our world and made Lucius Malfoy Minister of Magic. Since we recognize that many of you will want to spend some time with your parents as the new laws take affect; we will be releasing students to return home for this week. You will all be expected to be on the Hogwarts Express at 9:00 a.m. on next Monday morning. I would suggest when you finish breakfast than you pack what you need to get your through the next seven days; you will be taken to the train at 10:30."

As soon as Severus sat down the hall erupted into noise. Severus sat back and watched as the news sunk in. Neville Longbottom was looking around the table noticing that Hermione, Weasley, Potter were all gone. He then looked up at the head table again and noticed that all of the Gryffindor teachers were gone along with Flitwick. Severus smirked as Longbottom finally looked at him.

Severus decided that his coffee and toast was enough breakfast, he told the rest of the Professor he wanted to meet with them in the teachers' lounge in ten minutes and left. Once he arrived at the lounge he took another look at his list to make sure that he had accounted for all of the children he had planned. Once he was sure of that he concentrated on which teachers he felt would be ok to continue and which he needed to replace. The only one that he could see causing problems was Hagrid and he hadn't been at breakfast. So after the meeting he was going to check on that and possible dispose of that problem.

The teachers slowly entered the room none knew what to expect. Severus watched them enter and take their seats he knew many of them were scared of what was to come. "As you all know the Dark Lord was victorious last night, I have been appointed Headmaster. The purpose of this meeting is to see if you would all like to remain as professors and to see if there is anything that you need or wish to see different. There will be changes made to some of the curriculum and as you can see some new teachers hired. Now are there any questions, concerns?"

Most of the group kept their eyes down but finally Semptima spoke up, "Severus what happened last night? Is Minerva ummmm dead?"

Severus looked around the group, he knew they were all wondering the same thing. "The Dark Lord defeated the Order of Phoenix last night at the Order's head quarters. Minerva and Flitwick were killed, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are in custody I have no idea of their current where about or if they are alive or dead."

"What about Miss Granger?" Semptima asked.

"Miss Granger will be Mrs. Prince which is what my name will be with therestart of school. She has been deemed my soul mate and is at the current time safe and well at the Dark Lord's Manor with Queen Ginevra."

Several of the professors looked like they wanted to be sick. But, all were afraid to say anything. Looking around Severus waited to see if anyone else had anything to say. "So I take it you are all content to continue teaching and will support myself and the Dark Lord?"

Severus looked at each professor and made them either nod or answer him. "Very well the students will be sent home until Monday. Classes will resume on Tuesday morning; I suggest that Semptima you go to the Gryffindor common room and make sure that the student's are packed and ready to leave since you are able to deal with them. The rest of you I suggest you go to your school affiliation common rooms and make sure they are ready to leave. I will be assigning new Head of Houses on Monday; I expect all of you here Monday morning at eight am ready to work. There will be changes but more thought needs to go into some of the changes."

Severus stalked out of the lounge and down to the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin's that were left were packed and ready to leave. The 6th and 7th years were mostly gone other then Crabbe and Goyle. "Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe if you wish you can leave, I'm sure you are planning to apparate to your parents?"

They both nodded and gathered up their bags. The rest of the Slytherin's watched Severus closely all but one or two of the group had at least one parent that was a Death Eater. "As you all know our Lord won the war last night. Your parents will be waiting for you at King's Cross station; school will be starting back next Monday. You will notice a few changes in the school but it shouldn't affect any of you. You may find that the few changes we make will be to your benefit. Now I would like the Prefects and older students to take responsibility for the younger students. Make sure they are safely on the train and that they have what they need. Remember it is your duty to be responsible for the younger students and show them proper behavior. There will no longer be the slacking and I will no longer allow the muggle lack of manners."

Severus stepped back and watched as the older students divided themselves up to take the responsibility of between 3 and 4 students each. As the older students took the younger under their wing he opened the door and sent them towards the carriages. Just as the last group began to leave Severus stopped them. "Miss Bulstrode, please keep an eye on the train and make sure that there is no problems with the other houses. I'm sure Miss Greengrass and a few of the other purebloods from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be willing to help."

Milicent nodded, "Of course Professor, I will be more than happy to keep an eye on everything."

Severus nodded, and swept around in his robes and marched to the front hall to keep an eye on the students as they went to the carriages. Looking up the stairs he noticed Semptima herding the Gryffindor's towards the door. They all looked sullen and angry; Severus smirked they would find that their reign of terror was ended and they would learn what manners were.

Watching as the group combined with the other students Severus noticed that the Lovegood girl moved to be with Longbottom; he would need to watch those two. Thinking to himself he wondered if it might be a good idea to make sure that those two were not in touch with each other or with Hermione.

As the last carriage pulled away Severus sighed and took a deep breath. He was tired and still needed to finish up a few things here at the school. He knew as soon as he returned to the Manor the Dark Lord would have work for him to do there. So taking a deep breath Severus made a trip through the school and common rooms. When he entered the Gryffindor Common room he wasn't ready for the poster and pictures of Potter and Weasley with notes on them. He quickly spelled them all down and destroyed them. He then worked his way through the dorms to destroy any other items. When he got to Potter and Weasley's dorm room he yelled for an elf and had them pack up their stuff. He then went into Hermione's room; he noticed that most of her stuff was neatly laid out on her bed and ready to be packed. He was sure that Miss Lavender had taken care of most of this. Once again Severus called for an elf; "pack up all of Miss Hermione's stuff including her books and bring them down to the entrance hall. Also please find that infernal cat of hers and get it in its carrier and place it with her luggage."

Severus continued through rest of the common rooms and dorms; once he was sure the school was empty of students he returned to his quarters in the dungeon. He showered and changed into clean robes then he went to the front hall shrunk all of Hermione's trunks, but the blasted cat and strode to the front gate. He exited the gate and placed stronger and more wards on the gate and apparated to the Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus apparated to the Manor and was greeted as he walked into the entrance hall by many of his fellow death eaters. Sitting down the cat and pulling Hermione's bags from his pocket he unshrunk them and called for Pippy. "See that these are taken to your mistress!"

Pippy bowed and popped out with the trunks and Crookshanks. Severus strode into the Court when the Dark Lord wasn't there he knocked on his inner chamber door. Hearing enter he opened the door and walked to the chair the Dark Lord was seated in and knelt down. "My Lord the students are on their way home. I've put several of our people in charge of the train and all of the professors have agreed to stay."

"Rise up Severus, that is wonderful news, I know you need to fill a few spots and we will talk of that later. Right now I want to know what to know what you felt from the professors and the students."

Severus talked with the Dark Lord and Ginevra for several hours; they discussed who should teach the Dark Arts it was no longer going to be defense against. They also talked about new head of houses; Slughorn would be returning as Potions Professor so he was given Slytherin. They still needed to decide on Ravenclaw before the term started back up.

They would also need a new Care of Magical Creatures instructor they were leaning towards one of the vampires that was loyal to them. They wanted someone that had worked with lots of different animals.

By lunch time Severus is more than exhausted and Lord Voldermort was happy with what they had come up with to that point. Noticing his servants exhaustion the Dark Lord rose, "Severus go up and check on your betrothed and get some sleep. You have not stopped since Sunday morning. I am proud of you; you have more than proved your loyalty."

Severus knelt at the Dark Lord's feet, "Thank you my lord."

Severus got up and left the room as he left Voldermort looked over at Ginny. "I think Lord Severus should be awarded. He has done amazing work."

Ginny nodded, "I want to talk to Hermione today she needs to know that she is going to have an important place in our society. I also want to see that she is dressed properly; I think that Cissy and I should take a shopping trip to Paris sometime in the next month. We must make sure that her wedding gown is appropriate for Severus's rank and that she understands her role."

Voldermort nodded, "And you my dear need new robes, your old ones are beginning to tighten as our son grows. We want you to be perfectly dressed for all the new balls and times we will need to be seen in public. I think that I'll send someone after Madame Malkin today and have her do a fitting for both you and Miss Granger this evening."

Ginny went to sit on Voldermorts lap, "My Lord you spoil me; but I won't complain."

Severus entered his quarters to find Hermione sitting on the couch in a pair of muggle jeans and t-shirt petting her half Kneezle cat. Sitting down in the wing chair in front of the fire Severus called for Pippy. "Pippy please bring your mistress some breakfast and myself some coffee."

Hermione watched Severus closely but didn't say anything. So Severus decided he would break the ice, "I see that you have found your trunks and cat. Is there anything else you would like to have; that might still be at your home or the Weasley's?"

Hermione shook her head, "No sir I had everything with me at school."

Severus nodded, "I will ask you to please refrain from dressing in muggle clothing. I believe you have robes, if not I will be happy to have Madame Milkan come in and provide you robes. You are a member of court now and will need to dress the part."

Hermione nodded and got up, she went back into her room and changed into a set of dressier robes and returned to the living room. "Is this appropriate?"

Severus nodded, "Please eat some breakfast I believe Queen Ginevra is planning on coming to visit with you after bit. I myself am going to take a nap; I've been up since five and have already put in a full day. The school is closed till Monday; if you wish to sit your NEWT's they will be offered just before Christmas. I will be happy to help you study; Defense against the Dark Arts will now be Dark Arts so you will need to do a little more on that."

Pippy popped back in a few minutes later to see if they needed anything else, Severus told her to let the Queen know that Hermione would like to see her.

Pippy popped back out and Severus continued to drink his coffee. "Has your stomach problems got better?"

Hermione nodded, "yes it seems being around you agrees with my stomach. I take it that Lavender was correct in that my body recognized that you were my soul mate. Is there anyone else that is in Gryffindor that I should be surprised to see at court?"

"No, but I'm sure there are several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws that will surprise you. Most of the purebloods and many of the half bloods were loyal to the Dark Lord. I'm sure you will be surprised at the amount. The Order was very small and had few followers; Albus was the one that was causing the trouble not the Dark Lord."

Hermione knew that Dumbledore had used Harry, even Harry knew that; but, she was having trouble imagining that most of the world wanted the Dark Lord to win. Hermione was hoping that Ginny would be willing to show her around and let her know where she was. She knew she was in a huge manor but no idea in what country or how many lived here. It looked from what she could see that Severus spent as much time here as at school; his quarters were plush and the library amazing.

Hermione continued to think as she ate breakfast she knew that she had no way to fight so basically she had to give in and become one of them. She also found the longer she was around Severus the more she felt drawn to him. She noticed that his hair was clean it was just very fine and limp. She also noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes.

Hermione finally spoke, "You look tired, I'm sure that you would be better off to go to bed instead of drinking a pot of coffee."

Severus nodded, "I'm sure your right, but I enjoy spending time in your company and I hate to leave you alone to be stuck in the room till Ginevra is free to visit with you."

"Please take care of yourself, if you will give me leave to read from your library I'll be able to entertain myself with ease."

Severus nodded, "Yes, I'm sure you will find it enjoyable to pursue my library or should I say our library. You are free to help yourself I just ask that you take care of the books many are from Merlin's time."

"I would never harm a book; I promise to take care of them and see that they are returned to the shelves in the same shape that I remove them from."

As Severus began to reply a knock sounded at the door, "Enter".

Ginny entered the room, Severus quickly stood and he glanced at Hermione to tell her she should also rise. Bowing his head Severus welcomed Ginny to their quarters. "My Queen welcome to our quarters, may we offer you some tea or coffee."

Ginny who was becoming ever fonder of Severus smiled, "Severus sit down we are family you don't need to be so formal. I would love a glass of pumpkin juice as you know I need to watch my caffeine intake." Patting her stomach she smiled at Hermione.

"How are you doing Hermione? I hope that you have found everything you need."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, she couldn't stay mad at her she was the sister she had never had. "Everything is fine Ginny, I guess I'm going to have to get used to dressing differently; other than that I'm fine."

Ginny looked over at Severus, "Severus go to bed, I know our Lord will want to talk to you once Lucius returns and you need sleep. I'll keep Hermione entertained, and we have Madame Malkin coming later this afternoon to provide both of us with new robes."

Severus stood and bowed to the Queen, "Hermione if you need anything please come wake me. Make sure when you order your robes you order anything else you might need. I'm sure Ginevra can help you with those needs. If not I'm sure Cissy would be more than happy to help."

Ginny laughed, "Actually, Cissy and I are planning on taking your fiancée to Paris sometime this month to get her wedding robes and all of us new winter robes."

Severus headed to bed and Ginny turned to talk with Hermione, "I know that you have been told how evil Tom is and that his ideas are all wrong. But, all of it was lies; Albus was the one that was evil and the one spreading the lies. My husband is the one that has been wronged, yes he did finish the war and killed people but if Dumbledore had continued his way we would have lost our way of life. As more muggles became aware of us we would have been prosecuted and killed. With the plans we have our way of life will not be as visible to the muggles.

Magic children such as you were will be brought into magical families, there are many families that can't have children and would be happy to raise a child as their own. They will be raised as a witch or wizard from that point on. Your parents were the exception most magical children born to muggles lose their parents because their parents can't accept they are different.

Squibs will be given jobs that they can perform; such as working in green houses and helping with children. They will be part of our world not left to figure out how to live in the muggle world. I know that the so called light said that muggles and half bloods were killed in the other countries we took over that's not true. And I'll show you that when we go to Paris, life has not changed at all except that we are more segregated from the muggles.

Hermione you are my best friend in the world and I want you back. I want my sister to stand with me in our new world. I want you to be there as the Godmother to my son; I want to be able to go shopping with you; spend time together. I've missed you more than anyone else."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "how about your mom and dad, Ron, Fred and George, Charlie and Bill?"

"My parents were offered immunity several times and would not take it. Ron was the same; Fred and George are at their store and in business today. They had defected to us shortly after I did. So did Charlie, unfortunately, I'm not sure about Bill and Fleur; I haven't heard from them yet. I do know they are in Paris with Fleur's family and that her family has been active with us since the first war."

"What of Harry and Ron are they alive or dead? How can you forget about them; Harry was your first love."

"Hermione I never loved Harry he was a crush; now that I know what true love is there is no doubt in my mind. I know Lavender did the soul mate spell on you; when mine was done Tom's name was the name. I have my soul mate as my partner; there is nothing stronger. You have a good man as your soul mate; he loves you with his whole heart. I've watched him for the last year worry about you as Harry and Ron pulled you into one disaster after another. The only reason he stayed in his double role at the Order was to protect you. If he thought for a second that you would have went with him he would have pulled you out. Don't fight this; you will have a wonderful life. Severus wants you to go on with your education and to do whatever you want with it. If you want to become a Potion's Master he is willing to do your apprenticeship if you want to go into another field he will find someone to teach you."

Hermione nodded, "Ginny I already have strong feelings for Severus; I can tell that he's my soul mate. But, I loved Harry and Ron and I want them safe; I loved your mom and dad and can't believe you aren't more hurt that they are gone."

"Hermione I've missed my parents every day for months; I begged them time and time again to join me. They were too blinded by Albus Dumbledore to care about their daughter. For that reason I had to release them from my heart and go on. I still have most of my family; and they still love me that is what I have to concentrate on. Harry and Ron are gone you need to get over them and live your life."

"I guess that's what I need to do also; I know it won't be easy but we can't go back. What done is done and I've got a new life to live."

Ginny nodded, "Come on lets go down and stairs you will see many of your friends are here. Lavender as been asking for you as well as several others; we can go to my sitting room and have a girl chat till it's time for our robe fittings."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione followed Ginny down stairs and through corridors; once again she was totally lost in the maze of steps and halls. Once they arrive at the main floor Hermione asks Ginny, "Where exactly is the Manor Ginny; all I know is that I'm at your Manor nothing else?"

"You are in Ireland, but that is all I can say till we are sure you are part of us. I'm sorry Hermione but, as you know you have been part of the light for a long time. You are welcome to wonder the manor; there are guards where you are not allowed. If a door is locked it's off limits. You are welcome to walk in the gardens and by the sea. You will find that you cannot leave the bounds of our wards. They will push you back I wouldn't try to breach them if I were you they can be rather nasty."

Hermione nodded, the two of them entered a huge chamber with chairs and tables scattered throughout it. As soon as Ginny entered everyone that was there knelt. "Please rise I would like to introduce you all to Miss Hermione Granger, she is Lord Severus's betrothed; please treat her as you would me."

Several people told her good morning and then went back to their conversations on in many cases their breakfasts. Lavender quickly came up to the two girls; "Ginny it's good to see you; and Hermione are you doing ok? I know that this has been a very big shock for you."

Hermione nodded, "I'm doing ok just a lot to take in and learn."

"Lavender who else is here? I thought we might have a girl's morning." Ginny spoke.

Lavender looked around, "Pansy was here just a few minutes ago, and so was Hannah. I've seen several but most are still on the Hogwart's express. Lord Severus asked most of the followers to keep peace on the train."

"Oh well lets go to my sitting room and I'll leave word that if any of the others come in to send them up."

Ginny led Hermione and Lavender through another door and out the door across the room. They went up several set of stairs and down several halls. Eventually they stopped in front of a set of double doors, they were ebony wood and the gold knobs had snakes with emeralds. Ginny opened the door and they entered a living room in Green and Silver with beautiful ebony wood. Ginny continued to lead them across the room and down a hall. The girls entered a room that was done in beautiful creams and lilacs; Ginny called an elf and had tea and biscuits brought for them.

Hermione looked around; she had already noticed that Ginny's gown was pure silk covered with velvet over robe. Both the gown and the robe had a scooped neck with just a little of the lighter green of the gown showing at the edges of the neck of the robe. The robe was fitted and buttoned just above Ginny's waist where it flared open to show the silk gown. Ginny was wearing an emerald and diamond necklace along with emerald and diamond earrings. Her engagement ring and wedding ring were also diamonds and emeralds.

"This is a beautiful room Ginny, it fits you."

Lavender and Ginny both nodded, "Tom gave me leave to fix it however I wanted it. I thought it turned out quite nice. It was my first try at decorating; Lavender helped me with the wall color. I thought I wanted something a little darker but when I tried it; it didn't look right. This was the color Lavender suggested and it's just perfect."

Lavender reached for a cup of tea and Hermione noticed the rather large diamond on Lavender's finger. "So you are engaged?"

"Yes, I've been engaged since summer, but because of the war I didn't wear my ring except here at court. I wasn't able to wear it at school; but my soon to be husband may be one of the instructors when school start back. If he is I am thinking I'll set my NEWT's in December so that I can be done."

Hermione took a sip of her tea and went back in her thoughts she couldn't believe all that had went on around her that she knew nothing about. Lavender was engaged and planning to marry soon, they were all friends with the Slytherin's from the way they talked. Hermione felt like she had dropped into a whole new world. She was even more amazed then when she first went to Hogwarts.

"So what should I know, from what I can gather you are all friends with Pansy, and the rest of the Slytherin's? Are there any Gryffindor or the other houses here?"

Ginny spoke up, "We don't believe in houses and there is talk of doing away with the houses at Hogwarts until a student becomes a 6th year. We are all followers of my husband; Pansy, Millicent, Hannah, the Patil twins are all here. There are others but those are some that you are most familiar with; oh Susan Bones should be here this evening and Lisa Turpin."

Lavender laughed at Hermione's face, "Susan is engaged to Eddie Carmichael, I don't know if you remember him or not he was a year or so ahead of us. Most of our year is mated up with our soul mates, there are a few that came back unknown. But, for the most part we are either engaged or betrothed."

Hermione was thinking, "I suppose that Malfoy is engaged to Parkinson?"

Ginny started shaking her head no, "Nope, Pansy is engaged to Goyle; Draco was one of the ones that came back unknown. We all think that his mate either isn't born yet or is not been discovered as magical. Much like Severus the first time our Lord used the spell on him; you weren't born yet so it came back unknown."

Hermione was staring at Ginny shocked, "Pansy is marrying Goyle? You have to be kidding me she has been with Malfoy since the beginning of time."

Lavender answered, "She's not his soul mate and our Lord wants us married to our soul mates so that we have good marriages. Draco isn't Pansy's soul mate; Goyle is it's kind of cute to be honest. Goyle treats her so special he always pulls out her chair, brings her drinks. He treats her like spun glass; and she loves it."

Hermione was still thinking on this when there was a knock at the door, Ginny called enter and a little elf in a silver towel entered the room. "Queen Ginevra there are ladies asking for you."

"Who is it Dralily?"

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Bludestroe and Miss Abbott are waiting."

"Show them in and bring more tea and cups."

The little elf bowed and quickly left the room a few seconds later the door opened the Pansy, Millicent and Hannah were coming in. Hannah quickly ran to Hermione, "I'm so glad to see you; I knew you would understand and fit right in. I wish we could have told you sooner but with you being so close to the Order."

Hermione hugged Hannah back, "Yes, all of this has been a rather large surprise for me. I find out that most of what I thought was true is not; I'm betrothed to one of my professors and most of my friends are follower's of the Dark Lord. To say that I've got a lot of new information and a lot to see and learn is just a little bit of an understatement."

Pansy laughed, "I'm sure you will settle right in, I hope that we can become friends. Ginny, Lavender and Hannah talk very highly of you. I truly did hate being catty to you especially once we knew you were Lord Severus's soul mate. But, pretenses had to be maintained until the war was over." Millicent was nodding her head all the time Pansy was talking.

Hermione really didn't know what to say, "I hope that we can find common ground. I hope you will forgive me if I'm just a little backward at first. I feel like I've been set in the middle of a whole new world. Even more so than when I first found out I was a witch."

The group talked till tea time when Ginny had Pansy and Lavender lead Hermione back to her quarters; and promised to get her as soon as Madame Malkin arrived. Pansy was extremely nice to Hermione on the walk back. She explained a little bit of how the mansion was set up. She told Hermione how to find her way from their quarters to the court room and from there to other parts of the Manor. When they got to Hermione's rooms Pansy and Lavender told Hermione good bye and asked her to tell Severus that they would both be back at school on Monday.

Hermione entered her room expecting to find it empty. Instead she walked in on Severus and Draco sitting in front of the fire having a drink. Severus and Draco both stood as Hermione walked in, "Did you have a nice afternoon Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "please take a seat. I had a very nice afternoon I visited with Ginny, Lavender, Hannah, Pansy and Millicent. Lavender and Pansy just walked me back; I guess Madame Malkin is supposed to be here around seven for the robe fittings."

Draco looked at Hermione he was still having trouble accepting that she was Rowena Ravenclaw's great, great niece. "So are you getting settled in? I'm sure it's been a little strange for you."

"Not just a little a lot strange, just like us talking politely; just one day ago I would have not thought it possible."

Severus smiled, and Hermione couldn't believe the difference it made in his face. "Draco really isn't half bad once you get to know him. Of course I'm his godfather so that could make the difference."

Draco pouted, "Just remember Uncle I know all of the skeleton's I could carry tales to your beautiful fiancée."

Hermione watched Severus and Draco chat back and forth for a few minutes. Severus finally spoke up, "Hermione would you prefer to have your afternoon tea here in our rooms or would you like to join the others in the court room?"

"Whichever you prefer is fine with me."

Severus stood up, "Come along Draco lets have tea at court; maybe we will hear some news on how your father's first day as Minister of Magic has been." Severus offered his arm to Hermione and led the way to the main meeting room.

When the group walked in most of the people in the room knelt to Severus, he nodded to them and they all went back to what they were doing. Severus led them to a table at the head of the room next to the thrones. Hermione looked around and noticed that this table had a linen table cloth, gold flat wear and seemed to be larger than the rest. Just as the three of them sat down the door to the right of their table opened. Everyone in the room knelt and Hermione quickly followed; Ginny and Lord Voldermort stepped out of the room. Hermione tried to watch the fearsome Lord through her hair; this was her first time to see him other than a few minutes last night.

Voldermort placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and told him to get up; then he looked at Hermione and Draco. He looked around the room and told everyone to return to their tea. Severus rose and pulled Ginny's chair out for her and Draco did the same for the Dark Lord. "Severus you look more rested; I hope that your sleep helped."

Severus nodded, "Yes my Lord I feel much better, yesterday was a rather busy day; but, a delightful day!"

Voldermort laughed and Hermione at that point understood what Ginny saw in the fearsome man. He actually was handsome when he laughed. Hermione couldn't believe it Harry had always described him as having red eyes and looking like a snake. Hermione caught Ginny staring at her and smiled at her.

As always the two of them seemed to be able to talk without words. Ginny seemed to understand that Hermione actually understood why she loved Tom.

Shortly after the group sat down a full tea service appeared before them, including sandwiches and desserts. Ginny asked if she could be mother and all nodded. She fixed each person's tea the way they liked it and passed it out. She then passed out the plates and encouraged all to eat.

Severus and the Dark Lord spoke about Hogwarts again and came to the decision that this year they would leave the houses along but over the summer they would redo the castle so that first years lived in a common dorm and wouldn't be sorted till their 5th year. Hermione was surprised to hear how involved Severus was with not only the school but also the new laws.

Just as tea was about to be finished the door opened with a bang and Lucius strode into the room; he was followed by several other men. Lucius strode to the Dark Lord and knelt as did the other men, when the Dark Lord ordered them up Lucius joined their table and the others moved off to join others.

Ginny poured Lucius a cup of tea and asked after him, "I'm fine Queen Ginevra, I apologize for being late for tea; I'll try to be better rest of this week."

Ginny smiled and the Dark Lord raised, "Lucius will you and Severus join me in my chambers please." The two men rose quickly and followed the Dark Lord through the door. Hermione followed Severus with her eyes and then turned back to the table.

Ginny sighed, "Well it looks like it will be another long night. I hope you don't mind if we use your quarters for our fitting this afternoon."

Hermione nodded, "No problem Ginny what time is Madame Malkin due?"

"Around six, Cissy is supposed to join us. Draco have you seen your mother today?"

Draco shook his head, "No I've not seen her in two days. I've been so busy I've not had time. To be honest that's the first time I've seen father since he made the mistake in front of the Dark Lord."

Draco looked up as the door opened once again, "Well speak of the devil there she is." Draco stood and pulled out a chair for his mother and gave her a kiss as she sat down.

"Cissy, I would like to introduce you to my friend Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy, we all call her Cissy."

Hermione smiled, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh Hermione please call me Cissy, and I'll call you Hermione if that's ok. After all you will be marrying Severus and he's family already."

Hermione smiled and listened to the group talk, she had found out very quickly that she could learn a lot more by sitting back and listening. And Cissy was a world class gossip from what Hermione was hearing. Hermione learned that Lucius had a list of new laws to pass through this week. That Tonks and Remus had been buried and that McGonagall's will was to be read the next day and that Hermione was supposed to be at the Ministry for the reading.

Just as Cissy really got into the swing of her gossip a little elf popped up beside of Ginny and whispered something to her. Ginny rose and everyone in the room stood. "Draco I'm sorry but we are going to need to leave you Madame Malkin is here to fit some new robes for Hermione and I. Please let Severus and our Lord know that we are in Severus's quarters if they ask after us."

Draco nodded to Ginny and bowed them out; Ginny lead them into the entrance hall where Madame Malkin stood with a couple of her sewers and surrounded by several death eaters. She looked frightened but ok.

Ginny quickly put her at ease, "Madame Malkin thank you so much for taking the time to visit us to do our robes. As you can see Hermione and I are both in dire need of need every day robes. I hope you brought lots of fabric with you."

Madame Malkin nodded, "Yes, Mistress I brought most of what I have on hand; and our escorts said they could go back for anything we forgot."

Ginny lead the group up the stairs to Hermione's quarters, she stepped aside and allowed Hermione to open the door and lead them in. Ginny looked to Hermione and realized she didn't know what to do with the death eaters standing with the bolts of fabric. "Hermione do you think we can have these gentlemen place the fabric on the table?"

That woke Hermione up, "Oh of course I apologize I was looking at all the beautiful colors, please place the fabric on the table and we will move it to where we need it. Thank you for carrying it up for us."

The men put the cloth on the table and bowed themselves out of the room. Soon Madame Malkin was busy showing the three women the styles that were available and what was in fad right now. Then she took the girls measurements and went to work whipping up several dresses for each of them. Within an hour Hermione was trying on every day robes and the sewers were working on a couple of gowns to get her through the first few balls.

Ginny was standing in the middle of the living room when Severus returned with a sewer pinning the hem on one of her new day robes. Severus immediately started to kneel but Ginny stopped him. "Oh Severus forget about that. I do apologize for taking over your quarters. But, I expected your meeting with our Lord to carry on much longer."

"No problem Queen Ginevra, I came up to see if my betrothed would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"Oh good grief I didn't realize it was that time. Madame Malkin I will need to get down to the main hall. Can you continue to work on these? I will be happy to have dinner provided for you."

Madame Malkin agreed and the lady's with Severus escorting them returned to the first level for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Hermione sat and talked to Severus for a little bit and then excused herself to go to bed. She knew that there was a big party going on in the large court room; Hermione was hoping that Severus attended and then slept late in the morning.

Hermione went to bed and hoped she would wake up early, with no wand to set to wake her up she was going to have to depend on her internal clock.

Surprisingly Hermione slept well and woke up just as the light was beginning to tint the edge of the eastern sky. Hermione quickly slipped on one of her new gowns and slipped out of the room. Hurrying down the stairs that she had finally figured out; Hermione walked quietly past the court room. From there she followed a hall to the back of the Manor. Checking doors as she went she discovered that many of these rooms were bedrooms for the lower level death eaters.

Hermione continued to follow the hall till she came to another hall that led to the right; Hermione slipped down the hall and found it dead ended at a door leading to the outside on the right and another door to the left. Hermione tried the door and discovered it was locked. Hermione had never let anyone know that she could do wandless magic; that was her own private secret. Hermione waved her hand over the door knob and heard a very quiet click. Opening the door carefully and hoping it didn't squeak Hermione looked in and saw stairs leading down.

Taking a deep breath Hermione slipped through the door and crept quietly down the stairs the dark was almost total. Occasionally, she could make out a little something to the left of the stairs. She wasn't sure what she was seeing but it looked like maybe a light was peeking out along the edge of something. Once Hermione made it down the stairs, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards the light she was seeing. She wanted to make sure she didn't run into anything.

When Hermione got to the area where the light showed she discovered it was another door. Hermione tried to look under the door but could see nothing, next she tried looking through the key hole but she still could not see anything. So as a last try she turned the knob; it opened easily and Hermione cracked it open just a little bit. What she saw scared her half to death; sitting in a chair staring right at the door was a death eater. Luckily when she took a second look she realized that he was leaned back in the chair and was sound asleep.

Hermione slowly opened the door slightly more and tried to look in the other direction. Hermione gasped quietly there in cells hung to the wall were Harry and Ron. Both were bruised and bleeding but seemed to still be alive. Knowing she was running out of time Hermione quickly pulled the door even but didn't shut it; hurried back to the stairs and hurried back up them. When she reached the top she took a quick look and went out and shut the door behind her. Then she stepped out the back door and did a quick_ Scourgify _on her gown and walked around the corner of the manor. She hoped that she would not run in to anyone and she could act like she walked outside for some fresh air.

Hermione thought she was free and clear up until she turned the corner into the front of the manor. The first person she came upon was Lucius Malfoy; "well, well Miss Granger what are you doing out before the sun comes up?"

"Minister Malfoy it's nice to see you this morning; I couldn't sleep so I took a short walk hoping the fresh air would help."

Lucius, knew that Hermione was lying but he couldn't prove it; "I would suggest that you stay close to the house and not wander around in the dark."

"Why may I ask I was told that I was welcome to wonder around as long as I stayed within the wards? I can't imagine that any of your associates would try to hurt me. I actually got turned around and I'm trying to find the rose garden that I could see from the balcony in our quarters."

Lucius smiled, "Miss Granger you are a terrible liar but since I can't prove that you are lying to me I'll be happy to either show you to the rose garden or escort you back to the main entrance."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not lying to you I've had a rather large shake up as I'm sure you can understand. I've not been outside since Sunday I need fresh air and time to clear my thoughts."

"Frist of all Miss Granger it is Lord Malfoy; and secondly we both know that you will never give up until you find harry Potter's body and know for a fact that he is dead. So please don't lie to me."

Hermione just smiled; "Lord Malfoy if you would be so inclined I would appreciate you escorting me back to the main entrance. As I'm sure you are aware this manor is huge and it's easy to get lost."

Lucius offered Hermione his arm and lead her across several paths to the front of the manor. "I believe Miss Granger that you can make your way back into the Manor from here?"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Lord Malfoy for your help."

Hermione entered the main entrance and decided to enter the court room; she was surprised to find several people already in the room. They all rose when she entered and greeted her before returning to their breakfast. Hermione went to the table that she had sat at the day before. As she sat down an elf popped to her side and asked what she would like. Hermione asked for a pot of tea and some scones and then watched the death eaters scattered about the room.

When her tea and scones appeared, Hermione spread some clotted cream on her scone and poured herself a cup of tea. Wishing she had something to read; Hermione continued to watch people rotate through the room. As she started her second cup of tea she was surprised by the door that lead to what she thought of as Voldermort's inner chambers opened.

Hermione quickly knelt when she saw that the Dark Lord was walking into the room. Voldermort approached Hermione and told all of them they could raise. Hermione stood up and waited for the Dark Lord to sit down; he surprised her by pulling out her chair and nodding for her to sit.

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldermort nodded and sat down, "Are you settling in Miss Granger?"

Hermione was scared to death but she managed to answer, "Yes, I tried to find the rose garden I can see from our balcony this morning but got hopelessly turned around. The manor is huge; I'm not sure if I could have even found my way back to the entrance if not for Lord Malfoy rescuing me."

Hermione was patting herself on the back for making sure to carry on her lie; she made sure she kept her eyes diverted and didn't say much more. The Dark Lord looked at the girl before him; he sensed that she was scared but, because of that he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or lying. He decided to give her the benefit of doubt.

"I would suggest you get Severus to show you around the grounds I would hate for you to get lost. As you said the Manor is very large and the grounds are even more immense."

"Thank you my Lord I thought perhaps Ginny, I'm sorry Queen Ginevra, would walk with me this afternoon. I have never been one to stay in side when the weather is nice."

"I'm sure Ginevra would enjoy a nice walk; she can't stay on her feet for too long with her pregnancy; but a short walk would be ideal for her."

Hermione noticed the rest of the Death Eaters rising then bowing. Hermione looked to the main entrance; Severus was entering. Hermione hoped that Severus would not be angry with her but he seemed to be in a good mood. Severus stopped in front of the Dark Lord and knelt; "Severus please feel free just to bow when you approach me."

"My Lord I would not feel worthy to not kneel before you. But, if it is your wish I will bow."

"It is my wish Severus, now sit down and join your betrothed and I. Miss Granger was telling me that she got lost trying to find the rose garden this morning. I suggested that you might have time today to show her the garden."

"Of course my Lord I was surprised to find Hermione out of her room this morning."

"I'm sorry Severus I probably should have left you a note; I woke up before the sun even peeked its head out and couldn't get back to sleep. I thought that a walk in the garden might help get my thoughts organized. Needless to say I ended up getting turned around and became afraid that I would not ever find the main entrance."

Severus nodded, he knew that Hermione was lying but she was so slick with it he couldn't prove it. "I would ask that you not wonder around in the dark. Even though the manor and grounds are secure it's never safe anywhere for a young woman to wonder alone in the dark."

"Of course Severus I will make sure to stay within the manor if I have another bout of insomnia."

"I can provide you with potion to help with your sleeping if you wish."

"Oh I slept well while I slept I just woke up way to early."

Hermione smiled as Draco, and Cissy came in; Severus rose as a gentleman would when a woman entered the room and pulled out a chair for Cissy. Ginny came in a few minutes later and everyone once again rose. Ginny looked tired when she entered. Voldermort pulled her into his lap when she came in and she laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione cringed inwardly when she saw this but tried not to let on. Watching Ginny, Hermione was actually worried, Ginny seemed very tired and looked drawn.

"Ginny are you ok?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione from where she was resting her head on Voldermort's shoulder. "I'm ok I just had a rough night last night. Occasionally, I have a night where I can't sleep and last night was one of those. I also have an appointment at St. Mungo's today and I hate going by myself."

Hermione was shocked when the Dark Lord spoke up, "Ginevra I would love to go with you but, you know there are still people out there that would love to catch me out in the open. I will go with you but you have to decide if you want me to go we take a entourage; or I don't go and you are able to go with just a couple of escorts."

Ginny sighed, "Since today is the day we get to see a picture of the baby; I guess I'll take the entire entourage, I want you with me today!"

The Dark Lord actually smiled, "Severus will you please make the arrangements, I would like you heading up the guards."

"Of course my Lord I would be honored. Draco please get Yaxley, both Goyles and Crabbe's along with Zambini."

Draco quickly left the table after he bowed to both Severus and the Dark Lord; Ginny looked at Hermione. "Do you think Hermione could go with us? She's been stuck here for a several days, I'm sure she would like to see some place else!"

The Dark Lord nodded, "Severus is it ok with you to have Hermione attend Ginevra?"

"Of course my Lord whatever my Queen requests!"

Ginny nibbled on a piece of toast and then asked Hermione to help her get dressed. Hermione followed Ginny to her quarters; and helped Ginny change into a dress and robe. Then sat her down and brushed out her hair and pulled it up into two braids on the side and then pulled them back.

Ginny didn't have much to say during all of the dressing. "Ginny are you sure you are ok? I'm really worried about you, you are never this quiet."

"I'm ok the baby has just been very active all night; and I think I was up at least half a dozen times last night. On top of that the stress from everything finally caught up with me and I'm exhausted."

Hermione loved Ginny but at the same time she was hoping that this would be her chance to escape. But, her thought of that was quickly curtailed when Severus attached a band around her wrist as they stepped back into the Dark Lord's chamber.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Hermione but, I must do this till I'm sure that you are really accepting of your new life."

Hermione nodded, "that is no problem I know that I will be without my wand and need to be bound in some way till I prove that I'm trustworthy."

The group walked to the edge of the bounds; Yaxley, and the Crabbe's apparated to the alley next to St. Mungo's first and then sent a Protronus back when they were sure it was secured. The rest of the group apparated after that; Severus wrapped his left arm around Hermione while holding his wand in his right. The group surrounded the Dark Lord and Ginny and walked them to the window where Crabbe Jr and Goyle Jr had already went in and cleared out the waiting room. The group entered the waiting area and immediately started for the maternity ward. As the group started up the stairs everyone cleared out of the way. Crabbe and Goyle led the way followed by Lord Voldermort and Ginny, then Hermione and Severus and the rest followed.

Once the group was sure the room Ginny was being seen in was secure Ginny and Voldermort entered the room and the rest stood guard outside the room. When the healer came to enter the room he was scanned along with his wand before he as able to enter. Hermione felt sorry for the poor man; she could see he was totally scared to death. He was about to exam the meanest man in the world's wife.

An hour later the healer along with the Dark Lord and Ginny came out of the room. The healer stopped and gave Severus a list of potions that he wanted Ginny to have and also a list of potions that should come to the hospital with Ginny. Voldermort had told the healer that no potions could be given to Ginny that Severus hadn't brewed. Severus talked a few minutes with the Healer to make sure he had a list of everything that the healer might need even if it was a far off chance.

Then the group left the same way that they had came. As soon as they got back inside the wards Severus took Hermione's wrist and removed the band. "Once again Hermione I'm sorry I had to put the band on you. I hope that I'm given permission to return your wand and give you total freedom soon."

"No problem."

But, Hermione after today could see that she had no chance of escaping unless she could figure a way to get Harry and Ron free. As she thought of them Lucius approached them. "Miss Granger, I have some paper work for you and a copy of Professor McGonagall's will for you. It was read today and you were named her heir."

With the notice that she was named in the professor's will and the fact that she knew she was trapped Hermione broke down and started sobbing. She totally lost it and sobbed and sobbed. Severus had no idea what to do so he pulled her into his arms and let her sob.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you thank you thank you for the awesome reviews!  
Please keep them coming.

____________________________________________________

As everyone knows Snape is not a touchy feely person and Hermione's sobbing totally blew his mind. He quickly sent a death eater to find Lavender and pawned Hermione off on her. When he arrived back in his quarters an hour later and Hermione was still quietly sobbing and Severus totally lost it.

"ENOUGH, you have cried for over an hour over nothing. Either dry your tears and act as an adult or go to your room I can't deal with this."

Lavender glared at Severus and handed Hermione another tissue. "Lord Prince, Hermione has had her whole world turned upside down. The least you can do is allow her some time to grieve it. She has lost her parents, her Head of House who she thought of as a mother, the mother and father that she lived with after she lost her parents and her two best friends.

I know that you don't become close to people and feel but Hermione does that's what makes her who she is."

Severus looked at Lavender like she had grown a second head. "I realize that she has had several upsets but, howling like a banshee is not going to make it better."

Lavender started to tear into Severus when Hermione put her hand on Lavender arm, "its ok Lavender, Severus is right I need to pull myself together."

Lavender looked at Hermione tears were still flowing down her face but she seemed to be pulling herself together.

"Severus I apologize for my break down, I have no excuse except that I think the finality of everything finally caught up with me. I would ask that I be able to visit Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ron's grave sometime in the near future. I would like to have a chance to say my final goodbyes."

Lavender couldn't believe that Hermione could control herself like that, it made Lavender respect Hermione even more. "Hermione you deserved a good cry and anytime you want to have one come find me I'll sit with you."

Hermione smiled at Lavender a watery smile but a smile, "Thank you, now if you will excuse us I think we need to have a talk."

Lavender nodded and gave Hermione one last hug before she said goodbye to Severus and left.

Once Lavender left Hermione stood up and faced off with Severus, "I cannot believe that you talked to me that way."

"Someone needed to talk to you that way to stop your blubbering."

Hermione's face was getting very red and the ends of her hair were standing up and sparking. "I had every right to blubber as you called it, my whole life has changed. I'm a prisoner in a house with no way to leave. I've not seen my wand in a week, everything I do I have to do as a muggle including my hair. I've lost almost everyone I loved; and I live with you!"

Not only was Hermione's temper up so was Severus's and he was dealing with his last string of control. The greasy git of the dungeon never lost control but today might just be the day. "I'll have you know that I realize you have had a rough time of it. I'm the one that had to watch for a year to make sure those fools you ran around with didn't get you killed. I had to watch you kiss that Weasley Brat when I knew you were my soul mate. I've slept in the other room when all I've wanted to do was take you to my bed. Don't know what you have gone through hell I've went through every bit of it with you and all of my own problems along with it.

I've had to lie to my co-works, act like I approved of what the Order was doing when I knew in my heart it was wrong. And on top of that stay away from my close friends and support so that Minerva wouldn't know that I was actually working for the Dark Lord. Try living with all of that."

With Severus's last word the sparks flew from his hair and his fingers; the pictures and other items in the living room flew around the room. The candles that were sitting on the table flew past Hermione's head as she ducked.

Of course this made Hermione even madder and she joined her power with Severus's and before long everything in the room was flying. Severus grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor and covered her with his body just before the large wingback chair hit her square in the back. Realizing that he had to get his temper under control Severus took several deep breaths and started reining in his temper. Hermione's was still blazing he could feel the sparks flying off of her where he touched her.

"Hermione please take a couple of deep breaths, we both need to control this before we blow the top floor off of the manor."

Hermione knew he was right so she tried very hard to calm down; she had not lost her control like this since she was five years old. Of course she had always had her wand in recent years and would have hexed something or someone instead of losing control. Slowly the items in the room began to fall from the air, a silver candle holder missed Hermione's head by inches. The wingback chair landed on the floor just inches from Severus's right foot; and the kitchen table legs straddled the two of them. When everything finally settled down the two of them had to crawl out from under the table.

Severus looked around the room, and then started laughing not a chuckle but a deep booming belly laugh. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then looked around and joined him by the time they both got control Hermione had tears running down her face and was leaning against Severus's chest with his arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

Hermione was finally able to talk, "I think we might have made just a little bit of a mess. And you get to clean it up because I don't have a wand." Of course this struck Hermione as really funny and she started to giggle.

Severus looked down at the young woman in his arms and lowered his head; he captured her lips with his in what he planned on being a gentle kiss. But, when their lips met all thoughts left his head; he was soon nibbling on her lower lip asking Hermione to open her mouth. When Hermione sighed Severus quickly stroked his tongue around her teeth and to the roof of her mouth. Soon their tongues were in a duel and the two of them were lost in the taste and scent of each other. But, as all good things need to come to an end eventually Severus had to pull back the need to breathe over came even the incredible feeling of kissing.

Hermione leaned her head on Severus's chest and let him continue to support her since she knew her own legs wouldn't do it. Severus reached down and turned Hermione's face so he could see her eyes; "Hermione I'm sorry I yelled at you but I somehow knew you needed pulled out of your despair."

Hermione nodded, "I hope you know that I truly am overwhelmed I've lost almost everyone I was close to."

Severus nodded, "I truly did try to protect Minerva and the Weasley's. But, as I was putting you behind me for safety someone hit Arthur with the killing curse and Molly went ballistic before I could stun her someone hit her. Minerva was stunned and I thought safe when she managed to cast a spell and between the stunning spell and whatever else was thrown at her she was killed."

"Severus what of Harry and Ron; I love them as brothers nothing more but they are my brothers."

"I honestly don't know Hermione; I've not been told what has happened to them and it's not my place to ask. I'm sorry if I hear something I will let you know but that's all I can promise."

Hermione nodded, thinking to herself I guess he doesn't know that they are in the dungeon. Sighing Hermione looked around, "I wish I had my wand, but I guess it's just as well; you get to start cleaning up." Hermione smiled an evil smile and pulled away, "I'll just go take a shower!"

Severus growled and pulled Hermione back, "Not so fast little one you aren't getting out of this that easy." Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out Hermione's wand, "You can use it to help me clean up this mess and to do your hair. I will sit here and wait for you to get out of the shower and then you will give it back to me. I have orders not to let you have it back."

Hermione nodded and reached for her wand, the feel of having it back in her hand was indescribable; she would do just about anything to have her wand back full time. But, she knew that wouldn't happen soon and might never happen if she got caught doing what she had done earlier.

Severus pulled is wand out and began repairing furniture and replacing it where it belonged, Hermione did the same she restored some portraits and placed them back on the walls. A crystal vase that was in a million pieces repaired its self and moved back to the table that Severus had returned to its place. Slowly the room righted its self and Hermione and Severus looked around, "I think that fixed everything; go get your shower and then bring your wand back to me. I don't need to remind you that there is no way you can apparate or escape from here even with your wand do I?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I know I'm still a prisoner here, but I appreciate having my wand for my hair I won't look like a porcupine."

Hermione turned and headed to her room, Severus summoned the papers that he had on his desk and started to work on them. He understood how Hermione felt but she had been on the wrong side in the war she was lucky that she was alive and living in luxury; if not for him and Ginny she would be in the dungeon being slowly tortured to death.

Severus quickly turned his mind away from the brats in the dungeon and went to work on the changes that needed made at the school. Yaxley was going to be the new Dark Arts instructor, Slughorn would be potions, and he still needed a transfiguration teacher. He wished that Hermione was finished with school she would be good at any of the classes; he also needed a new charms instructor. Considering that Cissy was very good at Charms he started wondering.

Hermione finally came out of the shower and returned her wand, "I need to meet with the Dark Lord would you like to accompany me?"

Hermione nodded and took the arm Severus offered her. Severus knocked on the door leading to the Dark Lord's Chamber and heard enter. He told Hermione to wait and entered the door and knelt.

"Severus rise, what can I do for you today?"

"My Lord Hermione is with me may she enter also? "

From where Hermione was standing she could see Severus nod to her to enter, she immediately knelt as soon as she entered. When Severus gripped her elbow she stood back up and smiled at Ginny.

Voldermort looked at Severus, "So what did you need to talk with me about?"

"As you know I'm still in the need for two Professor's one for transfiguration and one for charms. I was thinking that perhaps Narcissi could fill the position of charms until we can find a trained Professor."

The Dark Lord thought for a few minutes, "I think that Lady Malfoy would be an excellent choice; perhaps the prior Professor left his notes so that she could follow them. Have you thought of whom you might fill the other spot with?"

"No my Lord that will be the hardest spot to fill; I thought perhaps we might get a list of transfiguration Professor's from the Ministry?"

The Dark Lord wasn't happy and Hermione could see that, "I approve, you would think with the number of servants we have at least one could teach a class."

Hermione looked at Ginny, and she finally spoke up, "Hermione have you thought of what you will do after you sit your NEWT's?"

"I would like to teach but I would need at least a year of apprenticeship for most positions."

The Dark Lord turned to her, "And what would you like to teach?"

"Potions or aritmancy would be my first choice. After that it would be Charms or Transfiguration. I've always liked math based classes."

"Well Severus it seems you will be not only being the headmaster it sounds like you will also have your wife as an apprentice. Speaking of wife have you decided when your wedding will be?"

Severus looked at Hermione they really hadn't talked about it. "Well my Lord to be honest I haven't even asked Hermione to become my wife. I was giving her time to settle in to her new life; I believe we settled some of the problems this afternoon but there are still more to work out."

The Dark Lord looked from Severus to Hermione and then to Ginny, "Ginevra why don't you and Lady Malfoy plan on taking Lady McGonagall to Paris on Saturday for her wedding gown. We will plan on her wedding to take place over the winter break. Perhaps we can celebrate her NEWT's and wedding at the same time."

Severus and Hermione both nodded, Hermione knew that she had to turn a new leaf and accept the changes. There was no way she could help Ron and Harry; she had to take on her new life and grow with it.

Ginny was excited to go to Paris, standing behind her husband with her arms resting on his shoulders she asked, "Who will be escorting us? And can we take Lavender and Pansy with us? They both need gowns also."

Once again Hermione was surprised to see a smile appear on the Dark Lords face. "Who would you like to escort you? Paris is a very safe city and especially the wizarding area; I will make arrangements for you to floo directly into the ministry. It's just a short walk from there to the courtier shops that you prefer. And you may invite whoever you and Lady McGonagall wish to invite."

Hermione was having trouble being called Lady McGonagall she knew that she had inherited the title from Minerva but it made her very sad. Ginny noticing that Hermione was close to tears whispered in her husband's ear. The Dark Lord looked at Hermione and she felt him in her mind; he nodded as he pulled out.

"Miss Granger I apologize for upsetting you using your new title. I guess we need to get your married to our Severus so that I can call you Lady Prince."

Hermione nodded, "I thank you my Lord for your understanding. Minerva had been my surrogate mother for several years her lose has left me with no mother figure in my life."

The Dark Lord actually smiled at Hermione, "Severus I believe your betrothed deserves to have her wand back. I believe that she is one of us now."

Hermione gasped, "Thank you my Lord." Then she curtsied to him.

The Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed as Hermione took her wand from Severus. "I think Miss Hermione that you will make a strong Potion Mistress and a wonderful addition to our family."

Severus thanked the Dark Lord and asked if they could take their leave. When permission was granted Severus lead Hermione out of the room and out the front entrance.

He continued to stride around the side of the house with Hermione trotting to keep up, finally Hermione just stopped. When Severus realized that Hermione was no longer beside him he stopped and turned around. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"Severus I cannot keep up with you when you are walking so quickly if you wish me to accompany you, you must slow down."

Severus bowed his head and walked back to Hermione he once again offered her his arm and lead her towards the rose garden she could see in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about leaving you hanging a little! But, the chapter was getting way to long. I have a terrible time with that little problem.

I want to thank my awesome reviewers!

_______________________________

So back to the story:

Severus led Hermione to the rose garden; he hoped that it would be empty. He was in luck and no one was around, and because of the charm it was warm and comfortable.

Severus sat Hermione on a bench beside his favorite roses; the ones that were so dark red that at first glance they looked black. Once he was sure that Hermione was settled and comfortable Severus got down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione I know that you have not known me as the man I am that long; most of your life you have known me as the nasty Potions Professor. But, you are my soul mate; will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione knew that the proposal was coming as soon as he had settled her on the bench. She had also decided to accept her new life so when he finished Hermione shook her head yes. Then finally got the words out, "Yes Severus I would be honored to be your wife."

Severus put a beautiful platinum ring on Hermione's finger; it had a large square cut diamond in the center and a large emerald on each side of the diamond. Once the ring was put on Hermione's finger is shrunk to fit her long thin finger.

Severus got up from his knee and sat down beside Hermione; he pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last forever. As they started to break apart they heard laughing and then clapping behind them. Standing behind them was Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender and her fiancée.

Hermione blushed bright red and Severus growled; but Draco being Draco just laughed some more. "Lord Prince may I be the first to congratulate you on your engagement."

Severus finally accepted the congratulation and shook hands with Draco, and then Draco dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Take good care of him he is more of a father to me than my own father is."

Hermione nodded to Draco as Lavender and Pansy pulled her hand to take a look at her engagement ring and offer her congratulations. Severus looked over the girl's heads to see how Hermione was managing. He knew she had dealt with a lot of stress today; she had went from uncontrollable sobbing, to a raging temper, to meeting with the Dark Lord and receiving her wand back to now becoming engaged.

Hermione smiled at Severus and knew he was checking on her, pulling her hand from the girls she smiled at them and placed her hand on the arm Severus offered her. Severus began walking towards the Manor, "I believe it is time for dinner, will you be joining us in the Court room?"

The group of young people followed Hermione and Severus in to the Manor through a door Hermione didn't know existed. It led them past the kitchens and past several meeting room and into the main hall. Hermione watched as they walked she knew that if she had went to the left it would have taken her back towards the door that led to Harry and Ron.

Thinking of Harry and Ron once again made her sad but she knew she couldn't show her sadness, so she raised her head up a little straighter and entered the Court room. As they entered the room as always everyone that was of a lesser rank then Severus rose. Severus nodded his head and walked to what Hermione considered their table.

Hermione watched as Pansy and the others split off to other tables, watching where they went she realized that the tables were sorted according to the person's rank. The table that they sat at was the highest it included the Dark Lord and Ginny, the table to the left of them included the Malfoy's, Yaxley's and a few other higher ranking servants. The extra chairs at their table were for whoever was in favor or had business with the Dark Lord or Severus.

Hermione took her seat that Severus pulled out for her and took her napkin and placed it on her lap. Taking a sip from her water, Hermione took another look around the room. There seemed to be less people eating at the manor tonight then in evenings past. Hermione looked to Severus, "It seems to be less crowded tonight. Do most of the followers attend meals or do they live at their homes and just come in occasionally?"

"The numbers living in the manor at any one time changes daily; typically when I'm not in school I live here. We do have a manor house it was in my family for years. As you know my mother was a witch and my father a muggle. When my mother married beneath her rank her parents disowned her. When they passed away I was the only remaining Prince heir so I inherited both the manor and the wealth. So even though I continue to teach I do have a rather vast fortune that is inherited along with the wealth I've acquired through my potions.

If you decide you do not want to work or for that matter if you decide you don't care about sitting your NEWT's you don't need to worry I can support you."

Hermione nodded, "I do want to continue my education and I also want to pursue my Potion Mistress. I wouldn't need to worry about funds any way, my parents left me very well off and I also inherited Minerva's estate."

Severus nodded and quickly pushed his chair out so he could kneel when he heard the door beside them open. Hermione quickly dropped into a curtsy before the Dark Lord and Ginny. The Dark Lord waved the two of them up before he even cleared the door. Before he released the rest of his followers he took a glance around the room. He stopped for a few minutes and seemed to be reading someone's mind and then moved on. Eventually, he allowed everyone to resume their seats.

Severus pulled out the chair for the Dark Lord and then seated Ginny and lastly made sure the Hermione was seated. When Hermione settled her napkin back into her lap Ginny gasped and then smiled. "Congratulations Severus, I see that Hermione has accepted your proposal."

Severus nodded, "Thank you my Queen."

The Dark Lord reached for Hermione's hand, "very nice Severus I believe this is your family ring?"

"Yes, my Lord it's the Prince family ring."

"I believe we need to do the announcement that you are reverting to your family name; I will have Skeeter announce it in tomorrow's paper. Congratulations to you Miss Hermione in accepting my most faithful follower as your fiancée; I wish you many happy years."

Hermione smiled at the Dark Lord, "Thank you sir I'm sure we will!"

The Dark Lord stood up and all the sound in the hall stopped. "It is my pleasure to announce that Lord Severus Snape became engaged to Lady Hermione McGonagall today. Please be sure to give them your good wishes."

As the Dark Lord sat down those present in the hall clapped and called congratulations. Lucius and Cissy both came over to congratulate the couple. Hermione watched both of them as they spoke; she saw that Lucius was not happy sitting at a table away from the Dark Lord. Lucius started to pull out the chair next to Severus; but quickly acted like he wasn't when he must have had the Dark Lord speak to him in his mind.

As the couple left Hermione took a look at Ginny and saw her smirking. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question and Ginny just smiled. Hermione nodded to Ginny she knew they would need to talk; but Hermione got the feeling that Lucius was not high in the Dark Lord's graces.

Severus noticed the looks between Hermione and Ginny; he knew the two girls were still close even after everything that had happened. Severus acted like he had dropped his napkin and whispered in Hermione's ear, "What is that all about?"

Hermione just smiled, the Dark Lord had also seen the girls sharing looks; "All right my dear wife do you care to allow Severus and I into yours and Miss Hermione's thoughts?"

Ginny just laughed, "I'm sure you know what it's about my Lord and I'm also sure you are laughing about it also."

Severus took a quick look in Hermione's mind and found himself thrown right back out. Hermione gave Severus a very nasty look, "I will be happy to share with you when we return to our quarters, please do not invade my thoughts."

This caused Voldermort to laugh outright, "Severus you will learn that when we marry we have to give up being able to read our wife's mind. They just don't allow it. Ginevra threw me out the week before we wed and threatened to lock our bedroom door if I ever did it again."

Severus smiled at the Dark Lord, "I believe sir that I am marrying a very strong woman much as your own wife."

"Very politically correct answer Severus, but in truth my wife knows me to well and I'm sure that Miss Hermione will know more than you ever wish her to by the time you are married a year. For that matter I can guarantee it; but strong men need strong wives and we have both been blessed."

Severus nodded as the two couples continued to enjoy their meal. When the meal ended the Dark Lord asked Severus and Hermione to join them in their quarters. So when the Lord rose to leave the room Hermione and Severus followed them to their private quarters.

Voldermort ordered them to drop the formalities in the quarters and both couples truly relaxed. Hermione was amazed at the difference in the Dark Lord when he was in his private quarters. They talked of the school, Severus told Hermione that their suite of rooms were blank and waiting for her to decorate. They also talked about Ginny and Hermione sitting for their NEWT's Ginny had decided that she wanted to finish her education even if it wasn't necessary. So both girls agreed that on Monday when Severus returned to school that they would begin studying together.

All in all it was a very pleasant evening and when they said good night Hermione was relaxed and content. Walking back to their quarters Severus brought up when she had thrown him out of her mind. "When did you become proficient in Occlumency?"

"I've been able to occlude for a while, I still haven't learned Legilimency I've tried and tried but don't seem to have the ability."

Severus nodded, "Who taught you what you have learned?"

"No one I read books and worked on it on my own. You were the only person I knew that had the ability other then Dumbledore and I knew he wouldn't teach me."

"I am very impressed, to have taught yourself that much is amazing; very few are able to master occlumency even with a master teaching them. That you have learned without any instruction is an impressive feat. If you wish perhaps I can work with you on your legilimency."

"I would like that; I know you are very pushed for time and that we also need to start my apprenticeship once I return to Hogwarts so I appreciate all you are doing."

"Speaking of Hogwarts I wanted to make sure that you do want to return. You realize that you will return as my wife and not as a student. You will be held to a different standard and will be expected to represent our rank in the Dark Lords world."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I realize that you are the Dark Lord's right hand and as such I'm required to be the wife of such a high ranking member of his court. I will not disappoint you; I've accepted that the world I knew has changed and that I'm now a member of the new world that the wizarding world has become."

Severus was once again impressed with the young girl that had become his soul mate, "You are an amazing young lady Miss Hermione Granger."

The two of them entered their quarters. Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and started kissing her as the door closed. For the next ten minutes the two of them had a battle with their tongues to prove who was in control, when they finally broke apart Hermione knew that Severus was the one in control. She could no longer support herself on her legs and her heart was running away.

Just as Hermione began to be able to think straight Severus backed her up a few steps and pushed her against the wall where he continued the snogging. The next time he stopped Hermione could think of nothing but stripping his clothes off of him and letting him take her. Hermione never dreamed that she would be willing to give up her virginity before her wedding but right then and there she couldn't think of anything else.

Gasping for air Hermione looked up into Severus's black as onyx eyes and felt her heart melt. She knew without a doubt that she would do anything that Severus asked of her. Even if it meant allowing her friends to rot in the dungeon of the manor; she was bound to Severus not only physically but also mentally.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had finally managed to screw her head on straight the night before and went to her own bedroom. She still wasn't sure how she had managed that. All Hermione could figure was it was self preservation and the teaching that her parents had drilled in her.

Since it was so early in the morning Hermione decided to sit down and go over all the information on Rowena Ravenclaw that Severus had given her. She was still having problem believing that she was a descendent of one of the original four founders of Hogwarts.

Reading through the paper work Hermione could not find one thing out of place. She knew all of the names; and somewhere in the paper work that was in her Gringott's vault she knew she had a tree very similar to the one she was holding. The difference in the sheet in her vault was it didn't show all of the sisters and brothers of her great, great grandmother. Considering that she was considered one of the brightest witch of her age it seemed possible that she was related to Rowena Ravenclaw who was the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione thought back to everything that had happened since Sunday evening. She couldn't believe that originally they had planned her to marry this coming week. At least that was put off till the week before Christmas. Sometime while they were talking last night it was decided that they would be married the Saturday before Christmas.

Hermione still wondered about Harry and Ron; she wondered if they were still in the dungeon. If they were she was sure they were close to being dead. She hated that she hadn't been able to save any of her friends. She also knew that she was lucky to have survived; who would have thought that the muggle born would be the one to survive, even stranger that the child that was muggle born was actually a descendent of one of the greatest witches of all time.

Hermione got up and started to pace, she had learned that Severus was not an early riser; he preferred to go to bed late and sleep in. Since she still wasn't comfortable being by herself among the death eaters; even if she did sneak around and find Harry and Ron, she didn't want to leave their quarters.

Continuing to pace and chewing on the corner of her thumbnail Hermione thought about the changes in her life. She also started worrying about being able to pass her NEWT's since she hadn't revised for them yet. Of course while still thinking I'm sure the ministry will show that Ginny and I have passed with high scores even if we bomb them. Who would want to tell the Dark Lord that his wife failed her NEWT's and since she was Ginny's best friend that meant they wouldn't fail her either.

Finally, at her wits end Hermione called for Pippy to bring her a cup of tea. After that she went into her room and pulled out her books so that she could at least revise what she had access to. Telling herself she would ask Severus to provide her with revision information on all of her classes and also see if she could have access to the 7th year curriculum.

Hermione settled herself at the kitchen table with a pot of tea. Taking out a piece of parchment she made up a revision schedule that should make it possible for her to cover most of the information needed to pass her NEWT's. When Severus finally came dragging out of his bedroom freshly showered and ready to face the day he discovered Hermione deep in books and her fingers covered in ink and her hair coming out of the bun she had put it up in.

"Hermione, what in the world are you doing?"

Hermione vaguely looked up not even sure that anyone had spoke to her. Severus finally walked over and put his hands on her shoulder. "Hermione what in the world is going on?"

That finally broke through her thoughts. Jumping slightly Hermione looked up, "Severus I'm working on revising for my NEWT's will you be able to get Ginny and I copies of what would have been covered in our 7th year so that we can study?"

Severus was amazed, he knew that Hermione got stressed when it was time for tests he had seen it when she got ready to set her OWL's but he had never seen her in study mode before. "Hermione you already know what's on the test. You could have passed them in your 3rd year. Please put the books up go wash your hands and put your hair back up; we will go have some breakfast. When we finish breakfast I will take you to the Ministry and we will pull some of the back NEWT tests. You can study them and be able to pass your tests."

"Oh we can't do that; that would be cheating."

"No it's not, how do you think the teachers prepare you for your NEWT's we pull the last five to ten years of tests and teach what is on them. They aren't revised that often; as long as you can answer what is on those tests you will pass your NEWT's."

Hermione sighed she knew Severus was not going to let her spend the morning revising; so the next best thing was to go have breakfast and then take a trip to the Ministry. At least that way she would get out of the Manor for a little bit. "You of course are correct; let me get straightened up and I'll be right with you."

Severus called for Pippy who popped in with a cup of coffee for Severus with him asking. He smiled at the little elf, "Thank you!" Pippy who had worked for Severus's family for years adored him even when he wasn't nice to her so when he smiled and said thank you she absolutely beamed.

Sighing as he took his first drink of coffee, Severus shook his head as he looked at the stack of books and parchment that Hermione had already went through. It's no wonder she was seen as the brightest witch of her age. She reads faster than anyone I know and she has a one track mind.

Severus sat down on the sofa and waited for Hermione, he was finding himself more attracted to the witch every day. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad news. But, he did know he wouldn't have stopped last night if she hadn't finally pushed away and went to her own room. Continuing to think he started wondering; I wonder if she's a virgin that might explain her pushing away, hmmmmm I need to find out. If she's a virgin we could use her maiden blood. Severus sat there getting excited at the prospect of what he could do potion wise.

Hermione came out from cleaning up and discovered that this time she had to pull Severus out of deep thought. After calling his name three times Hermione finally walked over and touched his shoulder. Severus jumped when she touched him and pulled his wand.

Hermione jumped back and waited to see if she would be hexed. Slowly as Severus realized where he was he lowered his wand. "Why did you do that?"

"I called your name three times and you never answered me."

"I'm sorry I was deep in thought I don't normally lose myself like that. I'm just happy I didn't hex you which is what I normally do."

Hermione watched Severus for a few minutes, "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Severus offered Hermione his arm and led the way to the room; once again Hermione viewed the room carefully. She was still trying to figure out the hierarchy of the Dark Lord; she also wanted time to talk with Ginny when no one else was around. She wanted to know what her looks and her comment to the Dark Lord last night was all about.

Settling into her seat Hermione noticed that Draco had moved up to a table directly across from them. Last night he had been sitting at the same table as Lavender, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle; Hermione decided to mention it to Severus. "Severus I noticed that Draco was sitting with Lavender and her group last night and today he's sitting over there. Does that mean anything?"

"Very good Hermione you are starting to figure out the ways of our Lord. If you do well you are promoted if you do badly you are demoted. Lucius upset our Lord just before you came to stay. So he was moved down a table. I look for him to be demoted once again if I have my way. Draco on the other hand has been very good and has been promoted. I hope that by the time he finishes his NEWT's we might be able to move him up to the table his father is now enjoying."

Hermione nodded, "So may I ask what Lucius did and what favor Draco has done to move up."

"I will tell you of Lucius's stupidity but I can't speak of Draco's at this time. Lucius suggested that we kill you; and insulted your family tree. Since I'm in great favor with our Lord and I'm sure will remain there; his saying you should be killed earned him a demotion and also caused Queen Ginevra to hex him. Needless to say Lucius was not able to perform his husbandly duties for a while after Ginevra took care of him." Severus said the last with a rather evil smile on his face.

The two of them continued to eat their breakfast as they finished up Severus turned to the table Lucius was sitting at. "Lucius I will be stopping by the education department today to pick up previous NEWT tests for Queen Ginevra and Hermione, we are planning on flooing in about 9:00 can you make sure they are available for me?"

Hermione watched as Lucius blanched she knew he wanted to say something nasty to Severus, but was biting his tongue to hold it in. "Of course Severus I would be happy to make those arrangements. They will be waiting for you when you arrive. I imagine you will be flooing into my office since it's the only floo connected to the manor?"

"Of course, I hope that you don't have any important meetings we would be interrupting."

Lucius shook his head, "No of course not; meetings are held in the meeting chambers. Too many people bother me when I'm in my office."

Severus just smirked and turned back around to Hermione. "Would you care to go shopping after we finish at the ministry? I know you have dresses to pick up at Madame Malkin's. Perhaps we could spend some time at Flourish and Blotts?"

Hermione couldn't believe her luck she was actually going to get out of the manor to shop, "I would very much enjoy that. Perhaps we could stop by Gringott's I have a family tree I would like to pull out to compare to what you gave to me?"

Severus nodded he knew that Diagon Alley was very safe the Dark Lord had increased the number of followers that patrolled the street. "I just must ask your guarantee that you will stay with me and not try to flee."

"Severus, I've pledged myself to you; I'm not going to do anything that will threaten your standing. I promise you this."

Severus looked at Hermione and realized she meant it.

"You are welcome to enter my mind if you wish to see that I'm serious."

"That's not necessary I can see it in your eyes."

Severus offered Hermione his arm and led her back to their quarters. He made sure she had a heavy cloak and gloves before they once again made their way to the main entrance.

Severus offered Hermione some floo powder and told her to call for the Minister of Magic's Office. Hermione threw her floo powder in and waited for the fire to turn green and stepped in calling for the Minister of Magic Office. In just second's she felt herself slowing and then stopping. She stepped out into an office; Lucius was sitting at a large oak desk and looked up as she stepped out.

"Well if it isn't the resident mudblood!"

Before Hermione could answer Severus stepped out of the fire. "Lucius I believe your nasty remarks have already caused your loss of favor. I would be happy to let the Dark Lord know that you are still being disrespectful to my fiancée."

Lucius smirked and then turned back to his paper work. "I believe you know your way out?"

Severus just nodded and gave Hermione his arm. They walked out of the office and through the secretary's office. Hermione wasn't surprised to see Percy sitting at the desk. But, it seemed Percy was flabbergasted to see Hermione with Severus.

"Professor and Hermione?" Percy gasped.

"Yes what is it Mr. Weasley? You look like you just swallowed your tongue!"

"I apologize Professor Snape; I didn't realize that Hermione had survived the war."

"First of all Mr. Weasley it is Lord Prince to you, second you will address my fiancée either as Lady McGonagall or you may go ahead and address her as Lady Prince. I will not tolerate your liberty with her name. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course Lord Prince!"

Hermione laughed behind her hand as she covered it with a slight cough. Hermione hurried Severus out of Percy's office so that she could finally have a good laugh. "Oh that was priceless thank you Severus; I've always wanted to cut that git down."

Severus even let a smile slip at Hermione's joy. "Get used to it; with your rank you will be able to do it whenever you please. Even with his sister being the Dark Lord's wife he is not in good stead. When he comes to the Manor for a meal you will find him at the very back of the room."

Hermione smiled again, "This is just too good! I loved the look on his face when I walked out and when you let him have it for calling me Hermione." Once again Hermione giggled a little.

They reached the elevators there were several people waiting; as soon as those waiting saw Severus they all seemed to have somewhere else to be. "Do you always have that affect on people?"

Severus just smiled, once they arrived at the Education Department, Severus gave Hermione a quick look; Hermione understood that she was to play her part. So when they walked into the office she maintained her hold on Severus's arm and just stared at the man who waited on them.

Severus scared the poor man so bad that Hermione wasn't sure he wouldn't die of fright. But, he did manage to finally get copies of the NEWT tests for them; and then bowed the two of them out of his office.

Severus tucked the tests into his pocket and the two of them took the elevator to the main floor. As they walked out of the elevator everyone waiting stepped back and allowed them to pass. Hermione could hear the gossip following them as they walked to a floo planning on going to the Leaky Caldron. Just as they were ready to step into the floo Severus turned and stared around the hall, quickly the people that were standing around and gossiping moved out of view.

Hermione had to hand it to Severus, between his tenure at Hogwarts as the most feared Professor to ever teach and his Death Eater standing no one did anything to anger him. Severus threw a handful of floo powder in and called for the Leaky Caldron. The two of them stepped into the fire and in just a few minutes stepped out into the pub. Hermione looked around she was surprised that it seemed the same as before the war. There were a few witches and wizards having a meal a few others having a pint and visiting. Nothing seemed to have changed.

Severus did a quick Scourgify and the two of them exited the pub and Severus tapped the bricks to turn into the arch. Hermione stepped through the arch and realized that nothing seemed to have changed. Severus stepped up and allowed Hermione to take his arm, "Would you like to go to Gringott's first? I would like to get your wand set to my account so that you can pay for your purchases."

"Severus that is not necessary I've got my own money to use."

Severus scowled, "Hermione I will be your husband and I will provide for you. The money you have from your parents and from Minerva you can use for what you want but not for items you need. You also will need to decide if you want to keep your vaults separate or combined. Since Minerva's family is a very old family going back to Merlin I'm sure it's an old vault at the bottom of Gringott's.

You do not get sick on the cars do you? My vault is near the bottom of the vault, my family traces roots back to Merlin."

"No I've never gotten sick yet I have ridden it as far as Harry's vault and it was pretty deep. But, I've never gone clear to the bottom either. Of course I love riding roller coasters and it reminds me of a roller coaster."

Severus groaned, "How could you ever ride one of those machines? If you ride those I'm sure that riding the car to the bottom won't cause you any harm."

As they walked through Diagon Hermione noticed that all of the stores seem to be back open. Olivander's was open and seemed to have people going in and out. There seemed to be a new restaurant opening up just down the alley from Magical Menagerie. As they walked up the steps to Gringott's Hermione heard someone calling her name. She turned to see who it was and saw Fred making his way towards her.

Hermione smiled and hugged Fred as he greeted her. "Fred it's so good to see you, Ginny told me that you were ok. I'm terribly sorry about your mom and dad."

"Thanks Mione, we miss them but they just wouldn't listen when we tried to talk with them. Neither would Ron, I'm just happy that you are ok. The Professor promised he would take care of you but in a fight it's always possible for someone to get hurt."

"I'm fine as you can see, Severus did as he promised. By the way we are doing our binding the Saturday before Christmas I hope you can attend."

"You know we will, well I better let you get going I just wanted to say hi, I'm going to pick up some lunch for George and I."

"Bye, Fred tell George I miss him."

"See you Mione, thanks again Professor for taking care of our Hermione."

Severus watched Fred take off down the steps, "I never could understand those two but they seem to be smarter than I ever gave them credit for."

"The twins are very smart, their joke shop is bringing in lots of galleons, and most of their stuff uses a lot of potion work to make them work."

Severus nodded; as they walked into the bank a goblin immediately approached them. Severus notified him that they needed to sign papers for Hermione to take over the McGonagall account and he also wanted to give her access to his vaults.

The goblin quickly bowed to them and asked them to be seated for a moment. In just a few short minutes they were being shown into an office. Hermione had never been given this type of service even when she converted a lot of her parent's wealth into wizarding assets. She had kept a large amount in muggle assets just in case things didn't go right in the war.

Severus explained to the goblin exactly what they wanted to do as far as his accounts were concerned and then he told the goblin that he would do exactly what Hermione wanted done with her accounts. As Hermione knew the goblins were always more willing to listen to a wizard then a witch. What really surprised her was that Severus really didn't care what she did with her funds; it was all her call.

Hermione decided that she would like to see what was in Minerva's vault in case there was something that needed taken care of now. She also needed to stop in her vault and see if she had packed the family tree in the box she thought it was in.

When Hermione finished Severus did one more thing that Hermione couldn't figure out what he was doing. He handed the goblin a set of papers, from what she could see it looked like the family tree that he had given her a copy of. The goblin took the paper and quickly asked them to stay that he would be right back.

"Severus what did you give to him?"

"It was your family tree; they will confirm it and you could be inheriting the Ravenclaw vault which hasn't been opened in over 100 years. It is such an old vault that it will require a blood sacrifice to open. If the vault recognizes you as a Ravenclaw descendent it will be confirmed. You will inherit several titles with that also."

Hermione looked at Severus with her mouth hanging open.

"Hermione please close your mouth, it's not attractive."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and sat there in complete shock. Sure enough in just a few minutes the goblin returned with a very old goblin who didn't speak English. They loaded into a car and rode the roller coaster ride through various tunnels. After riding for a good fifteen minutes the car stopped, Hermione and Severus stepped out along with the two goblins. The goblins lead them through another tunnel and they got in yet another car. This one went even deeper till Hermione was beginning to wonder if they were going to the center of the earth. When the car finally stopped there was no track in front of them they were at the end of the line. The older goblin signaled to Hermione to step forward in front of the 3rd vault from the end.

The goblin pulled out a silver dagger and had Hermione hold out her hand, he then sliced her palm and had the younger goblin tell her to touch it to the vault. As soon as Hermione touched her palm to the vault door it melted away. Severus stepped up and healed Hermione's hand and told her that she had just been proved the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione took the torch that the goblin was holding out to her and took one step into the vault. It was so full there wasn't room for Hermione to step any further. There were galleons stacked to the ceiling, furniture, books, and jewels. Hermione just gasped, she was not able to take it all in. The books alone were amazing; there were books that dated back to Merlin stored in the vault. Gold platters and plates were stacked up in one corner of the vault at least as high as Hermione was tall.

Hermione looked at Severus," I can't believe this; the books along are totally amazing I could spend days just going through them."

"I agree, I would love to read some of those books, but for today I think we would be ahead to leave it and perhaps over Christmas break we can remove some of the books and catalog them."

Hermione nodded, "I think you are right." Hermione turned to the goblin and asked them to take her to the McGonagall vault. They four of them climbed back in the car and it went back up the track but stopped before they got to the next train. Once again they got out of the cart and this time Severus handed her a key that opened Minerva's vault. This vault was almost as full as the last but much better organized. The one thing that Hermione saw that she wanted to take with her was a leather folder with her name on it. After picking it up and putting a few galleons and knuts in her purse she stepped back out of the vault.

Hermione went to get back in the car when Severus stopped her, "My family vault is just two vaults down I need to pick some stuff out of it before we leave."

Severus gave the goblin his key and the vault was opened Hermione didn't step in with Severus but she did look, the vault was as huge and Minerva's which was very large at least ½ as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was many beautiful pieces of furniture, books in bookcases and galleons stacked everywhere. Severus was walking to the back corner off the vault where Hermione saw a large wardrobe. Severus opened up the wardrobe and seemed to be opening and closing something. Hermione quietly waited for Severus to finish. She watched as he put several items in his robe pockets and then he closed the wardrobe back up and locked it.

On his way out he picked up a stack of galleons and pocketed them. He turned to the goblin, I believe we are ready to go back and finish up the paper work.

When they finally arrived back to the main floor of the bank, Hermione could honestly say her stomach was a little queasy. The older goblin lead them into a very fancy office and set some papers in front of Severus to sign. He moved them over to Hermione and told him that Hermione was responsible for her own money and would always be in control of it.

The goblin didn't take it very well but allowed Hermione to sign the papers transferring the Ravenclaw vault to her. Hermione was once again totally flabbergasted the way her life had changed in just a short week. One thing she couldn't figure out was how the Dark Lord and Severus had found all the information about her and Albus and Minerva who had known her for 6 years had never discovered it. Shaking her head she stood up and followed Severus out of the bank.

Severus knew that Hermione was in deep thought and wondered what she was thinking, but he was smart enough to not try to enter her mind. "Hermione what are you thinking about?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to sound kind of sour with what I'm thinking; but, how did the Dark Lord find out about my relationship to Rowena Ravenclaw and Albus who supposedly all knowing not know about it?"

"I don't think you sound sour I think it's a good question, and I have a feeling when you open the leather pouch that you took out of Minerva's vault you will find that he did know. I know for a fact that other than his library which Albus left to me; the rest of his estate went to Minerva. I'm sure that the pouch you are holding came from Albus's vault and tells you what we have already let you know."

Hermione took a deep breath, "could we go some place and get a cup of tea and let me read through this?"

"Would you prefer to go back to the manor or do you want to go some place here in the alley?"

"Let's just grab a cup here and let me take a quick look, I would like to pick up mine and Ginny's gowns and look for some books."

________________________

I'm sorry to leave this off at this place but the chapter was getting way to long. I promise to pick it back up either tonight or tomorrow. Once again thank you to all of my awesome reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus led Hermione to a small café in the alley that ran next to Fred and George's shop. The café had a nice outdoor sitting area that had a warming charm on it. Hermione sat down and pulled out the leather pouch.

Taking a deep breath she opened the pouch and pulled out the parchment that was inside. Hermione didn't know what she would find but she had an awful feeling it wasn't going to be anything she liked.

Hermione began to read the letter that was inside.

My dearest Hermione,

I found the following items in Albus's vault when he was killed. With the paper work was the attached letter; I truly did not feel right keeping the information from you but as you can see Albus did ask it of me.

When you read the enclosed paper work you are going to find that you are a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. I know you will find this as a great surprise, but once I discovered it I was not the least surprised. You truly are the brightest witch of your age and if you are reading this unfortunately, it means that I have been killed.

I do want you to know that I have loved you like a daughter and I'm very sorry if this information hurts you. Please know that I pray that you have a great life and do amazing things.

I hope that Merlin blesses you with a long life. I have also enclosed the key to Albus's vault in the leather pouch. You will be a very wealthy lady and you will also be a titled lady; take what you have been given and prove to our world what a great witch you are.

Love,

Minerva

By the time Hermione finished the letter she was crying. She passed the letter to Severus to read as she took a drink of her tea. She felt like she had lost Minerva all over again. At the same time she was furious with Albus Dumbledore and wished she could hurt the man.

Severus looked up after he read the letter. "Hermione I wish I could say this surprises me but it doesn't. Albus liked to control people and use them how he thought was for the best. He never took into account how it would make people feel it was always for what he thought was for the best. Minerva loved Albus and did whatever he asked of her.

I'm sure she truly did feel bad about withholding the information from you; but at the same time she would never do anything against Albus. I'm sorry that you had to be hurt by Albus."

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes and realized he really was sorry about her hurt. "With everything I learn I find that more and more you were right about the Dark Lord. I just wish that Harry could have seen all of this; I know he would have still been against the Dark Lord because he killed his parents. But, somehow I have a feeling that even that could be traced back to Albus."

Severus wasn't going to upset Hermione even more but he did know that Wortmail was the Potter's secret keeper because Albus wanted him to be. Severus was worried about Hermione; she had been through more in the past week than most went through in a lifetime.

Severus watched as Hermione folded the letter back up and returned it to the pouch. Then she placed the pouch in a deep pocket in her cloak. Hermione continued to sip her tea and watch the people walking around.

When Hermione finished her tea she looked up, "I believe I'm ready to pick up the dresses and if you would still be willing to I would like to stop at Flourish and Blott's."

Severus laid some money on the table to pay for their tea and offered Hermione his arm. "I suggest we stop at Flourish and Blott's first, and then I would like to stop at the Apothecary and make the dresses our last stop since they will get wrinkled. I'm sure our Ginevra will not want her dresses wrinkled."

Hermione finally smiled for Severus, "no I don't imagine that she would want her dresses wrinkled up."

Hermione found a few books to buy, two were on transfiguration and one was a charms book. Severus found a new herbology book that he picked up. From there they went to the apothecary and Severus dropped off a list of ingredients that he wanted, he had them send the ingredients to Hogwarts from there Severus then led Hermione to pick up the dresses.

"Hermione why don't you pick up a few potion robes while you are here so that you can do some brewing. I have a lab at the manor and maybe you could work on some medicinal potions for me while I'm back at school. It seems like we always need pepper up, pain and contraceptive potions."

Hermione nodded, "I would enjoy that. I should probably pick up some other items also. Do we have time for me to pick up a few things?"

"Of course, remember that you will be going to Paris soon and I want you to get yourself a whole new wardrobe."

"Severus I'm not one to wear lots of gowns and fancy clothes."

"I know that Hermione but remember that you have to compare to someone like Ginevra and Cissy. The only person that should be dressed better than you should be Ginevra. I truly need you to do this for me and for my standing."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose I should pull some of the jewels from both Rowena's and Minerva's vaults after I pick out my gowns."

"Ummm you will also have the jewels from the Prince vault; I've got a few things to show you when we get back to the manor."

Hermione once again realized that she had recently gone from a muggle born to elite in the wizarding world. "Severus, I'm totally overwhelmed. I never dreamed that I would be anything but a muggle born witch. I've went from that to the heir of one of the four founders, and soon to be wife to the right hand of the most powerful wizard to ever live."

Severus pulled Hermione close, "Pick out what you have to have a couple of robes and whatever else you need, I'll have them give me the other robes and we will go back to the manor. I think a quiet lunch in our quarters sound pretty good right now."

Hermione agreed and picked out some under clothes and sleep wear that she needed and she had Madame Malkin quickly alter a couple of potion robes to her measurements. Hermione was ready to sign for her stuff when Severus told the clerk to charge it to his account.

Severus took the robes that Madam had packed into a special box that was shrunk small enough that Severus could stick them in his pocket. He led Hermione out into the alley and then towards the WWW store. Hermione was confused, "Severus why are we going this way?"

"The twins will allow us to apparate out of their apartment back to the manor. It will save us from having to find a quiet place to apparate; also the Dark Lord prefers that we don't apparate where someone that isn't associated with the manor might be able to trace it."

When Hermione walked into the building George immediately pulled Hermione into a hug. "Hey Mione Fred told me that you were ok! I'm so happy that it all worked out for you."

"Mr. Weasley could we possibly use your apartment to apparate back to the manor? As you can see Hermione is tired and needs to return home."

George quickly took a good look at Hermione and realized that she did look exhausted. "Oh Mione I'm sorry of course if you want you can use the storage room so you don't have to walk up the stairs."

Severus thanked George and led Hermione into the storage room and quickly apparated them to the gates of the Manor. Severus scared the guard almost out of his skin when they popped in right in front of him. Not even bothering to stop Severus walked through the gate and then apparated to the front door. Hermione didn't even get a chance to take a breath with the last apparition. When they landed she was gasping for a breath.

Severus felt bad about not warning her but was so used to apparating to the door he just apparated without thought. "I apologize Hermione; I never walk the mile from the gate. I didn't think about warning you."

Hermione was still too out of breath to answer him so she just nodded. Severus led her through the door and started to floo through to their quarters. Just as Severus picked up a handful of floo powder Draco came out of the Court room. "Severus, our Lord wants to see you and Lady Hermione; he just sent me out to see if you had returned yet."

Severus looked at Hermione and knew she was going to have to pull herself together once again. He just hoped she could manage for at least another hour. "Very well Draco we will be right there." Severus called for Pippy handed her all of the packages except for the box that had Ginevra's dress and led Hermione into the Court room. Striding up to the throne Severus knelt and Hermione sunk into a deep curtsy.

"Please rise, what did you find out at Gringott's today Severus?"

"My Lord, Hermione was able to open the vault, we did not go through the vault today just opened it and took a look at what was in it."

"So Miss Hermione how does it feel to have our information validated?"

"Overwhelming my Lord, from being a muggle born witch to the heir of one of the four original founders of Hogwarts is a very large step."

"I believe that we are the only two direct descendant's left of the original four founders. If Potter had accepted me as his Lord we would have been able to unite three of the original lines. It's very sad that he had to listen to Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione didn't know if the Dark Lord wanted an answer or not so she didn't nod or make a comment. She watched as the Dark Lord reached for Severus's arm and touched his mark with his wand. Soon there were sounds of apparition all over the room. Severus led Hermione to the table that they normally sat at. He knew it would take a few minutes for everyone to apparate in and get settled. Hermione looked around as people went to different spots around the room. She noticed a large group that didn't even have a table to stand around they were all kneeling close to the back wall. Hermione felt lucky that she didn't have to stay in a curtsy so long.

Soon the pops stopped and Hermione took a last look around the room. There wasn't even standing room left in the room. She watched as the Dark Lord stood up.

"My followers please stand, I have great news for all of you. As you know Lord Severus has recently became engaged; what many of you don't know is that Lady Hermione is a direct descendent of one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Today the research that we had done was proven to be true; Lady Hermione was admitted to the vault of Rowena Ravenclaw. As you all know the original founders vaults are sealed by a blood seal; the only way to open that vault is to be the heir to the vault.

I ask that all of you provide Lady Hermione the same respect that you provide to Lord Severus and to my own wife Queen Ginevra. I will also remind a few of you that have already forgotten that Lady Hermione is under my protection; you will answer to me if anything should happen to her."

Severus reached under the table and squeezed Hermione's hand. He was enjoying this and Hermione didn't know why. But, she would ask as soon as they retired to their room. Trying to look like she had all of her attention on the Dark Lord; Hermione snuck a look around the room. Lucius who had remained standing like the rest of the followers looked very upset. He was chewing on the inside of his mouth to keep his face impassive.

Percy who was standing at the very back of the room was white as a sheet; and Lavender looked like she was ready to bust she was so excited. Hermione noticed that Severus was slouched back in his seat looking very relaxed; but in reality he was taking in the whole room. The dynamics of the room was very interesting; Hermione was interested to see what Severus learned from watching the room.

Hermione saw Severus sit up very quickly and then he stood up; he offered her his arm and she took it then he stopped beside the throne Ginny was sitting in and gave her his other hand. He led both of them into the Chambers and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Ginny ran to the loo; when she came back out she was laughing. "Bless you Severus, I was scared that I would bust before I got lose."

"Our Lord notified me of your need. He reads your actions or your mind very well; I didn't pick up on your discomfort."

"No you were too busy looking into the minds of the followers. I saw that you and Tom were both enjoying what you were learning."

Hermione sat back in the chair she had sat down in and listened to Ginny and Severus talking. Finally she asked, "What did you find from Lucius, I want to know if I was right in what I gathered by just watching."

The three in the room didn't hear the Dark Lord enter so were surprised when he agreed with Hermione he wanted to know what Severus picked up from Lucius. Hermione hurried to curtsy and the Dark Lord stopped her.

"Please Severus and Hermione you are family do not bother when it is just the four of us. Now Hermione what did you pick up from Lucius without being able to read his mind?"

Hermione looked at Severus she was afraid to say what she thought.

"Lady Hermione I would truly like to hear your thoughts. Severus told me this morning that you were already becoming very good at reading my followers."

"Lucius is upset that Severus is at your right hand and he would do anything to get rid of me so that he can move up and Cissy can become Ginny's right hand."

The Dark Lord clapped, "Severus you were right about Hermione, she is brilliant with reading the followers. Hermione what you discovered just by watching Lucius and Cissy is exactly what was going through his mind as I spoke."

Ginny's temper flared the second Lord Voldermort finished speaking. "I'll hex his balls off this time! I've warned him once not to mess with Hermione this is the last straw."

Lord Voldermort threw his head back and laughed so hard that Hermione thought he might hurt himself. When he finally was able to control his laughing he managed to hug Ginny. "I promise my fireball wife that I will take care of Lucius. There are a few others I want to deal with also. One happens to be your brother. He has become a mini Lucius and that needs to stop. I guess I'll have to make him some type of department head in an obscure department at the Ministry; otherwise I'll have to hurt him because Lucius will use him."

Severus finally spoke up, "We need to get Crabbe and Goyle sr. away from Lucius; they are still true to you, but they were raging that Hermione and I were sitting while Lucius had to stand. Draco found it funny that his father not only was put at a table behind us; but that he had to stand. He was willing to stand all night to see his father stand."

"I didn't spend much time on Draco I felt his smugness when he looked at his father and knew he was true. I did find out that Yaxley is very loyal to you; which is very good especially since he will be reporting to you at the school.

I was very pleasantly surprised at the respect that the younger followers feel for my Ginevra and for your Hermione. All of the followers that attended school with them respect them."

As the men were talking Ginny once again made another trip to the loo; Hermione noticed her husband smirked when she sat back down. Severus pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, taking a look at it Hermione realized it was Ginny's gowns. Trying to be very sneaky Hermione waved her hand over the box and unshrunk it. She used her foot to push it over to Ginny; Ginny on the other hand wasn't worried about being sneaky. When she saw the box she let out a little shriek; "My new dresses!"

Lord Voldermort laughed at his wife, "Well Severus it seems like my wife either needs to be saved so she could run to the loo; or she sounds like a banshee because her new dresses are available."

Ginny just threw the Dark Lord a dirty look and opened her box; pulling each dress out and holding it up to herself she danced around. When she pulled out a carmel colored gown with a dark brown over robe the group took a deep breath together. The color with Ginny's hair and eyes was amazing; just being held against her body was enough to take your breath away.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped out, "that set of robes is going to be amazing on you. The color does amazing things for your skin and hair."

Severus and Lord Voldermort both agreed, and Ginny took the dress to a large mirror that stood on a back wall to see exactly what the others were seeing. "It does show off my hair and skin well."

Soon the men were back talking about the other followers, as they continued to talk Ginny started yawning. The Dark Lord realizing that Ginny needed rest turned around to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to the fire. "Miss Hermione will you please escort Ginevra to our rooms; once you do that feel free to retire to your rooms if you wish."

Hermione nodded to the Dark Lord, "Of course me Lord."

The two girls walked out of the chamber and through the court room. All of the followers were still in the room; from what Hermione could tell they had not been dismissed so were required to stay. When the two of them stepped out of the chamber they all rose and when they saw Ginny they all knelt. Ginny smirked at Hermione; and Hermione knew once they got out of hearing range that she would have something to say.

Sure enough once they topped the first set of stairs Ginny started laughing. "I love when Lucius has to bow down; he absolutely despises doing it. And to have to kneel when you are standing has to totally frustrate him. I can't wait to see what Tom does to him; I'm sure that we will have a new Minister of Magic in the near future. The only reason Lucius was given the post is that he had already been trained for it."

Hermione processed what Ginny had told her. "So at one point Lucius was high up in the ranks as I thought. But, because he said something against me and Severus is so close to our Lord he's been demoted?"

Ginny nodded, "And I know what you are thinking what happens if Severus does something wrong. Severus has done more than one thing wrong but because he is always honest about his mistakes and immediately tells Tom he will never be out of favor. If you tell my husband when you make a mistake or even if he discovers you made a mistake and take credit for it; he respects and accepts it. Believe me when I first came to Tom I made many mistakes. He never got angry except the one time I tried to lie my way out of it."

Hermione nodded, "Ginny can I ask you something?"

"Of course what's wrong you seem really upset?"

"I really need to know what happened to Harry and Ron, do you know?"

Ginny opened the door to her quarters and drew Hermione into her sitting room. "Harry and Ron are both in the dungeon. Tom stopped his followers from hurting them and has had them healed. He has talked with them several times and is trying to get them to see the truth of Dumbledore's lies but so far they don't believe any of it."

Hermione pulled the packet of stuff out of her pocket. "Ginny do you think this would help?"

Handing over the packet Ginny read it, "I don't know but I would suggest you take it back down and let Tom see it. It might help; I would also let Tom know what I told you today."

Hermione nodded as she got up she went over to Ginny and gave her a hug, "Thank you for being my friend and making sure I was safe. I never would have taken this life on my own but with your love and support I've found what I can say is very much the truth."

Hermione made the long trip back to the Court room, when she entered the followers rose, but she felt the nasty looks she was receiving from Lucius. Hermione approached the chamber doors and knocked. When Severus opened the door he was surprised to see Hermione there.

Severus gave Hermione a very strange look but quickly stepped back so she could enter. Hermione quickly curtsied to the Dark Lord, "My Lord may I speak with you for a moment?"

The Dark Lord walked over and offered Hermione his hand, which she accepted and then took the chair he offered.

"My Lord, Ginny and I spoke of Harry and Ron when I escorted her to her room. I asked her what had happened to them and she told me. I would like to offer you something that might help you with your task with them." Hermione pulled out the leather pouch and handed it to the Dark Lord.

He pulled out the letters and read everything that Minerva had left her. He looked through stuff that Hermione had not even taken the time to look through. Then he looked up at both Severus and Hermione, "Thank you Hermione, you have proved without a doubt that you are loyal to me and Ginevra. May I copy these papers?"

"Of course my Lord if you wish you may keep the originals."

"That is not necessary, but I would like you and Severus to join me this evening after dinner in the dungeon to speak with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. As I'm sure Ginevra told you we have tried to work with them; I do not want to cause my wife more pain. Nor do I wish to cause you more pain; I know that these foolish children are your friends. I hope that with this information they will start to believe what I have said of Albus Dumbledore is true."

Hermione felt better than she had since she woke up in this room a little less than a week ago. Her friends were still alive, she would get to see them and possibly save them from death. "Thank you my Lord you have no idea how wonderful your words sound to me."

The Dark Lord looked up at the clock as it chimed the hour. "Severus take your fiancée up and let her rest till dinner. She has already had a very long day and dinner tonight will be trying. I would like her fresh to face our followers and also to talk with her friends."

Severus rose and bowed his head to the Dark Lord; he offered his arm to Hermione and led her out the door. As they stepped out everyone rose and then knelt all but Lucius who remained standing; what Lucius did not realize is that Lord Voldermort was standing so he could watch the hall. Just as Severus went for his wand Lucius crumbled on the floor screaming in pain. The Dark Lord stepped out of the door so that all could see that he was the one controlling the _Crucio_. Severus stopped and watched as Lucius screamed and clawed at the ground; when the Dark Lord lifted the spell Lucius crawled up to his knees.

"Lucius, you will respect Lord Severus and Lady Hermione; from now on I expect all of my followers to show Lady Hermione the exact same respect that you show Queen Ginevra. If I find that any of you have failed to do so; I promise you will wish you were dead."

With that the Dark Lord turned on his heels and went back through the door. Severus took a few seconds more to look at Lucius and then led Hermione through the door and up the stairs to their quarters.

Hermione let her breath out when they entered their quarters, she hadn't even been aware that she had been holding it. Severus looked down at her and smiled; "You are one amazing witch!"

Hermione looked up, "What?"

"You secured your place with the Dark Lord today and may have just saved your friends lives. You also moved yourself to the same rank as Ginevra. No one will dare be anything but polite and protective of you. The Dark Lord was very serious when he said that he would make his followers wish they were dead. There is only one person in that room that I would not trust to protect you with their life. So please do not ever let yourself be alone with Lucius. Any of the other followers are fine."

Hermione nodded, "Severus I truly feel like I'm living some scary nightmare at times and a fantasy dream at others. When is everything going to settle down so that I can feel normal again? Tomorrow you go back to Hogwarts and I will be here by myself. I don't know if I can handle all of this alone."

"Since Yaxley is going with me to Hogwart's I'm going to make arrangements to be able to floo back to our quarters. I will talk with our Lord tonight and see if the floo can be opened both ways so that you can spend time at whichever place you prefer. You will need to stay in the Headmaster quarters at Hogwarts until we are sure that it is secure. I wouldn't want you out in the halls."

Hermione sighed and leaned into Severus's arms, "Thank you."

Severus led Hermione to the sofa where the two of them sat down. Pulling Hermione into his arms he kissed the top of her head and let her curl up tight against him. He truly was amazed at the ability of such a young witch to deal with all she had. Not only had she dealt with it she had excelled at the intrigue of the Dark Lord's court. Of course he as sure that Ginevra had helped her with some of it; but her own smarts and cunning were well above most.

Severus continued to think for a few more minutes just as he was going to reach down and pull Hermione into a kiss he realized that she was asleep. Smiling to himself he called for Pippy; asking for a sandwich and some coffee Severus settled in to let Hermione nap for a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus looked through the papers that Hermione had retrieved from Minerva's vault he was amazed at what he read. He knew Hermione had not read it all; he wondered what she would say when she actually took the time to read them. He wanted to wake her up in time to clean up and for her to read it.

Severus looked at the young witch in his arms. Once again wondering how in Merlin's name she became his soul mate. He hoped for her sake that Potter and Weasley would listen to her. And read what she offered them. Wondering once again how she managed to stay strong; he reached into his pocket to pull out his wand that was sticking into his side and found the tests that she would need to study. Smiling to himself he laid them on the table and pulled Hermione closer. Feeling her snuggle a little deeper into his arms Severus laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

At a few minutes before five Severus woke up when Pippy popped into the room. "Master Severus, I wakie you up so you ready for dinner."

Severus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and kissed Hermione. "Hey sleepy head it's time to get up."

All that managed was to get Hermione to snuggle down closer to his chest. Deciding it would take a little more than that to wake her up Severus gently shook her shoulder. "Hermione, you need to wake up we have to be in the Court room in an hour."

Hermione finally opened one eye and looked up then opened the other. Severus laughed at the site of Hermione trying to wake up. It was the first time he had ever seen her wake up. "Having a little trouble waking up are we?"

Hermione nodded and then sat up and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours, would you like a little something to eat or drink to hold you till dinner? You haven't had anything since breakfast."

Nodding, "Can I have a glass of pumpkin or orange juice?"

Pippy nodded and popped out a few seconds later she returned with both orange and pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled at the little elf that she had come to really like, "Thank you Pippy you are very good to me."

Pippy of course was thrilled that her new Mistress was happy with her. "Pippy fix water for Mistress bath and fix new robe for Mistress."

Hermione smiled as she stood up, "Well I guess I need to get ready since Pippy is fixing my bath."

Severus just laughed, "I think our house elf just decided that you were her new favorite person."

Forty five minutes later Severus was sitting on the sofa waiting for Hermione to join him. "Hermione before we go to dinner I think you should read the papers that Minerva left you."

"Are they going to upset me?"

"I'm afraid they will, but I want you to know all they say before you meet with Potter and Weasley. In the bottom of the stack were pages from Albus's diaries. I'm sure we will find the originals in his vault. There are some things that I knew that I hoped you never had to find out."

Hermione sat down and took the pouch and began to read, luckily she could read very quickly. By the time she was finished her eyes were swimming with tears. "He truly was an evil man; I never would have thought it I thought he was fighting for what was good in the world now I know he wasn't. Of if he was his idea of what was right and wrong was very screwed up."

Hermione stood and put the pouch back in her pocket and straightened her gown. Severus watched in amazement as she turned from a troubled young witch to a regal woman right before his eyes. Seeing the time Severus stood and straightened his robes. Tonight he was in robes so deeply green they could be black. They were embroidery with silver threads along the bottom edge and his hair was swept back into a tail tied with a piece of silk the same green as his robes.

Severus as always offered Hermione his arm and led her out of their chambers. They passed several men and women on the steps; they all stopped and knelt or curtsied as they past. Just before they entered the Court room Severus bent over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You are my Queen tonight."

And then he led her into the chamber, the sound of hundreds of chairs scooting back and men and women kneeling could be heard throughout the chamber. Severus and Hermione swept to their table without a glance to any of them. Once Hermione was settled and Severus took his seat the noise of talking and chairs moving once again took over the room. Hermione whose back was more to the thrones was able to look around the room. The first thing she noticed was that Yaxley was at the table behind them with Draco; Lucius and Cissy were not in site.

Leaning over Hermione quietly whispered to Severus, "Draco is sitting with Yaxley at the next table; there is no sign of Lucius or Cissy."

Severus turned to talk with Yaxley, "Are you ready to move to the castle in the morning?"

Yaxley nodded, "Of course I can't wait to teach the Dark Arts. Draco was giving me a little overview of what has been taught up to date. It sounds like I will have to pretty much start at the beginning."

Severus nodded, "Draco and a few others will be fine but most of the 6th years will have very little knowledge." Continuing on Severus looked at Draco, "I take it you are going to finish your schooling, you didn't decide to test out?"

"I would like to test out but the Dark Lord asked me to remain through this year. He told me I was welcome to test out of my seventh year over the summer."

Severus nodded, "Yaxley and I will appreciate having you available at the school this year."

Severus turned back around, "Hermione look to your far left in the back third of the room."

Hermione slowly turned a little more and scanned the hall; she then turned back around with a smirk that did Severus proud. "I see your friend has been demoted to the little kid's tables."

This of course caused Severus to burst out laughing. "Hermione you should warn me warn me before you say something like that. Our followers are going to think I've lost my mind."

The inner Chamber door opened and Hermione and Severus quickly dropped to their knees; As soon as Ginny and the Dark Lord reached the two of them they offered their hands. Hermione and Severus both stood; "Severus take a look at what we command; I am very proud of the respect that they show both of us. Some day we will rule the entire wizarding rule but for the time being I'm very happy with our control of Europe."

Severus looked around as he had been told, "It is an amazing site my Lord and it is all do to your amazing talents."

The Dark Lord finally took his seat and the sound of chairs scraping sounded over the hall. "Now Severus tell me what you were laughing so gleefully at when I entered."

Severus repeated Hermione's statement about Lucius being sent to the little kid's table. The Dark Lord looked at Hermione for a minute and then snickered. "Hermione I am becoming fonder of you every day. You have an amazing knack for putting things in perfect perspective."

Of course Ginny was outright laughing at Hermione's statement. "Perfect! Too bad we can't let Lucius know what you said."

The Dark Lord gave a speculating look; "And who Ginevra said we can't?"

Hermione started shaking her head, "Please my Lord, Lucius hates me enough already I would rather not fall lower in his graces. I am truly frightened of the man."

Severus and the Dark Lord both jerked their heads in Hermione's direction as she said this. Hermione not realizing that she shouldn't have said that was amazed at the fire in the Dark Lord's eyes. "What has he done to frighten to you child?"

Hermione found she was truly afraid of the Dark Lord for the first time, "Nothing concrete my Lord; I just know what he is capable and I don't feel safe around him."

Voldermort looked at Severus, Hermione wasn't sure what passed between the two but she knew it wasn't good. "Please my Lord don't do anything on my account. I'm sure it's just that I was on the other side so long I don't understand Lucius."

Voldermort looked in Hermione's eyes and she felt him enter her mind. When a few seconds later he pulled out he nodded, "Hermione when I finally deal with Lucius it will not be because of you; it will because of his stupidity and greed. But, let me promise this he will never hurt you. I saw that Severus wants your floo opened to the Headmaster's office. I will see to it before I retire tonight. You will be free to spend time either here at the Manor or at Hogwarts as you see fit. Just please remember that tomorrow you will be in Paris shopping. I've arranged a rather large escort for you and Ginevra I ask the two of you make sure your stay with each other and with the escorts. "

Hermione nodded and smiled at the Dark Lord, "Thank you so much my Lord you are always so generous."

After that the mood at the table improved; when desert was served the Dark Lord motioned for Yaxley and Draco to join them at their table. Hermione found that she enjoyed Draco's company; he was very articulate and had excellent manors. Shortly before eight the Dark Lord and Severus rose, Hermione said goodbye to Draco and followed Ginny and the Dark Lord into the inner chambers.

"Miss Hermione are you ready to see your friends?"

Hermione nodded, "I hope that the papers in this pouch help them see the true Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord led them through a door that Hermione had never noticed before. It led directly into the little hall that she had snuck down before. Voldermort waved his hand and the door opened and torches lit. As they walked down the stairs Hermione realized that she really believed what she had just said to the Dark Lord. Severus seeming to know that Hermione had just had a revelation placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed.

Hermione followed Ginny and the Dark Lord further into the dungeon; she saw the cell where the two had been held. It was now empty and barren; no sign that they had ever been held in it. Hermione almost ran into Ginny when they stopped before another door. Once again the Dark Lord waved his hand and the door opened and as she looked through the door Hermione saw Harry and Ron. They truly didn't look any worse for wear.

Both boys were wearing fresh robes and seemed to be well cared for. The guard that was watching over them had just taken their trays and from what Hermione could tell they had enjoyed the same dinner as they had in the hall.

As the group entered Harry and Ron both stood up. Harry and Ron were both surprised to see Hermione and blurted out her name as soon as they saw her. Hermione for her part walked over to the boys and took both of their hands. "I'm so happy you are ok! I've worried so much about you and I have so much to tell you."

Ron and Harry after the first greeting took a close look at Hermione; Harry spoke up. "You've turned to their side haven't you? Look at you dressed up like a cheap tramp."

Hermione gasped, "No you have to listen to me I have some things you need to read. Please listen to me it's not all like it seemed."

Hermione pulled the pouch out to hand to the boys but the Dark Lord stopped her. "Here let them read the copies so that the originals stay safe."

Harry and Ron looked at each other but from experience knew it was better to go ahead and read what they received. The two boys moved to the back of the cell and sat down on a cot as they read. Working their way through the papers Hermione watched as their expressions went from disbelief to shock to back to disbelief. She didn't have any idea of what to expect but she knew that they were forming opinions.

When they finished reading, Ginny went up to the cell. "Guys this is all real, Hermione can let you read the original's that were in the pouch and we believe we will find rest of Dumbledore's diaries in his vault when Hermione goes to it. Can't you see that Dumbledore has been using all of us for years?"

"How could he do what he did to 'Mione for all these years? Her life could have been so much easier if he would have let her know that she was a descendent of one of the founders. Harry your parent's would probably still be alive if he hadn't demanded that Wortmail be made secret keeper. I'm sure when we pull his diaries we are going to find more of his scheming. I know my husband isn't an angel but he tells the truth and doesn't lie to children."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, "What made you decide to be part of this," Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a minute, "At first I was going to fight to the bitter end. But, then Ginny and Lord Voldermort gave me the information about my birth right; then I found that Lord Voldermort was not evil as we believed. He is a very determined and ruthless man but also a very fair man. If you pledge yourself to him and stick by your pledge you are treated with respect and fairness.

I can't say that I was ever treated with respect and fairness by Dumbledore. I also am with Severus who is my soul mate; and Severus has proven to me that all was not as we believed. I don't know if you are aware of it but many of our class mates are followers. Even many of the half bloods and muggles; our Lord is not against muggles. He just wants to keep us separated so that we don't have to worry about them taking advantage of our powers.

All that we were told about muggles being made slaves and half bloods as second rate citizens is not true. I've been out and about and Diagon alley is flourishing; school will be starting back tomorrow. All students will be welcome; both pureblood and muggles."

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do; they knew if they ever wanted to live a normal life they needed to make a decision. Harry seemed to make up his mind; he knelt down on his knee. "Lord Voldermort I pledge myself to your cause."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and then did the same.

Lord Voldermort opened their cell door. "As you know I will need to keep my eye on your for a few months. But, I will have Mr. Feller take you to a room in the manor. You will still have someone with you at all time but you have free run of the manor. If you behave and prove yourself true to your pledge I will let you return to school after Christmas break. Be aware that even at school you will still be watched. This is your one chance if you do anything to destroy it you will be put to immediate death."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, "I would be willing to give you a wand oath if you would like."

The Dark Lord looked into Harry's eyes, Hermione knew he was scanning Harry's mind. "That won't be necessary Mr. Potter; I will accept both of your pledges. Just be aware that you are free because of my wife and Hermione. If not for hurting the two of them both of you would have been dead a week ago."

Both boys nodded and the Dark Lord offered Ginevra his arm the group left the dungeons and separated from Mr. Feller and the boys at the top of the stairs. Severus stopped and watched as the boys followed the guard around the corner and on to their new quarters.

"What are you thinking Severus?"

"I am hoping and praying to all the gods that those children have learned their lesson. I truly care about all of my students and somewhere down the line I hope those two turn into good men."

Hermione smiled up into Severus's eyes and then looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him on his cheek. "You are a very good man Severus Prince."

Voldermort had stopped at the door waiting for the two of them to catch up, and he smiled when he saw Hermione kiss Severus. Leaning down to Ginny he said, "I think she is a good mate to our Severus; you were right about them complementing each other."

When Hermione and Severus caught up the Dark Lord, bid the two of them good night and led Ginevra to the floo so they could go to their quarters. Severus led Hermione back through the inner chamber and out into the hall. There were still a few people in the hall; Severus stopped and talked to a few as they made their way out. One or two had requests for the Dark Lord and asked that Severus present them. Others just wanted to congratulate the two of them on all that had taken place with the engagement and Hermione's new blood status.

Severus could tell that Hermione was tired and he led her to the floo and flooed them directly to their quarters. Once in their quarters Severus poured both of them a glass of red wine and sat Hermione on the sofa. "Here drink this, it should help you sleep; sleep as late as you can tomorrow. I'll make sure that Pippy wakes you in time for the shopping trip. I will be leaving for Hogwart's by 8:00 in the morning. I need to talk with my instructors and make sure Slughorn is settled in. I would appreciate it if on Tuesday you could decide what you would like to do with our quarters. Right now they are blank!"

Hermione moved closer to Severus and snuggled up against his arm. "Do you have a preference in colors?"

Severus was never one to care about stuff like that. He liked his comfort and always had but colors didn't really matter. "No whatever you prefer just not frilly or extremely light; I would prefer it not look like Ginevra's sitting room."

Hermione laughed, "Now I thought you would like lilac walls."

Severus shuttered, "Don't tease me witch or I'll make you pay." Severus leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with his as he finished his sentence. Hermione sighed and allowed Severus access to her mouth. Their tongues dueled with each other for minutes before Severus finally pulled back to allow both of them to catch their breath.

Hermione groaned as Severus pulled back, "I will take payment like that."

Severus smiled and bent back in for another kiss this time he started at her forehead and worked his way down her nose, cheeks, and ears; finally he made his way to her mouth. Hermione was panting by the time Severus took her lips. The kiss became the center of both of their universe as it continued; when it became necessary to breathe Hermione finally pulled back this time.

Severus laid his forehead on the top of Hermione's head as he gasped for breath and tried to calm himself. "Hermione we can't do this; I will never be able to wait for our wedding if we kiss like this every night."

Hermione was thinking the exact same thing; coming to a decision Hermione raised her eyes to Severus's. "Severus, I'm ummm I mean I've never, shit I'm a virgin and I want to wait for my wedding night."

Severus laughed, "Hermione I know you are or at least I thought you might be; we will wait we just have to be more careful with our night time kisses."

Hermione was bright red by this point and looked down at her lap and nodded. She could see the evidence of Severus's arousal without even trying too. She wondered just how big he really was, Ron had tried many times to get Hermione to sleep with him and she never had. But, even fully aroused he had never tented his slacks like Severus was. Hermione blushed even more with her thoughts; what she missed was the smirk that Severus had on his face. He knew by the blush that Hermione was doing a comparison.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke the next morning to a little finger poking at her shoulder. Turning over she saw that Pippy was holding a cup of tea and poking her to wake her up. When Pippy saw that Hermione was awake she smiled and handed her the cup of tea.

"Mistress must wakie up; she go get dress so marry master and have many little babies for Pippy to care for."

Hermione groaned, "Pippy I have to finish my education before I have children."

Pippy shook her head no, "Mistress must have much children, Pippy love them."

Hermione knew it wasn't worth arguing; on top of that she was dreading going shopping today. Shopping just wasn't her thing and according to Severus she needed to find her binding gown along with lots of fancy clothes for court and balls. Including the Ministry Ball the following week!

Hermione groaned one last time and crawled out of bed; when she finally stumbled into the bathroom she found it enveloped in steam and the shower running at the perfect temperature. Laughing at herself Hermione realized that she could easily get used to having Pippy get her shower ready for her.

After a long shower with the cleaner and shampoo that Severus had made for her; Hermione felt like she might be able to face the day. Hermione lathered lotion on her legs and arms she loved the soft apple, vanilla scent. She reminded herself she would like the ingredients list so she could continue to have it for her use.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom to find Pippy standing on her makeup stool holding her dress out for her to step into. Pippy had chosen one of her new robes from yesterday. The dress its self was a very light blue and the robe that went over top of it was a deep Navy Blue. The collar was square cut and showed off Hermione's collar bones to perfection; when Hermione sat down at the makeup table she found a note from Severus attached to a box.

Hermione:

We can't let Cissy show you up; Pippy told me you were wearing your new blue robes I believe these sapphires should work perfectly with it.

Love,

Severus

Hermione opened the box to find a square cut sapphire necklace surrounded by diamonds on a heavy platinum chain that looked like intertwined snakes. The earrings were cut the same as the necklace and surrounded with smaller diamonds. In the bottom of the box was a ring that had the biggest sapphire that Hermione had ever seen and in the middle of the gem was the letter P in platinum shaped from a snake with the head winding around the straight line of the P. The eyes of the snake were set with onyx.

Hermione gasped as Pippy pulled out the necklace and put it around her neck. It looked like it had been made for her. Pippy jumped up and down once she finished Hermione's hair. "My Mistress is prettiest mistress."

Hermione smiled at Pippy feeling a little uncomfortable about walking to the Court room by herself; Hermione turned to Pippy and told her that she wanted her to walk her to the Court room. Pippy was thrilled at helping her Mistress and jumped down and took her hand. Hermione went to pick up her cloak but Pippy demanded on carrying it for her. Hermione walked down the stairs to the entrance as she passed people they all knelt or curtsied to her; feeling very self conscious Hermione was glad to enter the court room. When she entered Lord Voldermort and Ginny were already at the table. Everyone knelt when she entered even Lucius who she could tell was angry. Hermione hurried to the front table and curtsied to the Dark Lord, "I apologize Lord Voldermort for being late."

The Dark Lord gave Hermione his hand to rise and held out her chair for her. "No need to apologize you are early; I just had business to attend to this morning and we had an early start. Are you as eager as Ginevra to go shopping?"

"To be honest no sir, I'm not one to enjoy fancy dresses or balls. I am much happier with a good book, or playing with potions."

Voldermort smiled, "I see every day why you and Severus are soul mates. If Severus had his way he would never leave his rooms except to gather ingredients or buy a new book. I am glad that Ginevra is here to help drag you both out of your quarters."

Ginny laughed, "don't let her kid you; Hermione can shop you just have to fight with her to buy anything but sensible clothes. But, I know her secret passion; she loves sexy under things."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed, "you promised you would never say anything."

The Dark Lord sat back and watched the two witch's trade conversation back and forth. He was happy to see his Ginevra get the sparkle back in her eyes. He had watched towards the end of the war the sadness creep in more than the sparkle. Hermione had been good for Ginevra; she brought family back to her. Realizing that the two witches' were looking at him he smiled. "I take it while I was day dreaming one of you asked something?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes dear I asked who was accompanying us today?"

"Dolohov, Lestrange, your brother Percy, Crabbe and Goyle Jr and Sr.'s and Draco. I've made arrangements for Miss Lavender to accompany the two of you."

Ginny pouted, "Well I guess I can be glad you aren't sending Lucius; but, both sets of Lucius's goons?"

"Ginevra did you not listen to Severus and I speak last night. We need to get Crabbe and Goyle away from Lucius this is one way to do it. I expect both of you to be exceedingly polite to all of your guards."

Hermione gave Ginny one of her I'm getting ready to tell you this for your own good looks. Ginny just sighed and nodded to Hermione. "Ginny you know that is right; we can handle this, Percy might be a slight problem but we will let Lestrange deal with him."

That caused Ginny to laugh, "Better Lestrange than Draco I guess; it will be an interesting day."

Hermione and the Dark Lord both nodded; the Dark Lord stood and leaned over to kiss Ginny. When he stood the typical scrapping of chairs and kneeling took place. Hermione watched as he looked over the hall before he swept off to his inner chamber.

"Well Hermione are you ready to find a binding gown?"

Hermione nodded when the two girls stood up the goons as Ginny called them knelt and then immediately fell into line behind them as they swept out of the hall. When they reached the main entrance the rest of the guards were waiting along with Lavender. Dolohov seemed to be the one in charge; he took the lead and led them into a small room off of the entrance where there was a secure floo. He sent Draco and the junior's through first then stepped through himself. He had told Ginny and Hermione to follow him and the rest to bring up the rear.

Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the floo into the French Minister of Magic's Office. He immediately knelt down and then stood up and kissed both of their hands in welcome. Once the last of the group flooed through he threw a hand full of floo powder in the fire and stuck his head in; a short while later he withdrew his head and told them that he had made arrangements for them to use Hermès floo while in Paris.

Once again the group entered the fire place and flooed through with the first stop being Hermès. Hermione found several binding gowns that she thought were beautiful but nothing that screamed at her. Once Ginny had decided on a gown she had been looking at the moved on to Coco Channel's and from there to what seemed like a dozen other shops and showrooms. By lunch time Hermione was exhausted and had only found three ball gowns that she liked and still no binding gown she loved.

Dolohov was very unhappy when Ginevra decided that she wanted to eat outside at one of the little sidewalk café. He tried and tried to get Ginny to move inside; including telling her that he would feel safer if she ate inside. Ginny being Ginny got her way and Dolohov had to put a security shield around the three girls and the men did not get to sit and eat. They stayed stationed around each girl and ate while they guarded.

Hermione actually felt sorry for the guards and did her best to talk Ginny into go into a café to eat but she wouldn't hear of it. Dolohov who had never really liked Hermione because of the Ministry fiasco actually later in the afternoon thanked her for trying to make Ginny see the light.

By five that afternoon Hermione was at her wits end and had decided that eight ball gowns and robes would have to do and she would try to find her binding gown in England.

Ginny giving up agreed to head home; when they got to back to Hermès they had a new gown waiting for Hermione to look at. Here heart broke when she saw the gown; it was perfect. The gown was creamy in color it wasn't off white more of a carmel color washed whte; the under dress was just a ½ a shade darker then the robe. The under dress had pearls embroidered with gold thread and the outer robe had gold embroidery stitched in chain stitch all around the bottom and Celtic knots in gold that held the train on.

Lavender and Ginny both knew it was the dress; Hermione went in the back after Draco and his set of goons made sure that it was safe and tried on the dress.

When Hermione walked out to the front in the dress even the guard's mouths hung open. Hermione looked like a queen with her cinnamon hair and eyes the dress was just perfect. Hermione took one look in the mirror and told the girl helping her that she would take it. Once Hermione was changed and Draco was carrying her dress which she didn't want to shrink.

The Minister didn't get to do more than rise before Dolovoh was shoving the first of them through the fire. Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fire in the secure room together. Ginny was laughing at the face that the French Minister made; "He was so funny he wanted to talk to us and Dolovoh just shoved us."

Hermione smiled as Lavender stepped out of the fire with Draco. Hermione called for Pippy, she popped in quickly and Hermione had her take her gowns up to her room. Ginny and Hermione thanked Lavender for tagging along with them then Hermione turned to the guards.

"Thank you all for taking such good care of us today. You were all wonderful considering you had to trail behind us through all of Paris clothes shopping. I really appreciate it."

All of the men looked shocked that she had taken the time to thank them but all stood up just a little straighter when she did.

Lestrange finally found his voice, "Thank you, we were happy to help." Then they all scattered like a banshee was after them.

Ginny tucked her arm in Hermione's and they headed for the court room. "I'm hungry I hope that dinner isn't late tonight."

Hermione agreed she was hoping that when dinner was over she could slip to Hogwarts for a little bit. As the girls entered the Court room they heard shouting and what sounded like fighting. Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ron with Percy's wand pointed at them and them sitting on the floor shaking.

Hermione and Ginny both turned on Percy in seconds and had him at wand point. "What in Merlin's name are you doing you git?" Ginny shouted.

Percy looked around to find both Ginny and Hermione's wands trained on him and Ginny with sparks flying out of her hair. The rest of the group that had been guarding the two girls quickly drew their wand on Percy; if the Queen and her lady in waiting had the git at wand point they were going to protect them.

Dolohov stepped up to Ginny, "My Queen what is going on what do you wish us to do?"

Ginny pointed at Percy, "Take that git and throw him out of here. Better yet through him down in the dungeon and I'll let the Dark Lord take care of him."

Lestrange quickly pulled Percy's wand out of his hand and Goyle Jr. and Crabbe Jr. grabbed Percy and drug him towards the dungeon. Meanwhile Hermione was helping Harry and Ron back up; "Are you two ok?"

Harry brushed himself off; "I think so where did that git come from. We haven't had any trouble all day. We have sat here most of the afternoon playing chess."

Ginny spoke up I'm sorry, "we had him out with us all day; but I don't know why he attacked you. Believe me he won't do it again."

Just as Ron started to say something the Dark Lord walked into the room. Hermione quickly curtsied and Ginny stomped up to her husband. The Dark Lord seeing Hermione was still in her curtsy when Ginny reached him called to her. "Lady Hermione please join us."

Hermione rose and moved quickly to the top table. The Dark Lord looked at the two young women; he could feel the magic storming off both of them. Ginny's was the angriest; Voldermort could feel that Ginny was going to start sparking again any minute. "Would you care to tell me what happened Ginevra?"

Ginny was so angry she started sputtering, because of that the Dark Lord looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised. "When we entered the hall a few minutes ago we found Harry and Ron on the floor with Percy holding them at wand point. Queen Ginevra and I pulled our wands on Percy and then the rest of our guard pulled theirs on Percy and defused the situation."

The Dark Lord nodded, then looking around he realized that all of his followers were still kneeling. "You all may take your seats. Where is your brother at right now Ginevra?"

Ginny finally was able to speak, "I had Crabbe and Goyle Jr. take him to the dungeon."

"Very good, I think we will let him spend a day or two down there. Now let us have our meal in peace."

The Dark Lord signaled for Draco to pull Hermione's chair out for her and then directed him to the chair next to Hermione.

"Lady Hermione did you find your binding gown today?"

"Yes, my lord I did; thank you for asking."

"Should I even ask you Ginevra if you found some gowns?"

Ginny actually managed to calm down enough to give the Dark Lord a smirk, "Now really can you imagine me going to Paris and not coming home with at least one new gown?"

"I take it that more than one gown came home with you?"

Ginny nodded, "I only found ten; not nearly as many as I found the last time. And besides that I had to twist Hermione's arm to buy gowns. She wouldn't have bought the eight she did if I hadn't bought also."

The Dark Lord looked to Hermione to see what she would say about Ginny's thoughts. "Don't look to me my Lord I wouldn't have even gone to Paris if Queen Ginevra didn't insist."

Laughing the Dark Lord looked to Draco, "and Draco do you have any thought on my wife's need to shop?"

Draco looked like someone had hexed him; Hermione could tell he didn't know how to answer. "No sir, I am sure that Queen Ginevra doesn't care what I think of her shopping."

Hermione and Ginny both burst out laughing at Draco; Hermione finally caught her breath. "Draco that is the most politically correct answer I've ever heard in my life."

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione; "I have to agree with Lady Hermione I think you shall become a great politician. Draco are you and your fellow student's planning on returning to Hogwarts tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"I am planning on returning tonight. I am hoping that Lord Severus will have reset the wards so I can get in without waiting outside."

"You might talk with Lady Hermione she might be able to offer you floo access to the school. I imagine that you will be seeing your fiancée tonight?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir, I do hope to floo to the school for a few hours this evening."

"Have Pippy notify Severus that the student's still here at the Manor will be flooing through directly after dinner."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, sir."

Hermione asked to be excused for a minute and retreated to the hall and called for Pippy. "Pippy will you please tell your Master that Mr. Malfoy and the rest of the students that are still here at the Manor will be flooing through to the Headmaster's quarter right after we finish dinner."

Pippy nodded and quickly popped out of sight. Hermione sighed and headed back into the Court, she felt guilty at making everyone get up and down twice in just a few minutes time.

Returning to the table Hermione nodded to the Dark Lord, "Pippy is notifying Severus that the student's will be returning."

The Dark Lord returned to his conversation with Darco and Hermione sat down. Ginny leaned over to Hermione; "So have you and Severus done the deed?"

"Ginny, how can you ask something like that? No you know what I've always said."

"Well don't let him see those new knickers you got today or you won't manage that."

Hermione turned bright red and Draco and the Dark Lord took a look at her. The Dark Lord smirked he was sure his wife had said something about Hermione and Severus. Looking at Ginevra he asked a question with his eyes. Ginny just smiled and shook her head. That confirmed to the Dark Lord that his wife had said something dirty to Hermione.

In the meantime Hermione turned her face to her dinner and concentrated on it. She couldn't wait to get away from the court room and spend some time with Severus. She also was plotting on how to get even with Ginny.

Just as the desert appeared on the tables; Pippy popped into the hall at Hermione's side. "Mistress, Master Severus said that he would be expecting the students and you."

"Thank you Pippy please return to our quarters and put my gowns away."

Pippy nodded and with a snap of her fingers disappeared out of the room.

Draco finished his desert and excused himself; on his way out of the room he stopped at each of the student's tables and told them to get ready to go back to school.

Hermione also finished her desert and excused herself. When she entered the hall Draco was waiting for her. "I'll bring all of the students up in about ½ an hour if that's ok with you?"

Hermione once again was amazed at the change in Draco. "Thank you, I'll go on up when they all get ready come up."

Hermione went upstairs; when she entered the room Severus was stepping out of the floo. Hermione ran to him and almost knocked him back into the fireplace. "Whoa what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded into his chest, "I'm just I don't know just I don't like when Ginny does stuff like she did tonight."

"Ignore Ginevra, did you find your binding gown?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes I had given up and when we went back to Herme's to floo back to the Minister's office they had designed a dress just for me. It was just perfect."

Severus pulled Hermione tighter into his arms; he had missed her all day. "I need to get back to the school I just wanted a second with you before you came through."

Severus went back through the fire just minutes before the knock sounded heralding the arrival of the students. Hermione opened the door and welcomed them all in; she waved her arm to the fire place and told them to go on through.

When the last student walked through the flames; Hermione took a hand full of powder and walked into the fireplace. When she slowed and stopped at the headmaster's office she stepped out and was surprised when Severus quickly Scourgified her before she could pull her wand. Hermione looked around and realized that all of the students were already gone. "You got rid of every one already?"

"I don't care for my student's in my private quarters at home and I don't want them in my office here."

Hermione nodded, "I wouldn't have brought them through but the Dark Lord ordered it."

"Yes, Pippy told me that you called for her during dinner; so I knew you had been ordered. Let's forget that and come through so that you can make a decision about our quarters."

Severus led Hermione up a set of stairs she had not seen before; reading her expression Severus answered her unspoken question. "The stairs only appear when the headmaster or if he's married his wife requests them."

Hermione wasn't as surprised as she would have been even a year ago. "I often wondered where the headmaster's quarters were."

"As you can see they are right off his office but it's hidden unless you have a reason to see them. This is our sitting room, through here is the library I've had my books moved but that is all. There is a loo here that hallway leads to a lab and a spare bedroom and this door leads to our bedroom.

Hermione stepped through the door that led to the bedroom at the present time the walls were white and the bedspread, window and bed curtains were all Slytherin green. The next thing Hermione noticed was the large balcony off of the room. Opening the door Hermione stepped out on the balcony and realized she could see most of the grounds from the balcony. "Oh my what a magnificent view!"

"It is pretty fabulous; I have already spent some time here. I really look forward to warm weather so that I can sit out here."

Hermione and Severus moved back to the library and Hermione filled Severus in on everything that had happened. The two of them talked until eleven when Severus sent Hermione back through the fire place.

All Hermione could think of once she returned to the manor was that she couldn't wait for her wedding so that she could spend her time at the school.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week was a nightmare. Hermione came to hate breakfast and if she thought she could skip it without receiving the anger of the Dark Lord she would have. She absolutely abhorred having to enter the chamber and walk to the front while all around her people had to stop their breakfast and kneel for her. On top of that Harry and Ron both had to kneel for her. She felt so wrong about that.

After breakfast every morning Hermione was tutoring Ginny and now Harry and Ron along with trying to study for herself so that they could pass their NEWT's in December. Hermione looked around the room that the four of them were using to study; Harry was reading a potion book that Hermione had loaned him; she hoped that all three of them would pass the practical portion. She had not been able to let them brew since Ginny was now five months pregnant. And the boys had to do transfiguration and charms with either her or Ginny's wand. On top of that Hermione knew that if the Dark Lord found out that Ginny and Hermione had handed the boys their wands there would be hell to pay.

Hermione looked up as the door opened; Lestrange was peering around the edge. "Lady Hermione may I have a word with you please?"

Hermione nodded and went to the door, stepping out into the hall she noticed that Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were with Lestrange. "What can I do for the three of you today?"

Lestrange prodded Crabbe in the side, "Well Lady Hermione we were wondering if; umm perhaps you might be willing to tutor our son's over Christmas Break? We know your wedding and all is taking place then but we would only like you to help them a little, maybe an hour or two over the break."

Hermione couldn't believe that these two men were asking this of her. "You want me to tutor your sons? What do you want me to tutor them in?"

Crabbe shuffled his feet and finally looked up, "Charms and transfiguration; they seem to be able to follow Lord Severus's direction and be able to pass potions but they just don't seem to get the wand movement for those classes."

"Well I'll have to talk with Lord Severus about this; I don't know his plans for Christmas. But, if he agrees I would be happy to help them."

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded, "Thank you Lady Hermione we really appreciate this; we know you are really busy but our wives have threatened us if we didn't find someone to help our boys."

Hermione smiled, she couldn't imagine these two being afraid of their wives but there was no doubt in her mind that they were. "Like I said I can't promise until I talk with Lord Severus."

The trio nodded and then bowed themselves down the hall; Hermione returned to the class room smiling an evil smile. Ginny was the first to take notice of Hermione's smile. "Ok, give what did the goon squad want? I know that smile and it's your I've got a secret smile."

Hermione smiled again, "Crabbe and Goyle Sr. want me to tutor their sons in charms and transfiguration."

Harry and Ron both were on the floor rolling with laughter in just seconds. Ginny was holding her very pregnant belly laughing almost as hard. Hermione was enjoying the glee on her friend's faces. It was pretty funny a muggle born tutoring two purebloods. When Harry finally got his breathing under control he stuttered out, "that is absolutely priceless I would love to see Crabbe and Goyle's faces when their parents tell them they are going to be tutored over the Christmas break and their look when they find out whom with."

Hermione laughed out loud, "I wish I could be a mouse to watch that conversation."

The four friends finally settled back down and studied, Hermione answered questions they all had on the tests they were working on. Hermione had duplicated all of the tests and they would take a test and then work on the items they didn't know. They tried to work on the charms and transfiguration that was mentioned on the tests.

Hermione was surer about her own success and less and less sure that the other three would eke out even a pass. For that reason she was pushing them harder every day.

At noon Ginny stood up and stretched;" that's it for today guys. It's lunch time!"

Hermione groaned, it seemed to her that Ginny spent most of her time clock watching instead of studying. But, I guess if you are the wife of the Dark Lord you know you are going to get E's on everything if not higher for just showing up.

Harry and Ron gathered up their stuff and put it together so they could retrieve it later. They knew their goon squad as they called the followers that watched them would be waiting outside the door. Hermione had banned them from the class room the first day. So now they sat outside the door and played exploding snaps while the boys studied.

Hermione gathered up the books that she wanted to take back to her quarters and called for Pippy. Pippy quickly popped in, "Will you please take these back to our quarters?"

Pippy smiled at her mistress, "Course Mistress can Pippy do more for you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile she had become very fond of the little elf, "No Pippy that's all I need thank you so much for taking care of this for me."

Pippy was hopping from one foot to the other in her excitement. "Pippy like doing for Mistress, Pippy go now!" And Hermione watched as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Harry laughed at Hermione, "Now you know how I felt about Dobby. He couldn't do enough for me."

Hermione nodded, "Ok guys we have to go or the whole hall will be full and I hate walking through all of them."

Ginny just laughed, "Hermione doesn't like anyone showing her respect by kneeling. I really don't understand it Hermione but I know it makes you uncomfortable."

The group left the class room and Harry and Ron's followers bowed to Ginny and Hermione and then followed behind the group as they made their way to the Court. As Hermione was afraid of most of the tables were full and the first thing she heard as they made their way into the room was chairs scrapping and voices hushing. Hermione followed Ginny up to the head table and couldn't wait to be seated so that everyone could get on with their meal.

The two of them hadn't any more then sat down and people got settled and the Dark Lord and Severus came out the Inner chamber door. Of course this meant that everyone in the room once again needed to show respect. Hermione sunk into a deep curtsy and smiled to herself; she had missed Severus so much and didn't know he would be there today. Severus put his hand out to help Hermione up; and bent over and kissed her cheek as he helped her sit down. Hermione smiled up at him; "I'm very happy to see you."

Severus smirked a little, "and I'm happy to see you. I saw the surprise when I came in, it did my heart good."

The Dark Lord finally allowed rest of the people in the room rise, Hermione felt sorry when she glanced around several were a little slow getting up from being down for so long. The soup appeared before them and Hermione watched as a bowl appeared in the front of the empty seat beside her. Before Hermione could comment on it the door at the back of the room flew open and a man Hermione didn't know but others seemed to recognize strode in. He went straight to the Dark Lord and knelt before him. Voldermort touched his shoulder and the man moved to the chair next to Hermione.

The noise level had been steadily increasing as the man entered the room till now it was a low roar; Hermione chanced a look at Severus to see if he would give her a hint. He just smiled and returned to eating his soup. Hermione felt her tension rising and wondered if she would be introduced to the man next to her. Hermione finally chanced a look at Ginny and she was frowning; the look she had was like she knew who the man was but couldn't place the name. Hermione finally caught Ginny's eyes and questioned her; but Ginny just frowned and shook her head no.

Hermione realized that Voldermort was watching Ginny and her so she smiled and went back to her soup. Of course he smirked and then looked at Severus; Hermione had learned the Dark Lord actually liked playing games with all of them.

Finally, he took pity on his wife and Hermione; "I just realized that my charming wife and Severus's fiancée might not know you Jeffrey. Queen Ginevra and Lady Hermione may I present Jeffrey Codsworth, Jeffrey this is my wife Queen Ginevra and the lovely lady sitting to your left is Severus's fiancée Lady Hermione."

Ginny and Hermione both greeted Mr. Codsworth; Ginny watched him for a few minutes and then finally asked the question that Hermione wanted to know. "Mr. Codsworth I feel I should know you but I can't place where, have we met before?"

The gentleman in question finally brought his eyes up to look at Ginny, and Hermione gasped. What she hadn't seen before was his eyes. They were milky white with one black spot in just the middle; Hermione had never been that close to a vampire in her whole life. "I have met with your husband in the past perhaps we have passed in the halls."

Ginny nodded and then slipped a look to Hermione; Hermione didn't know what to do but just smiled back and Ginny. The Dark Lord finally let lose a laugh, "My dear Ginevra I love when you try to decode a riddle; you and Lady Hermione as anything but subtle."

Ginny's face became a little red and Hermione could feel the anger coming off of her, It always amazed her how Ginny was absolutely not the least bit afraid of her husband. Hermione would never react to even Severus the way Ginny did to the Dark Lord. But, she always seemed to survive even when she stood up to him and screamed at him. Of course Hermione knew that the only time Ginny did that was in their private chambers and never with anyone around other then occasionally Hermione and Severus.

Hermione pushed her chair back slightly and so did Severus, they both knew that Ginny was about to blow. Severus quickly rose and offered Ginny his arm he knew if he didn't defuse the situation quickly that this might be the time that Ginny blew in front of the entire room. Ginny was trying to control her temper but was quickly losing the little control she had.

Hermione quickly excused herself to follow Severus and Ginny into the inner chamber as soon as she walked through the door she threw up and silencing spell and prayed that it was quick enough. Ginny shrugged out of Severus's grasp and started throwing hex after hex at everything in the room. Hermione watched as Ginny stormed around the room destroying stuff; when she finally seemed to exhaust herself Hermione began repairing all that Ginny had destroyed.

Severus watched Ginny finally settle unto the sofa, "Would you like me to get you some tea or pumpkin juice?"

Ginny shook her head, "No you and Hermione go back and finish your meal; I will deal with my husband after bit."

Hermione took one last look at Ginny and knew now was not the time to try to talk with her. She grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him towards the door; he tried to stop her but Hermione gave him a look he recognized and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

The two of them returned to the table and started on the entrée that appeared before them. The Dark Lord gave Severus a look and he shook his head. Hermione actually heard the Dark Lord sigh for the first time. "Jeffery I apologize I need to look after my wife. She has not been feeling well during her pregnancy; please enjoy your meal and Severus will show you to your quarters after lunch. I'll be in touch with you shortly after that."

The man looked up at the Dark Lord and nodded, "Of course family must come first."

Severus looked over at the vampire, "Jeffery how is your wife doing? I haven't seen her in at least five years now."

The vampire seemed pleased, "Helena is fine she is enjoying living in the USA the laws are very lax and most people there don't believe there are such things as vampires. They also don't believe in witches and wizards. Or should I rephrase that they don't believe there are witches and wizards such as us."

Severus nodded, "Last I heard you had three children is that correct?"

"It has been a while I guess we are now the proud parents of eight, Helena presented me with twins last month."

Severus was smiling, "Please let Helena know that I am thinking of her. Also Hermione and I will be getting married the Saturday before Christmas we would love to have you and your family attend our binding."

Jeffery finally took a good look at Hermione, "I will contact Helena tonight and see if she feels up to making the trip. I think she would like your wife, somehow the two remind me of each other."

Hermione looked from Severus to the vampire, "please forgive me if I sound blunt but I take it that you are friends and that you Severus were and are friends with Mr. Cogsworth's wife; what do you do Mr. Cogsworth?"

The vampire threw his head back and laughed, "Yes Severus our wives will become great friends. Lady Hermione I am an envoy between the European Ministry of Magic and the United States Ministry of magic. And yes your husband and I along with my wife have been friends for many years. You see my wife and Severus's mother and grandmother were great friends. When I took my wife for a mate she introduced me to Severus's family and I've been friends with them since before Severus was born."

Hermione nodded, "I look forward to meeting your wife Mr. Cogsworth."

"Please my name is Jeffrey or Jeff; I do not live with the formality in America that the European's demand."

Hermione smiled she was starting to like the man, "Thank you Jeff, and I would welcome you to call me Hermione."

Jeff raised his eyes to Severus who nodded, "Feel free Jeff, Hermione just recently came into her title and not comfortable being addressed by it. My fiancée is a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw so she inherited her title from her and also she inherited the McGonagall titles."

"Your war was such a sad time; Minerva was a great lady it's too bad that she was so blinded by Dumbledore."

Jeff noticed the sadness that came into Hermione's eyes with the mention of the amazing witch. "You must have been very close to Minerva for her to leave you her estate. Be proud that you meant so much to her she was an amazing lady."

Hermione nodded, "I loved her as a mother and I miss her every day. Some days I miss her more than I do my own mother. Minerva was for all purposes my magical mother; she taught me so much about our way of life."

The trio continued to talk through desert when the last plate was cleared Severus rose and offered to show Jeff to his quarters. "Hermione are you retiring to our quarters?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I had planned on working on our quarters at Hogwarts today but since you are here if you have the time I would enjoy spending some time with you."

"Let me see Jeff to his quarters and to his comfort and I'll be up."

Hermione nodded and left the room in front of Severus and Jeff. As she climbed the stairs she thought of the strange conversation and the man no vampire that she had just met. He really seemed so very different then what she had been led to believe about vampires. And she wondered just how close Severus was to the Helena that the two men talked of.

Hermione entered their quarters and took a look around. Severus had dropped off a satchel on the table when he came through earlier. Hermione could smell the pepper up potion she had simmering in the lab. Thinking of it she knew it was just about time to take it off the fire; so kicking off her shoes Hermione stepped into the lab and pulled on her potions coat. Flicking her wand Hermione extinguished the flame under the caldron and moved to set out vials so that she could bottle the potion. Just as the potion cooled enough to bottle Hermione heard Severus come in the door.

"I'm in the lab Severus!"

Severus came to the door; he had smelled the pepper up potion as soon as he entered the room. He had smelled it earlier when he arrived but now the smell was the heavy smell of the completed potion. "I see you have been busy;" Severus nodded to the vials of hangover potion, sober up potion and headache potion already standing in boxes ready to be moved down to the infirmary.

"Yes well it seems like these are the most needed potion in the Manor. Sometimes I wonder if anyone here is ever sober."

Severus smirked, "I sometime wonder that myself. Believe me you will be kept busy just with that combination."

"I hope that when I move to Hogwarts I can learn a little more than how to brew sober up potion."

When Hermione finished filling the last vial Severus stepped into the room. He quickly scooped up Hermione and sat her on the counter in front of him. "Oh my dear you will learn much more then how to brew sober up potion. Much, much more." Then he swept his lips across her lips. Hermione gasped as she felt Severus press against her; he was every bit as aroused as she was. Hermione opened her mouth to his flicking tongue and he delved deeply into her mouth. Hermione felt him sweep his tongue around her teeth and groaned again and she moved closer to the warmth of his erection.

When Hermione pressed herself against him Severus groaned and pulled her even tighter against him. The kiss went on and on till eventually both of them pulled back slightly Hermione laid her head on Severus's chest and gasped for breathe. When she was finally able to speak she mumbled into Severus's chest, "I've missed you."

Severus kissed the top of her curls, "I've missed you; and I honestly don't know if I'm going to make it the next few weeks."

Hermione groaned and then laughed, "I don't know if I will either."

Severus stepped back from Hermione, "I'm going to do something I never thought I would, and I'm going to be the strong one. We have waited this long we can wait the few remaining weeks."

Hermione giggled, "Severus do you know I love you, I never would have dreamed I would say something like that to you. But, I do!"

Severus looked at the girl no woman that he had come to care so much about; he had never told anyone he loved them. He didn't know if what he felt for Hermione was love but it was as close as he would ever come to it. Stepping up he took Hermione's face in his hands; looking deep into her eyes he said I Love You for the very first time in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus and Hermione talked late into the night, early the next morning Pippy popped in and woke Severus to tell him the Dark Lord wanted to meet with him. Hermione and Severus had fell asleep on the couch sometime during the night and both had stiff necks from the way they had slept. Hermione groaned as Pippy prodded them with her long thin house elf finger.

Severus growled and yelled at Pippy until he finally realized that the Dark Lord wanted to see him. He sent Pippy back to tell the Dark Lord he would be there in just a few minutes. Severus asked Hermione to have Pippy bring him a cup of coffee while he took a quick shower.

When Severus came out of his room Hermione had the coffee waiting for him and she was drinking a cup of tea. "Severus are you going to spend the weekend here or are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, whatever the Dark Lord orders I guess. Yaxley is at the school right now keeping it running."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going to take the potions to the infirmary and see what else is needed. If they don't need anything else I think I'll floo to Hogwarts and work on our quarters since I've not done anything with them yet."

Severus bent over and kissed Hermione, "I think that sounds good, I have to get going before our Lord becomes angry I'll see you sometime today."

After Severus left Hermione curled her legs under her and sat sipping her tea. Since she knew that Severus and the Dark Lord would be meeting this morning she decided to skip out on breakfast. Pippy popped back in a few minutes after Severus left and started to clean the rooms. Hermione asked her if she would bring her a muffin and another pot of tea.

Sitting staring at the wall Hermione thought over all that they had talked about the night before. Severus really wanted to leave Hogwarts and start his own potion business. And more than anything he wanted to be able to control his own life. He knew that he would always answer to the Dark Lord but he wished he didn't have to be his most trusted advisor. What he wanted more than anything was a simple life; have a business and live in one of his manor houses. No formality, no balls, just the two of them and any children they had; a nice quiet life.

Hermione had to agree it sounded like a great life; she would enjoy that type of life. She could help with the potion business; raise their children and not have to worry about what anyone else thought of their life style.

Sighing Hermione brushed the crumbs from yesterday's robe and moved to her room. Pulling her clothes off she dumped them in the dirty clothes hamper and moved into the loo. Pippy had filled the tub for her already and put a stasis charm on it so the water stayed hot. Hermione slowly sank into the nice warm tub of scented water and laid back. She loved the bath oils that Severus had brewed for her it smelled so wonderful and it always relaxed her.

Dunking her head under the water Hermione scrubbed her hair and then used the hand held nozzle to rinse the soap out. After rinsing her hair she wrapped it up in a towel and leaned back again to soak just a little longer. Sometime later Hermione woke up to find her fingers and toes all shriveled up. Hermione crawled out of the tub and pulled the towel off of her head. Her hair was a mess so she bent back over the tub and re-washed her hair, pulling on her dressing robe she went through to her room.

Pippy had laid out a robe and under clothes for her while she was in the tub. Pulling on the clothes Hermione looked at the clock. It wasn't as late as she thought it was, it was only ten so she hadn't slept that long. Gathering up her wand she quickly dried and styled her hair and then gathered up the books she had been looking at to get ideas for their quarters at Hogwarts.

Hermione flooed through to the school; deciding she would start in the bed room Hermione once again looked it over carefully. Once again deciding that she did like her original idea Hermione changed the walls to a very light slate blue, and then she transformed the drapes to a very dark navy blue. From there she moved to the curtain on the bed and made them the same color as the window curtains. Next she transformed the bedspread to the same color as the walls and converted the sheets to a deep slate grey. Hermione then looked at the rug that was on the oak hard wood floor. Not liking the way it looked it wasn't big enough for the room. She levitated the bed and put a slate grey fluffy rug under the bed with it extending out far enough that they would never have to step on the cold floors.

Next Hermione took a piece of wood from the wood bin and transformed it into a two seat sofa that she set near the fire place she made it the same slate blue as the walls and put navy blue throw cushions on it. Next she took another piece of wood and transformed it into matching chair to the one Severus had brought up from the dungeon. Hermione made sure both of these were the same dark slate as the rug and put a cushion in each the color of the sofa.

Standing back to look at her work she realized that she needed a table between the two wing back chairs so once again she transfigured a piece of the wood into a table and put it between the two chairs. Hermione found a coffee cup sitting on the mantle and turned it into a vase and sat that on the table. Knowing that she could get some roses at the Manor she made note to pick some when she got back. Hermione stepped back to the door to see if she was happy with her work.

Noticing that the walls seemed kind of bare Hermione found a piece of parchment and transfigured it into a painting of the ocean and put it on the wall near the bed. Taking one more look around the room she was pretty happy with her work. The room wasn't so light that Severus wouldn't like it but it wasn't so dark that she would be depressed.

Deciding that the loo needed spruced up also she turned the walls the slate grey that was a couple shades lighter then she used on the chairs. Then she turned the rugs on the floor the same navy blue she used in the bedroom and the towels were all turned to the light slate grey. Hermione turned the candles in the bathroom all navy blue also. Feeling like she was under the ocean Hermione could see herself soaking for hours in the big sunken tub. The one thing she had missed about Hogwarts was the tubs that were big enough to swim in.

Sighing as she walked through the loo and into the bedroom Hermione walked out onto the balcony, hearing voices she looked towards the lake. Someone had taken the time to clear the snow off of the lake and there was a large crowd of students ice skating. Hermione leaned on the balcony wall and watched them for a few minutes. Seeing someone fall and get back up she smiled until she realized it was Neville. Hermione immediately missed her friend; Neville had been a big part of her life. To think that as far as he knew she was in a dungeon some place. Becoming very sad Hermione went back through the doors and down to the office to floo back to the manor.

Hermione stepped through the floo into her quarters and looked around. Severus still wasn't back, feeling even more upset Hermione went to the couch and curled up. Feeling very sorry for herself Hermione thought of all of her friends that had died and all that didn't even know if she had survived or not. She should have been at school enjoying the end of her 6th year and planning for her 7th. Instead she was stuck in a Manor with the Dark Lord and no control of her life. Not allowed to go to Diagon Alley without an escort; not allowed to show herself at the school. Trying to learn everything she needs for her NEWT's by taking old tests. Hermione by this time was so depressed she started crying. Severus who had just gotten out of the meeting with the Dark Lord and Jeffery walked into their quarters to find Hermione curled up crying.

"Hermione what's wrong are you hurt, did someone do something to you?"

Hermione looked up through her tears, "I'm just sad." And once again started crying even harder.

Severus still wasn't good at dealing with sobbing females but he knew that he had to do something. Picking Hermione up he sat down on the couch with her on his lap and held her close and let her cry while telling her it would be ok.

Eventually Hermione's tears started to slow and she went from crying her heart out to an occasional hiccup. Severus deciding it might be safe to talk to her finally asked, "Hermione what happened? Did some do or say something to you?"

Hermione shook her head; she was embarrassed now that she had calmed down. "No I was just at the school decorating the bedroom and loo; I went out on the balcony and saw all the students out ice skating on the lake. One of the student's was Neville, when I saw him fall and then get back up and everyone laughing I got sad. I should be at school enjoying my 6th year. I shouldn't be stuck here at the Manor trying to learn everything on my own and taking my NEWT's in less than three weeks."

Severus pulled Hermione closer, "I know it is hard but you will soon be able to see your friends again. And you have your three best friends here at the Manor with you. I think once you get to Hogwarts you will be much happier. You will be working on a lot of advance potions and learning more about experimental brewing.

You are more than ready for your NEWT's and have been for a long time. Just keep telling yourself that you have three more weeks and you will be able to do as you see fit. Now you said you worked on the bedroom at Hogwarts. Do you want to take me through and show it to me?"

Hermione nodded, "Let me wash my face, I hope you like it I tried to keep it dark enough that you would like it but light enough I wouldn't mind it."

Hermione went and washed her face while Severus paced. He thought that last week would have been the hardest week for Hermione with all the upheaval but she managed it better than this past week. Severus began to wonder if someone really had said or did something to her. He knew she wouldn't say a thing; that she would keep it all in and try to deal with it by herself.

Severus decided that he was going to have some of the men that he trusted try to keep an eye on Hermione he didn't want her to have to deal with any more then she absolutely had to. Having come to a decision he felt much better. Turning when Hermione came into the room he smiled. "Well come on let's go see what you managed to do with our quarters. " Throwing a hand full of floo powder in the fireplace Severus called for Hogwarts Headmaster's office. Hermione felt the twisting and turning as she moved through the floo; glad when it stopped Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

Severus quickly cleaned both of the up and then offered Hermione his arm as they climbed the stairs to their quarters. Hermione stopped Severus from opening the door to the bedroom. "Close your eyes, please!"

Severus decided to play along and closed his eyes and Hermione lead him into the bedroom. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Severus opened his eyes and was shocked, "Hermione it's wonderful!" And it truly was Severus was amazed how she had taken a very plain white room and turned it into a wonderful retreat.

"I can't believe you managed to do all of this in one day." Severus looked around the bed looked so comfortable with loads of pillows and the colors were perfect. He felt at home with them and yet it was the dark green and silver that he had in the dungeon. Hermione had the drapes pulled back and the afternoon sunshine was spilling in; normally he would have them closed but even with the sunshine the room felt cozy.

"Take a look at the loo and see if it's ok with you. I carried the same colors through to it."

Severus was just as amazed with it. "My goodness I just am speechless, this is wonderful. I can't wait for you to work on the rest of the rooms."

Hermione smiled she would have never thought Severus would be happy with something as domesticated as the bedroom. "Do you have a preference in colors for any of the other rooms?"

Severus shook his head, "The only color I would prefer to stay away from is Gryffindor red and gold any other colors are fine."

"I thought maybe doing the sitting room in earth tones, browns, creams, light orange, burnt red think about fall colors."

Severus nodded, "It sounds restful and comfortable I look forward to seeing what you do with it. I still can't get over this room."

Hermione looked around it really did turn out pretty. It was very monochromatic but the colors were very soothing; she could see the two of them sitting in front of the fire and talking about the day.

As the two of them walked down the stairs to floo back to the manor someone knocked on the headmaster's door; Severus motioned Hermione back up the stairs and went to open the door. When he saw it was Yaxley he made the stairs rematerialize and Hermione came down.

"I'm sorry for giving you a scare Severus, I was just checking to see if you had made it back."

"No it's fine I should have contacted you, we just stopped in to see the changes Hermione had made to our quarters. How have things been here at the school today?"

"For most of the day you wouldn't even have known it was a school. I went out early this morning and checked the ice on the lake; when I found it safe for ice skating I cleared the snow. Most of the students have been outside all day; between ice skating and playing in the snow they have been scarce. Even lunch was a quiet affair; many of the students grabbed sandwiches and hot chocolate and ate outside. I've been amazed."

Hermione smiled a sad smile, "I saw them ice skating from the balcony this afternoon it looked like they were having a lot of fun."

Yaxley smiled, he had found that he really liked the young woman. She was a strong witch and had a good work ethic. He could see that she was good for Severus; he hoped that his wife and Hermione could become friends. Thinking this he mentioned it, "Lady Hermione my wife will be joining me here at the castle after the new year I hope that you and she can become friends. She is worrying about moving to the castle."

Severus watched Hermione he knew that Yaxley's wife was never involved with the Dark Lord she tried very hard to keep Yaxley's involvement separated from their family. "I would like that it will be nice to have another woman to visit with."

"I think you will like Elizabeth, she's nice and she will keep you on your toes she's very bright. She was top in her year."

Hermione smiled at Severus as he finished speaking, Hermione understood that Severus was telling her that Yaxley and his wife was safe; "she sounds like a wonderful person I truly am looking forward to meeting her." Turning to Yaxley she asked what she had been thinking, "I take it your wife doesn't spend any time at the manor."

"No Elizabeth is a very private person and doesn't feel comfortable at the Manor so typically she stays at our Manor and hopes I come home at a decent hour."

"I can understand not feeling comfortable at the Manor it can feel like a fish bowl at times."

Both men nodded their heads and Yaxley answered, "that is a very adept view of it. Many times I feel like I'm being watched even when I know I'm not. The one thing I hate the most is the meals; I always feel like I spend more time getting up and down then I do eating."

"I wish that everyone didn't have to raise and kneel when I come in it makes me very uncomfortable."

Once again the men agreed, "I feel the same Hermione but the Dark Lord ordered it so we have to deal with it."

Looking at his watch Severus realized the time. "I'm sorry Yaxley I would much rather spend the evening here but we are expected at dinner in about twenty minutes. Tell Elizabeth that I was thinking of her and look forward to seeing her at the start of the New Year. Also let her know that Hermione is looking forward to meeting her."

Severus and Hermione quickly flooed through and headed straight to the court room. When they entered the Court room Hermione groaned to herself. It looked like everyone was there tonight. Every table was full and extras had been set up. It looked like the only ones not in attendance were people like Yaxley that had to cover for higher ups.

And at the present moment they were all knelt down because of her and Severus. Looking over the sea of heads Hermione grimaced at Severus, he whispered to her, "head up and smile on it's going to be a long might, maybe you will luck out and Ginevra will need to relieve herself."

Hermione smiled, "We can hope to be so lucky."

Severus smiled he had to agree; he was dreading tonight. He knew that Lucius was going to dread it even more. Severus didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that the Dark Lord had something up his sleeve. He also knew that Percy would be impossible to live with soon since he was going to be the new Under Minister of Importing; a big name for a nothing job.

Hermione was glad when they finally got to their table and sat down. She heard the chairs once again scrapping as people moved back into their chairs. Hermione took a moment to look around lots of the wives were here tonight. It looked like even the students from Hogwarts were here tonight; she saw Lavender and the goon twins, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron were up closer then Percy she found that funny. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she shook her head. She knew they were trying to find out what was going on with all of the Death Eaters in attendance.

"Severus do you know why the Dark Lord called in so many followers tonight?"

Severus shook his head no, he was also taking a look around and she could tell by the way he would stop scanning the crowd that he was occasionally looking into someone's mind. When he finally turned towards her Hermione took the chance to ask another question. "Did you find anything interesting as you looked into people's minds?"

"Not too much no one seems to know what's going on, you and Ginevra have been letting the Potter brat and Weasley brat use your wands to work on their charms and transfiguration."

Hermione blanched very white, "Oh Holy Merlin!"

Severus laughed, "Don't worry you will be fine the Dark Lord is going to let them have their wands with blocks on them soon. "

"Well at least that's a relief; and since Ginny was the one that suggested it I hope the Dark Lord takes it out on her and not me."

Severus laughed, "Ginevra never loses a battle or haven't you seen that yet?"

Hermione laughed, "No but she's a lot braver then I am."

"I am sure she would say the same about you. She would no more stand up to me then you would to the Dark Lord."

"I don't know about that she's turned into a real fireball; nothing like she used to be."

Severus laughed, "No she's just learned how to get her way with her husband. Please don't repeat that it could get both of us in trouble."

Hermione started to answer when she heard the door next to the table start to open. Rising quickly Hermione dropped down into a curtsy. The rest of the room followed suit; many of the followers that stayed at the manor had gotten used to taking their cue from Hermione. So by the time the Dark Lord had the door totally open most were on their knees.

As the Lord passed Severus he patted his shoulder and Severus as always gave Hermione his hand to help her stand. The Dark Lord looked over the crowd that was on their knees with an evil glare. Hermione had never seen that look before and when she looked at Ginny her look was almost as feral. Hermione shivered she was glad that from what she could see Severus was not on the receiving end of that evilness.

Hermione watched as the Dark Lord pulled out a chair for Ginny and then Severus held a chair for Hermione. Waiting for the Dark Lord to sit before he sat; Severus felt a tremor of fear run down his spine. He hadn't seen that look on the Dark Lord's face since the first war. Something was wrong tonight he was glad it seemed he was not to be on the receiving end of his rage.

The Dark Lord nodded to Severus and the two of them sat down. The Dark Lord looked at the table that Draco was at "Severus please turn around and let Draco's table know that they may raise."

Severus turned around as he was told and Lestrange and Draco along with the new woman in Lestrange's life took their seats.

Hermione didn't know what was going on; she was wishing so much that she could read the Dark Lord's mind. The Dark Lord continued to look over the room seeming to think to himself. Finally he stood back up and told everyone to rise. When several started to sit down at their tables he stopped them.

The Dark Lord began moving among the tables everyone tried to watch without moving just by following him with their eyes. The first place he stopped was behind Percy; the Dark Lord leaned in and whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy dropped to his knees and kissed the Dark Lord's robe and moved towards the front of the room. He stopped behind the chair Lucius was standing in front of and whispered something to Lucius.

Hermione watched as Lucius turned bright red and then deathly white. Lucius moved to the back wall and stood there quietly and Percy stepped in front of the chair that Lucius had just left. A moment later the Dark Lord stopped behind Cissy and whispered again, this time Cissy curtsied and moved to the wall next to Lucius. From there the Dark Lord moved to a witch Hermione didn't know that had been visiting with Cissy earlier. This witch also curtsied and moved to the wall next to Cissy. Next the Dark Lord moved to the table Harry and Ron were standing at, he gestured to both boys and then bowed and moved to the table with Percy.

Hermione continued to watch this switching of the guard; Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were moved up to the table with Lestrange and Draco; from what Hermione could tell they had been told to sit. For when they approached the table with their wives they held out chairs for their wives and sat. Both men nodded to Queen Ginevra and to Severus and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Severus as the Dark Lord moved the entire table that consisted of Lavender, her fiancée, Crabbe Jr., Goyle Jr. and Pansy and a few other students. This group moved up to the table behind Draco's the group standing at that table moved out quickly and Lavender's group sat down.

Severus looked at Hermione but didn't say or move anything; then she felt Severus in her mind. He quietly told her to keep a very blank face. When she blinked he continued; I'm not sure what is happening but at least we seem safe.

Then she felt Severus withdrawal from her mind. Ginny was so busy watching her husband move about the room that she never noticed Hermione and Severus's moment.

A minute or two later Hermione felt Severus tense up and then nod his head. He smiled at Hermione and Ginny and excused himself from the table. As Severus walked through the inner chamber door Hermione looked at Ginny. She just shrugged her shoulder telling Hermione she didn't know.

A few minutes later Severus came out of the inner chamber with a package of parchment and took it to the Dark Lord then returned to their table. Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione as he sat in his chair.

After an hour of the Dark Lord moving people around all Hermione could think of was let me out of this room. Lucky for Hermione Ginny needed to use the loo desperately Severus noticing Ginny wiggling mind talked with the Dark Lord. Severus leaned over to Ginny, "do you need a break?"

Ginny nodded, "Hermione please escort Ginevra to the inner chamber."

Hermione nodded, Severus rose and bowed as the two girls rose and headed to the inner chamber. Ginny practically ran to the loo when she came out Hermione took the time to go also. She could see that tonight was going to be a very long night. When Hermione came out Ginny was sitting on one of the wing back chairs.

"Sit down for a minute Hermione my butt was getting stiff sitting in that hard chair. Between having to pee and that chair I needed out I'm glad Severus noticed. "

"Do you have any idea what's going on tonight?"

"Not much I know that Tom was going to move Percy up and move Lucius down but I didn't know any of the other stuff. I dread going back in there but I suppose we have stayed out as long as we can."

Hermione held her hand out and helped pull Ginny up. Ginny groaned as she stood up; "I really hope Tom is finished I would give anything to retire to our room and put my feet up."

Hermione knew that Ginny's feet had been swelling some, "Are your feet swelling today?"

"A little not to bad I just spent a lot of time working on the baby's room today. It's almost finished I have to go shopping soon for baby clothes and nappies."

Hermione opened the door so Ginny could walk through, the first thing she noticed was that the very last table in the room had Lucius standing in front of the chairs. Ginny nodded when she saw that, leaning over Ginny whispered, "that doesn't surprise me."

Severus was smirking big time when Hermione returned she raised an eyebrow he just smirked a little more. Hermione could tell something totally tickled Severus; she would love to know what it was. She felt so evil sitting there she was enjoying seeing Lucius demoted so far down.

The Dark Lord walked to his throne and sat down; he told everyone they could sit down. Hermione was sure several people's legs were getting tired. The dark lord clapped his hands and several house elves' came into the room and put fresh settings on any of the tables that had people move around to.

Once they completed that the Dark Lord looked straight at Lucius; "Lucius as you can see you have been demoted; you will remain Minister of Magic for the time being but you will make absolutely no decisions with else first consulting me.

When you finally learn to keep your mouth shut you may someday move back up. Let this be a warning to you. You are lucky that I've not done worse; you can thank Severus for his good word for you. Without that you would be in the dungeon."

Then the Dark Lord turned his eyes to Percy. "Percy you are also very lucky that your sister and Lady Hermione managed to stop you from hurting Mr. Potter and your brother. That is the only reason you got the move up."

With that the Dark Lord moved to the table and the first course appeared on the tables. "Ginevra are you ok?"

Ginny quickly answered her husband, "I'm fine Hermione escorted me to the loo so I didn't explode. My feet are swelling a little but not as bad as they did yesterday."

The Dark Lord looked to Hermione; "What did you do today Lady Hermione?"

"I went to Hogwarts and decorated our bedroom and master loo; I hope to work on the sitting room tomorrow if I'm not needed to help Ginny."

"I believe tomorrow Ginevra will rest she, over did it a little today and now we have had a rather long time getting things sorted out here. I would appreciate if you would go with her to Diagon alley on Monday to do some shopping for the baby. She has notified me that we need to stock the nursery with more than just a crib. I'm sure you will be a much better shopping helper then I would. I know very little about what a baby would need."

"I would love to help her, I love looking at the little tiny clothes for babies."

Ginny smiled, "Aren't they so cute I can't wait to go. We will plan on making a day of it."

The two girls began talking about what all they needed to get while Severus and the Dark Lord discussed what had just happened. Severus adjusted his chair so that he could watch Lucius easier; Hermione watched him as she talked with Ginny. When he tensed up Hermione stopped talking to Ginny and watched him.

All at once he turned and looked at the Dark Lord; Immediately the Dark Lord's eyes turned red and Hermione could see the anger moving across his face. Ginny had also turned and watched her husband and Severus also. Hermione had no idea what was going on other then Severus had learned something and was sharing it with the Dark Lord.

Hermione watched as the two men nodded at each other. Then Severus turned and started chatting with Ginny like nothing had happened. Hermione wasn't sure what happened but she knew it wasn't good. Hermione continued to watch Severus and the Dark Lord throughout the meal but nothing else happened. When desert was finished the Dark Lord turned to Hermione, "will you please escort my wife to our quarters and stay with her until I return to our quarters."

"Of course my Lord."

Hermione rose and everyone in the hall knelt down, Ginny and Hermione walked out of the hall. Hermione looked at her friend as they walked up the stairs; are you ok would you rather floo up?"

"No I need to walk my legs are cramping from sitting so long. So what did Severus find out when he tensed up and shared with Tom?"

"I have no idea I can push Severus out of my mind but I can't read his. It seems that my fiancée and your husband can share thoughts without speech."

When they got to Ginny's quarters the two girls sat down in the sitting room. Ginny put her feet up on the couch after she took off her shoes. Hermione gasped when she saw Ginny's feet they had swollen so much she had deep red lines on her feet from her shoes. Hermione went to the loo and got some lotion. She sat down on the end of the couch and pulled Ginny's feet up into her lap and started rubbing the lotion into Ginny's feet. Ginny groaned in relief when Hermione started rubbing. "Oh, Holly Merlin Hermione that feels so good."

"Why didn't you say something we could have come up here earlier? There was no need for you to suffer like that."

"I'm supposed to be the Queen I have to be at Tom's side. Even if it means I'm uncomfortable some times."

"I know that he would yell at you if he saw your feet. There is no need for this. "

Ginny nodded and slid further down the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Ginny thought Hermione's massaging her feet was pure heaven. Hermione continued to rub the lotion in to Ginny's feet even after her breathing deepened.

When The Dark Lord and Severus came into the room Hermione didn't get up she turned and held her finger to her lips. The Dark Lord walked over and realized that Ginny was asleep on the couch with her feet in Hermione's lap.

Seeing the lotion bottle on the table he turned to Hermione; "were her feet extremely swollen?"

"Yes, I rubbed lotion into them until she fell asleep. I am worried that her feet are so swollen."

"The healer was here yesterday afternoon and he said it wasn't unusual she needs to stay off her feet more; and lower her salt intake. She is also supposed to drink more water."

"I'll try to make sure she drinks more water while we are studying next week. I'll also make sure she keeps her feet up. Possibly we can move a sofa into the class room?"

The Dark Lord agreed and said he would make sure it was done. Hermione was shocked when Hermione gently laid Ginny's feet on the couch and got up the Dark Lord took her hand. "Thank you Hermione; I know that you will take good care of Ginevra for me."

"She's my best friend I'll do all I can for her."

Severus took Hermione's hand and tucked it in his arm. "My Lord if you need me I'll stay here at the Manor tonight and tomorrow. I'm sure Yaxley can handle the school."

The Dark Lord nodded to Severus as they left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus tried to distract Hermione as soon as they entered their room. He pulled her against him and slowly touched their lips together. Slowly tightening his grip around Hermione's waist he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue against Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione knowing very well what Severus was trying to do finally pushed him back.

"Severus I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. Sit down you have some explaining to do. I want to know what you discovered from Lucius that you turned around and shared with the Dark Lord. I also want to know what else is going on; and don't tell me you can't share. I'm the one that is stuck here in this Manor in the middle of all of the intrigue. I have to know what is going on so I don't do something that could jeopardize one or both of us."

Severus looked like he wanted to argue, but one look at Hermione's face changed his mind quickly. Sighing he let loose of Hermione and moved to the couch. "I suppose you are correct; it wouldn't do for you to talk to the wrong person at the wrong time."

Hermione moved to the opposite end of the couch from which Severus settled on, she pulled her feet up and got comfortable. "Now I want you to spill everything, I'm the one that has to tread through that viper pit three times a day while you are at Hogwarts. I need to know everything so that I don't come out snake bit."

Severus nodded and finally settled in to let Hermione know what he had found out. "As you are aware Lucius made some rather crude remarks about you to the Dark Lord in my presence. That earned him a demotion in the ranks and the Dark Lords ire. Well instead of closing his mouth and taking his punishment he told some of his cronies that he would take care of you himself. Needless to say Crabbe and Goyle are a little smarter then they look.

They went to Lestrange when they were guarding you and Ginevra and told him what Lucius said. They had by that time figured out that Lucius was on his way down and Lestrange was moving up. What I found out when Lucius looked at me was that he's plotting with some people at the Ministry to try and over throw the Dark Lord. I gave the Dark Lord the names that I pulled out and what I could find out of the plan. Lucius was so angry that he didn't occlude his mind at all; he was so angry he didn't even notice I was in there playing around.

So as far as court Lestrange and his crew are safe. Stay away from Lucius and anyone you see him chum with. Basically stay close to Ginevra and don't try to make friends with anyone."

"That brings up something interesting; Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s came to me today and asked if I could tutor their son's in charms and transfiguration over Christmas break."

Severus stopped and thought a minute. "Let me take a little walk through their minds this week before you give them an answer. I want to make sure that they truly are with the Dark Lord and are doing this on their own not on behalf of Lucius."

"That's no problem I told them I would have to get your permission if they approach me I'll just tell them that with all that has happened this weekend I forgot to ask."

Severus nodded and then grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to him. "Now witch we will finish what we started."

Hermione laughed up at Severus and reached up and kissed him. He was a little surprised this was the first time she had initiated the kissing. Severus growled and pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. By the time the two of them pulled back from each other Hermione's knickers were damp and Severus needed to adjust himself; his pants were very tight across his erection. Hermione groaned as they broke apart; and Severus wanted to.

"You witch are going to be the death of me; I think I better take a cold shower or I won't be able to keep my promise to not touch you till our binding."

Hermione smirked just a little, "it serves you right you left me here all week with the intrigue and having to deal with Percy!"

"What has Percy done?"

"The Dark Lord did the soul mate spell on him on Thursday; he is going to married to Rose Zeller I don't know much other then she was a Hufflepuff. He's been strutting around like he is king and then when the Dark Lord moved him up a table tonight I'm sure he will be a total git now. You would think two days in the dungeon for attacking Ron and Harry would have been enough to settle him. I still can't believe he attacked them; what in the world was he thinking that they would sit and have tea in the middle of the Dark Lords court for fun. He said he didn't think they belonged there."

Severus laughed out loud, "Percy was a git all through school. Of all of the Weasley's my favorite would have to be the twins. They are amazing potioniers for no more training then they have. The other one I really like is Charlie. I knew Bill but not that well; Charlie and I became friends when he started acquiring dragon ingredients."

Instead of getting a shower Severus sat with Hermione and talked a little longer. Hermione curled up close and laid her head on Severus chest as they talked. At midnight Severus stretched; "I think we should both head to bed, I don't want to sleep on the couch another night."

Hermione laughed, "Yes I had a nasty neck ache most of the afternoon after our last night on the couch."

Hermione stood up and bent down and kissed Severus, "Good night, I imagine you will be at school before I am even up!"

"I will be; are you going to work on our sitting room tomorrow?"

"No the Dark Lord wishes me to go with Ginny to do the baby shopping. I'll be with her probably all day; Ginny doesn't know now to stop shopping. I'll be there on Tuesday afternoon; I will need to study in the morning but then I'll come to the school."

"Be careful tomorrow while you are out and watch your back with Crabbe and Goyle until I check them out a little closer. Lestrange is safe now that Bellatrix is gone."

Severus stood up and bent down to place a kiss on Hermione's lips; "I'll check and see if you are up before I leave."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay! Life has been busy I hope to get 2 or three chapters updated in the next few days.

---------------------------

Severus had to be up very early the next morning to be back to Hogwarts for breakfast. After he was showered and dressed he stopped into Hermione's room to check on her. He smiled to himself when he walked into her room. Crookshanks had managed to push Hermione into the wall and off the pillows. In return Crookshanks had taken over both pillows and Hermione was lying with her head in the crack between the wall and the bed.

Severus had a good deal of respect for the half kneezle and wasn't about to try to move him. He had seen the cat take a chunk out of Lucius shortly after he had moved into the Manor. The half kneezle had been rescued by the Dark Lord and Lucius was still nursing a rather nasty gash on his hand. The cat hadn't offered to do anything to Severus but he also wasn't going to chance his hands against the monster.

Severus looked at the cat," May I cover up your mistress without you taking my hands off?" Severus was amazed when the cat seemed to nod his head and close his eyes. Severus taking the chance pulled the quilt that Hermione had kicked off back over her. As he pulled his hands back the cat looked up again Severus decided he should talk to the animal. "Take good care of your mistress and you will soon be back to Hogwarts and can room free again."

Severus wondered about himself talking to the cat but decided the cat had pretty good taste. As he left the room he left the door open enough the cat could get out if he wanted to and called Pippy. "Pippy your mistress is supposed to go with Queen Givevra today so make sure she is up by eight so that she can be ready to go with her. Pippy nodded, "I take care of Mistress." Pippy handed Severus his coffee and he headed to the floo.

Severus walked out of the floo into the headmaster's office. Looking around he wondered how being married to Hermione would work out. It was going to be different for him; he hoped that once they were not living at court any more that Hermione would calm down and be happier.

Severus walked straight through his office and down the stairs. He needed to let Yaxley know he was back in the school and see what was going on with the students and see how the newer teachers were settling in.

Severus stopped and talked to the ghosts as he made his way around the castle. He knew that the ghosts and the portraits had a much better idea of what was going on in the castle then the teachers many times. Sure enough the Fat Lady, who was in charge of the Gryffindor Common room, was aware a lot of what was going on.

Since the castle recognized Severus as headmaster, the portraits and the ghosts also accepted him as such and told him all they knew. The fat lady let him know that the student's that were pure bloods in Gryffindor for the most part accepted what was going on with the school. There were a few whose parents had been active in the Order of Phoenix that weren't happy but for the most part they were. The ½ bloods were a little scared but were finding that things were really not that different; but the muggles were scared to death.

"Fat lady do you think there is something that we could do to help them?"

"I don't think anything will help till they see that the Dark Lord really won't be killing them or their families. They have all heard the rumors that they are going to be killed or put into slavery."

Severus bowed to the portrait, "Thank you Fat Lady I will talk to the Dark Lord regarding this."

Severus continued up the next set of steps and towards the Ravenclaw's rooms; he talked to ghosts as he ran into them. He talked to several of the portraits and heard from most of the ghosts almost the exact same thing that he heard from the Fat lady.

Deciding he had a very good idea of what was going on Severus let his steps lead him to several teacher short cuts that led him to Yaxley's quarters. Severus knocked on Yaxley's portrait door; Yaxley was shocked to find Severus already up and on the move around the castle.

"Severus what has you out on patrol so early; it's an hour before we even need to think about breakfast?"

"I decided to do a walk through the castle and see what the ghosts and portraits had to say. It seems that the biggest parts of our pureblood student's have adjusted, the ½ bloods are still not sure and the muggles are scared to death.

I'm trying to figure out how to make our students feel more comfortable; if they become comfortable that will lead to parents accepting and the Dark lord's plans to move along quicker."

"I personally think that your binding to Lady Hermione will help a lot. The students don't know that Hermione is actually a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw; when you marry her they are going to realize that the Dark Lord will accept muggle borns."

"You are probably right but I wonder what will happen when they find out that Hermione is not muggle born. Or should I say has muggle parents that are descendents of Rowena."

"Could we do the genealogy on all of our muggle born students?"

Severus thought, "That might be such a bad idea anyway. It might prove that what we consider muggle borns are not really such. I've often wondered how two true muggles could produce a witch or wizard? And come to think of it I've never ever seen a wizard out of that combination; have you?"

Yaxley looked at Severus surprised, "You know I don't think I have! I know a lot of wizards that might be ½ or even ¼ wizard; but I don't think I've ever seen anything but witches born of muggle parents."

Severus sat back and thought, for a long time; "I think I will have to run a search through our student records. This is something the Dark Lord needs to be made aware of."

Looking at the time Yaxley rose, "Severus it's almost time for breakfast we better get a move on."

Severus agreed and the two men headed towards the Great Hall; Severus looked around the Great hall as he moved into the hall. Realizing that the school was going to be the training of a new type of wizarding future he realized that it needed cleaned up. "Yaxley I think we need to freshen up the castle. The house flags look dull. And there is a general feeling of neglect."

Yaxley took a good look around, "You are right as always, this is supposed to be the premier wizarding school; right now it doesn't look like that."

"The Dark Lord plans to tour the school during the winter break I'm sure he will want it cleaned up. I suggest that the two of us make a list of what we see wrong so that we can have a list for him."

Yaxley nodded, "I will be happy to do that."

"While you are doing that please take a look at the curriculum and what books are being used? I would like to have a good handle on this before we present to our Lord. I want to know what we are aware of and what corrections can be made."

Yaxley nodded again, "I think that would be the best thing, we want to present the problems to our lord we don't want him finding them."

Severus nodded he felt the same way as they sat down the students began trailing into the great hall. He watched them closely; the muggles seemed to be trying to blend into their surroundings. Most of the purebloods were strutting liked they owned the world. Some of the students that were ½ bloods and had their pureblood parent high up in the new ministry or their parents were well to do seemed ok but the one that were on the lower end of the economic structure were very much like the muggles.

Severus would have loved to have been able to stop all of the false hoods and rumors that had come from France and Germany. Those countries were already settled and the ½ bloods and muggles were realizing that their world hadn't changed much. Those muggle parents that could be assimilated into the wizarding world were moving from the muggle to the wizarding world. Those muggle children that had already started pulling away from their parents were being found magical parents for them to stay with.

Lost in his thought Severus didn't see who started the altercation that broke out between some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. But, he stopped it in short order soon all of the combatants found themselves in full body binds.

Thank God Draco wasn't in the middle of it he and Zambini had actually started body binding some of their fellow Slytherin who were involved in the fight. Severus looked to the Professors, "did anyone see what started this?"

When they all shock their heads Severus looked to Draco and Zambini, "I want the truth, what happened?"

Draco knew he was going to make some of his fellow Slytherin mad but he knew that Severus wanted the truth so he was going to get it. "Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard have been really making life miserable for Longbottom. They have been calling him a squib and just generally making his life miserable; I don't really know what happened today but I heard Pritchard say something and then Longbottom pulled his wand."

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Malfoy!"

Severus released the body bind on Longbottom, "Mr. Longbottom please stand." When Neville stood up Severus looked at him shaking. "Mr. Longbottom will you please tell me what Mr. Pritchard said to you today that resulted in you pulling your wand."

Severus watched as Neville looked down at his shoes. "He said I was a Squib just like my parents." Severus knew that Bella had tortured Neville's parents until they lost their mind and were in the long term curse ward.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Longbottom; please finish your breakfast and get to your first class on time." Severus released the bindings on the rest of the Gryffindors, "I expect all of you to finish your meal and go to your classes; this is your only warning. Do not pull your wands again; we will be dealing with Mr. Pritchard and Mr. Baddock."

The Gryffindor's were all staring at the new headmaster with their mouths hanging open. Severus turned to the two Slytherin that were still on the floor with magical ropes. "Severus removed the ropes, "Mr. Prichard and Mr. Baddock you will follow me to my office."

The two boys followed Severus up to his office, where he sent his Partronus off. Severus had the two boys in chairs in front of his desk and worked on headmaster paper work while they sat there. He had not said one word to the boys all the time they were seated in front of his desk. He watched as the boys squirmed while he kept his eyes on his paper work. He hoped this taught them both lessons.

It took about 45 minutes for their fathers to arrive; then they heard the knock on the headmaster's door both boys jumped. "Enter" Severus said. Both boys slumped when they saw their fathers.

Thinking that they were safe with their fathers with them they both relaxed. That was until both of their fathers dropped to kneel in front of the Headmaster. Severus sat with his head down for another minute before he raised his eyes and told their fathers to rise.

Severus watched the change in the boys behind his hair as he ignored their fathers and made them stay in a kneel. The boys had not been to court so were not aware of Severus's standing other than to know that he was a fellow Death Eater.

When Severus looked up and told both boys fathers to rise. Both men went over to their sons and ordered them to their feet. When the boys got to their feet they made them kneel. Severus looked at the two men in front of him and let them remain standing. "Your son's disappointed me today; they have been picking on a fellow pureblood that is not as in favor as your family is. The Dark Lord does not believe in this type of behavior, as you know. We are to encourage our fellow witch and wizards."

Both men looked down at their sons. They knew that they were in trouble because of their sons. Prichard's dad looked up, "Lord Severus what would you have us do? We realize that our sons were totally out of line; we are most upset that our sons behaved this way."

The two boys kept their heads down while their fathers talked to the Headmaster. They couldn't believe that their fathers were still standing. They couldn't figure out what was going on; they had never known their fathers to back down to anyone.

Prichard looked at Baddock out of the corner of his eye; he realized that Baddock was just as confused as he was. The two continued to listen to their fathers, when the Headmaster stood both men dropped to their knees and their sons were amazed.

Severus looked down at the men and their sons; "you may all stand. Mr. Prichard and Baddock I'm extremely disappointed in your sons. I had considered talking to the Dark Lord regarding their behavior. Instead I will require them to apologize to Mr. Longbottom in front of the school in the Great hall tonight. I expect both of you to take your sons to the Quidditch Pitch and make sure that they understand that we are building a new world. They are to be polite to all of those less fortunate then they are. This includes both muggle born and ½ bloods. I will not tolerate this in the Dark Lord's school.

If we have one more transgression by either of your son's you and your son's will not only answer to me but you will answer to The Dark Lord."

Both men nodded and didn't say a word; Severus sat back down and both men dropped to their knees and pulled their son's down.

Severus nodded, "you may leave." As the four men moved towards the door Severus stopped them, "I would suggest you teach your son's some pure blood manners while you are teaching them about our new world."

Both men dropped to their knees once again pulling their son's down. "By your leave Lord Severus."

Severus nodded and the four left his office. Severus steepled his fingers and leaned on his elbows as he thought. He hoped that his calling in the fathers would put a stop to the inter-house fighting. His Slytherin's had to lead the way; he didn't know how else to force the Dark Lord's followers to teach their children.

Severus looked at the clock as the bells rang announcing the second class of the day. He switched his thought to Hermione; he wondered how she was getting along at Diagon alley with Queen Ginevra. He knew that Hermione was not a shopper; she much preferred her books and potions much like he did. Feeling the need to move Severus walked up to their quarters and took another look at the bedroom Hermione had decorated for them.

He really loved the feel of the room, I hope I like the sitting room as much as I do this room. Severus walked to the French doors and walked out. He could see four people on the quidditch pitch and realized that the Prichard's and Baddock's were still meeting. He hopped the men could knock some sense into their son's heads. Because if they didn't he would and he would not be nice about it. He was very disappointed in the way his Slytherin had been acting. He saw that one or two of the Hufflepuff were not acting appropriate either so he would have to deal with that. Watching the four men on the pitch Severus decided that by making an example of two boys he hoped that the rest of the purebloods would understand to behave.

Severus watched for a few more minutes and then turned to return to his office. He finished the paper work that he had been working on. When he finished with his paper work; Severus walked out of his office and down to the great Hall.

Looking over the hall he realized that a lot of work needed done. Taking out his wand he set a dicotoquill to work and started walking through the hall to see what needed replaced. He started with the ceiling and worked his way down. Listing stuff that they could do and moving on to things that the Dark Lord would need to approve.

Re-charming the ceiling was something that the staff could do, new banners were listed as needing the Dark Lords' approval but the staff could charm what they had clean. The walls needed freshened, the scones on the walls needed cleaned, the tables needed refinished and some benches needed replaced. The coverings on the teachers tables needed refreshed and actually needed replaced. Severus list covered a full parchment by the time he finished the Great Hall and the bell for lunch was ringing.

Moving to the head table Severus waited for the students and professors to begin entering. Once all of the students arrived Severus stood and the noise in the hall stopped. "Mr. Pritchard and Mr. Baddock I believe you have some you need to say to your school mates?"

The two boys stood and bowed to the head master, they had learned a least a few manners in a short time. Since Prichard had been the ring leader and his father was also the Sr. Death Eater he was the one that spoke. "Mr. Longbottom, we would like to beg your pardon for the mean things I have said to you and ask your forgiveness. We owe you a debt for our uncouth behavior if we can ever be of service to you please feel free to approach us." The two boys bowed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Severus watched the stunned expressions around the great hall. He rose again, "I will not allow the type of behavior I saw this morning to happen in this school. We are all wizards and witches and we will all show respect to each other. I do not care if you are pureblood, ½ bloods or muggle born; I expect respect to each other."

With that Severus sat down and food appeared on the tables. Severus watched as Draco and Zambini answered questions that the other Slytherin were asking; he also watched as Lavender Brown gave the Gryffindor's information about the Dark Lord's court. He knew that the students that had been to court would make sure that others followed the rules.

Yaxley approached Severus and took his seat at the head table. "Severus would it be possible for me to go see my wife tonight?"

Severus looked at his right hand man; the poor man hadn't had time with his wife in several weeks. "I think that would be a great idea. Why don't you see if your beautiful wife would like to come back and spend a few days here this week? I'll cover your hall patrols so that you can have some evenings together."

Severus had to smile when he saw his friend's expression, "you work way to hard dear friend. If I'm called to our Lord's side I'll leave Horace in charge."

Yaxley smiled and dug into his lunch he was looking forward to seeing his wife and children. It had been a while since he had seen any of them.

The rest of the day Severus worked his way through the first floor common areas making notes on what he saw needed done. Much of the work would be done by the Professors by cleaning and refreshing paint. Some of the work could be done by Filch and students with detentions.


	21. Chapter 21

I re-read much of my story today and discovered that I made several mistakes in my story. I will work on revising it in the next few weeks chapter at a time. Considering how many mistakes I'm finding I really appreciate the reviews. I will do my best to try to stop further mistakes.

Thanks to all of you!

J

________________

Hermione had spent the day that Severus had to deal with his Slytherin's, baby shopping with Ginny. When she got back to the Manor that night all she wanted to do was sleep. Ginny had drug her from one end of Diagon alley to the other and had shopped for eight straight hours. Unfortunately, Ginny wanted to share everything she had got for the baby; so Hermione sat with Ginny and Lord Voldermort for another hour while Ginny showed him everything she had bought.

The Dark Lord escorted Ginny and Hermione to the table that night. It was the first time that she was to hold the Dark Lord's arm and to be sat before the Dark Lord sat. It was also the first time that she would not be kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet.

Hermione found it a very strange feeling to be seated first. When dinner was finally over and she was escorted back to the Inner Chamber she took a few minutes to realize just how strange it was.

Hermione returned to her quarters and flooed Severus. Finding he wasn't in the Head master's office she sent a letter through and withdrew to have her bath and then headed to bed.

When Severus we finally returned to his quarters that night he found the note from Hermione. Knowing that she would now be in bed Severus headed to bed spending his first in his newly decorated bedroom.

Severus didn't sleep well that night; it wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable he was just suffering from his normal nightmares.

The next morning Hermione got up early and headed to the class room. She was glad to see that Harry and Ron were already there. "Good morning guys! I'm glad to see that you are here. Did you study yesterday?"

Harry looked at Hermione; he still couldn't believe that she spent as much time with Ginny and Snape as she did. But, he knew she was trying to survive like the rest of them. "We studied a little probably not as much as you would want us to."

"I would have rather been here studying instead of shopping for eight hours. But, Ginny did get a lot of neat things for the baby."

Hermione didn't notice Harry and Ron's shutter, she was busy pulling books out of her bag. The three of them knew they couldn't talk about anything without it being over heard so they stuck to classes and their friendships.

Hermione pulled out her transfiguration book and the stack of tests she had. She handed Harry and Ron both one of the tests and the three of them started working on them. About an hour later the three of them looked up when the door opened. Hermione noticed it was Ginny and went back to answering the questions on the test. She had already left a copy of the test on the couch that Ginny typically sat on.

Ginny groaned when she sat down; and Hermione looked up. Hermione took her first really good look at Ginny and gasped. "Ginny are you ok?"

She nodded; "yes I shouldn't have stayed on my feet so much yesterday. The healer was here a little bit ago and said I'm ok. I'm supposed to stay off of my feet as much as possible and I'm going to be taking my meals in our quarters so I don't have to sit through those long drawn out messes we call meals. Tom said if you want to eat with me you can."

"Just let me know when you want me I'll be more than happy to skip the intrigue of Court."

Ginny laughed, "Hermione you always use interesting words to describe things. So are you going to go to Hogwarts this afternoon?"

"Yes, I want to start on the sitting room today and brew a batch of sober up potion either tonight or tomorrow morning."

Harry looked over at Ron, they still couldn't believe that their best friend was going to marry a Death Eater. Ron just shrugged after all his sister was married to the Lord of the Death Eaters. Ron was starting to wonder if maybe it would be easier to just accept that life had changed and live with it. If he really gave into the Dark Lord maybe he would give him a decent job and he could find a girl and get married.

He was ready to stop the fighting and get on with his life. Ginny had told them they could return to school after the holiday if they wanted to or they could take their tests.

Ron was thinking he would go ahead and take his tests and see if he could get a job playing Quidditch. He thought that he could probably make it on one of the teams that didn't win very often like the Chudley Cannons.

Thinking more on it Ron decided he was going to request a chance to talk to Ginny. He really didn't want Harry around when he got the chance to talk with her, and knowing that Harry won't understand. Deciding that he's going to do it Ron spoke up," I wouldn't mind spending some time with you sis!"

Harry gave Ron a really strange look but didn't stay anything. Ron knew that Harry was wondering about him but he's not about to mention a thing to him.

Ginny smiled at Ron they had always been really close and he may just be close again. "I would love that Ron I have missed our times together. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know Hermione is going to work on her quarters at Hogwarts that would make it so she doesn't need to make a quick trip back."

Ron smiled back at his sister maybe this would work he was really tired of being on the losing end. Maybe Hermione was right; you need to go with the new order and live your life. "I'd love to."

Ginny sighed as she propoed her feet up; "I've missed you, Ron; Hermione and I will enjoy spending time with you. Hermione what time are you supposed to meet Severus?"

"We didn't set a time; he's got so much going on right now at school I might not even see him."

Ginny just nodded, she really wasn't feeling well; the pregnancy had really taken a lot out of her. The healer told her that there was nothing wrong just that she needed to rest more and stay off of her feet. After this time she's going to listen; she couldn't take much more of these nasty feelings especially when she has several more months.

"What are we working on today?" Ginny asked.

"Transfiguration, I thought it would give us a break from all the hard stuff we have been working on."

Ginny laughed at Hermione, "I never thought you would say something like that. Oh by the way you guys are going to get your wands back but they'll have charms on them so you can't use them against any of us. Tom told me last night he just has to get a new charms person he hired to get here. "

"Is this the new teacher for Charms also?"

"Yes, Cissy will be back in the Manor soon; as much as I dislike Lucius, I like Cissy.

Hermione turned back to her test and started working; the rest realizing that Hermione was working turned back to studying. At a few minutes till eleven Hermione looked up; "are you guys ready to check your answers?"

The group agreed and went over their answers together. Ginny had done very well with the test and so had Harry, Ron on the other hand would have passed but not very high. Since the boys would soon be getting their wands back they decided they would wait till tomorrow to work on the practical person. Besides that Ginny was starting to look tired.

Ron offered to walk Ginny back to her quarters. Ginny was so tired she accepted because she was afraid Ron might have to carry her.

"Ginny try to rest this afternoon I'm going to head to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded and took Ron's arm as he led her out of the room. Hermione looked at Harry and realized he was staring after Ron and Ginny. "Are you ok Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione just watching Ron and Ginny they seem to be happier. How are you getting along?"

"I'm fine I need to get organized and ready to head to Hogwarts; I think I'll let Pippy bring me some lunch and then I'll head to Hogwarts. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Harry nodded and followed Hermione towards her quarters, Harry noticed that he had two of the guards that never left his side and Ron had the rest of them. He watched as Hermione climbed the stairs in front of him; he was surprised by how many stair ways and halls they traversed. He had never been up to this part of the Manor.

"Hermione are your quarters on the top floor or something good grief this is some walk?"

Hermione laughed, " yep the very top; makes for a rather long walk every time you come back but it sure helps with burning up the food you have ate at the end of the day."

When they got to the door and entered Hermione blocked the guards; "You are welcome to wait outside but I don't see the need for you to enter my quarters. Pippy will be a suitable chaperon."

As soon as she closed the door Hermione called for Pippy. "Can you bring us some lunch and then act as a chaperon?"

Pippy nodded and blinked out in just seconds she was back with sandwiches, potato salad and drinks. After she served them at the kitchen table Pippy went over and sat on the sofa where she could allow the two of them to talk but they were in her sight.

Harry and Hermione talked while they ate, "Harry you know you really need to let loose and accept the new world. There is no one left of the Order and I'll be honest Dumbledore lied to us about a lot of stuff. I was reading one of Severus's books yesterday and the protection your mom gave you didn't require you to live with a blood relative. And did you know that Albus knew I was a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw and never told me.

I've since also found that even though Albus swore we had lots of people supporting us we really didn't. There were very few people that were with the Order. Remember when he told us that we had all the Auror's with us? Well we didn't Tonks, Kingsley and Shaklebolt was it. I would love to know how he pulled Molly and Arthur back in to the Order."

Harry listened as Hermione talked; "Finally he whispered so that Pippy couldn't hear, do you really believe this?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Yes I do I really think that Albus lied to us about a lot of stuff. I don't know if the Dark Lord is the way life should be but it is the way life is. And I want to live my life not spend it buried in a prison some place."

Harry looked closely at Hermione, "I think Ron is going to tell Ginny that he's sorry and wants to join the Dark Lord right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised; I think Ron's saw that life is going on. Harry most of our friends were followers even a lot of the half blood's parents were supporting the Dark Lord. Sure not everyone was a part of his followers but many were supporters. And I've found out that not all of the muggle killings were the Dark Lord.

Severus told me that the Dark Lord did not order my parents killed. Do I believe all of that? No! But, I would like to know who did order it. If you remember I had just told Remus that I was seriously considering sending my parents to America so they would be safe. Just two days later they were killed. I think that's kind of strange; especially when I've been to France and seen that it's running nice. I talked to a shop girl who was a muggle born in Paris she said nothing has changed."

Harry looked at Hermione and began to wonder; "Maybe you are right but I don't know I wonder about the prophecy? Do you think he will let me live or is he just playing with me?"

"I don't know but he's let you live this long I can't imagine he would kill you now that you have lived this long."

Hermione looked at her watch, "Harry I'm sorry but I've got to head to Hogwarts. I promise to see if I can find any additional information. But, I think that Albus lied to us all the way around."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, "take care of yourself."

Hermione nodded and let Harry out of her quarters. She watched as the guards started down the stairs. Hermione turned to Pippy, "Thank you so much Pippy. I appreciate you seeing to lunch and then acting as chaperon."

The little elf stood up and bowed, "I'm happy to serve you Mistress, can I do anything else for you?"

"No I'm going to go through and see Master Severus; I shall see you this evening. And thank you once again."

Hermione picked up her bag that had some books in it on decorating and threw floo powder in and walked into the fireplace. A few moments later she was walking out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's office. Hermione looked around; the room had changed a lot since Dumbledore's time. There were no longer all of the do dads; the bookcases on either side of the fireplace were full of books.

Severus's desk was picked up and everything seemed to have its place. Hermione laughed when she noticed that Severus had a bottle of Red and black ink on his desk. She had often wondered how many bottle of red ink he used in a year's time.

Hermione moved to the sitting room and pulled out the magazine that she found that had a really pretty setting room. Hermione decided that the walls needed to be cream so she waved her wand and the walls turned a rich creamy color. The room had lots and lots of dark wood which she felt was too dark. Hermione decided to make the wood all oak colored so with a few flicks of her wand the wood turned to the rich golden brown of oak.

The furniture was very old fashioned and uncomfortable so Hermione turned the couch in to a deep warm brown leather sofa. The chairs were just as bad as the couch so she turned one into a large over stuffed over sized chair with a big ottoman in a soft butter colored leather. That chair went on one side of the fireplace on the other side she made a large wing back chair that was big enough that Severus could sit comfortably in it; she colored it a very dark brown and put a throw pillow the same soft butter color of the other chair. Hermione piled several pillows on the couch in a variety of colors from the dark brown of the wing chair to orange and gold's to the soft buttery color. The rug was a Persian rug and Hermione altered it so the base color was the same cream of the walls and the other colors were the same as the pillows on the couch. Hermione pulled some of the books off the shelves and moved them into the library and placed a few items interspersed through the remaining books on the shelves.

Looking around Hermione was pretty happy with it; the room felt warm and inviting. She knew it didn't have a lot of color but Severus wasn't one for color and the room felt manly but at the same time it was homey. Hermione decided that she would hunt for some prints for the walls the next time Severus took her out. She also transformed some wood into oil lamps with cream colored shades on them. Picking up a couple of pieces of parchment from Severus's desk Hermione made doilies and covers for the tables.

Looking around one more time Hermione realized that the back walls were empty and that there were not enough book cases in the room. The first thing Hermione did was make a couch table to sit behind the couch and make the bottom half of it a perfect place to put the books they were reading. Next she turned the walls into bookcases; she caused the bookcases to build themselves right into the walls. It kept the room from being smaller and gave them at least another 20 long shelves of book space.

The only thing left to do was convert the curtains on the French doors and the room would be finished. Hermione sat down on the sofa and looked at the window. Since she made the bedroom very much for Severus she decided that this room could be more for her so she converted the drapes to gauzy cream colored sheers that would wave in the breeze in the summer.

Sitting back on the couch Hermione sighed. The room had a lot of manly touches like the heavy dark leather chair and the brown leather sofa. But the light colors and the golden colors made it feminine also.

Hermione decided that she would wait and see if Severus would come back before dinner time. She wanted to see what he thought of the room and see if he had certain books he would like in this room. Hermione walked into the library and picked out a couple of books to read and moved to the over sized chair that she made for herself. Curling up in the chair Hermione started reading. She had no idea how long she read, but the next time she knew the time it was after five and Severus was sitting in the large wingback chair she had transformed.

"Good afternoon sleepy head."

Hermione smiled, "Hello what do you think of the room?"

"I'm very impressed; when I heard you tell Ginny Gold all I could think of was Gryffindor. I'm very pleasantly surprised."

"I told you very little gold just accents, are you happy with the cream color?"

"Yes I like all that you have done; I really like all of the extra bookcases. You have a very good since of color and style; it works very well with what I like."

"Are you going back to the manor tonight or staying here at Hogwarts?"

"I have to stay here Yaxley brought his wife back with him so she could make some decisions about their quarters. I promised to be here for headmaster duties so he didn't have to cover for me."

"Well then I better head back to the Manor; dinner will be starting in a little over an hour and I need to get cleaned up."

Severus moved over to where Hermione was sitting and sat on the ottoman in front of her. "I will be very happy when we are married and you can live here at the school. I hate you having to stay at the manor while I'm here."

"I have to agree I'm very uncomfortable staying at the Manor without you. Is there any way I can move in here for the time being? Also what books would you like in this set of cases?"

"Unfortunately, no you can't stay here we are pushing it when I stay at the Manor in the same set of quarters. We only have two more weeks and school will be out for the winter break. I know that the Manor and the intrigue is overwhelming but I promise it will be better once you don't have to stay there all the time."

Hermione looked at the time and gasped, "If I don't hurry I'm not going to have time to even comb my hair before I must go down to the Court room. I will see you tomorrow if that is ok. I can start sorting the library out."

Hermione quickly ran a brush through her hair when she got back to the Manor. Then she hurried down the steps so that she would be in the Court room before Ginny and the Dark Lord came in. Hermione had just sat when the side door opened. Hermione quickly curtsied; when she looked up she was surprised to find that it was just the Dark Lord. He offered her his hand and she rose up; then she realized that Ginny was not allowed at meals.

"Lady Hermione it looks like it will be just the two of us this evening. Queen Ginevra is still resting and visiting with her brother. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not my Lord, I'm honored to have dinner with you."

"Did you see Severus today? And did you happen to speak about his interviews for Transfiguration Professor?"

"I did see Severus but he didn't mention any thing I hope to return tomorrow so that I can ask if you would like me to."

"No that won't be necessary; I know that Yaxley has his wife at the school and that Severus needs to be there. I will probably take time to see him either tonight or tomorrow."

"Of course, but if I can be of service please let me know. May I ask you a question?"

The Dark Lord nodded his head, "How is Ginny really and truly she said she is fine but I still worry."

"The healer said she is truly ok, she is young and had not eaten the way she should have before she got pregnant. On top of that she has been under a lot of stress because of her parents and their refusal. Then she was missing you and lonely; so it's made for a rough pregnancy. The healer said that if she continues to eat and rest as she has been doing she should be fine. The baby is just using up everything that she eats. He seems to be growing quickly and since Ginny was sick the first four months of her pregnancy she needs to bulk up a little."

"Thank you sir, I was very worried about her this morning when she came into the class room."

"Her brother Ronald has spent the day with her, he had lunch and then he studied in her sitting room while she napped. He is now having dinner with her. I believe he has finally discovered that his parents were truly wrong. They talked a lot and he was rather open minded. I was able to play around in his mind a long time. I still can't believe a woman of your knowledge would be interested in someone with so little in his head."

"Ron and Harry are the brothers I never had. I was never really interested in either of them as anything else except for Ron for a very short time."

"Severus told me that you had questions about your parent's deaths?"

"Yes sir I wanted to know why you had them killed."

"Lady Hermione I will swear on my son's life I did not order your parents killed. I have no idea who did kill them but it was not any of my followers. We have been blamed for many killings that we did not carry out. If you have noticed since Albus died all of the killings of muggles have stopped. I've looked in all of my follower's minds and none of them have killed your parents. I have no idea who did the killing but I can promise you we did not kill them.

I may have been an evil man during the first war but after Ginevra and I talked through my diary I changed. All I could think of when I got my body back was getting with Ginevra I changed my way of doing things. I want a better life for my son then I lived."

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry I just wish I knew who did it. I would like to personally get my hands around their throats!"

Hermione finished her meal with the Dark Lord and returned to her quarters she was glad that the day was over.


	22. Chapter 22

The next two weeks passed in a haze for Hermione, she spent mornings studying and afternoon's either brewing for the Manor or Hogwarts. Severus tried to spend a couple hours in the evening with her in the lab in their quarters at Hogwarts.

Last night Severus had sat down with her and quizzed her on her potion knowledge, looking at the clock she realized that tomorrow she would be at the ministry taking her potion practical. She couldn't believe that tomorrow it would all start first potions practical and written, on Friday she would do Transfiguration practical and written, Saturday she had Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, and Arithmancy and Monday they would all finish with Charms.

Sighing Hermione got up the group had decided not to study today; to rest and take it easy. Thinking to last night Hermione smiled, Severus had started quizzing her on stuff that had been on their OWL tests then he did 6th year question, then 7th. When he reached 7th Hermione thought he'd stop but he continued; she had answered everything completely right until he got to what he said was 2nd year apprentice information. Smiling she had only made one mistake on that information and the 3rd year apprenticeship stuff she had only missed three questions. Severus had told her that she would be able to pass her written Potion Mastery right now.

Hermione twirled around on her way to the shower. She was excited she couldn't believe that she had tested that good. I know I love Potions but to think I tested to that level; now I just need to learn how to brew to that level and how to experiment.

Hermione looked at the giant bath tub and decided that she would rather take a long soak instead of a quick shower. Turning on the taps and selecting the new bath salts that Severus had gave her last night Hermione waited for the tub to fill. Climbing in the hot water she took a deep breath the bath salts smelled like cinnamon and vanilla; she loved the smell of it. Severus had given her the gift last night there was the salts, shampoo and lotion all that smelled alike; it was the same shampoo he had made her before but had a little more conditioner.

Hermione sunk down in the tub and laid her head back on the pillow. Enjoying the hot water soaking into her bones she shut her eyes and thought about the last several weeks and the changes that had taken place.

An hour later a very shriveled up Hermione pulled herself out of the tub. Looking at her hands and feet Hermione started laughing. Well I now know what I'll look like when I'm in my 100's.

Hermione pulled on one of the new robes that she had picked out while in Paris; and took her wand to her hair. When she finished she called for Pippy.

"Mistress needs Pippy?"

"Good morning Pippy, could you please bring me a bowl of fruit salad and some tea for breakfast?"

"Oh yes Mistress would you like some eggs and sausage also?"

"No thank you just fruit and tea; have your heard from Master Severus when he will be returning from school?"

"No Mistress, Master has not told Pippy."

Hermione smiled at the little elf that she had come to really like. "Thank you Pippy."

The little elf popped out and just in a few short minutes popped back in with fruit salad and tea. Hermione thanked her again and turned to her breakfast; and the 1st year apprentice book she had found in the book case. Hermione read the book until she realized that she had a stiff neck and her back hurt from sitting so long. Looking up at the clock she realized it was already eleven; pulling her cloak off of the hall tree Hermione checked to make sure her wand was in her pocket and stepped out of the door.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the front door; as she met others in the hall and on the stairs they all stopped and knelt. Many told her good morning or good afternoon; a few sneered and moved on the second she passed. Telling herself that it didn't matter what people thought; she moved on she was going to take a walk down by the beach and then spend some time with Ginny.

Coming down the last of the steps Hermione stopped when she saw the Dark Lord, Lucius, Lestrange and Crabbe standing at the bottom of the stairs. Lucius saw her and sneered the Dark Lord catching Lucius look turned to see who it was directed to.

Hermione smiled at the Dark Lord and curtsied from her steps, "My Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled, "Please Lady Hermione join us for a few minutes." As Hermione started back down the steps Lucius gasped and fell to his knees in pain; the Dark Lord had threw the Crucio at him for the nasty face.

When Hermione reached the end of the stairs the Dark Lord lifted the curse and offered Hermione his arm. "Lucius I would advise you to remember that Lady Hermione is under my protection I will not put up with your nastiness to her. One more time and I may just have to do something serious to you."

Turning to Hermione the Dark Lord nodded, "Now Lady Hermione I see you are carrying your cloak did you have plans?"

"I thought that I would walk along the beach cliff as far as the back of the manor and then cut over to the rose garden where it would be nice and warm. It seems like days since I've been outside and with the testing tomorrow I thought a walk would do me good."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I would like to send Lestrange with you so that I know you are safe on the cliff. He will let you enjoy the rose garden alone. I just worry about you walking along the cliff with the wind so strong."

"Thank you for your worry my Lord, I would be happy to let Lord Lestrange escort me. How is Queen Ginevra today is she more rested?"

"She is much better I will have Crabbe let her know that you are heading to the rose garden."

"Thank you, my Lord I would enjoy spending some time outside with her."

Hermione nodded to rest of the men and curtsied to the Dark Lord; then she allowed Lestrange to open the door for her. Hermione would have been much happier alone but at least Lestrange had enough since to keep his mouth shut and just walk next to her.

Hermione walked the cliff for a good half a mile before turning to the rose garden once she met the shield that kept the warmth around the garden Hermione turned. "Thank you Lord Legstrange for escorting me; I will hopefully see you at dinner tonight."

Lestrange bowed and left Hermione, she weaved through the garden thinking as she made the last turn that lead to her favorite roses she saw Ginny, Ron and Harry sitting on a bench.

"Hermione we were starting to worry about you," Harry called. Hermione moved towards her friends, she had hoped to have some alone time to get her thoughts in order.

Hermione sat on the bench across from Ron and Ginny and talked with her three friends for about an hour before Hermione noticed Ginny was looking tired. "I think we should get you back in the Manor Ginny, you look like you could use a nap."

Ginny grinned through her yawn, "I just can't seem to catch up on my sleep. The healer keeps telling me I should start feeling better soon. But, I'll tell you this little boy is really taking it out of me."

Hermione smiled at her friend, she couldn't believe that at 16 Ginny was going to be a mother. It totally blew her mind; at 17 Hermione couldn't imagine being a mom. Shoot at 20 she still wouldn't want to be a mom.

The foursome made their way back into the Manor and Hermione gave Ginny a hug; as she hugged Ginny something felt like it kicked her in the stomach. Stepping back with an alarmed look on her face Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny in the mean time was laughing; "It's ok Hermione it's just the baby kicking. Here give me your hand."

Ginny placed Hermione's hand on her stomach and Hermione felt the baby moving around. "Ginny does it hurt?"

Ginny shook her head no and continued to laugh. "No it just feels like butterflies most of the time occasionally he kicks a little harder but it doesn't hurt."

Hermione as an only child knew nothing about babies and child birth; thinking to herself Hermione knew she wanted to read up on it. So with another hug to Ginny and a quick good bye to the boys Hermione made her way up to her quarters.

Hermione flung her cloak onto the hall tree and moved over to the library area of the room. Searching through the books she found one on mediwitchery and another one on healing. Sitting down on the sofa Hermione pulled off her shoes and pulled her legs up under her while she skimmed the index of the first book. Finding what she wanted she turned the proper page and buried herself in the book.

Hermione would have read straight through dinner if Pippy hadn't came in and interrupted her an hour before dinner; "Mistress must ready dinner!"

Hermione figured she must have not heard Pippy prior to this announcement; normally Pippy was very careful with her speaking. "I'm sorry Pippy what did you say?"

"Mistress must get ready for dinner. Pippy been calling Mistress for three times."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry Pippy I was reading and I lose track of time and don't always hear people talking."

Pippy nodded and sent Hermione to the shower and went to lay out a clean gown. When Hermione came out of the shower Pippy sat her down and took a few minutes of magic and did her hair and then helped her into her gown. Just as Hermione opened the door to go to dinner the floo flared to life and Severus stepped through.

"Severus, I didn't expect you tonight."

"I thought you might enjoy some company to keep your mind off of your tests tomorrow. So I made arrangements with Yaxley to take over my duties for the night."

Hermione smiled and took the arm Severus offered, they walked slowly down to the court room. When they entered the room was almost full and the only sound that could be heard was chairs scrapping as everyone knelt. Severus looked over the tables and he walked in and noticed that Lucius was not with Cissy at a back table. "Is Lucius held up at work?"

"I believe he might be nursing a bout of discomfort. The Dark Lord punished him this morning for sneering at me."

Severus actually smiled at that, "it couldn't have happened to anyone that deserved it more."

Hermione knew Severus wasn't a nice man but this surprised her. He typically didn't care to see the Dark Lord punish his followers. Hermione shook her head and allowed Severus to seat her they spoke for a few minutes until they heard the door to the inner chamber open.

Hermione and Severus quickly dropped unto their knees; Hermione took a chance to look through her hair and saw that Ginny was with Lord Voldermort tonight.

When the Dark Lord placed his hand on Severus's shoulder Hermione rose also. "Ginn Queen Ginevra how are you tonight?"

"I'm much better; I slept most of the afternoon after we split up. I feel more rested then I have been in weeks. I'm actually looking forward to getting out tomorrow to take our NEWT's."

Hermione laughed, "That is a first I can't get my mind off of them I just know I'm going to fail them."

Severus and the Dark Lord started laughing; the Dark Lord looked closely at Hermione. "Lady Hermione I doubt very much that you will fail. If anything you will probably even beat Severus's records."

Hermione shook her head, "My Lord I hope that I can strive to live up to your opinion of me."

The meal was surprisingly pleasant after that the two couples talked about Hogwarts, the upcoming wedding and also the tests. Hermione was surprised when Tom suggested that the girls work on their Transfiguration tests with him that night.

So after dinner, Hermione, Severus, Ginny and the boys retired to the inner chamber where the Dark Lord worked with them on their transfiguration for the better part of 2 hours. Hermione had no trouble with answering the questions he asked or doing the transfiguration, Ginny finished a very close second to Hermione; she had trouble with just one of the very advance transfigurations that would be at the Master level. Harry and Ron did ok but neither was up to the level of Ginny and Hermione. The Dark Lord seeing that they were struggling slightly decided that they could have their own wands back for their testing.

Walking to a spot in the wall the Dark Lord pricked the heel of his hand and pressed it against the wall. In moments a whole opened up in the wall; the Dark Lord reached in pulled out the boy's real wands. He seemed to be thinking; turning to the boys he made them take their household wands and wand swear that they would not use their real wand's to attack himself or his death eaters. Then after he turned the wands to the boys he made them swear again with their real wands.

Hermione watched as Harry swore she really never thought he would swear something like that. The Dark Lord seemed just as surprised; "Mr. Potter would you and Mr. Wesley care to swear your allegiance to me? I would be happy to accept you into the family if you care to do so."

The boys looked at each other Hermione knew they were ready to forget about the Order and live the new life they were given. Finally Ron stepped forward, "I would be honored to swear allegiance."

When Harry realized that Ron was going to he stepped forward, and knelt in front of the Dark Lord. Hermione watched her friends and then realized that the Dark Lord was looking at her.

"My Lord I in my heart have already sworn my allegiance, I would be happy to do it in front of you and your followers."

The Dark Lord smiled, "I will have the boys pledge in front of the whole Court but since I don't want to mar your beautiful skin I will put yours the same as I did Queen Ginevra's."

Hermione was still in her curtsy she looked up at the Dark Lord and smiled, "I am most honored my Lord!"

Severus looked into Hermione's mind for a minute and was surprised when he encountered the Dark Lord, he quickly withdrew. Hermione laughed when she felt the two of them collide. The Dark Lord broke his look into Hermione's mind off and smiled at her.

"It can be an interesting sensation can't it Lady Hermione?" He reached down his hand to help her up.

"Yes my Lord it felt like a tickle match for a minute."

Ron and Harry were still on their knees trying to see what was going on and not move. Ginny was looking at Hermione strangely, "Lord Voldermort and Severus were both looking into my mind at the same time. They met in there and it felt very different; almost like they had tickled my brain."

The Dark Lord sat down in his chair by the fire and finally told the boys to rise and dismissed them. Looking at Hermione he waved her to in front of him. Hermione knelt in front of the Dark Lord and waited for his orders.

"Severus since you are my right hand and Lady Hermione is your betrothed I'm sure you would be much more comfortable if I didn't see the part of Lady Hermione that I would have my mark on. For that reason I'm going to do something I've never considered; I would like to have you design your own mark. I only ask that my mark be within it. I've thought and perhaps your mark could be something with a potion's cauldron; my mark would be on the cauldron? That way you could mark your wife and I would not need to see her bottom. She will swear her allegiance to both of us when she is marked."

Severus knelt down, "My Lord you give me too much honor! I'm amazed at your generosity and belief in me. Thank you my Lord. I will sit down this night and design something."

The Dark Lord motioned for both of them to get up. "Severus I will ask you when we mark Lady Hermione it be on the right back hip", pulling Ginny towards him the Dark Lord pointed to on Ginny's hip where he wanted the mark to be.

"My Lord I will see to it. I'm sure you will want to be present once her gown in back in place?"

"Of course Queen Ginevra will be with you here at the inner chamber when you do it."

The Dark Lord dismissed them and Severus and Hermione made their way to their quarters. After they entered their quarters Severus dropped into the couch. "I'm sorry Hermione I can't not refuse the Dark Lord; I had hoped to keep you from taking the mark."

"Severus it is no problem we will incorporate the Dark Lords mark into my tattoo but it will bare more of you then any. I like the idea of the cauldron we will work on drawing it for the Dark Lord. I'm honestly surprised he has held off this long and very happy that it is to be small like Ginny's. Her mark is only the size of a knut; if we can design it that small I will be very happy."

Severus nodded, "Hermione I will warn you the pain is rather excruciating."

"I'm aware Fred, George and Ginny have all told me that it was very painful. Ginny said that she passed out before taking it."

"I will try to see that you have some pain potion in you before it happens."

Hermione looked up into Severus's face, "You are very good to me, I'm sorry I was a little slow in realizing that you truly cared about me."

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and against his body. "Hermione I care more then you will ever know. If I could protect you from all of this I would."

Hermione nodded, "I know you will now let's get this stupid thing designed it might take my mind off of the tests in the morning."

Severus nodded and the two of them moved to the table and called parchment and quills. Severus drew a cauldron and then did a very basic dark mark on the side of it. The steam trailing out of the top of the cauldron formed Severus's initials. Hermione was impressed especially when Severus put the spell to the parchment to animate the drawing. Once the drawing was animated a few changes were made so that it looked like the cauldron was full of potion he also put the shape of his seal around the Dark Mark.

Hermione nodded when it was finished, "I would not mind that. I would prefer it didn't have the Dark Mark I like rest of it. And it's not that I don't want to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord it's that I don't like the snake crawling out of the mouth. It scares me."

Severus pulled Hermione over to his lap and hugged her tight. Of course any time the two of them were that close the fireworks began; and tonight was no exception.


	23. Chapter 23

Thursday morning Hermione woke up very early; not sure what woke her Hermione headed to the living area of her quarters. Seeing Severus standing at the fireplace with a cup of coffee in his had she knew that she must have heard Pippy pop in.

Severus looked up seeing Hermione; "You're up awfully early you don't need to head to the Ministry till 7:30."

"I woke up and decided it would do me more good to get my shower and have a good breakfast then lying in there trying to get back to sleep."

Severus nodded, "Please relax today you will do fine I won't be surprised if you have the highest Outstanding's the Ministry ever sees. You are extremely bright."

"Thank you Severus you do amazing things to my ego." Hermione reached up on her tip toes and kissed Severus on the end of his chin since that's all she could reach. Severus laughed and bent over to give Hermione a proper kiss.

Severus still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful young witch was his soul mate. It didn't seem possible; and it wasn't only that she was beautiful it was that she was so smart. He could talk to her about anything; she made him think on his feet and even if she could not point to sources for some of her arguments, she could argue you into the ground.

Realizing the time Severus reached down and gave Hermione another kiss, "I need to head back to the school; I will try to slip in tonight and she how you made out today."

"Enjoy your day and try not to take all of the points away from Gryffindor."

Severus was actually smiling as he stepped into the floo. His smile quickly left when he stepped into his office. An owl was sitting on his desk; by the time, he dealt with the parent that was complaining about them teaching their child the practice of the dark arts not defense. He was in a nasty mood.

Meanwhile back at the manor Hermione had taken her shower and was sitting at her dressing table as Pippy did her hair. The elf was also giving her a talking to, "Mistress must be perfect she representing master. Hair must be perfect and so much robes."

Hermione for once was actually listening closely to the little elf; realizing that the elf knew much more about the pureblood way of life. Hermione asked Pippy several questions; "Pippy since I' betrothed to Lord Severus and he is the Dark Lords closest follower should I sit down before the examiner or should they sit down before me; also should they kneel or curtsy to Ginny and I like the Death eaters do?"

Pippy went on and on about the rules of etiquette but she was not sure about Ministry employees kneeling to Ginny and Hermione because it was not quite like a true King and Queen.

Hermione decided that she would follow Ginny's lead that way she could not be wrong. Once Hermione had her hair and makeup done, she turned to Pippy. "I really couldn't manage without all of your help thank you so much for all you do for me."

Pippy was so excited that her Mistress liked what she did; she jumped around and kept saying, "Mistress great lady, Mistress like Pippy."

Hermione smiled at the little elf, "Pippy I'll be gone most of the day so if you have something you want to do you don't need to stay close."

"Pippy will be here or at Master's room at school."

Hermione nodded and headed down to the Courtroom; arriving in the room, she found Draco and Lavender along with Lastrange, Antonin Dolohov and the Carrow's sitting together at the table behind her normal seat. Draco jumped up and pulled out Hermione's chair for her when he realized she was alone. The rest of the Death Eaters stood when Draco got up.

"Draco what are you and Lavender doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school."

"We are both going to try to take our NEWT's if we pass it's great if we don't we can retake them at the end of next year. I want to get at least four outstanding's and the rest exceeds or I'll go back to school for another year."

"Sometimes I wish I could go back to school but I don't think it would work having me a student with Severus the Headmaster."

Antonin Dolohov laughed, "Especially with the headmaster being the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor."

Hermione was laughing when she heard the door behind her start to open, immediately she dropped into a curtsey. The Dark Lord offered his hand to her and she rose up. Ginny came out of the inner chamber wearing one of her new French gowns that emphasized he pregnancy in a very attractive way.

"Gin I'm sorry Queen Ginevra your dress is perfect! You look so pretty in it." Hermione smiled at her friend as she said it.

"Thanks Hermione I feel pretty special in it; but I still can't believe how fat I've gotten. "

"You aren't fat your pregnant; you are supposed to have the little tummy. Right now it looks like a quaffle crawled up under your dress."

The Dark Lord got a laugh out of that description and commented, "I would have said that our son moves like a bludger though."

Everyone laughed at the Dark Lord's remark, especially when they could see Ginny's stomach move from under her dress.

The group ate breakfast and then moved to the floo; Lestrange was in charge of the group and he had Draco and Lavender go through the floo first. Once they were through, he sent the Carrow's and then Queen Ginevra and Hermione then Potter and Weasley. When Lestrange got into the Ministers office he found Queen Ginevra with her wand on Lucius; Lestrange immediately pulled his wand.

"Queen Ginevra what is going on?"

"Lucius needs to learn to how to control his mouth. He didn't know I was here and he made a nasty remark to Hermione. He called her a mudblood whore!"

Lestrange turned to Antonin; "Pull Lucius's wand and bind him." While Antonin was, doing that Lestrange went back through the floo.

In just seconds, the Dark Lord was coming through the floo followed by a large group of Death Eaters. He took one look at Lucius and cast the Crucio. Lucius who was already on the floo bound screamed a high pitch squeal. The squeal went on for a long time Hermione knew it had lasted at least two minutes. When the Dark Lord released the curse, he turned to Lestrange, "please take my wife and the other students to the test area."

Lestrange nodded to the other guards to follow him and he led all of them to the test area. Hermione was very upset after the mess in Lucius's office. Lestrange noticing this went to the tester and told her that the girls needed a few minutes to collect themselves. The instructor was so afraid of the Death Eaters surrounding the group she did not argue at all just nodded yes.

"Lady Hermione, the instructor has agreed to give you a few minutes to collect yourself. Would you like me to get you a cup of tea?"

"No thank you I'll go to the loo and wash my face and I'll be fine."

Lestrange signaled to Lavender, "Miss Brown please go with Lady Hermione to the loo, Draco, and Alecto I want the two of you to go also. Alecto make sure no one is in the loo but Lady Hermione and Miss Brown."

Hermione walked between the group and went into the loo and used the bathroom and moved over and took a damp rag and washed her face. After taking a few deep breathes, they returned to the testing room.

On their way back to the testing room, they passed several other students that were going into another room. Hermione turned to Draco, "I take it we are taking our tests separately from other people?"

"It seems like it, doesn't surprise me the Dark Lord wouldn't want Queen Ginevra around anyone without her guards."

Hermione nodded and they went back into their test room. The instructor was watching the group carefully; "Can everyone not taking the test please leave?"

Lestrange gave the woman a nasty look, "We are responsible for our Queen and Lady, and we will be staying."

The instructor debated about arguing and then thought better of it. She gave each of the students a parchment that had a potion they needed to brew on it. Hermione looked at her instructions and laughed she could have made this in her first year. She figured that all of them had very easy potions so that everyone could pass.

The group headed to the storage closet in the room and picked up their supplies. The guards gathered up a cauldron for both Hermione and Ginny. Lestrange checked Ginny's instructions to make sure that it was not a potion that Severus had said she could not brew. Hermione watched the proctor as Lestrange looked at the instructions; and when he brought it to Hermione she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry but the student's are not allowed to see what the other is brewing."

"My Queen is expecting; Lady Hermione is aware of potions her betrothed is a potion master. I will have her make sure that nothing in this will hurt my Queen."

The proctor realizing now who Ginny was gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was the Dark Lord's wife. I apologize."

Lestrange just gave her a look and made sure with Hermione there was not anything that would hurt Ginny. Hermione looked it over carefully and then realized it was the prenatal potion.

"It's more than safe for her; it's her prenatal potion that I brew for her every other week."

Lestrange gave Ginny her instructions and moved to the back of the room to watch.

The students went to work on their potions; Hermione had her finished in just under three hours. She sat back after bottling her potion and watched the others work. Draco wasn't far behind her in finishing; she knew Ginny would need a little longer because of the time that her potion needed to simmer. Harry, Ron and Lavender all seemed to be pulling up the rear.

Hermione watched as Ginny put the last ingredient in her cauldron and did the final four clockwise stirs. Turning her flame off Ginny sat down to let her potion cool.

The instructor got up and walked around the room looking in the cauldrons as she went. She smiled at Hermione when she got to her cauldron; "your betrothed is a potion master may I ask who?"

"Professor Severus Snape!"

The woman gasped, "He is an amazing potion master I didn't realize he was marrying. Will you be continuing your education in potions?"

"Yes I plan on doing an apprenticeship in Potions."

The woman nodded and moved on, when she got back to the front she looked at the group. The woman was even more scared after realizing who all she had. Looking around one more time, she realized that she had Harry Potter, the Weasley girl that had married the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy the minister's son, and a child that was marrying the greatest potion master in Great Britain who was also the right hand to the Dark Lord.

Putting her head in her hands, she just prayed she had not done anything to upset any of them. Saying a quick prayer to the Gods, she looked back up.

Looking at the clock she called out," you have about 30 minutes to finish up. To those of you that have finished brewing please bottle your potion if it is cool and then clean up your ingredients. You may leave the potion and cauldron on your table. Make sure your potion is labeled with your name and the name of the potion."

Hermione added her name to the label on the vial and gathered up rest of her ingredients. Knowing that her potion was perfect she was happy that this part of the testing was over.

Ginny filled her vial, followed by Lavender, Harry and finally Ron. When Ron finished with his, the instructor told them they could leave.

Lestrange stood up, "I would rather you all wait her till I check on the next room and see if we can use the Minister's office during your lunch break."

Lestrange looked at Antinon, "You are in charge while I do a check, I don't want anyone including her (looking at the instructor) to leave till I get back."

Antinon nodded, "We will be here when you get back."

The group knew better then not do what they were told even Ginny when they were out so they all sat. Antinon realizing that Ginny was having trouble sitting still went up to her.

"Queen Ginevra are you ok?"

Ginny nodded but Hermione could tell her feet where swelling. Pulling out her wand Hermione pointed it at a chair and transfigured it into a big overstuffed chair. She then took a small table that was sitting by the teacher's desk into an ottoman and went to Ginny. "Here Ginny come sit in this chair and put your feet up so that they don't swell."

Antinon was impressed, 'Very nice Lady Hermione, thank you."

Ginny nodded, "thank you so much Hermione my feet are already swelling."

The group sat for about ten minutes waiting for Lestrange to come back; Hermione started to get restless waiting for him. When he finally came back, Hermione was more than ready to move on.

He sent the Carrow's out to make sure no one was in the loos and then he led the group out and to the restrooms. As the group came out of the classroom, there was another group waiting to enter. Hermione was surprised to see several students that were the year above them taking their tests; Including Cho Chang, Katie Bell, and one or two others that she recognized but did not know their names.

Hermione looked over to Draco when they got out of the loo, "Is there anyone left at the school? It seems like a lot are trying to get out early."

The group stood up and Lestrange had the Carrow's lead the way to the Minister's office. Once the group was settled Lestrange flooed through to the manor, a few minutes later several house elves came through the floo carrying baskets. They laid out a luncheon on the Minister's desk and the group settled in for a little bit of break and for their lunch.

As they were finishing the Dark Lord stepped through the floo. The group all stared to kneel when he stopped them. "Ginevra how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Hermione has been using her outstanding transfiguration skills to give me a comfortable chair and ottoman."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Thank you Lady Hermione for caring for my wife."

"It's my pleasure my Lord."

The Dark Lord looked to Lestrange, "Please find the head of the testing department up here now!"

Lestrange bowed to the Dark Lord and moved off. Not finding the Minister of Education he found the Assistant Minister of Education and brought him back.

The Assistant Minister of Education entered the room and immediately dropped to his knees. "My Lord I'm sorry I didn't know I was coming in front of you. What can I do for you?"

The Dark Lord was sitting in Lucius large desk chair; "my wife and a few others from my court are here today taking their NEWT's. Lucius was supposed to take care of making sure that they had everything then needed and special consideration. My wife's guards have been ordered out of the rooms twice and Lady Hermione has had to take time out from her own tests to see to my wife's comfort."

"My Lord I am so sorry; I was not aware neither your wife nor your court would be here today. I will be happy to talk with rest of the instructors and make sure that your wife is comfortable. May I ask what their next test is?"

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione to answer, "We have the written part of our Potion's test next."

"My Lord I'll make sure that there is a comfortable chair."

Hermione spoke up, "Please make sure there is an ottoman for Queen Ginevra to put her feet up on."

The Dark Lord nodded to the assistant minster that hurriedly got out of the room before he got cursed.

The group moved to the room that they would take their written potion test. There was a comfortable chair set up for Ginny with an ottoman and a writing desk for her use. The instructor was extremely friendly. "Please have a seat, if anyone needs a break please let me know. "

The instructor passed out the tests and told the group they could start. Hermione read the questions quickly and then started answering. At the three-hour mark, Hermione sat her quill down. She had answered all the questions. Looking around she realized that the rest of them were still working; walking up to the instructor she asked if she could read over her Runes book that she had brought with her.

The instructor nodded and Hermione moved to the very back of the room and studied her Runes text until the time was up.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione never thought she would be happy to floo back to the Manor but today she was. It had been a very strange day. When they got back to the Manor Ginny said she was going to lie down so that meant Hermione could floo to Hogwarts and talk with Severus about all that had happened.

Telling the group good bye after they returned to the manor Hermione hurried up the stairs thinking about Lucius on her way. I wonder what the Dark Lord did to him; he wasn't in his office any time after that morning.

Hermione dropped the wards on their quarters and quickly entered then put them back up. Without stopping to even remove her cape she moved to the fire place and flooed through to the Headmaster's office. Stepping out of the floo she felt the quiet of an empty place.

Hermione could tell that no one was in so she quickly summoned parchment and quill and left two notes for Severus, one on the mantle and another on his chair. Hoping that he would find the notes Hermione turned and went back through the floo.

Still pacing and wondering what was happening once she arrived back at her quarters Hermione pulled her cape off and threw herself down on the couch. Pippy popped into view shortly after Hermione returned. "Can Pippy get Mistress something?"

Hermione shook her head and then thought of something. "Pippy can you find Master Severus at Hogwarts?"

"Corse Pippy can; Pippy belongs Master find him any place."

"Could you find the Master and give him a note?"

Pippy nodded, Hermione quickly summoned another piece of parchment and quill and wrote Severus a quick not telling him that Lucius was in more trouble and she would like to see him. Finishing the note Hermione handed it to Pippy; "Give this to NO ONE but Master Severus."

Pippy nodded and snapped her fingers and disappeared. Hermione lay back down on the couch and tapped her foot. I need to study but I can't I want to find out what is going on with Lucius after calling me a mud blood whore. Grrrrr how long will it be before Pippy gets back. Hermione got back up and started pacing again on her third trip around the room Pippy popped back into sight.

"Master said tell Mistress that he be here shortly."

"Thank you Pippy I really appreciate your help."

"Mistress needs rest and tea Pippy bring tea and biscuits for Mistress."

Hermione laughed when Pippy snapped back out. Maybe she's right maybe I do need a cup of tea to settle down.

Pippy came back in with a tea set and two cups along with scones, biscuits and a plate of fruit. Hermione sat down to pour a cup of tea when the fire turned green and Severus stepped out.

"What was so urgent you sent Pippy with a note and left two notes in my office?"

"Lucius is most of it. He called me a mudblood whore this morning, Ginny hexed him and then our guards bound him and turned him over to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord cast a crucio on him and had him brought back to the manor I haven't seen or heard about him since. I thought you should know."

Severus's eyes had gone from his typical black to a midnight black with Hermione's story she had never seen his eyes so stormy. She could feel the controlled magic radiating off of him and she was slightly afraid.

Severus pulled Hermione to her feet making himself be gentle; he pulled her with him down the stairs to the main floor. Hermione was running to keep up with him and finally almost fell on the last step. Severus realizing that he was going to fast slowed his pace down for her and let her catch her breath. Stepping into the court room he slammed the doors back against the walls with his magic. Everyone in the room jumped and then knelt; those that knew the Potion Master's anger trembled.

Many had never seen this look but they knew it did bode well for whoever he was angry with. Watching from kneeling positions Draco knew that Severus wasn't mad at Hermione but could make a bet that his father would be sorry for his words.

Severus moved directly to the inner chamber door and knocked, the people in the court room stayed on their knees not daring to move in case the anger came their way. When the inner chamber door opened and Severus and Hermione walked through there was a collective sigh around the room.

Draco looked over at Adrian and Lavender, "I don't think I want to be Lucius when Severus finishes with him."

Lavender was shaking from the pure force of power that had radiated through the room. "I'm just thankful he wasn't my soul mate. I can't imagine dealing with someone with that much power. It was just plain scary radiating off of him."

Adrian nodded, "Snape well Prince is scary very scary!"

Draco smirked, "You haven't seen anything, he was still controlling it there did you see how gentle he was with Hermione. He was very much in control. I wonder what the Dark Lord has already done to dear ole dad; I personally would rather face the Dark Lord then Severus when he's that controlled."

Meanwhile in the inner chamber Severus was still under tight control. The Dark Lord knew that Severus was only slightly less powerful then he was. When Severus entered the room the Dark Lord knew it for a fact. He could feel the controlled anger and magic radiating off of his most faithful follower.

"Lord Severus I take it you have heard of the insult to Lady Hermione."

Severus nodded; he knew if he spoke that his control would finally break.

"Lucius is in the dungeon right now getting over my punishment; I would appreciate if you would allow him one day to recuperate before you exact your punishment from him. I will be happy to let you see the results of my punishment; I want him to suffer greatly and I believe that we will be appointing a new Minister of Magic in the morning."

Severus realized that Lucius must be close to death for the Dark Lord to ask him to wait one day. "My Lord I hope that I have the pleasure of inflicting my punishment."

"Oh you will I've had the worst of the punishment healed he will live from what I did. This will give you a chance to decide what you would like to do to him. And will both of you please take a seat I hate looking up."

Severus saw to it that Hermione was seated and then sat himself. "My Lord is Lucius recovered enough to apologize to Hermione?"

"I believe so we will check after we finish talking. Lady Hermione once again I want to thank you for the care you took of Ginevra today. You transfiguration skills are priceless."

Hermione smiled at the Dark Lord, "I would do anything in my power for Ginny, sorry my Lord, Queen Ginevra."

"Lady Hermione I know that you and my wife use the less formal names that is fine. The two of you are very close and I appreciate that. Severus your Hermione made sure my wife was comfortable all day. She is an amazing young lady and I'm proud that you were found as her soul mate."

Severus nodded, "Hermione is a powerful witch and will become a powerful Potion Mistress I look forward to that day."

The Dark Lord led the way to the dungeons Hermione didn't really want to go but knew that Severus wanted her to go. Following the way through the back corridors Hermione wondered if they knew she had seen Harry and Ron when they were held.

When they arrived at the dungeons Hermione was shocked; Lucius was hanging from chains on the wall. He had dried blood in his hair and down his robes. His robes were torn and half hanging on him. He looked more dead than alive.

Severus walked into the cell Lucius was being held in and waved his hand to reinvigorate him. He groaned as he came to, looking at Severus and feeling the anger and hate flowing off of him Lucius feared for his life once more.

"Dear Lucius, when will you ever learn to respect your betters?" Severus sneered in his face.

Lucius trembled but didn't say anything.

"You will apologize to Lady Hermione for your nasty remark. Then we will discuss whether I will allow you to live or die. The Dark Lord has given me permission to do whatever I want with you. Isn't that an interesting turn of events?"

Lucius looked up with hate in his eyes; before he realized that the Dark Lord was standing behind Hermione and nodding his head. Lucius never dreamed that the Dark Lord would let Severus make the decision he thought for sure that after a day or two he would be released to heal and take his post as Minister. Lucius was now scared and realized he had to apologize to the mudblood bitch to survive.

Lucius looked to Hermione, "I beg your pardon Lady Hermione I should have never called you the names that I have."

Severus watched Lucius and he apologized and entered his mind. He knew that he did not believe the apology he was making it to save himself. But what really surprised him is that Hermione knew it also. Before he pulled out of Lucius mind Hermione spat out, "You do not expect me to believe you. The only reason you are apologizing is to save your own skin. I don't know how you managed to raise a son as good as Draco with you so polluted and foul. But, thank Merlin Draco will always be a better man then you are. I pray Severus doesn't kill you but only because I don't want him to live with anyone's blood on his hands. You are nothing but a foul pig that deserves to slither in the mud for the rest of your life."

Hermione turned on her heels and left the room; with the Dark Lords laughter following her up the stairs.

Severus was thinking to Hermione's words; she didn't want Lucius blood on his hands. So she didn't want him to kill him but would be happy if he was dead. Turning to the Dark Lord Severus connected their minds. "Hermione does not want me to kill the slime. So I'll abide by her decision but I will punch him when you give me the leave to. He is not the least bit sorry for what he has said and done to Hermione. If it wasn't for her wish I would crucio him till he died."

Voldermort gave an evil smile, "Do not worry, you can crucio him to your heart's content. No one said you had to kill him sometimes continued torture is better than outright killing. He will never leave this dungeon alive I promise you that. We have not had a person to torture in a long time we should all have fun with him."

Severus turned to Lucius with a deadly smile; "You my friend will see me in a day or two. Don't get to comfortable." Severus walked out of the cell laughing with the Dark Lord as they walked away. Lucius groaned he knew now that he would never leave alive and he was scared of what his remaining days would be like.

When Severus and the Dark Lord returned to the inner chamber they found Hermione and Ginny going over the questions that they had on their Potions test that day. The Dark Lord had not had a chance to talk with Ginny yet so he lowered himself next to her and asked about the testing.

"I think I did ok, Hermione and I just went over the questions I believe I might have left out a little information but I should pass with an E."

"And you Lady Hermione how do you think you did?"

"Very well my Lord, I know my potion was perfect and I felt very comfortable with my answers on the test."

Severus threw back his head and laughed, "My Lord earlier this week I tested Hermione she could pass her written portion of her Mastery test and only miss three or four questions. I have no doubt she passed."

The Dark Lord smiled, "How far into the Mastery did you quiz her Severus?"

"She missed one question on the 2nd year portion of the test and it wasn't a total miss, she just left out one item on the answer. The final test she missed three and all of them were partial misses also."

The Dark Lord smiled, "It looks like we will have another Potion Master within three years. That greatly pleases me; I've always worried if something happened to Severus who I would trust."

Hermione was blushing very red, and Ginny started teasing her. "We always knew Hermione was smart. I guess we just didn't realize how smart."

Before any more teasing could start Severus suggested, "I believe we should go to the Court Room it is dinner time."

The Dark Lord looked at the clock and actually sighed; "I hate the formality of this but we must put on a good show. Ginevra are you well enough tonight to take your meal with us, or would you prefer to stay here and eat with Lady Hermione?"

"I'll eat with everyone else, I feel much better after my nap. I guess I should take one every day."

Dinner that night was quieter than normal; with it being close to the winter break many of the followers were home getting ready for their children to return from school. Others were enjoying time in warmer climates; and still other were just out having a good time now that life was moving on.

Hermione excused herself from Ginny after dinner; sighting the need for studying. Tomorrow was their transfiguration exam and practical. Hermione wasn't really going to study but felt the need to be in her own quarters for a while. Severus bowed to the Dark Lord and Ginevra and followed Hermione up the stairs a few minutes later.

Entering their quarters he found Hermione staring into the fire she had just started. "Is something wrong Hermione?"

Turning to Severus she smiled, "No just a little sad I was thinking about what I thought this and next year would be like. It's changed more than a little in the last month. I guess I was thinking about the fact that we are soon to married. I'll be back at Hogwarts but not as a student."

"It will be different but at the same time you will still be a student you will just be working on your Mastery instead of high school."

"I wonder what the other students will think when they see me at the head table. Many think I have died, or been captured. I imagine more than one will think I'm a ghost come back to haunt."

"The only two that will wonder about that is Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood I'm sure."

Hermione smirked, "I love both of them but they both are a little different then the norm. I could see the two of them married."

"Heaven help us if those two ever create offspring. Surly the God's wouldn't do that to us."

Hermione felt her mood lift as Severus continued to tease her. "Are you spending the night?"

"Yes I think I will if a certain witch I know would sit down."

Hermione sat down on the couch with Severus and cuddled into his arms. "I don't know why but I feel the safest when I'm with you like this. I never really believed in the whole soul mate thing until we got together."

"Hermione I know I haven't said this but I thank the Gods every day that you were granted as my soul mate. You are the only person I know that can stimulate me intellectually and I truly do think I'm learning what true love is. I would have killed Lucius if I hadn't of calmed down first. I can't stand to see you sad and I could easily kill someone that hurts you."

Hermione kissed Severus and curled in closer to his body, "I love you Severus; but please don't kill Lucius. He truly isn't worth it."


	25. Chapter 25

Friday was much less eventful then Thursday; the group flooed into the Ministry of Magic. Sat their tests and came home. The instructors all made sure that all of the needs of Ginny were met and best of all no Lucius.

Saturday morning Draco and Hermione were the only ones that needed to be at the Ministry. Lestrange and Severus decided that they with the Hermione and Draco were enough protection. Hermione and Draco had three tests together the fourth test Draco wasn't taking. While the students took their first two tests, Severus left Lestrange and went to the Minister's office to deal with what paper work he could.

The Dark Lord had asked Severus to look over what was there and deal with that he could. Any he had a question about to bring back to the Manor with him. The Dark Lord wanted Severus to be the Minister of Magic but knew that Severus wanted the school worse right now. Therefore, he was considering which of his followers would be best.

Draco and Hermione with Lestrange bringing up the rear returned to the Minister of Magic's office for lunch. They found Pippy with a large basket full of sandwiches, cake and drinks. The three along with Severus settled in for lunch after lunch Hermione had another test and then Draco and she would have one more test at 2:30.

Severus looked at the group sitting in front of him; "Draco are you doing ok with your father's situation?"

Draco looked around he didn't know how much to say in front of Lestrange he knew Hermione was safe, Severus nodded that it was ok. "I'm fine as you know father and I tolerate each other and that's about it. I am worried about mother she seems to be taking this rather badly. But, we had both told him to use his head for more than a hat holder.

Hermione I'm sorry father has treated you the way he has. I know we weren't always friends at school but it wasn't because I truly believed the mudblood stuff it was that I was expected by Severus and the Dark Lord to behave in a certain way."

"Draco I understand really I do and you are a friend now. I just hate that your father is in so much trouble; but he was totally over the line."

"I know he was and if Queen Ginevra hadn't hexed him I would have. He will never learn! I have a feeling the Dark Lord isn't going to give him a chance to learn any way. I just hope mother will survive it."

Hermione felt so bad for Draco, "I wish I could do something for you and your mother. I know this is very hard on you."

"Not me so much, Severus is really the only dad I have known; mine didn't care whether I was alive or dead."

Hermione just stared at Draco and then dropped the conversation. Looking at the clock Hermione realized she had to get back to the testing area. Lestrange gave Severus a look who then stood up;" I'll be with you for this test."

Severus offered Hermione his arm and escorted Hermione to the class room. There were only two other people in the room besides the instructor. The instructor took one look and Severus and blanched snow white. The other students turned around to see who had entered and their mouths dropped open.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was dressed in fancy dress robes or if it was because she was still holding Severus's arm. Severus never to let a chance by to be nasty to a student or soon to be former students sneered, "Mr. Jamison and Miss Groff I would suggest you shut your mouths it's very unbecoming."

Severus walked Hermione to a chair and pulled it out so she could sit when he finished he walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

Hermione smirked to herself; Anita Groff had been the bane of her existence for several years. She was always making fun of Hermione because of being a muggle and also made fun of her hair. When Anita looked over at her, again Hermione made sure her ring would show as she reached for the quill on her desk.

When she gasped Hermione looked at the girl, "Do you need something Anita? Oh, my ring it's beautiful isn't it. I'll be getting married over the Christmas holiday. Severus and I are thrilled about it I'll be returning to Hogwarts as the Headmaster's wife."

Hermione could hear Severus in her mind chuckling as Anita's mouth dropped open again.

"You are marrying Professor Snape?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course he's my soul mate you can't imagine how wonderful it is to have your soul mate the right hand of the Dark Lord. It means I get to spend as much time as I want with Ginny; you know she's married to the Dark Lord."

Severus was not laughing outright in her mind; "you little minx you are enjoying this aren't you.

Hermione answered back in her mind, "You are darn right she is a nasty foul person that made my life and Ginny's miserable."

The instructor interrupted Hermione and Severus mind talk when she told the students to turn their parchments over and begin. Hermione loved Runes even though it was a rather hard class. Luckily she had already finished her 7thyear book so she felt comfortable with being able to pass the test with an O. Sure enough when she started the translations the answers came quickly.

She only had a problem with one sentence translating it from English into the rune symbol and Severus gave that rune symbol to her. She would not normally have taken the help but it was there so she went ahead.

Severus watched as Hermione worked her way through the test; he was amazed watching her mind work. He stayed in her mind during the whole test he was so amazed at how organized her mind was. He began to think how easy it would be for her to learn Occlumency with her organized mind.

When she was sitting chewing on the edge of her thumb trying to remember the rune for air he pushed it into her mind. He could tell she was unhappy with him but he knew she would find it in her own mind. He had never seen anything like her thought process.

When she finally sat back with her test, finished Severus talked to her through her mind. "I want to start teaching you Occlumency. With your organized mind you will learn it very quickly; then we will start on the Legilimenacy."

"Do you really think so? I also want to learn to apparate. Since I won't take the training at school I thought you might be able to teach me."

"I'll be happy to we are going to be very busy between our binding and all we have planned."

Hermione had a light twinkly laugh in her mind very similar to her real laugh; Severus found it just as pleasant as her real laugh.

"Yes we will be busy in more way then one it sounds like."

This time Severus laughed and pushed it to Hermione through their link; he watched as Hermione shivered like she does when he whispers in her ear. He knew that his voice and laugh turned her on and he loved using it. "And just where is that mind of yours going now, naughty girl you are supposed to working on a test."

Hermione pushed Severus out of her mind for that remark; he had to rub the bridge of his nose after she shoved him out. His head ached slightly, when Hermione pushed him out she didn't just shove gently she threw him.

Severus watched the instructor; she kept taking quick looks at him and at Hermione and then back to her desk. He decided to take a quick look in her mind. The first thing he encountered was fear; she was scared to death of Severus. It seemed he had taught her. He didn't remember he but that wasn't surprising; then he noticed that she felt sorry for Hermione. This caused him to laugh to himself. She didn't realize that Hermione could be a very scary witch in her own right. Severus was even a little scared when she was angry and he was a Death eater.

Catching the Groff girl looking toward him he quickly switched to her mind. Hmmmm, so she is afraid of Hermione, she should be. Wow what a mess, her mind is unorganized I have no idea how she did so well in school. Well that's interesting, she's trying to figure out how to take Hermione's place; well that tells me Hermione was correct in what she thought of her.

The instructor looked at the clock, "You have 10 minutes so finish up."

Severus watched as the other two students scramble to finish and once again was happy that his soul mate was Hermione. He was blessed to have a strong, bright caring witch as his own.

The Instructor called time and told everyone to bring their tests to the front Hermione took hers to the instructor and turned to find Severus directly behind her. Severus offered his arm and Hermione and watched as both the instructor and the two students stared.

Hermione's mind was already on her next test, one more today and one on Monday and she was finished. She couldn't wait to be finished and get her grades.

"Severus do you know when we will receive our grades?"

"I believe the Dark Lord gave orders to have anything that was taken by the four of you was to be back by Wednesday."

Hermione and Severus moved to the next room, there they were greeted by Draco and Lestrange along with Ron and Harry, this test was for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione just wanted the day over she was tired looking around Hermione realized there were several 6th and 7th years taking their NEWT's for this subject. Those that were in the room seemed to be surprised to see Harry and Ron.

However, they seemed even more surprised that Hermione was standing with her arm hooked around Severus. They were getting several strange looks. Hermione smiled up at Severus and moved towards the chair between Harry and Draco. Severus pulled the chair out and then moved to where Lestrange and the Carrow's were standing. Hermione watched as he said something and then nodded to her before he left the room.

Hermione realized that several girls in the front of the room were whispering to each other and looking at her. This was what she hated about anything like this she was very uncomfortable. Nevertheless, knowing that this coming Thursday she had to attend the first ball she figured she should get used to it.

Draco leaned over to Hermione, "don't pay any attention to the gossips I've put up with them my whole life."

"I'm not it's just jealousy, oh and remind me after this test to tell you about dear Miss Groff." Hermione smirked as she finished whispering to Draco.

"Hey don't smirk like that you remind me to much of Uncle Severus."

Hermione laughed and the people that didn't know that Hermione was friends with Draco all stared open mouthed. This just caused Hermione to laugh harder.

The teacher cleared her throat, "That's enough you will each come up and pick up your test and a no cheat quill and return to your desk you have 2 hours to complete your exam once I tell you to start."

Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and led her up to the desk to pick up their items when they got back to their desks he made sure Hermione sat before he sat down. The teacher watched all of this in amazement.

Two hours later Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron were being escorted to the Minister of Magic's office. Hermione walked into the room and plopped down into a chair. She was very exhausted; too many test in three days and not only was she physically exhausted she was mentally exhausted. Draco wasn't far behind her he sprawled out on the couch that was against the wall.

Severus looked up as the two sprawled; "I take it you are done for the day?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes and all I want to do is go home and nap for a couple of hours."

Draco groaned, "I wish I have a meeting with the Dark Lord at 6:00 tonight. I need to go home and shower and get ready for that."

Harry and Ron had only had three tests so far and one on Monday, so they weren't that tired. They watched as Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Severus do you have any headache potion with you?"

"No, but I'll be finished here in just another minute or two. Can you wait till then or do you want to floo through without me?"

"I'll wait; I prefer to spend time with you."

Draco spoke up, "Hey Hermione what did you want to tell me about Groff?"

That got Hermione to smile, "She has always been nasty to me as you probably know. Mudblood was one of her nicer names. Well you should have seen her face when I told her I was to marry Severus and that he was my soul mate. She and Matt Jamieson both had their mouth hanging open when I walked in on Severus's arm but telling her I would be the Headmaster's wife did her in."

Draco, harry and Ron were laughing their heads off by the time Hermione finished. Harry finally caught his breath, "We got some strange looks on Friday and again today when people saw the two of us. I think everyone must have thought we were dead."

Severus finished up, "are you finished so we can floo to the Manor?"

The group flooed to the manor, Cissy was waiting for Draco as soon as he stepped out of the floo. She told Severus that the Dark Lord was waiting for him and Lady Hermione.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself back together, as Severus and she made their way to the inner chamber. When they reached the inner chamber Hermione and Severus both went to kneel and curtsey but never made it down before the Dark Lord stopped them.

"Come in and sit, what did you find today Severus?"

"There wasn't much available my Lord, I went through Lucius's desk and his secretary's it looks like he had it done or has passed it off on someone else to do."

"That doesn't surprise me; are you sure you won't take the job Severus?"

"My Lord at this time I would much rather stay at Hogwarts. It's not that I would refuse my Lord but I just think at the present time I can be more effective at the school."

"I'm sure you are right Severus, I just don't know who I will make Ministry I would rather have someone like you that would be smart enough to run it without me constantly doing everything. I want to spend time with Ginevra and the new baby. But, I guess I'll have to find someone I can control and run it."

"My Lord you are a brilliant leader you will have no problem running our country."

"I'll leave you at the school Severus, but I hope I can get a good person in as a front can you suggest someone that you think would be capable?"

Severus sat back and thought; "have you considered Percy Weasley? He is very into doing everything perfectly; he would be able to handle the day to day and anything more than that he could bring to you."

The Dark Lord thought for a minute. "That might not be a bad idea. Ginevra what do you think can we control your brother?"

"He might drive us out of our minds but he would be controllable."

"Well I guess he would be our best to do it, I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if he will take it."

Hermione laughed, "My Lord knowing Percy he will be down on his knees kissing your feet before you get it out of your mouth."

Ginny laughed so hard she was holding her side; "she's right he will be on his hands and knees kissing your feet."

The group was still laughing when they went to dinner that night.


	26. Chapter 26

I am using this chapter as a bridge to the ball and some other stuff so forgive me if it jumps a little.

Sunday was a quiet day for Hermione. She wanted to spend it with Severus but unfortunately, he had to spend most of the day with the Dark Lord. Hermione passed around their room did some readying, read some more on the books about Ginny's pregnancy and even read through her charms notes. By the time, Severus made it back to their quarters Hermione was going start raving mad.

Severus noticed the slightly wild look in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione I know you have been stuck with no one to talk to most of the day. Unfortunately, I have to return back to Hogwarts now I've left Yaxley all weekend."

Hermione nodded, "I understand I'm going to eat dinner here in our quarters and go to bed early. I have my charms test tomorrow. Thursday is the ball to celebrate the Dark Lord's finishing the war and then Saturday we get married."

Severus walked over to where Hermione was sitting, "I can't wait for that then we can have you at Hogwarts full time. And there will be no more hiding you in our quarters."

"Did the Dark Lord say when I must take my mark?"

"Yes, I didn't want to worry you, it will be Wednesday night after we receive your grades. Mr. Wealsey and Mr. Potter will get theirs on Thursday just before we leave for the ball. They of course will be expected to attend the ball but will be watched the entire time. With the mark, they won't be able to get away because they will have a mark that will pull them to the Dark Lord no matter where they are."

Hermione nodded, "Will you be here to give me my mark?"

"Yes I will do your mark and you will answer to both the Dark Lord and I. If either of us calls you your mark will burn and you will apparate to us. I hope that you never feel the pain of the burn."

Hermione watched as Severus flooed back to Hogwarts and turned her head into the chair she was sitting in and cried. Feeling totally over whelmed and very lonely she continued to cry for over an hour before she finally calmed down to hiccups. Eventually she fell asleep in the chair; at 6:30, Pippy came into the room to check on her Mistress.

"Mistress Hermione, Mistress, wake up Mistress. Please Mistress wake for Pippy."

Finally, Hermione realized that Pippy was calling for her. "What do you need Pippy?"

"Mistress needs eat, Pippy bring her food?"

Hermione felt terrible after crying herself to sleep and wasn't hungry but she knew Pippy would pester her until she ate. "Can I just have a bowl of soup and a pot of tea please?"

Pippy nodded and disappeared as she went after the food. Hermione pulled herself out of the chair and went to wash her face. Hermione couldn't remember when she had been so lonely in her life. She was in the middle of a huge Manor full of people and still she was alone.

Pippy brought Hermione some soup and tea along with a piece of German chocolate cake. "Thank you Pippy."

Hermione ate her dinner and then went to the lab and got a vial of dreamless sleep potion. Changing into her night gown Hermione took the potion and settled into bed."

-------------

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts Severus was dealing with paper work, even thought school let out on Friday for the winter break he needed to get all of his paper work done so that he could be off the next two weeks. He had not told Hermione that they were going to take a honeymoon to Venice. He hopped she enjoyed it.

Realizing he would never, get the paper work done if he did not get busy Severus made himself get back to work.

---------------

Monday morning Hermione woke up at six and couldn't get back to sleep; considering she had slept for almost eleven hour she accepted it and got up. Walking into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, the mirror "tsk tsk" about the dark circles under Hermione's eyes, "sweetie you need some work on those eyes."

Hermione ignored the mirror and moved to the shower. Even with the sleep, she still felt miserable. She had hoped with school being out that Severus could have stayed last night.

Sighing Hermione stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed her hair with the shampoo Severus had made for her. Enjoying the feel of the soap running down her back and the clean feel of her hair Hermione started to feel a little better.

Hermione spent a good hour in the shower scrubbing her body with the wonderful body cleaner; and enjoying the feel of the lotion that was in the cleaner. Hermione finished her shower and pulled on the heavy robe that Severus had bought for her. Moving to her bedroom, she called for Pippy.

"Mistress needs Pippy?"

"Pippy bring me a pot of tea please, and some toast with strawberry jam."

"Pippy bring right back."

Hermione started combing her hair while waiting for Pippy to return. The shampoo helped with the normal tangles and it didn't take the hour to comb it out any longer. A comb practically glided through it and it always lay in beautiful waves instead of frizz.

Pippy popped back in with Hermione's tea and toast after serving Hermione Pippy pulled out the days clothes for Hermione. "Pippy you don't need to do that I can pull out my own clothes."

"Mistress doesn't like Pippy?"

"Pippy I do like you I just don't want you to feel like you have to do all of this for me."

"Pippy wants to help Mistress."

Hermione sighed; she knew it was an impossible battle to win, "Pippy you can do it if you want to just don't do it because you have to."

"Pippy likes helping mistress; she gets Mistress clothes and help mistress with hair."

"Thank you Pippy, right now I'm going to eat my toast and drink my tea. So why don't you go do whatever you need to do?"

Pippy bowed to Hermione and popped back out.

Hermione moved to the large chair in her room and curled up in it looking out the window while she nibbled on the toast and sipped her tea. Hermione gave herself a talk while sitting in the chair. "Alright Hermione stopped this. You can't go back you have to go forward. Yes, you didn't want life to be this way but it is. You have a man that you respect and that is your soul mate. He treats you good and tries to do stuff to make you happy. At least you aren't dead and you can have decent life. Now straighten up pass your charms test and get your game face on and remember you are getting married in six days."

Shaking herself Hermione got up and got dressed them sat down at her dressing table and puller her hair away from her face with two jade combs that Severus had given her from his vault. Thinking about vaults make her think about her vaults, she really wanted to go through the Ravenclaw vault in the near future.

Hermione gathered up her bag and put her 1st year apprentice book in her bag to carry with her to the Ministry. She wanted something to read if she had time.

Entering the Courtroom Hermione was surprised to find Draco and lavender sitting as a table having breakfast. "Good morning I figured I would be the only one up so early."

Both told Hermione good morning and offered her a seat with them. Hermione accepted since it was so early. Draco turned to Hermione, "I didn't expect to see you till just before we left. I figured you and Severus would have talked the night away since he's been so busy."

"He went back to Hogwarts last night. He said he had paper work that had to be finished. So I went to bed early and woke up early."

"Well he probably does have a lot to do; especially since I'm sure you guys will go someplace for your honeymoon. That will mean he won't have a chance to do any paper work while he is gone."

Lavender sighed when Draco mentioned Hermione's honeymoon; "I wish I was going someplace; Adrian can't get away."

"I'm sorry Lavender I know Adrian is doing something special at the Ministry I'm sure you would rather he wasn't. But, it means he's important to the Dark Lord."

Lavender smiled, "That's what I keep telling myself." When Lavender's sleeve fell back, Hermione noticed Lavender's Dark Mark.

"I can't get over how you managed to keep glamour on your mark for so long."

"I wasn't that hard I wish it was someplace else I hate it showing on my arm all the time. I know Queen Ginevra's on her hip I would much rather have mine there. But, that was just special for her."

Hermione didn't let her know that she would have her tattoo on her hip also. Lavender seeming to think looked at Hermione. "Do you have yours on your arm yet?"

"No mine is going to be different it will also have Severus's shield on it also. I'm not sure if it will be on my arm or where."

Draco pulled his robe sleeve back. "I've got one of the original marks; Lavender's and some of the others have the newer mark that means that you were in the second group to join."

Hermione took a look at both marks, "The one that I'm to get has the same design as your," pointing to Draco's arm.

"It doesn't surprise me you are part of the inner court by the fact that your marrying Severus and your Ginny's best friend." Lavender sighed as Draco finished.

"Sometimes I feel like I will never be anything more than a runner up. Oh well Adrian is a leader of the group he's over. Maybe someday we will move up into the higher table."

"I would much rather sit at one of these tables; it's not the easiest time eating all of your meals with the Dark Lord."

Draco looked up as door to the main hall opened; Lestrange came in followed by Blaise and Pansy. Lestrange came up to Hermione, "Lady Hermione, Lord Severus asked me to let you know that he would be in the Minister's office for lunch. He also asked if you would like to go to Diagon Alley after your test today; he said you could let him know at lunch."

"Thank you Mr. Lestrange, are you accompanying us to the Ministry today?"

"Yes, Lady Hermione I am along with the Carrow's, Zambini, and Nott."

Hermione nodded, "Do you know if we will be in our own rooms away from others today or combined like Saturday?"

"I believe you will be separated since Queen Ginevra will be traveling with you."

"Thank you."

Blaise and Pansy settled down with the group at the table while Lestrange moved to his normal table; a few minutes later Theodore Nott came in and just before the group was ready to head to the Ministry Crabbe and Goyle came in.

Seeing the two of them reminded Hermione that Severus hadn't told her if she was to tutor them or not. Making a mental note to herself Hermione knew she needed to talk to Severus about it today.

The group flooed through and went to the practical potion of their charms test first. After that class finished they moved back to the minister's office and settled in for their lunch. Severus was once again sitting at the Minister's desk.

He rose when Hermione came in and took her hand; leading her to a chair next to the desk, he kissed her cheek as he sat her down. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you last night," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked up at him, "it's ok I went to bed early. I slept more hours then I should have."

"I finished up last night, I thought you might like to go to Diagon Alley and do your Christmas shopping today?"

Thank you; I would also like to go to Gringotts and pull one of the boxes of books from the Ravenclaw vault."

"We can do that and now that the will has been validated you need to check Albus's vault."

Hermione nodded, "I guess I do, I went from one very small vault to four vaults. I wonder if I can combine any of them."

"Well the Ravenclaw vault won't hold another thing, but I'm sure that you could close your vault and move it to Minerva's I have no idea what you will find in the vault that was Albus."

Hermione picked up the sandwich that Severus placed in front of her. And began to eat watching the others visiting together.

After lunch, the group returned to the classroom and did their written Charms exam. When they came out of the classroom Severus was holding envelopes for each of them.

"These are what you have scored on your exams through Saturday. On Wednesday you will get an official owl that will have all of your grades on them."

Hermione tore open her envelope and relaxed for the first time in weeks. "She had scored O's in everything; and her Runes, Arithmancy and Potions all had stars by them meaning she was in the top 1% of scores ever.

Hermione handed her letter over to Severus, "he looked at it and smiled, I told you so."

Hermione just smiled, she really wanted to get her official grades so she knew what her actual score was. Severus told the rest of the group good afternoon and walked Hermione to the lift to take them to the floos.

Once again walking through the atrium caused a lot of gossiping to start. Hermione raised her head up and tightened her grip on Severus's arm. "Ignore them, we are above them."

Hermione nodded, "I plan to, have you finished your Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, all but yours, I'll make arrangement for you to do your shopping without me for mine on Tuesday. Do you have a preference for who you would like to guard you?"

"It doesn't matter."


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione woke up on Wednesday morning hoping her test scores would be at the table when she arrived. She knew she had passed all but charms but she really wanted to know where she fell in the highest scores.

Hermione looked at the window to see snow blowing and the wind whipping around. Shivering slightly she flicked her wand at the fireplace to stoke it a little more. Moving to the bathroom Hermione turned the water on to get warm and stepped in to a hot shower.

Hermione heard Severus moving in the sitting room as she was finishing her dressing. "Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Hermione Pippy just brought our mail I believe your test scores are on the table."

Hermione hurried to the table; sighing as she read the results. "I have all O's in everything; and I'm second in Potions and arthimancy over all and 1st in runes. I wonder who is ahead of me in potions."

"What was your potions score?"

"I have a 309 out of 310 so someone must have scored a perfect."

Severus started laughing, "Hermione will you be angry with me if I tell you that I am the one over you? But, I had 7 years of Hogwarts and you only had 5 ½ so I guess you are probably better than I am."

Hermione started to laugh, "Ok what else are you ahead of me in Arthimancy?"

"I had two perfects Potions and Dark Arts; since they are revamping the dark arts and you didn't get to take that we will have to see how you do on it. I had O's in all of my classes except for transfiguration I only had an E in it. Never did like foolish wand waving."

Hermione laughed, "Still don't like foolish wand waving do you?"

"No I don't why do you think I do some much wandlass magic, now are you ready to go to breakfast?"

The two of them laughed their way down the stairs to the Courtroom. Hermione was still smiling a big smile when they entered. Draco was sitting at the table behind theirs.

"Lady Hermione how did you do on your NEWT's?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

Draco laughed, "That bad huh? I had two exceeds and the rest O's two exceeds were Charms and Transfiguration."

"Well for your information Mr. Malfoy I had all O's and I'm number one in all testers in Runes and Number two in Potions and Arthimancy."

"What you mean you aren't number one all over in everything, I'm ashamed of you Lady Hermione." Draco gave her a scolding look before he broke out in a belly laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy I'll have you know that lady Hermione is second to me in Potions and she missed tying me by one point."

Draco's mouth dropped open; "Wow congrats Lady Hermione that's amazing you only missed one point?"

"Yes and I would love to know what that one point is, I thought I was perfect on my test. I bet they took something off for my potion."

Severus smiled again, "Hermione I can't believe, no I take that back I can believe but still it's amazing that you had O's in everything you sat and you hadn't even finished your 6th year."

Ginny and the Dark Lord came out of the inner chamber. "Well Severus I take it our beautiful ladies have showed us how amazing they are with their NEWT's. Lady Hermione how did you do?"

"Very well my Lord I scored all O's; thank you for taking the time to ask. Ginny how did you do?"

"O's and E's I only got an E in potions but my transfiguration and Charms are both O's. I'm perfectly happy, I still want to sit my Dark Art's but that will be next year after it's revamped."

The Dark Lord looked over to Draco, "Draco please join us at our table. How did you do on your NEWT's?"

Very well, my Lord 2 exceeds and the rest were O's. Lady Hermione didn't tell you that she almost aced the Potions test she scored a 309 the only person to ever have done better is Lord Severus."

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione, "Lady Hermione congratulations did you do as well in anything else?"

Hermione was blushing by now, "I have the best score over all in Runes and like potions I'm number two overall in Arthimancy."

"Well we have much to celebrate. Congratulations, I guess it explains why you and Severus are soul mates you both are very smart."

Ginny had gotten up to hug Hermione, "I'm so proud of you Hermione. I always knew you were brilliant. I love you sis!"

Hermione hugged Ginny, "I love you and I'm so proud of you, you're a year behind me and you did wonderful on your NEWT's."

Slowly the conversation moved from the NEWT scores to the ball at the Ministry the next day.

"Severus I've decided that I'll announce Percy Weasley's promotion at the Ball tomorrow night. Is there anything else that should be announced that night?"

"No sir not that I know of. How are you going to deal with the change of Minister's as far as Lucius?"

"I'm going to say that Lucius has taken seriously ill and not able to continue as Minister. I'm hoping that my making Percy the new Minister it will bring some of those that were kind of supporting the Order to pull more into our fold."

"I think that will help also we don't have very many that don't totally support us."

While Draco listened to Severus and the Dark Lord, Ginny tried to get Hermione interested in talking about their gowns for the ball. Hermione pretended to be interested but she was trying to listen to the men also.

With breakfast over Hermione and Severus went back to their quarters. "Severus what is going on with Lucius now?"

"He's alive if that's what your worried about; the Dark Lord will make the final decision about whether he will live or die."

"Thank you Severus I know you wanted to kill him for what he said. I love that you took into account what I wanted; not many men would have done that."

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him. "I love you Hermione and always listen to what you have to say. You are an amazing, poised, smart woman; I'm blessed that you care about me."

Hermione stopped Severus and stepped up on stair. "I love you Severus Snape Prince; and I can't wait for Saturday to become your wife."

"What do you say we start moving some of your books to Hogwarts today; maybe take a walk to Hogsmeade?"

The two of them packed up one of Hermione's bookcases and flooed through to Hogwarts. They laughed and talked all during the unpacking. Hermione learned that Severus had first did magic at two months when he summoned his toy dinosaur. Severus found out that Hermione had thought there was something wrong with herself when things just happened. She told him about when Minerva and Albus came to deliver her letter and how everything made since.

They also talked about Hermione's first year and how lonely she was until the troll incident. They also discussed Ron and Harry and how she saw both boys as brothers and how she could never imagine dating either of them.

At noon, they sat down, had a lunch of soup and sandwiches, and then walked to Hogsmeade in the snow. The wind wasn't blowing in Scotland but it was very cold and tons of snow. The snow between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had not been broken; the area was just beautiful. Hermione felt totally at peace; it was such a beautiful and wonderful afternoon.

When they returned to the Manor Hermione realized she had to take the mark tonight. "Severus how bad will it hurt to take the mark?"

"I won't lie to you it will hurt but I'm going to give you a pain potion before we go down so that it won't be so painful. I would rather you didn't need to do this; but the Dark Lord demands it."

"I know and I'm willing; I guess I'm just a little afraid about the pain. Tell me everything about what I have to do tonight; the fear of the unknown is worse than knowing."

"Sit down and we will go over everything; your marking will be a little different than most. Yours will be most like Ginevra's. First, we will enter the inner chamber; since the Dark Lord wants you to be marked on your hip like Ginevra's, the Dark Lord will leave while Ginevra and I stay and you take your tattoo. When that is finished, the Dark Lord will re-enter and then we will do the bonding. The Dark Lord will have a cup of potion that he will cut his hand and will drop a couple of drops of blood. He will then hand you the same dagger where you will cut your hand and drop a couple of drops of blood in it.

The Dark Lord will start the chant, you will join in and then Ginevra and any other that the Dark Lord have invited. When the chant is finished, the Dark Lord will take the first drink of the potion and then you will take the second drink. When you take your drink, you should feel some magic swirl around you.

Once the magic settles I will cut my hand and we will repeat the steps for you to bind yourself to me. It will be very much like our binding ceremony in the since that we will both be sharing blood."

Hermione nodded, "Do you think that it will be anyone other than the normal four of us."

"I don't know; I'm hoping that the pain potion will help with the pain enough that you won't be uncomfortable."

"What should I wear since you will be putting a tattoo on my hip?"

"You will want to be in dress robes, I would suggest your green velvet with the lighter green under dress. The soft satin with and the slit in the under skirt it should be easy to adjust up."

Hermione moved over in Severus's arms. "Thank you, I am not nearly as afraid as I was earlier; I was truly afraid it would be more than that. I've heard so many rumors over the years of the debauchery that I had all kinds of scary ideas going through my head."

Severus pulled Hermione close and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I love you Hermione and if there was any way for me to stop this I would."

Hermione turned and kissed Severus, "I'm blessed that I have you. I could be laying in a grave today; instead I've completed my NEWT's and I'll be binding myself to you in just four days."

Hermione looked at the clock and saw that they had to be in the inner chamber in about two hours. "I need to get my shower and get ready. I love you Severus."

"I'll have the pain potion for you before we go down. I'm sorry for anything I have to do to you tonight."

Hermione smiled at Severus and walked into her room. Hermione started shaking while in the shower; she was scared even if she didn't let Severus know that.

Hermione put on the dress that Severus had suggested and went out to the sitting room. Severus was standing at the table staring at nothing.

"Severus are you ok? Severus?"

"Sorry Hermione I was just thinking. Here is your pain potion please take it; I put a time-release charm on it so that it will start releasing now and should last throughout dinner. If you start hurting excuse yourself and go to the loo, I have a second bottle of potion in my left robe pocket. I'll slip it to you."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione went up on her tiptoes, kissed him, and then drank the pain potion. Hermione grimaced as she took the potion; "Oh my that has an awful taste!"

Severus smiled, "I've not found any flavors that will work to cover the taste. I've tried cinnamon, wintergreen and spearmint and if anything it makes it taste worse."

The two of them made their way to the inner chamber, instead of walking through the courtroom they knocked on a door just down the hall from the courtroom entrance.

Severus heard the Dark Lord call enter, the two of them entered and knelt after entering the room.

"Good evening Severus and Hermione; are you ready to pledge yourself?"

"I am looking forward to it my Lord, I am very honored."

"Severus and Ginny will be with you as you take your tattoo, then I'll come back in and we will activate it with the potion. Severus said you helped design the tattoo that you will be wearing I'm very impressed. I want a new mark for my newer followers I would appreciate you making up one or two for me to see."

"It would be my honor my Lord but Severus came up with most of the design."

"Very well I will remove myself so that Severus can do your tattoo I would like it on your right him on the same place Ginevra's is."

Severus nodded, "We will notify you as soon as it's completed."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "It will hurt a little but if you get on the couch on your knees so that you can lean against the back I think it will be much easier."

Hermione removed her outer robe and got on the couch how Ginny suggested; Ginny raised her dress and showed Severus where to put the tattoo. Ginny walked to the back of the couch so she could hold Hermione's hand.

"Hermione are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, and then felt Severus's wand and then pain started; Hermione felt like her hip was on fire. She squeezed Ginny's had until she was afraid she would hurt her. The tears were running down her face without even realizing she was crying.

Finally, the burning stopped and Hermione gasped for a breath. Severus came around the couch and gathered Hermione into his arms. "I'm so sorry Hermione; I never want to hurt you again."

Hermione buried her face into Severus's shoulder; "Hermione I'm going to put some stuff on it to make it feel better. It's a balm that Tom used on mine; it stopped the pain and the burning immediately."

Severus nodded to Ginny, "Thank you Queen Ginevra."

Ginny put the balm on and then handed Hermione a damp cloth to wipe her face. Hermione stood up and put her outer robe back on. Ginny looked at Hermione and then went after the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord walked into the room carrying two chalices with potion. He signaled to Hermione to approach the table; taking the dagger, the Dark Lord slit his palm. He dripped two drops of his blood into the potion and handed the dagger to Hermione. Once she did the same, the Dark Lord took the dagger and stirred the potion.

"Lady Hermione do you accept me as your Lord and master? Do you pledge yourself to me and my ideals?"

"With all my heart My Lord!"

The Dark Lord took a drink of the potion and then handed the chalice to Hermione and she took a drink. Immediately Hermione could feel the magic swirl around them; and then even with the balm on the tattoo Hermione felt it burn.

"Severus!"

Severus moved to the table, took the dagger, slit his palm, and dripped blood into the other chalice and then Hermione did the same. Once again, the potion was stirred with the dagger and this time Severus spoke, "Hermione do you pledge yourself to me and my ideals? Do you agree to follow me in my service to the Dark Lord?"

"With all my heart."

Severus took a drink and passed the chalice to Hermione who took a drink. Once again, the magic swirled around the group but this time instead of the tattoo burning it tingled and then she felt warmth around her heart.

The Dark Lord offered Ginny his arm, Severus offered his arm to Hermione, and they went to the Courtroom for dinner. Hermione's hip was still burning slightly but not hurting enough to take another dose of potion.

Dinner that night seemed to drag on forever, by the time desert appeared Hermione was barely able to sit still. Finally, she asked if she could be excused for a few minutes, Severus slipped the vial into Hermione's pocket and she went to the loo. Hermione quickly drank the vial of pain potion, took a damp cloth, and held it on the burning for a few minutes.

Returning to the table Hermione's stomach was sicker than before from the pain potion and the pain. Knowing she needed to eat at least a couple of bites of something, she ate the fruit that was with her dessert. She had just played with her meal; Hermione watched as everyone else visited while she tried to keep her stomach under control.

Ginny watched Hermione the whole evening she knew how awful her stomach felt after one taste of the potion along with the pain. Hermione had gone through it twice. Feeling sorry for Hermione she turned and whispered to Tom. "I'm really tired tonight can we leave?"

The Dark Lord immediately rose, "Please stay and enjoy your desert Ginevra is tired tonight so I'm going to escort her to our chambers."

Hermione sighed when they left; Severus immediately got up and helped Hermione to her feet. "We will floo to our chambers."

Severus sent Hermione into her room to change into her nightgown and lay down on her bed.

In just minutes Severus was knocking on her door; "Hermione may I come in?"

"Yes, please do."

Severus sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and raised her gown he couldn't believe he had to mar her beautiful skin. At least the balm that Ginny had used helped with the typical swelling of the tattoo. "Hermione how bad does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as it was, it still burns but it's nothing compared to my stomach. I'm so sick from the combination of potions."

"I am afraid if I give you something for your stomach it will just make it worse. The potion for the binding will make you sick with just one taste and you had to take two. I'm going to put a healing balm on the tattoo. It should take all of the burn out and should be completely hilled tomorrow morning."

Severus very gently put the balm on her hip. As he got up to leave, Hermione lifted her head.

"Severus will you please lay with me?"

"Let me pull on a pair of pajama bottoms and I'll be right back." In just a few minutes, Severus returned Hermione turned to her left side and Severus slide into the bed behind Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Thank you I just feel so sick I want you to be with me."

"I want to be with you now lean back and try to relax." Severus put his arm under her head and pulled her closer making sure to stay away from her hip.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione woke up on Thursday morning to what felt like a furnace in bed; not remembering much from last night other than trying to make it through dinner, Hermione turned. There lying on his back with his arm thrown over his head was Severus. Thinking back Hermione vaguely remembered flooing and then being very sick to her stomach.

Reaching to her hip, she touched where she was tattooed to find no pain. Surprised she turned over so that she could face Severus. Taking a really good look at him, she realized he really was a handsome man. Since he wasn't standing over potion cauldrons for hours and hours his hair wasn't as greasy. He would never be classically handsome like Draco but more of the rugged handsome. His skin was the typical pale skin of anyone that spent more time inside then out. His teeth had changed after the war, Hermione wondered if he had worn glamour to make him look meaner.

Continuing to think Hermione didn't realize that Severus was awake until he drawled out, "Are you finished looking me over?"

Didn't hear him at first, she startled when he reached up and tugged gently on her hair. Looking down Hermione realized that Severus was awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning I take it your tattoo is ok, since you are laying on your right side."

"Yes no pain what so ever, I'm not surprised the balm you put on stopped all of the pain even last night. The stomach ache was the worst of it after Ginny put the balm she used."

"The potion your drank is a very dark potion you are not used to the dark it affected you a lot and add to that that you had to drink it twice."

"Thank you for staying with me last night."

"I did it with pleasure I could get very used to waking up with you in my arms." Severus pulled Hermione down and gave her a kiss.

Hermione enjoyed the kiss and allowed it to continue and deepen. Feeling the pull of desire starting to spiral down her spine to the spot between her legs, Hermione groaned. Pulling back slightly Hermione rested her forehead on Severus's. "You have one powerful kiss, Lord Prince."

Severus groaned, "I think I better get up before this goes further than we wish. We have made it this long we can make it till Saturday."

Hermione smiled, "I'm supposed to help Ginny get ready for tonight. We are supposed to start right after lunch and have a light dinner in her quarters. I really wish I could just spend the day with you it won't take me that long to get ready for this ball."

"Well we have this morning together, why don't you get a shower and I'll do the same than we can have breakfast here in our quarters."

"Hermione bent over and kissed Severus, "That sounds perfect."

Severus rolled out of bed trying to hid the erection that was about to incapacitate him. Making it to his own room, he stripped his robes and went to the shower where he placed a silencing spell and relieved himself while in the shower. After finishing his shower he groaned, "I only have to make it two more days surely I can last that long."

Hermione wasn't in much better shape herself all she could think about was the feel of sleeping in Severus's arms and how much she wanted to make love with him. For a virgin Hermione had a very good idea of what went on and also that she was very interested in finding out if it was true about the size of nose was in direct relationship to something else.

Hermione hurried and finished her shower and dressed; arriving in the sitting room she discovered that Severus hadn't made it out of the shower yet.

"Pippy!"

"Mistress call?"

"Please bring breakfast for myself and Master Severus; I would like a pot of tea and Severus would like a pot of coffee."

Pippy popped out and was back in just minutes. Setting the tray down she turned to Hermione, "Mistress want more just call."

Hermione poured Severus a cup of coffee and added one lump of sugar, when she heard the door between his bedroom and bath open and close. As Severus walked out of his room, Hermione walked towards him with his cup of coffee. "Thank you; I'm not fit company till I have my first cup."

"You're welcome; we have a full breakfast waiting for us. I wasn't sure what you were hungry for so I asked Pippy for an English breakfast."

The two of them say down and enjoyed breakfast, while eating they talked about the last of the wedding plans. They were to be married Saturday night in the courtroom. Cissy had the decorating under control and a ministry official was doing their binding. They had decided on a traditional binding, or should they say the Dark Lord demanded a typical Wizard binding; there would be no divorce.

Hermione watched Severus as they talked, "I hope I can be a good wife to you."

"Why would you think you wouldn't be? You have acted as my wife for the last month in most ways and have done wonderfully at it. We seem to be very similar in our wants and needs. We are soul mates so I can't imagine our lives being much different than it is now except that we will live together at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed very lightly, "Well it will be a little different we will sleep together every night and do a little more than sleep together." Hermione blushed after she realized how forward she had been.

Severus threw back his head and laughed, Hermione loved when he laughed that way. He truly was a very handsome man when he laughed. "Hermione you are precious; and you are beautiful when you blush."

Of course, this made Hermione blush even more. "Severus it's not nice to tease me I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Hermione I believe you are a virgin am I correct?"

"Yes," blushing until even the roots of her hair looked red.

"You do realize that we could brew some extremely powerful potion with your virgin blood. Would you be willing for me to capture it?"

"Of course I expected us to; we can't let it go it's too powerful."

"Leave it to my little potion apprentice to blush at mentioning sex but not at gathering virgin blood."

"Well I am a potion apprentice so why shouldn't I think about all that can be brewed?"

Once again, Severus laughed, "Hermione I love you, and you never fail to surprise me."

The two of them continued to talk until Pippy popped in to tell Hermione that Ginny was asking for her.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and frowned, "I've never understood why girls think it takes four or five hours to get ready for a ball."

"Since you are Ginevra's lady in waiting you have to go to her call."

"I know but I think it's ridiculous, I can be ready in an hour at the most and that's even with taming this mop I cal hair. Of course since you started providing me with shampoo it is much easier to deal with."

"Go get your stuff gathered up witch and I'll walk you to the Queen's quarters."

Hermione laughed at Severus, "Yes my Lord I do as you bid!"

They both smiled at each other and Hermione went to her bedroom and gathered up her dress and the bag that contained the other items she needed. "I will see you at six?"

"Yes I'll be in the court room to escort you to the ball. Now witch give me a kiss before we have to leave our quarters."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and gave Severus a kiss that knocked his socks off, "You are a minx now I need a cold shower yet again. I should make you negotiate the halls on your own."

Hermione smiled, "You aren't the only one who could do with something cold!"

Severus smirked as he bent down and kissed Hermione and then quickly led her out of their quarters. When Hermione rubbed her hand back and forth on his arm as they were walking down the stairs Severus turned to look at her. "Behave yourself or you will not make it to your wedding day. You are playing with fire." However, he did smile with the last words, for a minute Hermione had worried, he was angry.

"Maybe I like playing with fire; or at least the fire that is Lord Severus Prince."

Severus just groaned, "Like I said you are going to be the death of me."

Severus stopped in front of the Dark Lord's door and knocked. Digney, Ginny's personal elf answered the door and welcomed the two of them into the sitting area. "Mistress is in her sitting room she asked you to come straight through Lady Hermione."

Severus handed Digney Hermione's bag, then leaned down, and kissed Hermione, "I'll see you at six, enjoy your afternoon."

Hermione watched as Severus left the room and then hurried to Ginny's sitting room. "Ginny how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine I've kept my feet up all day except for washing my hair. I even sat in the tub for about a ½ hour with my feet up. Tom's arranged for me to have a comfortable chair and an ottoman at the ball. Digney is to accompany me so that I can rest and not even need to get up to get a drink. The healer was here this morning and he says the reason I'm having the trouble is that the baby is growing quickly. He seems to think my little man will be a big man."

"Will that mean you will have trouble delivering?"

"Not necessarily I guess Tom's family has Vela in it and if he does that would explain all of this, I may only carry 7 ½ to 8 months. Vela's grow quicker and a full blood Vela only has a 6-month pregnancy. Of course, Tom would never admit to having Vela in his family. I know there are no vela's in mine so it would have to be his. The healer said the baby is acting like a 7 ½ to 8 month fetus instead of a 6 month fetus. So I'm hopeful that I'll deliver early."

"You are just full of news. I hope you are right, I know you have been miserable the last few weeks."

"Enough of the baby talk did you bring your dress robes and your makeup with you? We are going to something amazing with your hair. I'm bored and you are going to be my guinea pig while I play with your hair."

Hermione signed, "Ginny you know I'm not a girly girl; I could be ready in less than an hour. Why do we have to spend over four hours primping?"

"Because I'm bored!"

Hermione heard someone knock on the door and then giggling; "Oh No who else did you invite?"

It soon became very evident of who Ginny had invited as Lavender, Pansy, the Patil twins and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione groaned when she saw Marietta; she and Marietta had never been even civil to each other. Especially after Harry and Cho Chang had been together.

Ginny seemed surprised to see Marietta, "Hello Marietta I didn't realize you were coming today."

"My apologies Queen Ginevra, Padma told me you wouldn't mind; we had originally planned on getting ready together."

"No problem at all I believe you know lady Hermione."

Marietta nodded to Hermione, when she started to sit down Ginny stopped her, "Marietta I believe that Lady Hermione is supposed to be curtsied to not just nod to."

Marietta quickly dropped to a curtsy, "I apologize, I didn't realize."

Hermione hid a snicker behind her hand as a cough. "That's fine Queen Ginevra I'm sure Marietta isn't at Court enough to know all of the manners."

Pansy winked at Hermione, she was standing behind everyone so they didn't see her. Pansy decided to play it to the hilt she didn't care for Marietta either. "Lady Hermione, Greg and Vince told me that you will be tutoring them over the winter break."

"Yes, their fathers requested I help them with their transfiguration."

Pansy, curtsied in front of Hermione smirking, "I offer you my thanks my Lady."

Ginny realizing what was going on laughed; "Pansy do I take it that you want your betrothed to be able to help you with the house decorating?"

"Of course my Queen, we aren't all as adept as you and Lady Hermione."

Hermione loved the game, and Lavender soon caught on, "I had the pleasure of seeing Lady Hermione's decorating. Her sitting room at Hogwarts is beautiful."

The rest of the group sat down and Marietta was half-afraid to sit down, eventually Ginny pretended she just noticed that she was still standing. "I'm sorry Marietta how rude of me; Digney, we are short a chair will you please bring one in for Marietta?"

After Marietta was seated, Ginny called to Hermione, "Ok Hermione come here so I can play with your hair. I want to figure out how we are going to do it for your wedding and the ball is the perfect chance to play."

Lavender who had sat on the end of the couch and pulled Ginny's feat onto her lap agreed. "I think we should play up her curls. Since Lord Severus as started brewing her new shampoo it just lays in ringlets."

Pansy quickly agreed, "What are you wearing tonight Lady Hermione?"

Every time one of her friends called her Lady Hermione she wanted to snicker, "My dress robe is slate grey and the dress under is silver. I brought Rowena's tiara that I found in my vault along with the Prince family opals."

"Let us see the tiara I bet we could pull some of the curls up though the top of it and have it hold the hair away from her face." Lavender started getting excited as she spoke. "Where is the tiara?"

"It's in my bag; Digney took it call for her."

Ginny called for Digney, "get Lady Hermione's bag, please."

The Patil twins who normally enjoyed their time with the girls couldn't figure out what was going on at first, than Pavati put two and two together. She didn't care much for Marietta either so she quickly joined the other girls.

"Lady Hermione what is in the shampoo Lord Severus is brewing for you? It's made your hair just beautiful."

"I have no idea Parvati, he won't give me the formula; he says that it is his special gift for me. He also makes all of my bath salts, oils and perfumes."

Pansy pouted, "It's really not fair the girl that is going to be a Potion Mistress is going to marry the only decent Potion Master. We will never get our hands on your shampoo."

Everyone laughed, and soon Ginny was dragging a brush through Hermione's hair and pulling bits of it through the crown. While Ginny worked on Hermione's hair Lavender got up and began working on Ginny. Both girls hair was done at the same time, Pansy conjured a mirror for them both to see themselves.

Ginny also was wearing a tiara but Ginny's was more of a full crown then just a tiara.

Ginny turned to Parvati, "why don't you do Lavender's hair since you are more used to working with it and I'll work on Pansy's; then you can do Lavender's. I have a much easier time with Hermione's curls then either one of the two of you with straight hair.

"Parvati laughed, I'm just going pull mine out of the braid so it will have some wave so nothing to do to mine."

Marietta and Padma did each other's hair; Padma realized what was going on but felt a little sorry for Marietta. She understood that she had made life miserable for Hermione but she still felt sorry for her.

When all the girls had their hair done, they had Digney bring their gowns to them and they went ahead and dressed in the sitting room. Hermione helped Ginny dress and then made sure she placed a charm on her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. "Now Ginny sit down and get your feet up; Digney!"

"Lady Hermione called?"

"Yes get your Mistress a sandwich and some fruit along with a class of pineapple juice."

"Of course Lady Hermione, can Digney get you something?"

"Get your mistress her food first and then we will all take some sandwiches and some tea."

Digney bowed and popped out of the room. The rest of the girls helped Pansy and Lavender helped Hermione into her dress so she wouldn't mess her hair. Then Hermione charmed all of the girl's dresses so they wouldn't wrinkle. She hated doing it for Marietta but she played the bigger person. "Turn around Marietta so that I can charm your dress. There is no need for any of us to have wrinkles."

Ginny was eating her sandwich when she realized Hermione couldn't charm her dress. "Turn around Hermione and I'll charm your dress."

"Thanks Ginny, do you know the charm?"

"No I don't but I know you can teach me."

Hermione gave Ginny the incantation and then showed her the wand movements. In just second Ginny had Hermione's dress charmed and Hermione was able to sit down and eat her light dinner.

At five Hermione heard the door to Ginny's quarters open, "Ginny are you expecting anyone?"

"No why?"

"I just heard your front door open."

The door to the sitting room opened and Hermione turned to see whom it was, "My Lord."

Hermione quickly dropped into a curtsy, "Rise Lady Hermione I was just checking to see that Ginny was eating and resting."

"Yes my Lord we have been seeing to her." The Dark Lord put his hand on Lavender and Pansy's shoulders to tell them to rise. He saw that the twins and Marietta were a little separated from the rest and he ignored them. Instead, he leaned down to Ginny. "How are you feeling Ginevra?"

"I'm doing wonderful the girls have spoilt me all day. Hermione demanded I eat so I've had a sandwich fruit and pineapple juice so no telling me to eat."

"Thank you Hermione, I know you watch out carefully for my wife. I just saw your betrothed in the inner chamber he was pacing. He absolutely hates affairs of state, so I enjoy teasing him about it. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you; you look lovely!

How is your mark today?"

"It is fine my Lord with Ginny's wonderful care right after the binding and Severus's care last night I have no remaining discomfort."

"I'm sure you suffered an upset stomach, it has all returned to normal?"

"Yes my Lord thank you so much for your concern."

"Hermione you and Severus are my two most faithful followers; I worry about both of you. I would be lost without each of you. Now I am going to go harass your betrothed about how beautiful you look."

The Dark Lord bent down and kissed Ginny as he turned; Hermione once again curtsied to him and watched as he left.

When the door closed Hermione rose as did Pansy and Lavender, Ginny smirked at the three of them, "you may rise ladies my husband has left."

Hermione watched at the twins and Marietta all shock slightly as they lifted their tea. Hermione knew that Tom had either used Legilimency on them or was a good reader of people. He had played up his affection for her.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "I will be right back Ginny I'm going to make use of the loo since we need to leave for the Courtroom in a few minutes."

Ginny agreed, "I'm going also, Pansy or Lavender will you show the rest where the loo is off the sitting room. "

Pansy nodded, "I'll show them I would imagine Hermione is using the one in the guest room so I'll wait for her."

The girls met back in the sitting room, Hermione had stopped in Ginny's room to grab her dress cloak.

"Ginny I have your cloak I'll carry it down for you, do we need to call Digney or is she going ahead?"

"She went ahead, and we are to meet our gentlemen in the inner chamber so we will drop rest of the girls off in the courtroom."

Hermione nodded and gave Ginny a hand to pull herself up. "I'll be so happy when I can get up without help."

Ginny nodded to the others to go first as she held Lavender, Hermione and Pansy back for just a second. "I hope that Marietta got the word. I've never liked her since she was so mean to you and Harry."

Hermione laughed, "We need to be bigger then she is but I have to admit I've actually enjoyed watching her today."

The group hurried to catch up and walked down the stairs, when they reached the main entrance there was a line at the floo. Hermione and Ginny told the girls they would see them at the ball and moved down the hall to the inner chamber.

Ginny entered the room, "We are here, please tell me we don't have to floo."

Hermione curtsied as she entered the room and the Dark Lord growled, "Hermione you don't need to do that when we are just the four of us."

"I don't feel comfortable no acknowledging you my Lord."

The Dark Lord laughed, "Well please get used to it when we are just the four. I'm sure with you and Severus being Godparents to our son we will see you much more than we do now."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure you will my Lord I can't wait to meet your son."

Severus was standing next to Hermione, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, I think you look pretty handsome also."

The Dark Lord took Ginny's cape from Hermione and placed it over her shoulder. "Come let us go to the ministry. I've had the wards dropped so that we can apparate straight into the ballroom. There should not be anyone in the room yet except for house elves."

Severus pulled Hermione close to himself and with a nod for the Dark Lord Ginny and Hermione found themselves standing in the middle of the ballroom. Severus and the Dark Lord both hurriedly replaced the apparition wards on the ministry and then they led the girls to their chairs. The Dark Lord had a table for six at the top of the dais. Ginny's chair looked the same as the others but when she sat down she found it well padded, Hermione noticed the same and smiled.

"Why can't we have chairs like this in the Court room?"

The Dark Lord laughed a real laugh, "Hermione I think that we will have to see about doing it for the main table. I agree these are much more comfortable. Please make sure you get your own chair back, the chairs for Percy and Miss Clearwater is not charmed."

Ginny laughed now, "Well Percy is such a stuck up git he deserves to have a sore butt, he's gave me another pains in the butt."

The couples visited for a few more minutes and finally the Dark Lord flicked his wand at the door and people began to come into the ballroom. Percy gave Hermione and Severus a frustrated look when he entered and saw them sitting at the head table.

Hermione spent much of her evening watching people. She enjoyed seeing some of those that had quietly supported the Order bow down to the Dark Lord. She noticed that Cissy was sitting by herself at a table off to their left. Leaning over to Severus she whispered, "Cissy looks sad."

Severus looked to where Hermione was looking. "Lucius was not her soul mate I'm sure when he is gone the Dark Lord will do a check to see who Cissy's soul mate is."

The Dark Lord saw where the two were looking, "May I ask what you are speaking of?"

Hermione turned to the Dark Lord, "I was mentioning that Cissy looked sad tonight."

"Hmm you are right, I wonder who her soul mate will be? Let's see shall we?"

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and letters started rearranging themselves in front of the Dark Lord.

Hermione read the name, "Jamison Davies? Who is that?"

Severus spoke up, "Roger Davies father, he's been a widow for about two years now."

"Severus will you see about getting Jamison to the manor this week; I would like to see the two of them together as soon as possible."

Severus nodded, "I would be happy to my Lord but I'll be rather busy this week."

"Oh of course, what was I thinking of. I'll have Percy take care of it."

The Dark Lord flicked his hand at Percy and he was pulled to the table even though he was trying to dance with Penelope. "Percy I want you to bring Jamison Davies to the Manor this week for a meeting."

"Of course my Lord, should I tell him anything?"

"No, just bring him to the Manor and let me know before you bring him."

Percy bowed himself away from the Dark Lord. Ginny laughed as she watched Percy, "he's a git."

Hermione was beginning to wonder if the ball was ever going to end. She had danced with Severus a couple of times. Most of her evening was sitting with Ginny. Every time the Dark Lord or Severus sat down someone else approached asking to speak with them.

At 10:30, Ginny was sitting in her chair almost asleep. She had her feet propped up on Percy's chair. Hermione was worried about Ginny she was exhausted; looking for Severus she sent out a thought for him. Soon she felt him in her mind. "Can you let the Dark Lord know that Ginny is exhausted and almost asleep in her chair?"

She felt Severus pull out of her mind and in just moments the Dark Lord and Severus approached the table. When Hermione started to raise the Dark Lord put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to take Ginevra home; you and Severus are free to stay or come home whichever you prefer. Thank you for letting me know."

Hermione looked to Severus, "If you wouldn't mind I would be more than happy to go home."

Severus nodded and offered Hermione his arm, as they began to exit everyone knelt. Hermione couldn't wait to get home and pull off her shoes; all she wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch with Severus.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione was glad to be home, the ball had to have been the most boring thing she had ever attended. Sighing as she took of her shoes Hermione rubbed her feet. Severus sat down beside her and started rubbing her feet for her. Hermione sighed; "Oh Holy Merlin that feels good."

Severus chuckled slightly, "Why do you wear shoes like that if they make your feet hurt?"

"I had charms on them to cushion them, along with charms to keep my toes from sliding to the end. But, they still start hurting after about four hours no matter what you do to them."

"Like I said why do you wear them?"

"Because I hate being just a little over the size of a dwarf of five foot one inch and these give me three full inches. It doesn't help that you are what six foot?"

"Six foot two inches to be exact; I believe that makes me about a foot taller then you."

"Plus you have on boots that add at least an inch on you! So if I don't want to look like little child next to you I have to wear three inch heels."

Hermione laughed at the look on Severus's face, "What do you think of my dress tonight?"

Severus pulled on Hermione's legs and drug her down the couch to him. "I'll show you what that dress does to me. It drives me to this." Severus kissed her first on the tip of her nose, then her right check, then the left and finally he lightly sucked on her top lip before deepening it to a full kiss.

As the kiss continued Hermione pulled Severus down on the couch with her, ran her hands up his back, and entangled her hands in his silky fine hair. She had discovered shortly after she came to the Manor that his hair was extremely thick but baby find and what looked greasy was just the shine from it being so fine. She loved playing with his hair and really loved that he had grown in out some since he was no longer over a cauldron 8 to 10 hours a day.

Severus groaned as Hermione ran her hands back down his back and then ran her hands over his butt. He didn't know if he was going to make it to Saturday if they kept up this snog feast. All he wanted to do was make love to the witch. She had curves in all the right places and her breasts were just the perfect size to give him a hand full.

Hermione was breathless when Severus opened the clasp on her out rob and started caressing her breasts. The both groaned when Severus rubbed his wool covered cock against her mound. All Hermione could think was that she wanted all of him. Panting Hermione pulled at the buttons on Severus's coat trying to get it off him; not having any luck she groaned his name.

Severus realizing that things were getting totally out of control pulled Hermione's hands over her head and took a deep breath. Taking a second deep breath, he groaned her name. "Hermione we have to stop, in all that is holy we have to stop. If I don't stop now I'll not stop at all."

Hermione groaned and tried to free her hands, but Severus held them tight. "Severussss, why, I want you all of you."

"Hermione we have managed it for this long we are going to wait the two days. When I make love to you, I'm going to do it as your husband. And we are going to do it right."

Hermione groaned but nodded, "I know you are right but I've never felt like this before. Never, I've never wanted to make love like this."

"Hermione, don't do this! I want you just as bad but I'm a big man, I want to make sure it's as comfortable as I can possibly make it."

Severus rolled off Hermione and settled himself on the edge of the couch. Hermione adjusted her clothes and leaned her front against Severus's back wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Severus."

Severus reached up and wrapped his arms around hers; "Hermione I never thought I would find someone I love. But, I love you so much it's very hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

Severus rose and helped Hermione up from the couch. "Go to bed Hermione, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon so that I keep with the muggle tradition you are used to of not seeing the bride until the wedding. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione went up on tiptoes, gave Severus a quick kiss, and went into her room. The day after tomorrow she would be bound to Severus for the rest of her life.

Hermione curled up in her bed thinking about Saturday; they were originally going to married in the courtroom. Hermione changed the plans; she wanted married outside. Since the Dark Lord demanded a traditional binding, Hermione wanted to do a true traditional binding outside at dawn with both of them barefoot.

Friday morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. Stumbling out of bed Hermione pulled on a robe and went into the kitchen. "Severus what are you doing fixing breakfast?"

"I occasionally do cook; I thought it might be nice for the two of us to spend the morning totally alone. It doesn't' happen very often and tomorrow we marry."

"It smells delicious, I expected you would be a good cook; it is very similar to potion brewing. May I help you?"

"You can check the scones in the oven and then fix the tea."

Hermione and Severus danced around each other as they finished their breakfast. As they sat, down to their breakfast Hermione realized that this could be very much what the rest of her life would be like. The two of them fixing a meal together then sitting down to enjoy it. Hermione sighed as she thought of how wonderful it would be.

Severus looked up as Hermione sighed, "Is everything alright Hermione?"

"Yes, it's perfect; I realized that this could be a very real look into our future and how enjoyable it was."

"It is rather peaceful isn't it? I think I could get used to this without too much trouble. Unfortunately, at least nine months out of the year we will have breakfast in front of several hundred children."

Laughing Hermione finally answered Severus, "I guess that is true but we can enjoy the three months there aren't dunderheads around us."

"What would you like to do today Hermione? We have the whole day free till midnight; of course we should probably be in bed before midnight considering we will be getting up before daybreak to get married."

"Are you angry that I wanted a true wizard wedding; the Dark Lord demands we do a traditional wizard binding I just wanted it a really true binding; both of us bare feet with mother earth under our feet. Everything I've read and learned from the purebloods is that a true binding is to be done at daybreak in bare feet outside."

"No I'm not upset; I like the idea of doing it the proper way. I like that you stood up to Cissy and told her it would be done your way. We both love the rose garden and the area with the little arbor is the perfect place for us to wed.

So once again, what would you like to do today? We have the entire day free."

"I really don't have any preference just want to spend time with you. No actually I would love to go to the zoo."

Severus groaned but agreed, "Why do you want to go to the zoo?"

"It's a cold day so not many people will be there and we can spend the day together without being bothered. And besides that I love the Polar Bears."

Severus just shook his head, "Very well, get on warm clothes I suppose I'll have to go without my robe. But, I'm sure I can get by with my black cloak."

Hermione laughed, "You will be dressed in perfect Goth look in your coat and slacks with your heavy cape. I'll transfigure one of my robes black and wear my heavy black cloak."

Hermione went off to dress when she came out she had decided her Navy blue robes would work. So Hermione had put on her heavy winter robes, her dragon hide boots that she had bought for her apprenticeship and she had tipped the ends of her hair black and had braided a portion of her hair on one side and turned it black also.

Severus looked at Hermione and laughed, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Since you look very much part of the English Goth movement I am dressing to blend in with you. We will get a few strange looks but most will not be surprised by our dress."

Severus just shook his head and decided to let it go; "Do you have your gloves and all that you will need?"

"Yes I do and I even know of the perfect place to apparate to just outside of the zoo."

Severus groaned slightly but led Hermione to the floo on the main floor and they flooed into the Leaky Caldron. Exiting the back door, they entered the courtyard and Severus allowed Hermione to take his arm and side along apparate them to the place she was aware of right outside of the zoo. When the feel of apparition passed Severus found himself standing in the back of an alleyway next to a trash bin.

"At least your apparition is very smooth, I absolutely will not allow Draco to side along; I feel like I've been half splinched when he does it."

"Was that a compliment Severus?"

"I suppose it was, now lead the way and let's get this day under way."

Hermione led the way to the gate and paid for their tickets. Hermione had been correct since the day was so cold there were very few people around the zoo; and the few who were there didn't pay that much of attention to their dress.

Hermione had to laugh when another paid dressed in Goth tried to talk with them. Hermione spoke with the girl a few minutes and then explained that they needed to move on. When they separated from the other pair Hermione started laughing. "I told you there would be at least one other group that would be dressed similar. That is called dressing Goth as you can see our mode of dress is very similar."

They continued with their day Hermione loved spending the day at the zoo; it reminded her of being a little girl visiting with her dad and mom. The polar bears were very active in the cold and Hermione spent a long time watching them play there was a young cub that had a block of ice it was playing with Hermione laughed as it placed. Severus spent the time watching Hermione laugh instead of the bears.

By noon, Hermione was very cold and Severus was beginning to get cold, "Let's get some lunch inside where it's warm."

Hermione quickly agreed and they went to a small café at the zoo. The heat in the café felt wonderful; Hermione looked over the menu and decided on beef and barley soup with crusty fresh baked bread. Severus finally decided on a Roast Beef sandwich and a bowl of the beef and barley soup also. They both finished their lunch with German chocolate cake and a pot of tea.

Hermione watched Severus as they ate. He had chosen a table in the corner of the café so he could sit with his back to the wall. When they sat to eat, he had pulled his wand out of his pocket, placed it on his lap, and covered it with his napkin. "Severus do you really think we will be attacked while eating?"

"Hermione I didn't live through two wars by being careless. I know we won the war but there are still those that aren't happy with the new way of life."

"Will we ever live in complete freedom from fighting? No more war, no fighting, no worry about watching our backs."

"Never will that happen especially while we are so high up in the hierarchy of Lord Voldermort's court."

Hermione really didn't want to hear that but knew it was very possible that Severus was right.

Severus realizing that Hermione was sad changed the subject, "So would you like to visit your polar bears again or would you perhaps like to go to the reptile house it should be nice and warm."

"Actually, I would like to visit the rainforest exhibit."

Severus had hoped they could leave but also wanted to cheer her up, so he agreed to visit the rainforest exhibit. Severus was glad that the exhibit was nice and warm; he was still chilled from earlier. Hermione loved seeing all of the different animals that lived in the rain forest. She especially liked the monkey's that were playing around the trees chasing each other.

By three Severus had taken all of the zoo he could stand, "Hermione let's return to Diagon Alley; we can spend some time at Flourish and Blotts and I can drop an order off to the apothecary."

Hermione agreed, she could tell that Severus was tired of being among muggles. "I would love spending some time at Flourish and Blotts, is there anything I should pick up for my apprenticeship?"

"No I have all the books that you will need, we do need to stop by the Ministry of magic either before or shortly after school starts to get your apprenticeship recorded. I also need to talk to Slughorn about your doing some teaching starting next fall. That will be part of your apprenticeship."

Since the zoo was so empty, they moved behind an exhibit building and Severus appparated them to a small alley in Diagon Alley. Severus led Hermione to the apothecary, spoke to the owner a few minutes about his list, and arranged for the ingredients to be delivered to Hogwarts. Then the two of them made their way to the Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione being the bookworm that she was could spend a full day in the bookstore without any problem. Severus was looking at the books in the Herbology area and Hermione moved to the books in the potions area. From potions, Hermione moved to charms, she had read that many potion masters did charms on their potions. She knew that Severus charmed some of his potions to be time released. She finally found the book she thought was fascinating; it talked about charmed potions and the charms that were used. Hermione put it in her basket and moved back to the potion books she knew that Severus had all the books she would ever need put she still wanted to look through what was available she also wanted to pick up the 7th year potions book so she had all seven years.

Severus in the mean time had picked up several books on Herbology and their properties; one was on muggle plants and their magical properties. Severus found Hermione in the potions section about an hour later. "Are you ready to leave Hermione? I thought we might try the new French restaurant here in the quarter for our dinner."

Hermione nodded and went to the checkout counter; as she went to pull her money from her wallet Severus laid his books on top of hers and told Mr. Blott's to charge them all to his account. Once the books were wrapped Severus took his wand shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

"Are you ready for dinner or would you prefer to shop someplace else?"

"I would like to pick up some cat treats and food for Crookshanks if that would be ok?"

"Of course," Severus led Hermione to Magical Menagerie, where she picked up what she needed for Crooks. As they passed the Owl Emporium Severus stopped, "Hermione do you have an owl?"

"No I never got one I always just used the school owls or Harry's Hegwig."

"We need to get you an owl, nothing showy like that snowy of Potter's; perhaps an Eagle Owl. I don't care for brown owls they are slow. My raven owl is fast but I would like us to have different types of owls. Shall we go in and see if there is one that you like?"

Hermione followed Severus into the store and noticed a beautiful Northern Hawk Owl with black and white markings. Hermione walked over to the owl and held out her hand, the beautiful owl leaned down and rubbed its head against Hermione's hand. "Severus what do you think of this Hawk Owl?"

"He is a very handsome fellow." Severus turned to the proprietor, "How old is this fellow?"

"She is only one year old; she seems to have a really nice personality if she likes you. If she doesn't like you, she will bite something terrible. It seems that your lady has the right touch with her."

Severus walked over to the owl and held out his hand; the owl looked up at him, stared at him for a moment, and then climbed onto his hand.

Hermione smiled the owl wasn't as friendly to Severus as she had been to Hermione but she didn't bite him.

"Hermione are you happy with this young lady?"

Hermione nodded and reached up to scratch the owl behind her ear.

"We will take her we will need a cage and also food and treats."

Severus handed Hermione the owl as he reached for his wand to sign the charge for the owl.

Severus led Hermione out of the emporium carrying the cage with her new owl in it. "Let's take her to the Weasley's they can either keep her for us or take her back to the manor for us. Then we will go to dinner."

Severus opened the door to the Weasley's shop, Fred saw them first and came running and swept Hermione up in his arms and swung her around. "Hermione it's good to see you!"

"Fred put me down this instance!"

Fred just laughed and handed her off to George who did the exact same thing. Severus was angry, "Put her down Mr. Weasley, NOW!"

George quickly sat Hermione down, "Sorry Professor, Mione is our little sister and we don't get to see all that much of her."

Severus just shook his head; he knew the Weasley's would never grow up. "May we leave Hermione's owl with you while we go to eat?"

George looked at the beautiful owl in the cage, "Of course we would be happy to keep an eye on it. Will you be apparating from here?"

"I thought since we have the owl we might use your floo this evening."

Fred nodded, "no problem if we are closed when you get back there are stairs on the back of the building that lead to our apartment."

Severus handed the owl and its packages over to Fred and thanked them before leading Hermione to the new restaurant.

Hermione had not even realized that there was a new restaurant in the alley, but was thrilled when she saw it. The restaurant looked like it could have come from straight off of the left bank in Paris. The smell that wafted out of the door when it opened was amazing. It smelled of yeasty French bread along with garlic and other spices.

Hermione started her meal with Soupe a l' oignon gratinee followed by Filet de Saumon, salade de choux avec pomme et mail, coulis aux herbes and for desert Filet de Saumon, salade de choux avec pomme et mail, coulis aux herbes; Severus had the same soupe but had Plat de Cote de boeuf au cabernet avec pates for his entrée and had Croustillant feuillantine, douceur au chocolat, glace noix de coco, tartare de banana for his desert.

Both were stuffed when they finished their meals; they had also talked of places they would like to visit if they found the time. Severus really wanted to tour the states he had never been there. He didn't want to deal with all of the muggles but he did want to visit Salem Massachusetts, where the largest wizarding population lived.

With dinner over Severus lead Hermione back to the Weasley's finding the shop closed, they climbed the stairs to the boy's apartment. Hermione was surprised to find that their apartment was neat and clean; she expected to find a total disaster area.

Severus accepted the owl from the boys and then threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and the two of them flooed back to the manor.

Severus led Hermione upstairs and dropped off the books; "I will head to Hogwarts now. I have made arrangements to floo through after Pippy tells me you are down in the inner chamber." I shall see you at day break in the rose garden."

Hermione reached up on tiptoes and kissed Severus, he reached down and pulled Hermione close. "I love you Hermione and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"I love you Severus."

Severus turned and flooed through to Hogwarts.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione took a long bath hoping that it would relax her enough that she could sleep, but even after a hot bath Hermione was still wound tight. She knew that she needed to sleep and at the same time doubted very much if she would be able to sleep.

Hermione put on her favorite worn out t-shirt and pajama pants. Hoping that being extra comfortable would help, she pulled Crooks up in bed with her and curled up with him. Lying in bed, she thought about today and all that had happened then she heard her owl in the other room hooting. Severus had suggested that she leave her in her cage tonight and he would see that she was released at Hogwarts in the morning.

Hermione thought about tomorrow morning; she could see her gown hanging on the wardrobe door. Her dress was ivory and the robe over it was cream; she would be walking out to the rose garden on a runner of cream silk. Thinking about what it would be like sometime during the night Hermione fell asleep.

What seemed like just minutes Hermione was being woken up by Pippy. "Mistress, mistress, wakey Mistress Hermione. You get married Master in little bit."

Hermione finally pulled herself out of sleep; "What time is it Pippy?"

"It six Mistress you have to be ready in one hour and half. Sun come up around eight. Master need come back get ready you go chamber room after dressed."

Hermione pulled herself into the shower and scrubbed her hair: Pippy was standing outside the shower with a towel waiting for her. She handed Hermione her robe and wrapped another towel around Hermione's head for her.

Pippy sat Hermione at her makeup table and started drying her hair; when it was dry, she stared styling it in an up do. Taking the pearls that Hermione found in Minerva's vault Pippy wove them all through Hermione's hair. When she finished Hermione was thrilled her hair was pinned up but still almost to her shoulders; it had pearls wove through it and then Pippy had taken pins with diamonds and put them in several strategic places in her hair.

The necklace and earrings that Hermione had decided to wear were made up of pearls and diamonds. With her hair done Pippy made Hermione stand up and put on her panties; then Pippy sprayed her all over with the perfume that Severus had made for her. Pippy held Hermione's dress while she stepped into it. She adjusted everything on it and then helped her into her robe. Once she had Hermione dressed, she sent her down to the inner chamber to wait.

A few minutes later Severus flooed into the room and called for Pippy.

"Yes, master."

"Please take Hermione's owl through to my office; Yaxley will take care of her from there."

Severus headed to the shower; he could smell Hermione's perfume all over their quarters. He quickly showered and changed into the robes he was wearing for their wedding. He was wearing Navy Blue robes with navy blue embroidery of his signet of the cauldron with his initials in the steam all along the hem of the robe.

He had about 30 minutes before he needed to be in the rose garden so quickly pulling on his robes he went to the table and ate some toast and fruit. Calling Pippy again, he waited for her to pop in.

"Pippy have you Miss Hermione's travel bag?"

"Yes Master, it's packed along with your bag it's sitting by door."

"Thank you Pippy, Mistress Hermione and I will be back in about a week. I expect you to take good care of Miss Hermione's cat while we are gone."

Severus went down stairs and out the back door to the area; he had to wait for Hermione. All of their friends except for the Dark Lord and Queen Ginevra were already in place; they were standing in a circle which the two of them would be lead.

The Dark Lord would lead Severus in and Ginevra would lead Hermione in. Severus was getting nervous and starting to pace when the Dark Lord appeared before him. Before Severus could even start to kneel, he took his arm, "today is your day Severus no kneeling for me."

The Dark Lord led Severus into the circle where everyone knelt for them. A few moments later Hermione was led in by Ginny. Severus caught his breath when he saw Hermione she was beautiful.

The wizarding priest that had married the Dark Lord; started the binding.

"May this place be consecrated for our Gods.

Everyone responded, "So it shall be."

"Who presents this man to the Gods for Binding to this woman?"

The Dark Lord answered, "I present my servant to you for this binding."

"Who presents this woman to the Gods for Binding to this man?"

Queen Ginevra answered, "I present my lady to you for this binding."

Severus and Hermione stepped towards the priest he asked them to join their left hands; he raised his wand and said the incantation of "necto funis appareo" and binding cords appeared on their left hands.

Then he started calling the four elements, "Be with us beings of Air, tie the bonds between these two.

The witnesses once again called out; "So it shall be."

"Be with us being of Fire; tie them with passion of your fire."

"So it shall be."

"Be with us being of Water; tie them with the soul of your spirit."

"So it shall be."

Be with us being of Earth; tie them with your strength and desire."

"So it shall be."

Hermione and Severus could both feel the magic coming from them from all directions, from the air, the earth, the sea and the sun as it rose. The cord around their wrist was warm against their skin.

The priest took the rings for the Dark Lord and Ginevra and placed them on his wand. "Please draw your wands and place them to the tip of mine." Severus and Hermione both drew their wands and touched the tips to the priest's wand and each other's.

"Is it your wish, Lady Hermione to become one with Lord Severus?"

"It is my wish."

Is it your wish Lord Severus to become on with Lady Hermione?"

"It is my wish."

"Will all of the witness's please bless these two and their binding?"

All of those present pulled their wands and said; "We as witnesses bless these two and their binding. So it shall be."

"God and goddess of air, fire, water and earth bless these rings and bind these two to each other."

The rings glowed bright white and then faded out. Hermione and Severus put their wands away and the priest handed Hermione, Severus's ring.

"Lady Hermione take this ring and bind yourself to Lord Severus, pledge your love and your fidelity."

"Severus I pledge my love to you and my fidelity to you for as long as we have breath in our bodies."

Once again, the witnesses responded; "So it shall be."

"Lord Severus take this ring and bind yourself to Lady Hermione, pledge your love and your fidelity."

"Hermione I pledge my love to you and my fidelity to you for as long as we have breath in our bodies."

"So it shall be."

The priest said another incantation "obligates vita" and the binding cord glowed along with the rings and the binding cord disappeared as a white line appeared on their wrists; it would disappear after they consummate their wedding.

"So it shall be."

"You may kiss."

Severus leaned in and pulled Hermione to him in a soul-scorching kiss. The magic was still circling around them; and seemed to be come that much stronger when they kissed.

The priest raised his wand; "We close this circle of love and asked the gods to bless all that be."

"So it shall be."

The Dark Lord and Ginny were the first to congratulate them. "We wish you love and long life."

Then Ginny pulled Hermione to her in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you, your binding was beautiful."

When the Dark Lord and Ginevra walked away, the rest of the guests came to offer them congratulations. After everyone had spoken to them, they went to the Courtroom for the binding celebration.

When the two of them entered, everyone clapped. Hermione was surprised that they did that she was used to silence when they entered.

Severus led Hermione to their table where breakfast appeared. There was typical breakfast food but also caviar, and other delicacies.

The champagne was flowing freely much of it being turned into pumpkin juice mimosas. When breakfast was over the Dark Lord nodded to the orchestra and made Severus led Hermione out for the first dance.

The celebration went on most of the day by lunchtime many were well on their way to being drunk; the Dark Lord wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober either. He called Ron and Harry up to him and performed the soul mate spell.

Ron watched as the name formed in front of him. He couldn't believe the name that appeared. Millicent Bulstrode, of all the witches that could have formed he didn't understand how to deal with her! What Ron didn't know was that Millicent already knew this and hated Ron as much as he hated her. She would have rather married a dementor then Weaslbee.

Hermione gasped as the name appeared, "She knew Ron didn't like Millicent."

The Dark Lord called for Millicent and her parents to come forward. "As you already know Millicent is Ronald Weasley's soul mate. Ronald I expect you to get to know your betrothed and I would like a wedding date set by spring."

"Now Mr. Potter let's see who your soul mate is." The Dark Lord did the spell one more time and this time a name that Harry didn't know came up Jane Crassweld.

Harry looked around to see if anyone knew anything. Severus finally spoke up, "There is a Jane Crassweld who is a 2nd year Ravenclaw I would assume that is who your soul mate is."

Harry nodded, "Do you know anything about her sir?"

"She's a pureblood her parents did not join our cause but they didn't fight for the Light either. They come from America."

Harry looked at Snape with a funny look, "Thank you sir."

Severus looked at harry for a few minutes, "Mr. Potter her father will not be returning the family to America; he has pure blood values and support our cause that's why they came to Great Britain."

Severus looked at the Dark Lord and Hermione could feel the thoughts going between them but not tell what they were saying. Looking at Ginny, she shook her head she couldn't understand what was being said either.

Lunch was served shortly after the Dark Lord finished with harry. Hermione didn't eat much she was tired and would have given about anything to go to her quarters and rest."

When lunch was over Severus offered Hermione his arm. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Severus called for Pippy who brought two bags to Severus, which he shrunk and put in his robe pocket. Then he led Hermione out of the manor and past the wards. "I'm going to side along apparate you so you need to take a breath."

Shortly after that he apparated them, when Hermione finally caught her breath and her sic stomach settled she found herself in a plain white room. "Where are we Severus?"

"We are in an apparition room, com with me."

Severus led Hermione out of the room into a huge reception area. Hermione looked around and realized that she was in a huge hotel. Then she saw the name Bauer Palladio Hotel & Spa and gasped.

"Severus this is an amazing hotel, my parents had dinner here once and talked about how they would love to stay here."

"I hope you like it we have five days here. It is owned by a wizarding family that caters to both muggles and wizards. We have one of the suites; I just need to check us in."

"Thank you Severus, Venice is a beautiful place for a honeymoon."


	31. Chapter 31

Severus and Hermione went up to their room, Severus saw Hermione trying to hide a yawn. "Come lay down for a couple of hours and then we will have dinner."

Hermione lay down next to Severus and before they could even kiss, Hermione was asleep. Severus laughed slightly; he knew she was tired but not how tired.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him and curled his arms around her; flicking his wand, he pulled the blanket up over the two of them and took the chance to sleep.

As the sun was beginning to set Severus, felt Hermione turn and stretch waking both of them; "Are you awake?"

Hermione turned over and looked at Severus, "Yes, I believe I am I knew I was tired but I don't think I even sat down on the bed till I was asleep."

"I would agree it didn't take you long at all; do you feel like going out for dinner?"

"Please I'm starved, I didn't eat much lunch and breakfast was so early."

Severus led Hermione towards the Rialto Bridge and into Antico Dolo where he had made reservations for their wedding dinner. Hermione was quickly falling in love with Venice. The restaurant was amazing and the seafood was so fresh that Hermione felt like it had came straight from the ocean to her plate.

They were in the restaurant for the better part of three hours for their dinner; and then walked slowly back to the hotel. They walked past the canal and heard the gondoliers singing on their boats. When they got back to their room, Severus pulled out a book on Venice so that the two of them could decide where they wanted to visit the next day.

The two of them talked for about an hour about what they wanted to see all the time stealing kisses and Hermione kept curling closer and closer to Severus. Before long, Severus laid the book to the side and pulled Hermione on to his lap; curled up on the bed Severus was more than ready to consummate their wedding. The stealing of kisses went from once every few minutes to a full time snog, Severus started it by kissing Hermione's chin then he kissed the tip of her nose and then moved to her lips. Hermione had never had a kiss affect her in the way Severus's kisses did. She was trying to crawl into his skin by the time they finally came up for air.

Severus started nibbling on Hermione's neck and slowly moved the two of them down on the bed so that they were lying next to each other. First, he nibbled under her ear then he moved to the side of her neck, releasing the top clasp on Hermione's outer robe he moved to the top of her collarbone. Soon Hermione couldn't keep her hands off Severus, she had her hands in his hair trying to unbutton his robes; Hermione also started working Severus's ears and neck she soon had him groaning along with her.

Severus stopped long enough to pull Hermione's outer robe off of her and Hermione started unhooking Severus's robes and found his shirt and pants under that; groaning she pulled the shirt free from his pants. Severus knowing it would take Hermione forever to get through all the buttons on his shirt pulled his wand from his robes, quickly vanished all of their clothes except for their undergarments to the chair, and lay back down beside Hermione.

Taking a minute to look at her slender perfect body; he groaned and bent over and started kissing her again. Hermione ran her hands up and down Severus back feeling the strong muscles in his back and the flexing as he moved in his kissing of her. Soon Severus pushed down the straps of her tiny cream-colored bra. The little tiny strip of lace covering her breasts and the tiny scrap of lace over her mound was driving him crazy.

He couldn't believe how small she really was; he knew she was a small woman but she was tiny. Severus cupped his hand around her right breast and gently rubbed her nipple with the pad of his thumb as he leaned over and started nibbling behind her ear and then down her collarbone ending at the Hermione's left breast. As he feasted on her left breast, he continued to play with her right breast with the rough pad of his thumb. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back and when he took her breast into his mouth and nursed on it; Hermione groaned and raked her nails down his back living light pink stripes down Severus's back.

Hermione groaned she felt like she was on fire. This was totally mind blowing she had never felt anything even slightly like this. When Severus moved to her other breast Hermione wanted nothing more than to take Severus and devour him.

Severus moved his hand down to Hermione's mound and found her clit rubbing it gently through the lace of her panties, Hermione arched off the bed at Severus's touch reaching her hips he pulled her panties off and quickly stripped his boxers off. Grabbing his wand he accioed the vial he had put in his case. Saying a quick spell so that they could catch the virgin blood, Severus reached down and rubbed Hermione clit while he kissed Hermione and moved his mouth down her neck.

"Hermione I'm sorry this is going to hurt there is nothing I can do to stop that."

Hermione nodded, and Severus positioned himself above Hermione and continued to caress her and he deepened the kiss. Hermione groaned as Severus continued to kiss her, she felt Severus at her opening and tensed up slightly but Severus continued to kiss and caress her and soon Hermione relaxed again. Severus gently pressed himself into Hermione, feeling himself against her maiden head he deepened the kiss and then quickly stroked. Hermione gasped, and Severus waited for her to adjust to the feel of him, he knew he was a very big man and he really didn't want to hurt her any more than necessary.

Continuing to kiss Hermione, he felt when she started to move against him, let her set the pace for a few minutes. When he could no longer hold still Severus slowly withdrew slightly and then slide back into Hermione's warmth. He groaned when he felt her warmth slide back around him, she was so tight and hot and so small that he couldn't bury himself all the way, he could feel the end of his cock hitting her cervix.. He didn't know how long he would last. She was soooo tight, reaching down Severus moved his hand between their bodies and played with her clit and felt Hermione begin to tighten even more around him. Soon Hermione was making little mewing sounds and jerking; within seconds she screamed his name, "SEVERUSSSSSSSSSSSS."

Severus managed to hold off for just a few more strokes before he could no longer hold back; he shot his seed deep into her. Laying his head on, Hermione's forehead he reached her lips and kissed her with all the love he felt.

Rolling off Severus pulled Hermione close to him and then pulled the covers up over them. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione settled her head on Severus's shoulder and sighed, "I love you Severus that was amazing!"

Severus laughed, "Hermione you are one very amazing lady!"

Severus pulled his wand, Scourgify both of them, and then capped the vial that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Try to get some sleep Hermione, if you are sore when you wake up let me know. I have some balm and some pain relief potions with me. You might be very sore when you wake up."

Severus pulled Hermione a little closer and kissed the back of her neck, "Sleep my little angel. I love you."

"I love you Severus."

Hermione dropped off to sleep in Severus's arms; she woke up just before daybreak very hot and bothered. Severus was nibbling on her neck and caressing her. She turned to Severus and soon they were making love. Severus tried to be gentle he knew that Hermione had to be sore, she was so tight and he tried to be gentle but he just had to have her again.

Severus rolled over and he accioed a bottle of potion for Hermione; "Here angel drink this it will help with the soreness."

Hermione uncapped the vial and smelled it, before finally tipping it up and drinking it. "I smelled, Kava Kava, Valerian and I'm not sure what else."

"You have a potion master's nose."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, maybe I can do well in the apprenticeship."

"You will do great in the apprenticeship. I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

"Um I'm not you are amazing."

Severus laughed, "You are very good for an old man's ego."

"You're not old; don't tell yourself you are old."

Severus pulled Hermione on top of him so that he could look up into her eyes. "I hope that you are happy Hermione. I know your life has changed so much in the last month and half, all I want is for you to be happy."

Hermione looked into Severus's dark brown almost black eyes; "yes I am happy, life is nothing that I thought it would be but I'm happy. I have you as my husband, and I love you with my whole heart; I have Ginny, Harry and Ron all alive and well. I know you don't care for Harry and Ron but they are my brothers, and I depend on them as my brothers."

Severus nodded, "I don't know why and I don't understand why, but I know those two dunderheads mean the world to you. So because of that I will accept them; but please don't make them a fixture in our home."

Hermione laughed, "I promise they won't be a fixture in our quarters."

Severus reached up and kissed Hermione again, "Ok witch let's get a shower and then call for some breakfast."

Hermione laughed and got up, she was still shy about letting Severus see her naked; but she knew it was stupid. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower; stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water hit her body. It felt so good on her sore muscles, she had spots that ached in places she didn't even know she had.

Hermione stuck her head under the shower to wash her hair and felt something behind her turning quickly she found Severus standing behind her in the shower. He reached for her and started massaging the shampoo in her hair. "Your hair is amazing; it so silky soft, even when it's wet it's soft and silky."

Severus would have given his right arm to make love to Hermione again but he knew she would be way to sore. Therefore, he made do with washing every inch of her and then she returned the favor. When they finally got out of the shower, Severus wasn't sure if he would ever be able to walk. However, he was determined not to make Hermione any sorer then she already was.

Once they dried and were dressed, Severus called and ordered breakfast for them in their room. They enjoyed their breakfast while looking at the guidebook. They decided their first stop would be the St. Mark's Basilica; then they were going to move on to Marco Polo's house. Severus wanted to go to the Dolomite Mountains on the next day; so they would make sure they took a picnic lunch with them tomorrow. There were also several very good wineries in the area that Severus wanted to visit. Hermione decided that she wanted to take a sunset gondola ride so they planned that for their fourth evening. They were trying to allow plenty of down time to sit and soak up the feel of Venice.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione and Severus spent the week in Venice seeing the sights, going to bed late, making love till morning and then sleeping in. Hermione discovered that Severus had a sweet tooth; she also discovered that he could eat anything he wanted and not gain weight.

Severus on the other hand discovered just how brilliant Hermione really was. If she read something once it was in her brain, she could make leaps from one thought to another and bring those leaps to a full grown conclusion in seconds.

On the third night of their honeymoon Severus and she got talking about the Wolfebane Potion and Hermione asked some very insightful questions. The next thing Severus knew Hermione was asking about several ingredients and if he had thought to try them. Before the evening was out Hermione had figured out calculations and mathematical equations on several of the ingredients.

Severus was looking forward to going home so he could try her proposed changes. He really thought she might have found a way for Werewolves to not transform at all. She had also come up with the start of an idea of how to isolate the werewolf saliva that did the infecting and possibly cure the disease. Shaking his head as he thought of all of this Severus was still amazed at her brilliance.

Severus lay in bed a little longer he knew Hermione was beginning to wake up but he was enjoying the down time to think back upon the week. Today was their last day; Hermione wanted to stroll along the Grand Canal and do some shopping today. She wanted to find a gift for Ginny and also some trinkets for some of her the friends.

Hermione rolled over so she could look at Severus, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Angel how are you doing this morning."

"I'm actually looking forward to going home. I know that sounds strange but I am. I have loved our honeymoon but I'm ready to return home and take my place at your side."

"I'm looking forward to going home and seeing if your ideas work with the wolfebane. I can't believe how your amazing mind works. You seem to have such leaps; and they are so well organized."

"I guess I'm lucky if I can disengage my thoughts long enough for my mind to grind it can organize it's self; the only problem is sometimes I can't disengage long enough for it all to work. Now are we going to spend some time shopping and strolling today?"

"If you ever get out of bed and get your shower we will, if not I'll just keep you in bed all day."

Hermione laughed her tinkling laugh, "If you think that will scare me out of this bed you are deluding yourself. I would be just as happy spending the whole day in bed in your arms."

Severus let out one of his deep chuckles, "Witch I think I've given you too much leeway in our marriage already. Nothing I say or do scares you any longer."

Hermione kissed Severus and climbed over him getting out of bed. She was no longer shy about him seeing her naked, he had seen and kissed every part of her body in the last week; and she had returned the favor with his body.

They had each learned what stimulated the other along with those special spots that bring you to an even higher plain of fulfillment. Hermione hummed as she headed to the shower, she was very happy being married to Severus; she knew that he was her soul mate but he also touched her soul. They had spent the week learning more about each other; away from the stress of the Dark Lord and the re-birth of wizarding in Great Britain.

When Hermione finally emerged from the shower; she found Severus sitting on the balcony with a cup of coffee and the local copy of the Daily Prophet. "Is there anything interesting in the news today?"

"Our wedding pictures made the front page along with a story about how you are now a follower of the Dark Lord."

"Like that is worthy of news! I wonder about that rag, it is the worst excuse for a newspaper I've ever seen."

"You look beautiful in your picture even if I do say so. They caught you as you were being led towards the altar, and another shot as we were saying our vows."

Hermione leaned over Severus's shoulder to look at the photos. "My you look handsome in that picture. I wonder if I could get a copy of that! I would love to have it."

"I'm sure I can arrange that for you if you would like."

"Oh very much so, I would love to have any pictures they took."

Severus leaned his head back and kissed Hermione, "Well since you seem to be showered and dressed I suppose it would behoove me to get moving also."

Hermione took Severus's chair when he rose and took the paper from him. She continued to read the profit. She was surprised to see that there was only one little article about Percy being the new Minister of Magic and that Lucius had become ill and resigned. Hermione wondered once again if Lucius was still alive. She felt guilty in causing her death but decided to think of his death as a casualty of war.

Thinking of Lucius pulled her thoughts to the Manor and Ron and Harry, this caused her a great deal of glee. She still enjoyed the look on Ron's face when he found out that Millicent was his soul mate. She hopped that Millicent could make Ron grow up and learn to toe the line. It should be very interesting watching that relationship grow and mature.

She also thought of Harry he was looking at least five years before his soul mate came of age. It was going to be a very long betrothal for him. I wonder if the betrothal has been completed. If it had Harry would be wearing a betrothal band and so would that young girl. Hermione thought back to all she had learned in the last month or so. Sometimes she felt like she had fell back into the middle ages; between betrothals and claiming it was all so confusing and eccentric especially to a muggle born. The way the wizarding world did things was very much from the time of knights and King Arthur.

Hermione sighed softly and continued to read the paper. She noticed that there were several new store openings in Diagon Alley being advertised. In addition, she also saw a notice about a new law that was working its way through the Wizengamot, something about a marriage law; there wasn't much about it just that it was being debated.

Severus watched Hermione out on the balcony as he finished dressing. He was fascinated with her; he didn't know what it was but he couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't just her body it was the all of her she called to him in a way he had never before experienced. Of course her love making was pretty spectacular; she was a very fast learner.

Severus walked out to the balcony, "let's go find some breakfast or maybe we should think about lunch and then do your shopping."

Hermione rose and followed Severus inside, grabbing her cape she allowed him to see her out the door. The two of them strolled along the Grand Canal until they came to a little café that was less crowded then the others and had their brunch. Then they strolled around the shops; Hermione found a beautiful Venetian crystal vase for Ginny. Severus found crystal paper weight that Severus thought Draco would enjoy it had a small emerald set in the center of the pyramid shape.

When they finished with the muggle section of Venice they moved on to the wizarding section. There was a dress makers shop with the most amazing gown with Venetian lace accenting the cuffs and hem. Hermione ended up going in to get a better look at the dress; falling totally in love with it she ended up buying it. The lace details were just amazing, and she felt she would have plenty of occasions to wear it.

She also found all of the girls that she had become friends with beautiful lace collars that they could use on their robes to fancy them up. Hermione picked up two of the styles for herself she just couldn't resist the beautiful lace.

Severus led them to the wine shop and found a bottle of Venetian elf made wine for the Dark Lord; it was a rich red wine that Severus knew he would appreciate. The two continued to browse the market area; Severus was surprised when he heard his name coming from behind; turning to look he saw McNair walking towards them.

"Good afternoon Lady Hermione and Lord Severus how are you enjoying Italy?"

Hermione nodded to Mc Nair he was one of the few she really had trouble dealing with; "We are enjoying it immensely."

Severus agreed, "What are you doing in Venice I thought you were working on something for the Dark Lord?"

"I took a few days off so I could spend some time with my wife. She's busy shopping right now. I was hunting for a drink and maybe something to snack on when I saw you."

"Well we don't want to keep you; I will see you when we return to the Manor late tomorrow."

Severus offered Hermione his arm and moved them in the opposite direction of the café's that lined the street. When they were out of range of McNair, Severus pulled Hermione down an alley and through up a silencing spell. "Never, and I mean never let yourself be caught alone with him; stay as far away as you can from him."

Hermione nodded she had never seen Severus like this, "I promise Severus, but would you mind telling me why you are so insistent?"

"He is a cold blooded killer and he has sadistic tendencies that I don't believe the Dark Lord can control. Even though he knows you are bound to me I don't know if it would stop him if he caught you alone."

"I promise Severus I will do all in my power to never be near him."

Severus nodded and released the spell and returned them to the street. Hermione continued her shopping but kept her eye out for McNair. She wondered what Severus had seen the man do that made him to demand she stay away. Of course she didn't need told; she was afraid to death of the man any way, he made her blood run cold.

By five that afternoon Hermione had done all the walking and shopping she wanted to do and was ready for them to find some place for dinner. Severus suggested they eat at their hotel and make an early night of it since they were portkeying home early in the morning.

That evening Hermione put on her knew dress and robe with the Venetian lace and did her hair up for their last night in Venice. Severus put on a pair of black dress robes; they were eating on the wizarding side of the hotel restaurant. Hermione loved that they could dress as they felt with the hotel having both a wizarding side and a muggle side.

The view from the restaurant was amazing, the candle light made it possible to see out the windows and watch the boats on the Great Canal. The food was some of the best they had enjoyed all week; which considering it was a scrumptious week of great food.

Severus and Hermione talked about their week as they enjoyed their dinner. The staff was made up of house elves that were extremely efficient; as they finished one course their next was brought out. Their wine glasses remained full and the quiet of the restaurant was very soothing.

After dinner the two of them made their way to the roof top lounge and listened to the small band that was playing. They enjoyed another glass of wine and eventually made their way back to their room.

Hermione and Severus packed up everything but what they would need in the morning; and then went to bed. Severus pulled Hermione close to him in the bed. He knew she was sore they had made love numerous times throughout the week so tonight he just wanted to hold her.

"Hermione I want to tell you how much I've enjoyed this week. I think it might be my happiest memory ever."

"I've loved it also; you and I are alike in many ways and different in enough that neither of us gets bored with the other. Thank you for making sure we had this beautiful time with just the two of us."

"I love you Hermione, now we have to be up very early our portkey is set for eight in the morning so let's see if we can behave ourselves and get some sleep."

Hermione laughed, "Are you telling me that or telling yourself?"

"Behave yourself witch." Severus was smiling as he said it and Hermione laughed with him.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione woke up to Severus getting up to shower. She still couldn't believe that she used to think his hair was greasy. Shaking her head, she smiled to herself.

Hermione pulled on a lounge robe and called for an elf; "please bring us a pot of coffee and a pot of tea along with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast please."

When Severus came out of the shower the food was arriving, Hermione poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to Severus. "Come have breakfast and then I'll get my shower."

Severus took the coffee Severus offered and sighed, "I am kind of dreading going home. It's been really nice not having to answer to anyone; or worry about anything but the two of us."

"I know but at least I get to move back to Hogwarts when we get home. I'm tired of having to eat every meal with the Dark Lord. Don't get me wrong he's been nothing but good to me it's just I feel like I need to be on edge."

"As long as you tell him the truth you have nothing to worry about. But, he can read your mind before you even know it."

Hermione nodded, "it will also be nice to be at Hogwarts because I won't have to worry about running into McNair."

Severus nodded since he had his mouth full; Hermione finished her breakfast and showered. When she came out Severus had packed everything but the few items she carried out of the loo.

Hermione finished drying her hair and Severus shrunk their bags; "are you ready?"

Hermione sighed and looked around the room, "Do you think we could come back say ten years?"

"I'm sure we can, now let's get moving so we don't miss our portkey."

Hermione followed Severus down the stairs to the portkey room, in just moments she felt the pull behind her navel. When they stopped, she was holding onto Severus's arm just outside the manor gates.

One of the newer followers was standing at the gate; he looked surprised to see the two of them. "Get out of here no one is allowed around here."

Severus was angry right now, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The kids stuttered, "No but No one is allowed around here."

"I think you better find out who you are talking to before you stop people! I'm Lord Severus Prince! I'm the second in command."

"Yea you and what other bloke."

By know Severus was fuming before he could do something bad to the kid Hermione sent her Patronus up to the manor; in just seconds Draco was apparating to the gate.

"Lord and Lady Prince I'm so sorry you are having trouble." Draco turned to the kid and flipped his wand the kid went down in pain and Draco opened the gate. Once Severus and Hermione were through the gate Draco looked at the kid on his knees at the gate. "I would suggest you learn who your superiors are!"

Severus took Hermione's arm and apparated them to the front door. "That kid needs done away with!"

"Please Severus he's new he has no idea who any of us are. He couldn't have attended Hogwarts I doubt he's very smart either."

Severus nodded and led Hermione into the hall; Pippy was waiting for the two of them rubbing her hands. "Mistress, Master! I so glad you home! Let Pippy take bags, Mistress need Pippy. Master needs Pippy?"

Hermione smiled at Pippy and knelt down where she could talk to her. "Good Morning Pippy, I've missed you. Did Crookshanks behave for you?"

"Yes mistress Pippy took good care of Crookshanks, he eat good."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him, I appreciate you doing that for me. Now can you take our bags up for us? We will be up in a little bit and you can tell me all about your week and then I'll tell you what we did."

Pippy nodded and jumped up and down for a minute, "Pippy miss Mistress!"

Hermione nodded and took Severus's hand to stand up. "You spoil her too much."

"No I don't, she is a wonderful elf and helps me in more ways than you can imagine."

Severus just shook his head, "Come we need to check in with the Dark Lord and Queen Ginevra."

Hermione took Severus's arm and entered the Court Room things were back to normal; everyone knelt in the room when they entered. Severus and Hermione went to the inner chamber door and knocked. In just a few seconds, they heard Enter!

Both of them walked to the Dark Lord and knelt in front of him. The Dark Lord smiled when he saw Severus and Hermione, "Please rise I've missed the two of you. How was your honeymoon, did you enjoy yourself Lady Hermione?"

"Very much my Lord, thank you for allowing us the time to take it."

Ginny came through the door at the end of the room; "Hermione your home! I've missed you so much!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I've missed you too! How are you feeling? I swear you look like you could have your little man any day."

Severus and the Dark Lord looked on as the two girls hugged each other. Ginny pulled Hermione down on the couch next to her, "I want to hear all about Venice."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus, "Let's move to the wing chairs and have a drink, I think our wives will be busy for a while."

Severus agreed, "Of course my Lord; is there anything I need to work on now that I'm back?"

"No it's been pretty quiet; Percy is surprisingly doing a decent job as Prime Minister. Mr. Ronald Weasley has been rather unhappy."

Severus smiled an evil smile, "I'm sure he's very unhappy with his betrothed."

The Dark Lord laughed, "He's really angry because I'm making him marry with the rest of the younger followers the day before Christmas."

This caused Severus to lean his head back and laugh, Hermione looked up. "May I ask what is so funny?"

Severus looked to the Dark Lord, "We were just discussing Mr. Ronald Weasley's ire over marrying Christmas eve."

Hermione looked at Severus and then caught on, "Oh, I take it Ron is not happy that he marrying Millicent?"

Ginny laughed at this, "That's an understatement, he's furious and when Tom told him he would marry on Christmas Eve I thought he would pop a blood vessel."

Hermione just shook her head, "I have found that Millicent in a nice person I hope Ron can get over this. It's not fair to Millicent."

Ginny nodded, "It's not and I told him in no uncertain terms he better straighten up."

Hermione decided that she would have a long talk with Ron. "I've got some gifts for you; I'll bring them down to you later. I know Severus picked up Lord Voldermort some elf wine also."

The group talked until lunch and then moved to the courtroom. Hermione was surprised when Draco was sitting at the table. When Draco was told to stand Hermione nodded to him.

The Dark Lord looked over the followers that were in the room that day; Severus did the same while Draco sat both of the girls. Severus looked to Draco, "Thank you for your assistance this morning."

"You're welcome uncle; we have several new followers working the gate I'll be sure to make sure they know who you and Lady Hermione are."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus, "We were not allowed to enter, and I was ready to hex the worthless lump when Hermione sent her Patronus off."

The Dark Lord looked at Draco, "see that this is taken care of, I do not want my followers having trouble with stupid peons."

Draco nodded, "Of course my Lord."

Lunch appeared on the table, Hermione turned to Draco, "You moved up a few tables?"

"It happened yesterday, don't know how long I'll be here I guess I'll wait and see."

Hermione nodded, "How did you do on your NEWT's?"

"Had all O's except for two E's; I'm happy with them so I'm not going back when school starts. Besides that I've been named Lord Malfoy and have to do all of the work to run our business."

"Congratulations, that's a lot of responsibility I'm sure you will handle it with no trouble."

Hermione was glad when lunch was completed. She was tired and still needed to see to Crookshank and she needed to check on her owl and get her named.

Severus offered Hermione his arm when lunch was completed, "My Lord if you will excuse us we haven't even been to our quarters yet; I also would like to contact Yaxley and check on Hogwarts."

"Of course I will see you at dinner tonight; I hope you both are glad to be home."

Hermione smiled, "Of course my Lord, it's very good to be home."

When they got to their room, Crookshanks jumped up into Hermione's arms. "Well hi Crooks, did you miss me?"

Severus laughed at Hermione, "You talk to that cat like he is human."

"Well he's half Kneezle and they are very smart, he understands what I say."

Severus just shook his head, "Are you ok with staying here at the Manor until school starts?"

"Of course, we have the weddings in two days."

"Don't remind me of that farce thank Merlin we were able to do our wedding by our self."

Severus sat down on the couch, "I need to floo to the Hogwarts for a while and check up on the teachers, and the students that stayed. Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh I would love to, do I have to stay in the office?"

"No you have free run of the school; you are my wife now. When school starts you will eat at the head table and can do as you please."

"How many kids stayed this year?"

"We have five that are orphans and that's all that stayed over break. The Dark Lord is working on finding them families. We hope that by the time school is out they will have a family to go home to."

"I hope so, what year are they?"

"We have one family that is a first year and a third year, a single that was living with her grandmother who passed away this year she's a fifth year and a set of brothers that are first years that lost their family to a car accident they are muggle twins."

"Those poor kids having to stay in school over Christmas, at least the few times I stayed I had friends with me."

Severus got up and walked to the floo, "are you ready?"

Hermione followed Severus through the floo, when she stepped through her owl was sitting on a perch in the corner. "Well there you are we need to find a name for you don't we girl?"

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I was thinking about Ora" Hermione walked over to her owl, "What do you think girl do you like Ora?"

The owl hooted to her as if she liked the name. "Ok your name is Ora." Hermione petted the owl and slipped her an owl treat.

Severus watched he was always surprised at Hermione's soft heart; she seemed to have a soft heart for everything and everyone. "Come along Hermione I need to check with Yaxley and the other Professors as well as check on the students."

Hermione followed Severus out of the headmaster's office; this was the first time she had been any place but the Headmaster's office since she left back in November. Walking through the quiet halls Hermione realized how much she missed the school. Starting to become a little sad Hermione shook herself, and gave herself a talking to. "I'm an adult I'm not a student any more I need to keep my head up and act like an adult."

When they reached, the Great Hall Hermione was surprised to see the five kids in it. They looked so sad that Hermione wanted to take the kids home with her. Severus went over to talk to the kids, "why are you sitting in the great hall doing nothing?"

"We are all in different houses so we can't visit in our common rooms."

"Is the lake not frozen so you can ice skate?"

"We don't know sir we have been told to stay in the castle, and not bother anyone."

Severus was angry and Hermione was furious. She walked over to the kids she knew several of them. "Hi everyone!"

Hermione thought the fifth year was a Ravenclaw and believed her name was Beatrice. "Your name is Beatrice isn't it?"

"Yes, it is and you're Hermione but I've not seen you since earlier this year."

"Yes, I've left school; I've finished my NEWT's early and I'm married to the Headmaster now."

"I'm going to see what I can do to find lots of stuff to keep you guys busy. If I can't get stuff organized I'll see that you all find someplace to stay where you can have a good time."

Hermione conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, "Ok, now what do you like to do, what you think is fun?"

Beatrice started, "I like to ice skate and read."

The twins were open, "We like playing games and playing in the snow, we also love to play with stuff from the Weasley's."

The little girl of the family wanted to have her mommy, that's all she kept saying Hermione felt so bad for her so she pulled her over into her lap. "You know I have a new owl called Ora; I bet she would like to get to know you. Would you like to meet her?"

The little girl whose name was Mikaela nodded. Hermione turned to the other kids, "Ok you guys work on this list I want a full list by the time Mikaela and I get back from meeting Ora."

Hermione walked Mikaela to the Headmaster's office and gave the gargoyle the password. Mikaela was shocked when the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the stairs started moving up.

Taking Mikaela's hand Hermione led her up to the office and over to Ora. "Mikaela this is Ora, Ora this is my friend Mikaela can you tell her hello?"

The owl hooted to Mikaela and Hermione gave her a treat for Ora. Mikaela fed Ora a treat and then petted her. Once she quick sniffing Hermione allowed Ora to move to her shoulder and led Mikaela back to the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione moved Ora to the bench Mikaela was sitting on so that they could spend time together.

Severus came back in just as Hermione started reading through the list of things the kids liked to do. "I've checked the lake its frozen solid so you can ice skate if you would like. I've also made arrangements to an instructor to spend time with you every day doing stuff. Tomorrow you will all get to go to Hogsmeade and you will be given ten Galleons each to spend. On Christmas morning you will be flooing into the manor where we live and you will be spending the day with my wife and me."

Severus watched the little girl playing with Ora; he realized that in a few minutes Hermione had done more than he had. The little girl had been crying you could tell by her eyes but she was perfectly content playing with the owl.

"I can't wait for all of you to come to the Manor with us. Do any of you play chess?"

Beatrice and the twins both said they did and so did Mikaela's brother.

"I have two friends that play chess all the time you will have to have a chess tournament on Christmas day."

Yaxley came into the room, "Severus I didn't know you were back."

Severus didn't seem too happy, he excused himself to Hermione and the kids and led Yaxley away.

When they came back Yaxley was frowning, "I owe you students an apology; I didn't think about you being bored with nothing to do. We will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and Professor Slughorn is out right now clearing the snow off the lake; we will all go ice skating in a little bit and have a magical fire to keep warm with."

Mikaela looked at Hermione with sad eyes, "Mikaela would you like to keep Ora with you while schools out? I hate leaving her by herself in the headmaster's office; it would help me if you would take care of her."

Mikaela nodded and whispered softly, "Yes."

Hermione turned to Yaxley, "Could you get Ora's perch and treats and make sure they get to Mikaela's room?"

"Of course Lady Hermione I'd be happy too, and I'll see that Ora is moved back to your quarters the morning school starts."

"Thank you, that's good for you isn't it Mikaela?"

Mikaela walked over to Hermione and looked up at her with tears, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you; you're taking care of Ora for me."

The little girl smiled, "I'm really helping you?"

"You most certainly are I haven't had time to do anything with Ora because I've been away. I know she's going to love having you to visit with. You can take her out and let her get some exercise for me too."

"I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will."

Hermione hugged the little girl, "I will be back and see you in a few days. I promise; I have to get some stuff done to get ready to move back after the first of the year. But, I'll make time to be here as much as I can."

Severus told the students goodbye and offered Hermione his arm; as they walked towards the Headmaster's office Severus could tell that something was wrong with Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong? You act like something is really upsetting you."

"I just feel so sorry for those kids. Could we bring them back to the manor on Christmas Eve so they aren't alone that night? In addition, I want to go get them presents. They won't have anything if we don't get them something."

"I'll check with the Dark Lord but I'm sure it won't be a problem. We can go shopping first thing tomorrow for the children. I'm not sure what to buy them but I'm sure you are very good at that."

"Can Beatrice and Mikaela stay in my old room and is there any way we can find rooms close to ours for the rest of the children?"

"Yes, we will work it all out, don't worry Hermione. The children will be so busy for the next few days they won't be missing anything. Remember we have a slew of weddings on Christmas Eve."

"Then we should get them the day before."

Severus sighed, "I'll talk with the Dark Lord maybe we can get all of the families that have been talked to about the children to the Manor. That way the families can meet the kids and the kids can meet them."

When they got back to the manor it was dinnertime; Hermione really didn't want to eat in the courtroom but knew she had to. Therefore, she quickly cleaned up and changed into a dress robe.

Severus went ahead while Hermione was getting cleaned up so he could talk to the Dark Lord about the children. When Hermione entered the hall, most of the tables were full; but Draco only occupied the head table.

"Good evening Draco; or should I call you Lord Malfoy?"

"It's still Draco that is if I can still call you Hermione?"

"Of course we are family now."

"So what did you do this afternoon; Severus came through here like a mad dog was on his heels."

"We went to Hogwarts there are five kids that are orphans at the school. They were sitting in the Great Hall all by themselves with nothing to do. It really upset me and I think it upset Severus too. He is talking to the Dark Lord about bringing the kids here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. We thought maybe the families that are thinking about adopting the kids could meet them."

"That sounds like a good idea; I know mom is lonely maybe she should talk to some of the kids."

"I bet your mom would like Beatrice she's a fifth year Ravenclaw. I can see your mom acting as an older sister for her more than a mom."

"I'll mention it to her tonight; we're going to go over some of the family businesses tonight after dinner."

The inner chamber door opened and Draco hurried and knelt and Hermione curtsied. The Dark Lord motioned for both of them to get up. Once everyone was seated, the Dark Lord looked to Hermione.

"I understand that you had a wonderful idea of having the children we are trying to match up to families to visit for Christmas eve and Christmas day."

"Yes sir I hope that my suggestion was ok with you."

"I think it's a great idea I'm going to try to get the families here tomorrow and see if we can't bring the kids her tomorrow. There is no reason for those children to be by themselves."

"Thank you my Lord, there is one little girl named Mikaela that was so sad. I felt so sad for her."

"I heard that she's caring for your owl."

Hermione smiled thinking of that, "Yes my Lord she's watching Ora for me."

Dinner continued with everyone talking; as desert was served a man Hermione didn't know came into the room and strode up to the Dark Lord before he knelt.

"My Lord, I've been in touch with all but one family and they will all arrive tomorrow. The family I couldn't reach is the family for the older girl; they are in Germany on vacation seeing family."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Very well."

Hermione looked at the Dark Lord, "Sir would that be the family you were thinking of for Beatrice?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not sure how to approach this but Draco and I talked a little before dinner began; we thought perhaps Beatrice could spend some time with Cissy. She's lonely and Beatrice might fit well with Cissy."

"I like that, Cissy has dealt with much recently; do you think this Beatrice would enjoy time with Cissy?"

"I'm not sure my Lord but I think that if Cissy treats her as a younger sister they should get on well."

"Very well we will pair her with Cissy this weekend; so that the young lady has someone to spend time with."

When dinner finished Hermione and Severus returned to their quarters. The two of them curled up on the couch together and talked until bedtime.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Hermione was up and moving very early, Severus felt her crawl out of bed and thought maybe that she was just going to the loo. At least he hoped that was all until he heard the shower running. He realized that Hermione was on a mission he was learning more about his wife every day. He also had a terrible feeling that Mikaela would spend the entire weekend with them, which meant her brother would also be in their quarters. He really didn't want students in his quarters but Hermione had such a soft heart.

Severus sighed and got up pulling on his lounge robe and called for Pippy. "Good Morning Pippy, could you bring us coffee and tea?"

Pippy nodded and popped back out. Severus heard the bathroom door open and Pippy popping back in at the same time. "Hermione there is tea and coffee available."

"I'll be right out, thank you, Severus."

Pippy looked at Severus, "Is master wanting breakfast?"

"Not right now, thank you for the coffee and tea Pippy."

Hermione came out of the bedroom with a towel on her hair and wearing her lounge robe.

Severus smiled at her, "Why do I think we will be getting an early start to Diagon Alley this morning?"

Hermione smiled, "I wouldn't know, but thank you for understanding. I just feel so sorry for those children. I'll use my own money but I want to do something nice for them."

"I understand but what are you going to get them."

"I thought Beatrice would like a nice dress and some jewelry; I'll get her a pretty dress and have Madame Malkin spell it so it will fit her when she tries it on. The twins are young so they would love their own chess sets and gifts from Weasley's store. I think I will get Mikaela a familiar of her own I don't know if it will be an owl or something else until I get to the store. Her brother shall get a new broom and some quidditch supplies I know he made his house team."

"Well at least you have an idea of your shopping plans. I knew that you would fall for the kids; so which are staying with us and should I plan on us adopting any of them?"

Hermione laughed at the sour look on Severus's face, "I don't think you need to worry about adoption I am sure the Dark Lord has a family arranged for Mikaela and her brother. But, you can plan on me spending time with Mikaela this weekend I feel so sorry for the little girl she's so lonely."

Severus just shook his head, "I'll go get my shower, and shall we eat here or in Diagon Alley?"

"I'll have Pippy bring us some breakfast here do you wish a sweet breakfast or an eggs and bacon breakfast?"

"Coffee and pastries are good for me and we can have a full lunch in Diagon Alley."

Hermione called for Pippy while Severus was showering, "Good Morning Pippy, sorry to bother you again can you bring us some pasties for breakfast and it would probably be a good idea to bring Severus a fresh pot of coffee."

"Of course Mistress."

Severus came out to find Hermione reading the Daily Prophet and eating breakfast. "I expected you to be dressed and your hair dry by now."

"I was reading the rag we call a newspaper. Did you know the Wizengamot is considering a marriage law that has a procreation amendment attached to it?"

"Yes, I did the Dark Lord is worried about the number of squibs being born; that's why he has been marrying his followers to their soul mates."

"But I thought the problem was intermarrying won't mating with soul mates cause more squibs?"

"Not typically, most of the soul mates have at least five or six generations since there was any intermarrying of the families. That should help with the possibilities of squibs."

"What of us are we supposed to have children immediately? We haven't talked about that. Come to think of it we have not used birth control either." Realizing what she had just said Hermione turned snow white and Severus wondered if she was going to faint.

"Hermione are you ok? You are extremely pale, is having my child that awful of a thought?"

"No Severus I want to have your children some day but I would like to finish my education first. It was the thought that I could be pregnant already that scared me. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

"You don't need to worry Hermione I've been taking care that we won't have children. I've been taking the male potion. The Dark Lord left it to us to decide on when we would have children. Originally, I thought we would have children soon after marriage; but I don't want to waste your amazing mind. Like you, I want you to have time to finish your education."

Hermione sighed and then smiled, "You are an amazing man Severus Snape Prince. Thank you for understanding how much education means to me." Taking a closer look at Severus, Hermione realized that his teach were straighter and whiter. "Severus what have you done to your teeth?"

"I'm slowly taking my glamour's down Hermione. I've wore some ugly glamour's so that I could play my part as the mean potions professor for many years. I'm slowly taking them down; I'm afraid if I take them down to quickly that no one will believe it's I. I started with my hair and now slowly whitening my teeth I've also pulled off the crooked teeth."

"How many others are there?"

"Just need to finish whitening my teeth and take some of the paleness off my skin I thought I'd wait for that till spring. I'm very pale but not as white as I've seen in the past. I also have already done away with the scars that Albus believed I had from the Dark Lord. The only thing the Dark Lord ever did to me was give me my tattoo. He never beat me or whipped me as Albus believed."

Hermione nodded, she had learned more and more of how her husband had lied to Albus; but she knew that Albus had lied to her for the whole time she was in school. On top of that, she has seen how the Dark Lord wasn't hurting muggle or half bloods; she was beginning to wonder if Albus was the one that killed her parents. Severus swore that the dark Lord didn't order their death; Hermione wondered what she would find in Albus's vault. Turning to Severus, "Do you think we could take a look in Albus's vault today? I was just thinking, you said that the Dark Lord didn't order my parents death; I'm wondering if Albus might have done it. Do you think if he did he would have kept a record of it?"

"I don't know Hermione I've often wondered if it was Albus but didn't want to say anything. I know that we have proof that he killed some of the muggles that were killed; he said it was for the greater good." Severus sneered at that remark.

"I'll be happy to go to the vault and see what we can find."

Hermione got up, went, and dressed, while Hermione was dressing Severus thought about what Hermione had said. He had often wondered if Albus had ordered her parent's death. He hoped they could find something he would love to slip stuff like that to the prophet let people know that Dumbledore was a liar and that he was evil.

Severus sighed into his coffee and picked up an apple pastry chewing thoughtfully.

"Severus, Severus, SEVERUS!"

"What?"

"You were not answering me, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking about what you said about Albus and your parents. I hope that we find something so that you have closure but at the same time I'm afraid that we will."

Hermione nodded, "I know I'm the same, I want closure but I'm afraid that I'll find that Albus did order their deaths."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go I want to get the children's presents first that way if we find something upsetting their gifts are taken care of."

Severus and Hermione flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, greeting Tom as they stepped out of the floo Hermione turned to see who else was in the pub. For an early morning, three days before Christmas the pub was surprisingly empty.

Severus called to Tom, "Have a Happy Christmas Tom if we don't see you again."

"Happy Christmas Lord Snape oh sorry Lord Prince and congratulations to both of you on your marriage."

"Thank you Tom," Hermione and Severus both called back as they walked out of the back door. Severus pulled his wand and tapped the bricks, Hermione watched the bricks rearrange themselves thinking of the first time she walked through the archway.

"Where shall we go first Hermione?"

"Let's start at Madame Malkin's for Beatrice's dress." The two of them walked to the dressmakers, Hermione found a beautiful blue dress for Beatrice in no time and had Madame spell it to fit when Beatrice tried it on. Hermione also picked her out a fancy nightgown and robe. When they left the dressmakers, Hermione moved on to the jewelry store where she found a pretty necklace for both Beatrice and Mikaela. Beatrice had a pretty teardrop pearl necklace and she found a cure little gold heart for Mikaela. From there they stopped at the emporium that carried chess sets; Hermione turned to Severus, "Can you find a chess set for each of the twins. Something different for each of them that way they will be able to tell their sets apart."

Hermione watched, as Severus looked the Chess sets over carefully, eventually he chose a standard set that was very similar to the one that Ron had except the knights were dragons. The other was a little more fanciful it had a medieval feel to it. "Hermione do you think they will be happy with these two? They both seem to have smart pieces and have promised that they will help the boys learn more about chess."

"I think they are wonderful thank you so much, I know very little about chess and how to go about picking a set. I hope you know something about brooms too, I would like to get Mikaela's brother a broom since he's on his house team."

"I think I can help with that, after all I do officiate a few of the games and I have my own broom."

They moved or to the Quidditch shop where Severus found a nice broom for the child as he thought of him. Hermione had explained they needed to keep the gifts about the same price so he didn't go with the best broom but one that was much better than the school brooms. Next, they went to Flourish and Blotts where Hermione picked up books on Chess for the twins, a book on Quidditch for Mikaela's brother and a book on beauty charms for Beatrice. "We will need to come back and pick up a book for Mikaela once we decide what type of familiar we pick out for her."

Severus nodded; he had expected this when she bought books that went with what they had bought each child. He was impressed that Hermione had gotten two separate books on chess so that when the twins finished their own book they could trade with each other. He also thought the young man would enjoy _Quidditch through the Years_. However, he really didn't understand the beauty charms book; "May I ask about the beauty charms book. I recognize why you picked out the other books but a book on beauty charms?"

"She a young lady that doesn't have a mother, she's been living with her Grandmother who I am sure never taught her different charms she could use on her hair and makeup. I was blessed I learned a lot from Ginny and Lavender; but I don't think Beatrice has the close friends I had. This way she can learn how to do her hair and makeup without asking for help."

Severus nodded and followed Hermione to the Magical Menagerie to pick out a familiar for Mikaela. "Do you know what you would like for Mikaela?"

"No I won't know until I see what is available, if I don't like anything here I'll go to the Owl Emporium and pick her out an owl. She seems to love Ora; but I think she would love Crooks also. Anything that can give her love back."

Hermione entered the store; the old woman that ran it came forward and greeted Hermione. "How is that half Kneazle of yours? Is he still causing trouble?"

Hermione smiled at the old woman, "Crookshanks is fine, he doesn't cause trouble, it just finds him."

Severus rolled his eyes, "That fur ball is a menace."

The old woman laughed, "he was an interesting animal. Now what can I do for you today, its Lady Prince is it not?"

"Yes, it is, I'm hunting for a familiar for a little girl. We aren't sure whether she would want a furry familiar or an owl so we came here first."

"I have several cats and several Kneazles; I even have two that are like your Crookshanks that are half kneazles."

Hermione followed the old woman towards the back of the shop, a white and black half kneazle kitten reached out his paw to her as she walked by. Hermione stopped to talk to the kitten, Severus watched Hermione as she picked up every cat and kneazle in the shop and she continued to walk back to the little black and white kitten. Eventually she took him out of his cage; he purred at her and quickly climbed up her neck and draped himself over her shoulder.

Severus had no doubt the kitten was going home with them for Mikaela. Sure enough, Hermione chose the kitten and bought the required toys and food for the animal.

As they left the shop Hermione turned to Severus, "I still need to get the book, do you suppose we should take all of this back to the Manor and then come back?"

"I think that would be a good idea. We will have to have Pippy watch this monster with your Crookshank."

"I'll talk to Crooks and make him understand that the kitten is only staying with us for a few days. He is very good with other pets."

Severus nodded, why did he think that they might not have a piece of furniture left when they returned after the two animals finished.

Severus led Hermione to the Weasley's shop, "Let's pick up what you wanted for the children at the Weasley's before we leave and we can apparate from their shop."

Hermione nodded, "Oh I almost forgot I wanted to get all of the children stuff from them thank you for reminding me."

Severus groaned, "I wish I hadn't."

Hermione just laughed, Fred and George greeted the two of them! "Hey Professor, Hermione we're a little busy if you need anything special just yell and we'll help you out."

Hermione smiled and waved to the boys, Severus walked behind the counter where Fred was, "Mr. Wealsey I'm going to place this animal in your storeroom while my wife finishes her shopping. And if it is satisfactory with you we will be apparating back to the manor from your store room."

"Of course Professor help yourself; there is a pot of coffee and cups in the storm room if you want a cup."

Severus took the kitten and the rest of their packages that he hadn't shrunk yet to the storeroom and poured himself a cup of coffee. Walking to the doorway, he watched as the twins both rang up sales. They had made a very good business for themselves. He was testing all of their potions to make sure they wouldn't poison anyone.

Hermione seemed to be finding what she needed, Oh lord now she's looking at the Pigmy Puffs.

Once Hermione had her basket full she walked to the counter; "Fred do you have any blue Pigmy Puffs?"

"Yes, there are some blue in the back."

"Ok, ring a blue Pigmy Puff to my order along with a cage and food."

Fred nodded and rang Hermione up and smiled at her, "You wanting to drive some teachers batty for some reason?"

"No I'm buying for five students that don't have families so wouldn't have a Christmas. I wanted a blue Pigmy for the one little girl to match her new dress."

"That's awful tell you what give me their ages and girl or boy and George and I will put something together for them too."

Hermione smiled at Fred, "thank you I know they will appreciate it."

Severus just shook his head; his wife had a way with her. She just mentioned something and everyone fell over themselves to help her.

Hermione looked over Fred's head and smiled at Severus; "what are you grinning about Lord Prince?"

"Nothing my dear just watching you do your shopping."

Fred grinned at Hermione, "She does affect you that way doesn't she Professor. We do whatever our Hermione wants us to without even realizing it."

Severus actually laughed, "well I guess you're not as gullible as I thought Mr. Weasley. You at least realize that my wife seems to be able to work all of us."

Fred really laughed then, "Hermione has been able to work me since she first came to Hogwarts. She gives you that smile of hers and you do whatever she wants you to."

Hermione snorted at the two men, "What in the world are you guys talking about?"

Severus just shook his head, "Are you finished for the time being so we can get that monster you bought back to the Manor?"

"I just have to pick up the blue Pigmy."

Fred walked into the storeroom, moved a blue pigmy puff to a cage, and handed it to Hermione. "Here you go one blue pigmy puff."

Hermione took the cage and thanked Fred as she watched Severus shrink everything except for the kitten. "We may see you later we have to come back to pick up a book and make a trip to Gringotts."

"I hope I see you then if not we will be at the Manor for the big wedding day and for the holiday."

Severus told Fred good-bye and they apparated to the manor gates. This time the follower guarding the gate seemed to know who they were. He bowed to Severus and opened the gate; Hermione walked through with Severus who took her arm and apparated them to the front steps.

Hermione didn't know if she was ever going to get used to side along. She always ended up with a sick stomach. Once she caught her breath, they delivered all of their packages to their quarters. Hermione called Crookshanks and introduced him to the kitten. She explained to him that the kitten was just going to stay with them until Christmas. Then he would go live with a little girl at Hogwarts. Crookshanks sniffed the kitten and then turned around put his tail in the air and stalked off to their bedroom.

Severus laughed at the cat, "I guess he told you what he thought of that little fellow."

Hermione called Pippy, "Pippy, this little guy is going to stay with us for a few days can you keep an eye on him and Crooks to make sure Crooks doesn't hurt him? We have to go back out for a little bit, we shouldn't be gone to long but I don't want Crooks to be mean to him. Also, make sure neither of them hurt the pigmy puff. I'll put him in my old bedroom and close the door."

Pippy nodded, "Yes Mistress Pippy watch kitten."

"Thank you Pippy!"

Hermione turned to Severus, "I guess I'm ready to go again."

Severus nodded and they started out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione and Severus went back to Diagon Alley, Hermione still needed to see what Albus had left in his vault. Hermione felt positive that she would find something in his vault after all Minerva had found that he knew she was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Severus apparated them to the alley behind Weasley's; leaving the alley Hermione led Severus towards Flourish and Blotts. Once she had the book on Kneazles for Mikaela, she followed Severus towards the Gringotts.

"Hermione wouldn't you like to eat first? It might take a while in the bank. "

"No I need to do this Severus I just have this feeling I'm going to find something I should have done this before now. I promise we will eat as soon as we go to the vault. I won't read anything until we eat."

As soon as Hermione walked into the bank, she was greeted by an older Goblin. Hermione was one of the richest witches in Great Britain after she inherited the Ravenclaw fortune and then added all of the McGonagall and Dumbledore on top of it she was very rich.

Hermione told the goblin she wanted to see the Dumbledore vault; she had inherited it when she inherited Minerva's wealth. Hermione was sure that Dumbledore was rolling in his grave that she had access to it. Hermione really didn't care about the wealth she wanted to see if there were diaries or other files.

Hermione and Severus rode the car down into the vaults, this time she didn't have to change to the second train. Dumbledore's vault was at the very end of the first car's line. Handing the Goblin the key he opened the vault for Hermione then handed her the lantern. Hermione and Severus looked into the vault. There was a decent size stack of coins but what caught Hermione's eye was the chest sitting on the floor in the back corner.

Hermione went to the chest and opened it; inside was lots of parchment, Hermione read a few to see what it was most of it was Potion notations a lot of it stuff that was written by Dumbledore and Flamel. "Severus you might be interested in this trunk it looks like it has a lot of the notes from Dumbledore and Flamel."

Leaving the trunk for Severus Hermione moved on to a wardrobe that was sitting in the other corner. It wouldn't open when Hermione tried to open it. First, she tried _Alohomora _and nothing happened then she tried a charm she invented that had opened almost everything she had tried it on. Once again it wouldn't open; "Severus will you see if you can get this open?"

Severus tried several spells he knew and nothing happened. Hermione turned to the goblin, "can you open this for me?"

The goblin nodded and walked into the vault he ran his finger down the wardrobe a couple of times, then stuck his long pointed nail into the key hole, and then wiped his other hand over it two times. Hermione heard the click as the wardrobe unlocked. The goblin stepped back and Hermione turned to him, "Thank you so much."

Hermione pulled the doors open and took a deep breath the wardrobe was filled with bound black books. They were dated by the year; Hermione pulled the last book out. There wasn't one for the current year, Hermione wondered for just a minute where that book was.

Sitting down on a box Hermione opened the book, it was Albus's diary; Hermione had found what she was looking for. Deciding she wanted to read the year before also she pulled it out of the wardrobe and turned to Severus. "This should have the information I'm looking for; I'm ready to go."

Severus nodded and pulled the trunk out to a place where he wouldn't hit anything else and shrunk it small enough to put in his pocket. Severus directed Hermione out of the vault and they closed the door and left. When they got back to the main floor of the bank Severus turned to Hermione.

"Are you ok to go get something to eat?"

"Yes, let's get some lunch and then we will take this stuff home and see what we have. I hope that you have found something interesting in that trunk."

"It looks to be full of notes from Flamel and some from Dumbledore; I'm wondering if it's the working notes from the Sorcerer Stone."

They decided on the little café that they had both found they liked that was next to the Weasley's. It had great Panini's and espresso. The café had extended their outside seating and had it heated so they decided to sit outside. Hermione ordered a cup of minestrone soup and a ½ of a sandwich. Severus got a bowl of the soup and a full sandwich; he also took a quick look at the pastries. Deciding he would wait until after he ate to decide on that he sat back and looked at Hermione.

"Are you ok? I know you are hoping you find something in the journals."

"Yes, I just know I'm going to find that he was guilty of killing my parents. The Dark Lord told me he didn't order their deaths and that he doesn't believe any of his followers would have done it without orders."

"I have to agree with him about that. No one would have attacked your parents without direct orders. I'm positive of that; they would have been in way to much trouble; the only ones that would have even considered something like that would have been the inner circle. The Dark lord is in our minds every day. The underlings would be too afraid of what would be done to them."

Hermione nodded, "That is what the Dark Lord said and from what I know of him; I am sure he's right."

Their lunch showed up on their table and the two of them ate and talked about what they had seen in Dumbledore's vault. Severus had noticed that there was a titanium cauldron and some other cauldrons in the back of the vault. Hermione had noticed several trunks that she wanted to investigate.

"I think we are going to have to take a day and spend it in each of the vaults. I think maybe over spring break we can move all of the money out of Dumbledore's vault and move it to my original vault and then start going through and pulling stuff out. I want us to take the cauldrons out of there and see what else is in there."

"I agree maybe we can take a weekend and pull out some of the items and work it over several weeks."

Hermione thought about it. "That would probably be a better idea; that way we won't get burnt out."

They finished their meal and Hermione walked with Severus to the Weasley's to apparate home.

Hermione walked up to their quarters when she got home. Sitting down on the couch, Hermione opened the journal that would have had information on her parent's in it. Hermione read the first few pages to make sure what it was. Then she went to October the month her parents were killed.

Hermione read the whole month and the only thing was a notice that her parents were dead. Deciding to read September Hermione gasped, and then started crying. There in black and white was the proof she needed.

_September 15, I need to control Hermione Granger. She is starting to question some of my rules and orders. She's also questioning my statements. The only way I can think of controlling her is to have Death Eaters to kill her parents. For that reason and for the greater good of the cause I'm going to put the order out to have her parent's killed. I will hold off for as long as possible; but I feel the time is near to take control of her."_

Severus moved over to the couch and read over Hermione's shoulder. "That devil!"

Hermione turned to Severus and curled into him. "I want this known! I want the whole world to know what an evil man he was. He ordered my parents killed and blamed it on the Dark Lord; Dumbledore should have been called the Dark Lord. He was the evil one not Lord Voldermort!"

Severus continued to hold Hermione while she cried and cried; he didn't know what to do but sit and hold her. Crookshanks came out of the bedroom, curled up on Hermione's lap, and tried to offer comfort also. Eventually, the sobbing slowed and Severus realized that Hermione had cried herself to sleep.

Severus picked up Hermione and carried her to their bed, tucking her in Severus made sure that she was sound asleep and walked back into the sitting room. "Pippy"

"Yes master."

"Will you please sit with Hermione; I need to talk with the Dark Lord. If your mistress wakes up send someone for me immediately."

Severus gathered up the book and took it to the Dark Lord. Arriving at the back door to the Inner Chamber Severus knocked. "Enter"

Severus walked to the Dark Lord and before he knelt, the Dark Lord stopped him. "Severus don't kneel what are you doing so late at night?"

"Hermione found some information today. I left her asleep in our bed after having cried herself asleep. Pippy is sitting with her while I bring this to you." Severus handed him the journal with the page opened to what Hermione had read.

The Dark Lord read the journal and then looked at the front of it. "So Dumbledore ordered Hermione's parents killed."

Severus nodded, "Hermione wants the whole world to know about this. I wanted you to know before she did something."

"I think she should have her way, I can't imagine how upset Hermione must be."

"She cried herself to sleep after crying for the better part of an hour."

"I would kill that old man with my bare hands if he wasn't already dead."

The Dark Lord nodded, "I would like to know how many of the muggle killings that were blamed on us this last war was actually him. Yes I made mistakes in the first war; but I learned from them, Albus Dumbledore never did learn."

Severus rose, "Sir I need to return Hermione; I would like to return the journal also."

"Of course Severus, here is the journal be sure to let Hermione that we are here for her. I can't bring her parent's back but I am here for anything she needs."

"Thank you sir, I'll let her know."

Severus returned to their quarters, Hermione was still asleep, so Severus sent Pippy away and using his wand, he changed Hermione into a nightgown. Pulling off his clothes, he crawled into bed next to Hermione and pulled her against his chest.

Sighing he wondered if there could have been anything he could have done to stop the senseless killing that Dumbledore did. Thinking back to all that had happened in the time since the Dark Lord returned Severus couldn't think of one thing. He knew that Dumbledore had a god complex, but he never dreamed that he was involved in the killings. Nevertheless, the proof was in the journal; he really wanted to kill the man with his bare hands.

Hermione moved in her sleep and murmured then whimpered. Severus pulled her closer to his body and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Severus?"

"I'm here Hermione its ok."

Hermione rolled over and curled her head into Severus's shoulder, "Hold me, I'm so cold."

Severus reached for his wand under his pillow and stoked the fire a little higher and _Accioed_ a blanket. Pulling the blanket over Hermione, he tucked it closer around her and wrapped his arms further around her.

By midnight Hermione seemed settled and Severus finally got his mind worked around the fact that he couldn't do anything more to Albus then had been done. He was dead and he could not hurt Hermione ever again.

Thinking of Hermione, Severus realized that he truly did love her. He didn't just want to own and control her he wanted to be part of her life to protect her, to care for her and grow old with her. He realized he really did have a heart and Hermione owned it.

Sighing Severus flicked his wand at the fire one last time to stoke it up and placed his wand back under his pillow. Putting his arm back under Hermione's head he leaned over kissed her and relaxed enough to go to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione woke up very early, the sky was still dark. Pulling back slightly from Severus she realized that she had a headache and that her stomach felt like it was totally empty. For that matter it was so empty she was nauseated.

Severus felt Hermione shift and woke up; "Are you ok Hermione?"

"I've a headache and my stomach is very sick, I think that's because it's so empty. I didn't eat much yesterday. Thank you for taking care of me last night. "

"There is no need for thanks I can't even begin to understand how lost you must feel. Lay here for a few minutes and I'll call for Pippy and get you a headache potion."

Severus got up and went to the loo and then called for Pippy.

"Bring your mistress some tea and toast. We will be in the bedroom."

Pippy popped back out and Severus moved to the potions cabinet. He took down both a headache potion and a nausea potion; and then went back into the bedroom. Pulling his wand from under the pillow he stoked the fire and then moved back to the bed with Hermione. "Pippy is bringing you toast and tea. I have a nausea and headache potion for you but don't want you to take them till you have something in your stomach."

Hermione nodded and sat up in bed, "Severus, I need to let the Dark Lord know what we found."

"I took the liberty last night, Pippy sat with you while I notified him. I hope that is ok, I just felt it would be easier on you if I let him know."

Pippy popped in with a try that had toast and tea for Hermione and scones and coffee for Severus; she levitated the try to Hermione's lap and then popped back out.

"Thank you, once again, I think it would have been hard to admit how foolish I had been. I still can't believe how evil he was. He lied to all of us; I don't understand why he thought it was for the greater good. So far life under Lord Voldermort has been very good."

Severus nodded, "It has been good, and as the Dark Lord said he learned from his mistakes and didn't repeat them this time. He truly does care for the betterment of the wizarding world. I will admit that his first try at controlling the wizarding world wasn't as good and he was out of control. But, he did learn which Dumbledore did not."

Hermione took a taste of her toast, she was a little afraid to put anything on it since her stomach just rolling. Hermione thought on what Severus had said, and continued to nibble.

Severus recognized the look Hermione had on her face; she was very deep in thought. It was the same look she got when she came up with the ideas for the wolfebane that he still hadn't had time to play with.

Eventually, Hermione turned to Severus, "Did you tell the Dark Lord I wanted the wizarding world to know about Dumbledore?"

"Yes I did and he agreed it needs to come out, if you want it to. It's totally your decision; he will not get involved either way except to help you with your choice."

"I feel like I'm constantly saying thank you lately, the Dark Lord is so different then Harry and Dumbledore made him out to be. I just can't get over it."

"I think Ginevra makes the difference; she truly does soften him; he also talks to her about most of his decisions."

Hermione nodded, "I do want the wizarding world to know about this, but I don't want Rita Skeeter to have the by line. Is there anyone that is a follower that reports for any of the wizarding newspapers or magazines?"

"There are several do you prefer it in the newspapers or in a magazine?"

"The newspaper would get it seen by more; I would think. I want the whole world to know this."

"Then we will go with the newspaper and also make sure the wizarding wireless picks it up."

Hermione looked up at Severus, he had dropped glamour and his teeth were white and straight. His nose was still long and hooked but with the clean shiny hair and the straight white teeth he was a handsome man.

Hermione smiled up at Severus, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione, "Yes, and I love when you say it. I love you too."

Hermione gasped, and took a long look at Severus, "I really never expected to hear that. I knew you did just by your actions and the way you protect me but to hear you say the words. You can't imagine how that makes me feel. I Love you so much!"

Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione again, "I took me a while to realize it. I will be honest I knew I wanted you, I wanted to protect you, I also wanted to make love to you; but, it took a lot for me to look into myself and realize that it all added up to Love! I love you with my whole heart."

Hermione set the tray off the bed and crawled over unto Severus lap; she lowered her lips to his and gave him a kiss between each word. I (kiss) Love (kiss) you (kiss) and (kiss) Love (kiss) hearing (kiss) you (kiss) telling (kiss) me (kiss) that (kiss) you (kiss) Love (kiss) me (kiss).

Severus deepened the last kiss and pulled Hermione further up on his lap, soon the kissing turned into some serious petting and before Hermione realized it her gown was on the floor and Severus was slipping is cock into her wetness. Hermione sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could never get enough of this wonderful feeling.

Turning her attention to Severus's neck she kissed up his neck and to the base of his ear and then worked herself back to his mouth. She could feel the pleasure building and thought she just might explode, Severus reached between their bodies and played with her clit and before she could take a deep breath the pleasure rolled over her in wave after wave. As she started to come down she felt Severus give one more strong thrust and he groaned. Hermione could feel him pulsing and filling her with his life giving cum.

The two of them laid there for several minutes until they caught their breath. Severus eventually rolled off and pulled Hermione into his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "You are one amazing man. You always manage to make sure I'm totally satisfied before you see to yourself."

Severus smirked, "You didn't know you were going to get a great lover and a good husband did you?"

Hermione let lose a deep belly laugh, "Well we know who has all the conceit in our family."

Hermione reached over and took the headache potion Severus had left on his stand and then curled up closer to Severus. "I really need a shower but it feels so wonderful laying here with you."

Severus nodded, "I agree I could spend the entire day here."

Hermione closed her eyes thinking she would rest just a few minutes and the next time she opened them the sun was shining and she could hear Severus in the shower. Sitting up and looking at the clock she realized it was eight already. Hermione crawled out of bed and slipped into the loo. Seeing that Severus was just starting his shower she slipped in with him.

Severus groaned when Hermione's small hands slipped around his waist. He was in a constant state of readiness since he had married her. Turning around he dipped his head down and kissed her. "I have to be in the courtroom at nine at the latest so behave yourself."

Hermione smiled and stuck her head under the shower to wet her hair. Picking up the shampoo bottle she started washing her hair. Soon Severus had his hands in her hair rubbing her scalp and causing wonderful tingles to go up and down her spine. Once her hair was rinsed Hermione picked up the soap and began to bathe every inch of Severus's body. Every place her hands touched Severus swore there was a scorch mark. His whole body was inflamed by the time she turned him towards the shower so he could rinse off. Hermione was smirking by this time so Severus turned to her and paid her back. By the time he had finished with her breast neither one of them could take it any longer. Severus picked her up and placed Hermione's legs around his waist as he shoved back into her warmth.

Ten minutes later they were both re-bathing themselves and had very satisfied smirks on their faces. When they finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, Hermione handed Severus a towel and then wrapped on around herself before she walked out of the bathroom with her tight little butt twitching from side to side.

Severus shook his head; _she was going to be the death of him. He survived two wars but one little petite five foot tall witch was going to kill him._

Hermione was having very similar thoughts of her own, _I don't know how he does it I can be determined not to make love to him and all he has to do is touch me and I'm hot. He is going to be the death of me one of these days. I swear I will strip and mount him in front of the whole court someday._

Looking in her wardrobe Hermione pulled out an Emerald gown and robe, thinking how nice it would be to put on a pair of jeans and a jumper. Unfortunately, with the new way of life she wasn't allowed to dress in muggle clothes. Pulling on clean under clothes Hermione looked up and met Severus's eyes; they were black pools of desire and it was all she could do to not walk straight into his arms.

Severus quickly pulled his eyes back down to his dressing. All he could think of was how much he wanted to pull that delicious body of hers right back into the bed. _In all that was Holy how was he supposed to watch her pull on those little tiny pieces of lace that covered nothing but left a ton to the imagination and not get a hard on. Glancing back up he realized that she had turned her back to him; shit that little triangle turned into a single tiny strip that was sitting right in the crack of her ass. _ Severus debated about forgetting about everything and just going and swallowing her whole but finally got control.

Turning his back he pulled his pants up over his very large erection and pulled on his shirt. Buttoning everything he pulled on his robes and then sat down and put on his socks and dragon hide boots. Turning around Severus was finally able to take a breath Hermione had put on a beautiful Emerald colored gown. The only problem was it showed just enough cleavage that he wanted to lick at it.

Once again reining in his mind and body Severus offered Hermione his arm; "We should get down stairs for breakfast."

Hermione took Severus's arm and walking out of the room started laughing. Lying in the middle of the rug in front of the fire place was Crookshanks and the little black and white kitten. The kitten had its head lying right in the middle of Crooks belly. "I guess that Crooks is accepting."

Severus nodded, "I was afraid he would try to kill the little fellow but I guess your talk with him did the job."

Hermione walked over and scratched Crooks on the head. "Be good Crooks, Pippy will have you fed in a few minutes and I'll tell her to give you some kippers."

Before they left the room Hermione called for Pippy. "Pippy will you see that Crookshanks gets some kipper with his kibble this morning?"

"Course Mistress, Crookshank very good kneazle."

Hermione followed Severus out of the door and they moved to the courtroom. Entering the room Hermione noticed that they were so late that the Dark Lord and Ginny were already present. Walking to the front of the room Hermione and Severus knelt.

The Dark Lord motioned them up, "Are you feeling better this morning Hermione?"

"Yes my Lord much better, Severus told me that he talked with you. I do want the world to know what that evil man did. So if you can recommend someone that would tell the story truthfully without embellishment I would like to talk with them."

"We will make arrangements today for you to talk with someone. It should be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny, "You look much more rested, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the healer said that the baby is doing wonderful and I should not have any more trouble. She estimates I'll have the baby the end of January can you believe so soon."

"I'm so excited for you I can't wait to hold your little one. But, don't get any ideas for me I want to wait till I finish my apprenticeship."

Ginny just laughed, "You will hold our little boy and be begging for a baby within a week."

"I wouldn't count on it remember I'm going to be living in a castle full of children."

The Dark Lord laughed, "Don't tell me that you subscribe to Severus's thoughts of they are all dunderheads?"

"Well they all aren't but more of them are than aren't. You forget that I was the one that drug Harry and Ron through school by the skin of their teeth. And speaking of Ron when is he going to be back; isn't tomorrow his wedding?"

Ginny spoke up, "Yep, he will be an old married man by this time tomorrow. He should be here by lunch time; most of the wedding parties are moving in today. Now we just have to figure out whom Draco's soul mate is and get Harry's betrothed old enough to marry him."

The group continued to talk; Hermione was actually feeling better then she had in a long time. She now had someone to blame for her parent's death. She felt better about turning to the so called Dark. From what she could see the Dark should have been called the light and the light should have been called the Dark.

Lost in her thoughts Hermione didn't hear the Dark Lord speaking to her. Severus touched her shoulder and she jumped. "I'm sorry I was off in my own world in thought."

Severus nodded, "The Dark Lord was speaking to you."

"I'm so sorry my Lord."

"That is no problem, I said that the owl I just received was a fellow member telling me he would be here at ten to make a copy of the journal and do a report on what you found last night. It will be front page news on the Prophet tomorrow and he's giving it to his brother to be talked about on the Wizarding Wireless as soon as the paper released."

"Thank you so much my Lord, I appreciate all the trouble you have went to on my behalf."

When breakfast was over Hermione went back to her quarters while Severus, Draco and Percy, who appeared just as breakfast was finishing, went into the inner chambers. Hermione had just fed the Pigmy puff and started wrapping presents when Pippy popped in.

"Mistress there man here said Dark Lord wanted you talk."

Hermione took a minute to understand Pippy and then nodded, "I'm sure it's the reporter. Can you see if Lavender, Pansy or any of the girls are available and then show all of them in?"

Pippy bowed and snapped her fingers; Hermione finished up the book she was wrapping and had just started the next when there was a knock at the door.

Flicking her wand to open the door as she walked towards it Hermione saw Pansy and Millicent along with a gentleman she didn't know. Hermione smiled at Pansy and Millicent; thank you for acting as chaperon's ladies.

Holding her hand out Hermione shook hands with the gentleman, "I'm Lady Hermione Prince, thank you for helping me with this matter."

"Good day Lady Prince, my name is Joshua Goings; I'm more than happy to help you and our Lord."

Hermione offered everyone a seat and called for tea; the group chatted until the tea was served and then Hermione got down to business. "Yesterday I found some very distressing information; after talking with my husband and the Dark Lord I decided that I wanted the world to see that all was not what it seemed during the war.

This is Albus Dumbledore's journals from last year, if you read this page you will see that he had decided to order my parents killed to control me."

Hermione handed over the book to Mr. Goings and looked at Pansy and Millicent they had both gasped when she had said that Albus had killed her parents.

Mr. Goings handed the book back, "Lady Prince, I would like to make a copy of that book and also report this. On top of that just to make sure that everything is proven I would like to have someone from the Ministry to examine the book to prove that it was Dumbledore's. I do not doubt you but I want everything documented so that there is no question."

"I understand Mr. Goings so do you want to do the examination first or would you rather finish all we can and then get someone here?"

"I would like to get your reaction to this and get the story ready to go; then I'll contact the Ministry to get a specialist in hand writing and verification of authenticity."

Hermione nodded; "What would you like to ask me?"

The two of them talked for about an hour, and then the reporter duplicated the page about Hermione's parents and also made a copy of title page and the cover of the journal. "Lady Prince I will be back in touch with you as soon as I hear from the Ministry. I will be going there from here. Thank you for sharing with me."

"Thank you Mr. Goings, do you need someone to show you out?"

"No I've lived in the manor a few times I'm comfortable making my way out."

Hermione led him to the door and then turned back to the girls. "Thank you both so much for coming. Your support meant a lot to me; I know you both have a lot to do with your weddings. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Both girls smiled and Pansy got up and hugged Hermione, "No we are fine, but how are you doing dealing with all of this. It seems like you have dealt with one thing after another since the end of the war. First all of us, then your marriage and now this crap; and if I do say so myself you were a lady all the way just now."

Hermione hugged Pansy back, "Thank you, now Millicent please tell me Ron is treating you good. If he is not I will hex him into submission. I know he was not being very nice on my wedding day."

Millicent smiled, it was a little watery but it was a smile, "My dad and mom had a talk with him and so did Ginny. Then the two of us sat down and talked; we are getting along much better. We have found out we have a lot in common. We both love Quidditch, he likes to play and I love to watch; we both want a big family with me staying home with the children. I think we will make this work; we will have to work at it but we both feel much better about it."

Hermione smiled, "I am so happy for you, I wanted you and Ron to both have what Severus and I have. For that matter I want both of you to have what we have. It's amazing being married to your soul mate; it truly is."

Pansy laughed, "Hermione you have changed, you always did act older than the rest of us but now you seem so much more mature. You do seem like Lady Prince not Hermione."

"Now that's enough, I'm still just Hermione, let's go down to court and see who's around we can all kidnap Ginny for a little bit."

The girls agreed and trooped down the stairs, Ron and Adrian were standing at the bottom of the stairs talking when the girls got there both boys knelt for Hermione and then stood up. Adrian spoke first, "Good Afternoon Lady Prince, I hope that you are doing well."

"Please may I call you Adrian? If so you must call me Hermione when we are with friends like this. I'm doing wonderful thanks to your wonderful fiancée; I hope you know how lucky you are to be with Pansy. She truly is a beautiful person in all ways."

Adrian and Pansy both turned very red, "Thank you my lady."

Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a hug, "Hey Ron, how are you doing? All ready to be married to this sweetheart." Hermione turned and pulled Millicent into a hug.

Ron got red and then laughed, "Yeah we have had a chance to talk and Milli is a great gal. We have a lot more to work out but I think we will be fine together."

"Just remember that if I find out you aren't taking good care of her and being sweet to her I'll hex you into next month."

Ron gulped, "I promise 'Mione."

Adrian laughed at Ron until Hermione turned her glare on him, "The same goes for you so don't laugh to hard. I take care of my friends and both of these gals are my friends."

Both girls laughed at the guys, and then hugged their fiancées, Pansy looked at Adrian, "Don't worry we will protect your big boys from big bad Hermione."

The front door opened and Harry walked in with a group of people; Hermione figured it must be his betrothed and her family. Walking on down the stairs Hermione stopped and spoke to Harry; "Harry I'm so glad your home, I've missed you."

Turning to the family, "Good day, I'm Lady Hermione Prince."

The father stepped forward, "Good Day Lady Prince I'm James Crassweld, this is my wife Syliva, my daughter Jane and my son James Jr."

Hermione turned to Sylvia, Mrs. Crassweld it's wonderful to meet you, is this your first trip to the Manor?"

"Yes it is I didn't know there was a castle as big as then in Ireland."

"It is a beautiful place you will have to take a walk in the rose garden it's just beautiful. Jane, I may call you Jane can't I? I've been Harry's friend since we were eleven so I hope that the two of us can be friends."

Jane nodded, she had been told to curtsy to anyone with the title of Lady or Lord but Harry didn't kneel to this gal. "Thank you, I hope we can, I'm just getting to know Harry, he seems like he's really nice."

"Well we have a lot in common; my husband is much older than I am even a bigger difference then you and Harry. I'm married to your headmaster; so I'll be at school in January when the new term starts. If you need anything at all please come to me I'll be happy to help. Now why don't we move to the court room it's almost lunch."

Hermione lead the way with the large group following behind, just before they got to the door Hermione turned to Mr. Crassweld. "I'm not sure where the Dark Lord planned for you to sit, but if you are comfortable with it why don't you sit with Harry and that way Jane can meet some of his friends. I'll let the Dark Lord know you are here."

Mr. Crassweld bowed to Hermione, "That is very acceptable Lady Prince; we appreciate you taking the time to deal with us."

"Oh it's no problem, I hope we get to be friends, like I said Harry and I've been very close friends for years, he's a brother to me."

Hermione opened the door with a flick of her wand when she entered everyone looked up and then knelt or bowed as she made her way to the front table.

Not wanting to sit at the table by herself Hermione decided to be brave and went and knocked on the inner chamber door. She soon heard Enter and stepped through the door and curtsied.

"My Lord I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought that I would let you know I've talked with the reporter and that he is arranging someone from the ministry to verify the journals."

The Dark Lord smiled, "Hermione you are always welcome in here just at Ginevra is. You are part of the inner court. Do not ever hesitate to knock and enter."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Is the Courtroom filling up?"

"Yes, my Lord, I just escorted Mr. and Mrs. Cresswald into the room, I didn't know where you wanted them so they are seated with Harry."

"That's fine I'll talk with them after lunch. So how did the interview go with Mr. Goings?"

"Very well, Millicent and Pansy acted as chaperons; Mr. Goings asked a lot of questions and then said that he wanted everything verified so that there were no questions of wrong doing."

The Dark Lord nodded, "That's very smart on his part; did he say when it might be published?"

"No sir it all depends on how quickly everything can be authenticated."

Severus moved from the fireplace where he was standing and sat down beside Hermione, "You look tired my dear. Would you like to rest after lunch?"

"I think I'm fine I did get a few of the Christmas gifts wrapped, I need to finish that so the children don't see them. Are we going after them this afternoon?"

"Yes, that was one of the things we discussed this morning, you and I will go after the children about four so that they can join the court for tea. The Dark Lord is extending our table for tea time after that he will introduce the children to the families that are thinking about adopting them."

Hermione smiled at the Dark Lord, "I hope they are good matches, I've got a very soft spot for little Mikaela. And I think whoever adopts the twins are going to find that they are just full of mischief."

Ginny laughed, "I hope they aren't as bad as Fred and George were."

The group continued to laugh as they rose to enter the court room.


	37. Chapter 37

After lunch Hermione went up to their quarters and grabbed the little black and white kitten/kneazle. Pansy's mom had said she would keep the kitten so that Mikaela wouldn't see the kitten before Christmas.

Walking back down the stairs carrying the kitten; Hermione thought about how much she liked Pansy's parents. She had met them briefly that morning and Pansy's mom was so nice; she had offered to keep the kitten hidden. She had also asked a lot of questions about Mikaela and her brother; with Pansy being her youngest and getting married, she didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She was already having trouble staying busy with the Pansy in school.

Hermione wondered if her and her husband might be interested in adopting Mikaela and Mikaca. The more Hermione thought about it the more she hoped it happened. Pansy had turned into a good friend and Hermione has saw how close she was to her mom. Mikaela and Mikaca had lots of sadness in their lives Calantha, seemed to have the love to stop the sadness.

Hermione knocked and the door and it was quickly opened, "Lady Hermione please come in. Oh, look at that little cutie; from what you told me about Mikaela I bet she will love him."

"I hope so we got Beatrice a Pigmy Puff. I thought both girls needed something to love."

"I would have to agree, now do you want me to bring this fella up Christmas eve or Christmas morning?"

"Umm, why don't I come down Christmas eve after I get the girls in bed; that way I can turn him lose with Crooks till morning and put a bow on him."

Calantha nodded, "that's probably the best idea. I promise I'll take good care of him."

"I can't thank you enough, I have to run I still have about a dozen presents to wrap and hide before we go after the children in just a little over an hour."

Hermione hurried back upstairs; she quickly set the packages to wrapping and moved the Pigmy Puff to her bedroom. Then she checked to make sure the rooms were ready for Mikaela, Mikaca, and Beatrice; she wanted everything perfect for all of the children.

The twins were staying with the Greengrass's they had two girls that were both almost grown and thought the boys would make a nice addition. Beatrice of course would be spending a lot of time with Cissy. In addition, it seemed that Mikaela and Mikaca would be spending a lot of time with the Parkinson family.

Hermione took the wrapped presents and hid them in her wardrobe then went to straighten up her hair and dress. Severus had decided that the children needed to understand how court operated so they would behave themselves. Hermione was going to teach them some very basic skills when they got to Hogwarts. As Hermione left the bedroom she heard the door open in the sitting room.

"Severus is that you coming in?"

"Yes, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione finished walking into the sitting room. "Yes, I am ready all of the gifts are wrapped and hid away, the kitten with is Calantha, and the rooms are ready for the children."

Severus walked to the fire and held out his hand to Hermione, throwing in floo powder the two of them flooed into Hogwarts. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and did a quick _Scourgify _on herself and then Severus.

Severus offered Hermione his arm and the two of them went down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall Hermione saw that Yaxley and the students were playing around with their wands. It looked like he was teaching them things like tickling charms and shields which she was sure most knew. The twins were having a great time tickling each other they were both on the floor rolling around.

"Good afternoon, it looks like you are all having way too much fun." Hermione smiled as she said it.

Everyone stopped and turned to Hermione and Severus.

"How is everyone this afternoon, are you ready to get out of the school for a couple of days?"

All of the students nodded, and Mikaela came up and slipped her hand in Hermione's.

"Let's sit down for a minute, I want to explain to you about the Manor and some things you will need to know. First of all when we are just all of us and no one else you may call me Hermione like you do now. But, when we are with anyone else and when school starts back up you need to either call me Lady Hermione or Lady Prince; the same goes for the Headmaster, either call him Headmaster Prince or Lord Prince ok?"

The students all nodded and Beatrice asked, "are we really meeting Lord Voldermort?"

"Yes, you will be meeting him, that is something else you need to know, you must curtsy or kneel whenever you see Lord Voldermort, Queen Ginevra and unfortunately, myself or the headmaster if we walk into a room or are present when you walk into a room. Now once again you don't have kneel or curtsy to us when we are in private. I hate to make you all do this but it is required at court.

Now the next thing is that meals are very formal; so you need to wear your school robes to all meals. Also there are lots and lots of silverware and rules to follow. So as soon as you are seated take your napkin and place it on your lap. Typically, with the silverware you start at with the piece that is the farthest from your plate first. If you aren't sure what utensil to use watch someone at your table. Also, remember all of your manners say please, thank you and keep your elbows off the table.

If at any time the rest of the courtroom gets up and kneels, you do the same. If you follow the lead in the room you should be fine. And no one will fault you if you mess up; it takes a while to learn all of this ok?"

They all looked a little scared and like they didn't know if this was a good idea.

"Now listen to me Lord Voldermort truly cares about each of you that is why you have been invited to the manor. He is going to introduce you to some families that might invite you to their houses. If you are invited and like the people that ask accept. He doesn't want any of you to have to go to an orphanage or something like that while school is out over the summer. That's part of this weekend a chance for you to meet new people and possibly have some place to spend your breaks and summer.

Some of the families have older children that are grown and miss having young people around; others don't have children but love them. But, it's your decision if you like someone or not and if you want to visit with them and see what it would be like staying with them for summer break."

The children all seemed interested; "Lady Hermione do you know any of these people?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes I know all of them, the lady that wants to get to know you, is single now and her son is grown. She has always wanted a daughter; I told her about you and she wants to meet you. If you aren't comfortable with her or just don't get along we will also be introducing you to a lot of other families. That goes for all of you, and we will not allow anyone to split up families you will be with your brothers and sisters."

That seemed to help the children relax a little, Severus looked at his watch, "We need to go, and do you all have your bags?"

They all nodded and Severus offered Hermione his arm as they led them up the Headmaster's office to floo through to the Manor. Hermione went first and then each of the students. Hermione did a _Scourgify_ on each student as they stepped out of the fireplace. Once Severus was through the fireplace Hermione explained to the students about sleeping arrangements.

"Severus and I only have two extra bedrooms, so I have Beatrice and Mikaela sharing the bigger room and Mikaca in the smaller room. You two pointing to the twins are staying with the Greengrass's; if you find you don't like staying with them let us know and we will either make pallets on the floor or find you another family to stay with.

You will spend Christmas morning with us here in our quarters; either Severus or I will be down to pick up the two of you early. So that you can see what Father Christmas left for you."

Hermione led Mikaela and Beatrice to their room and then showed Mikaca to his room. Then she took the twins and led them down the stairs to the Greengrass's set of quarters. Hermione told the boys that the family they were staying with had two girls that were at Hogwarts; and that Mr. Greengrass loved to play chess and quiditch and had promised to see that the boys got to fly over the break. Both boys were very excited about getting to fly; so that when Hermione knocked on the door they couldn't wait to meet the new family.

"Alicia greeted Hermione as she opened the door; and you must be Joshua and Jacob. Welcome to our quarters here at the manor."

The boys got suddenly shy, until the big boarhound that the Greengrass's took everywhere with them came up and dropped a slimy quaffle for them to throw. Then they both smiled, "He wants you to throw it, just try not to break anything when you play with him."

Hermione smiled as the boys tugged on the quaffle for a few minutes before Joshua won and threw it for the hound. Soon both boys were chasing the huge dog all over their quarters. Alicia smiled as the boys played around with the dog; "I think they are happy for the time being. I'll see that they are settled and are ready for Christmas morning. I think they are going to enjoy themselves with us and I can see I'm going to love to have them around."

"I can't thank you enough, they are little imps but I think they are pretty special. They remind me a little bit of Fred and George Weasley, I just hope they are as mischievous as those two are."

"Oh now I hope they are, that's what makes little boys so much fun."

Hermione just shook her head and called the boys, "You two behave yourselves, I'll see you at tea in about an hour. You listen to Mrs. Greengrass."

Both boys nodded then called goodbye as they ran back to play with the dog.

Hermione said her good bye to Alicia and returned to her quarters. Beatrice, Mikaela and Mikaca were all sitting at the kitchen table trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together. Hermione still liked working them and had been working on this one for a couple of weeks. Beatrice had never seen one, so Mikaela and Mikaca were explaining it to her.

"I see you found one of my vices, I still have enough of my muggle background that in the cold months of winter I like working puzzles."

Mikaca looked at Hermione, "We used to always work a big puzzle at Christmas break with our mom and dad."

Hermione felt so bad for Mikaca, she could tell he was missing his mom and dad. "Mikaca I know I can't take the place of your mom and dad but I'm here for you. If you need to talk or just to sit together I'm always here. I truly know what you are feeling my mom and dad were killed just last year. I miss them every day."

Mikaca walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her and started to cry, soon Mikaela was wrapped around her crying. Hermione rubbed circles on both of the children's back and kept whispering, "shhh, its ok, cry it all out, I'm here."

After a few minutes both children settled into hiccups and sniffles. Hermione conjured tissues for both of them and then sat them down at the table. "I am sorry that this brought up all the memories, but just remember your parents are always with you they are watching over you. And any time you need anything, anything at all I'm here for both of you."

Both children nodded and Hermione lifted their chins so she could look them in the eye. "Now you both need to go wash your faces and comb your hair, we are going to go have tea and you are going to meet a bunch of new people and see just how grand court is."

The two children ran off to the loo and Hermione turned to Beatrice, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I don't remember my parents just my grandmamma; and I knew she was sick before I left for Hogwarts. I feel sorry for them because they remember and their mom and dad were really young."

"Yes but all of you are going to find new people to help share your lives with. "

Hermione led the three young people down the stairs and into the court room, the twins and the Greengrass's were already at the head table along with, Cissy, Draco and the Parkinson's. Hermione introduced everyone to the children and then took a seat. The kids were amazed when everyone knelt and curtsied when Hermione walked in; the twins had stumbled when they tried to get up and were telling Hermione all about it when she heard the side door opening. Hermione quickly rose and curtsied, the children were perfect and followed suit.

When the Dark Lord got to the table he quickly asked all of them to be seated. Severus pulled out Hermione's chair for her and sat her; Draco did the same for his mother, so the boys made sure that the two girls were sat. "Well it looks like we have some young men with manners. I'm very proud of you. I am sure your Headmaster and Lady Hermione have explained to you that we have friends that want to meet you. I know that Jacob and Joshua have met the Greengrass's, Miss Beatrice this is Cissy Malfoy, I imagine you know Draco from school. We thought you might enjoy spending a little time with her.

I take it that you are the Mikaela and Mikaca that Lady Hermione has talked about, this is Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, their daughter is Pansy that you attended school with. You may not know her since she was in Slytherin and older then you."

Hermione could feel the fear coming of the students but tried to calm them. "See I told you that Lord Voldermort cared that you were happy. I think you will find that you enjoy spending time here. At dinner you will each sit with the families you were introduced to. You will also attend weddings tomorrow. Calantha and Gibor's daughter Pansy is getting married tomorrow, along with several of my other friends. So you will get to see how beautiful wizarding weddings are. I believe we have ten couples marrying tomorrow.

And I'm sure if you look around you will see several of your classmates scattered among the tables. I know that Jane Crassweld is here and Avery Bludstroe. I'm not sure who else but that's a start. Also Mr. Greengrass said that if you want he can round up enough brooms and players for a quidditch match after tea."

Mikaca looked at Mr. Greengrass, "Really sir we could have a quidditch game?"

"Of course we have Draco, Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, Adrian who is marrying Calantha and Gibor's daughter. We have a lot of players; and I know that I have at least three brooms here. I'm sure you have your broom don't you Severus?"

"I have two brooms here and I can always floo into the castle for school brooms if I need to."

"I'll pass the word around after tea and we can have a game. Make sure you wear gloves and warm clothes with the wind off the ocean it will be cold."

All of the students were excited even Beatrice. Hermione noticed she was staring at Draco like she was star struck. Leaning over and whispering, "I take it you like Draco?"

Beatrice turned bright red, "Please don't tell him I thought I was hiding it."

"Well you will be spending lots of time with him since it's his mom that wants to get to know you."

"But, that would make him my brother, EWEEEEEEEE!"

Hermione laughed, and the whole table looked at her. "Sorry everyone Beatrice and I were having a discussion and she told me something funny. Sorry it's personal so I can't share."

Cissy looked over at Beatrice she loved the girl's pretty eyes and wanted to get to know her better. Cissy was really lonely now that Lucius had messed up and died from the hexes that the Dark Lord inflicted on him. Cissy was very mad at Lucius, she personally liked Hermione, and Lucius should have grown up and kept his mouth and mind shut. "Beatrice, do you like to go shopping?"

"Yes, I do but when I lived with my grandmother we didn't go very often."

"Have you ever been to Paris shopping? It's so amazing, the shops are just beautiful and the dresses are amazing. The gown Hermione is wearing came from our last trip to Paris."

Beatrice looked at Hermione's dress for the second time that day. "Her dress is so beautiful everything I've seen her wear is just beautiful! Lady Hermione looks so much like a lady I don't feel very pretty next to her."

Hermione pulled Beatrice into a hug, "Oh sweetie you are just gorgeous don't you ever doubt yourself. You can ask your headmaster; I was the ugliest kid growing up. I've just straightened up in just the last month or so. It takes girls a little longer to grow into our looks then men. You are so pretty now that by the time you get 17 or 18 you are going to knock the socks right off the guys."

Everyone at the table except for Severus and the Dark Lord agreed neither of them ever gave people praise like that. Beatrice looked happy, and Cissy added to what Hermione said, "We will get you some pretty dress robes and you will knock the socks off of them now. You just wait and see; maybe I can talk this strict headmaster of yours into letting you got to Paris between Christmas and New Years."

Mikaela was watching all of this with wide eyes, "Wow Beatrice Paris!"

Everyone smiled at her sound and look of wonder. "Maybe we can take both of you since you are surrounded by boys." Cissy added.

Severus just shook his head he knew this was a bad idea the women were going to leave him to supervise the three boys. Sure enough all of the women at the table were talking about making a full day of shopping for all of them.

Severus groaned, and Hermione heard him, "What was that about?"

"Who will be watching the young men while you ladies are out shopping?"

"Well you men will you will be playing Quidditch and doing men things won't you?"

Gibor Parkinson and Stewart Greengrass laughed at Severus and Stewart spoke up, "Don't worry Lord Severus we will keep the boys busy. As long as the weather is half way decent we can fly and if the weather is bad we can play chess."

The Dark Lord spoke up, "I'm afraid you gentlemen will have to keep the boys busy; Severus and I still have some mattes for both the school and the ministry to finish up over break. Nevertheless, I think my wife could use a gown or two and I'm sure Lady Hermione will watch out for her for me. The girls can make a day of it with protection."

Ginny looked at her husband and smiled, "I'll find a corner and have Hermione conjure me a chair and I'll supervise."

The group continued to talk until tea was over, Gibor and Stewart went around to the tables and told everyone to meet out by the rose garden for a game of Quidditch. The boys started having trouble sitting still, Hermione realizing this looked to the Dark Lord, "Excuse me my Lord would it be ok if I released the children to go get heavy clothes on so that they can get ready to go out?"

"Yes, of course, I will see you children later, make sure you have plenty of warm clothes on and have someone cast a warming spell on you if you don't know how to do one."

Hermione looked to the children, as they started to spill out, "Children you need to thank our Lord and show your respect."

The twins wondered a minute and then Beatrice started, "Thank you my Lord for allowing us to visit, and thank you for allowing us to leave," then she curtsied. The others followed they said thank you and bowed or curtsied.

Once the children left, the Dark Lord turned to Hermione, "You are going to make an excellent mother, you handled the children perfectly. You reminded them when they needed it but you didn't hand fed them, you let them think a minute about what they needed to do."

"Thank you my Lord I don't feel like I'm managing that well, I'm not that much older than they are."

"Oh you might not be in age but in knowledge and maturity you are light years older than they are."

Hermione smiled, blushed, and didn't know how to answer that; so she kept her mouth shut. Soon after the tea broke up, Hermione and the girls met with Cissy, Alicia and many of the other women to watch the men and boys play quidditch.

Hermione transformed a couple of the benches in the rose garden into quidditch bleachers and then cast a warming spell over the bleachers. The group climbed up and enjoyed a nice warm seat even with the wind blowing off the ocean.

Severus acted as referee the boys and the men played quidditch until they could no longer see the balls. When they finally came down everyone that was flying was half frozen; even with warming spells and heavy clothes, they couldn't feel their feet.

Hermione hurried the students she was responsible for into the house and make Mikaca go take a hot shower before they got ready for dinner. The girls were sent to get dresses on for dinner, while Severus was showering Hermione changed into a dressier robe and had Pippy put her hair up. Then she went out into the sitting room and helped the girls do their hair.

Once Severus and Mikaca joined them, they went back down to the courtroom. Severus and Hermione met with Calantha and Gibor at the door and Mikaca and Mikaela joined them at their table while Beatrice came to the head table with Hermione and Severus since Cissy now at the head table with Draco.

Hermione was beginning to think dinner was never going to end. She was very sleepy after sitting out in the cool air all afternoon. She noticed that many of the children were covering their mouth so they could yawn. Even Severus who never showed he was tired was showing signs of it.

When the meal finally ended, Hermione and Severus visited with the Greengrass's and Parkinson's for a few minutes in the hall along with Cissy. The kids were so sleepy that Hermione; quickly ended the visiting and herded her children up to the quarters so that they could get to bed. The group was so tired that they didn't even complain when they were sent to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Christmas eve morning dawned cold and clear; the group wedding was taking place in the courtroom at two in the afternoon. Hermione knew it was going to be a very busy day.

Hermione got her shower and then went to get the kids up. Cissy, Calantha and Gibor were eating breakfast with them this morning so she wanted the kids up and dressed.

Hermione had arranged last night for breakfast to be served in their quarters. The first to arrive was Cissy, she and Beatrice were planning to spend the morning together. After breakfast, they were going to Diagon alley until time for the weddings.

Next Calantha and Gibor came in along with Pansy, Mikaela and Mikaca came rushing out when they heard Calnatha's voice; the kids seemed to like both of them. Severus was pouring tea and coffee for everyone as they arrived.

Hermione was happy to see the groups settling in and being comfortable with one and another. Soon after Calantha and her family arrived, Pippy announced breakfast was ready. The group gathered around the table talking and enjoying each other's company. Gibor and Severus were talking about the ministry. Severus was afraid that he was going to get drug into the Ministry whether he wanted it or not.

Gibor wasn't sure what was going to happen, he knew that he was now in charge of Magical Game Enforcement; the Dark Lord had notified him last night.

"Congratulations Gibor, I think you will be an excellent director."

"Thank you Severus, I hadn't planned on taking a position but the Dark Lord wanted someone he could trust. I guess I was that someone."

Calantha spoke up, "of course you were the one, you are excellent with organization and you love Quidditch and other magical games."

Hermione listened to them talk, "From what I know of our Lord he knows his people very well and would never accept or ask anything out of you that he didn't' think you were perfect for."

Calantha nodded, "Listen to Hermione she is right!"

Gibor laughed, "Yes my dear I will do that."

Pansy looked at Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, who would have thought that she and Pansy would have turned into such great friends. "Are you ready for your wedding today?"

"I think so, I can't wait to marry Greg, he is a wonderful man and I've been blessed."

"I think he's the one that is blessed he's getting one of my good friends who is an amazing lady!"

All of the adults nodded their head agreeing. Severus finally spoke up, "I know you thought Greg was just a follower during your school years but I talked to him many times and you will find you have a gentle and kind man that Loves You."

Mikaela and Mikaca had been listening to everyone that was talking. Mikaela finally got brave. "Ms. Pansy, aren't you a little scared to get married? You didn't even finish school and now you are getting married."

"I did finish school Mikaela just like Hermione and Draco did; we just took our NEWT's early. I was smart enough to take my test early and so was Greg. I would have liked to finish my final year but there is the need for many of us to move on and start our lives."

Hermione nodded, "Yes Mikaela I know it might be hard for you to understand right now. But, life has moved on and I couldn't be the Headmaster's wife without finishing early. I am very happy with my life and love Severus dearly; I wouldn't change a thing."

Mikaela looked thoughtfully at Hermione, "you seem so much older than Ms. Pansy and I want her for a sister not as an adult." Mikaela turned down her lips and pouted.

Pansy laughed, "Mikaela I'll still be yours and Mikaca's sister I'll just not live in the house with you. And your right Hermione is older in her actions then I am. But, she has been since her first year at Hogwarts I'm sure she would have been older than me even at birth."

"You promise? You will be my sister?"

Pansy walked around the table so she could hug Mikaela, "I promise I'll always be yours and Mikaca's big sister."

Hermione and Severus watched the two girls, Hermione felt really good about this adoption. And an adoption it would be the Parkinson's were already in love with Mikaela and Mikaca. Hermione couldn't get over how they just flowed together; Hermione was sure that come summer break the two would be going home to the Parkinson's.

Hermione felt Severus in her mind, "They will make a good family."

Hermione smiled to Severus and nodded, "They will."

Breakfast was a fun affair for the most part and after it was over Mikaela and Mikaca went downstairs with the Parkinson's; Cissy had Beatrice get her cloak and the two of them left to go to Diagon Alley to shop. Hermione reminded Beatrice she needed to be back no later than 12:30 so that she would have time to get ready for the weddings.

Cissy waived bye and Hermione and Severus both sighed, "It seems awfully quiet with all of them gone." Hermione looked at Severus as she spoke.

"I personally am glad they are all gone, I enjoy spending time with just you."

Hermione knew exactly what her husband was thinking and squealed a little when he swept her up into his arms. "And exactly what do you think you are going to do to me sir?"

"Witch I'm going to take you to my bed and ravish you." He smirked as he lowered his head and touched his lips to Hermione's."

She sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss, "Well then husband you better get busy because this witch can't wait to feel your tool stroking her deep and hard."

Severus quickly strode into their bedroom throwing his hand behind him to wandlessly lock and sound proofed the room. "I love you Hermione and I could stay buried in you all day every day. You are dangerous around me; I can't keep my hands off of you."

Hermione smiled up, her husband, and started unhooking the clasps on his robe and when he laid her on their bed, where Hermione flicked her wand and stripped her husband with a flick. Severus pulled his wand off the nightstand where it had ended up and quickly made Hermione's clothes disappear.

Severus lay on the bed next to Hermione and caressed Her stomach than moved up to her breasts where he flicked her nipples carefully. Then blew on them before placing his mouth on them and beginning to suckle; Hermione groaned as he placed his mouth on her nipple and sucked, she could feel the heat flowing to the apex of her thighs.

Severus loved the feel of Hermione squirming under his hands as he continued to suck on her breasts Severus lowered his hand to her mound and then started slowly stroking her clit, before placing two fingers inside her.

All Hermione could think as Severus stroked her was that she wanted his large lovely tool inside her. Pulling herself free enough to make Severus stop Hermione, pushed Severus over on his back and climbed on top of him.

Severus groaned as Hermione placed his cock at her opening and slide down over him. He didn't know what he did to deserve this witch but he thanked the gods every day. Hermione set a slow easy pace, loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach she knew it wouldn't be too much longer until she broke in a shuddering climax.

Severus was very in tuned to Hermione's delightful body and he knew she was close so he rolled her over and moved on top starting to pound into her. Hermione groaned and, "More Severus more!!!!"

Soon both of them groaned and Severus collapsed on top of Hermione. In a few seconds, he rolled off and pulled Hermione close into his arms. "I have no idea of how I ended up with someone so special of you but I will thank the God's every day!"

Hermione smiled, "I love you too and I also thank the God's for our time together. You are an amazing man Severus Snape Prince."

Severus sighed and pulled Hermione even closer, "We have to attend the weddings in a few hours; I suppose we should get up and get our showers. We will have Beatrice back before to awful long."

Hermione groaned, "I'm glad we don't have children. I could get used to spending mornings like this."

Severus laughed, "I've made you a wanton woman!"

"Never, I wouldn't be like this with anyone but you my love."

Severus pulled Hermione up on his chest and began to kisses her in a way that made her wish it would never end. Hermione had tears running down her face when they separated, "I love you Severus."

Severus didn't know what to say so he just turned and looked deep in her eyes, "I love you!"

Hermione pulled herself up on the pillows, "I suppose we should head for the shower."

Severus got up and offered Hermione his hand to pull her up, "Come on witch we will get our shower so we don't get caught in an uncomfortable situation."

Hermione laughed, "taking a shower together may bet us in just such a situation."

Hermione and Severus were still laughing when they finally got out of the shower after yet another shag. Hermione couldn't believe that Severus was almost forty years old, he had the body of a young man and more stamina then she had.

Hermione quickly dried her hair and called for Pippy. Pippy popped in, "Yes mistress?"

"Can you do my hair for me? You always do such a wonderful job of it."

"Of course I would love doing mistress hair it's so pretty!"

Hermione smiled at Pippy, "I can't thank you enough,

Hermione watched and Pippy worked on her hair in just a few minutes her hair was laying in beautiful ringlets pulled up into an oversized clip in the back. Pippy then snapped her fingers and Hermione found her lounge robe gone and in its place, her dress robes. Hermione had chosen to wear her emerald green robes and her gold and emerald jewels. Looking at herself in the magical mirror Hermione was happy with what she saw. The mirror smiled at her, "You look beautiful my dear you will make the brides seem under dressed."

Hermione smiled at the mirror, "thank you."

Hermione walked into the sitting room to find Beatrice heading to her room to change and Cissy telling Severus she would see him in an hour for lunch and the weddings.

Hermione and Severus talked while Beatrice was showering and changing, she came out of her bedroom with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Beatrice?"

"I can't get my hair to stay up."

Hermione smiled, "go sit down in front of your vanity, and Pippy will be there to do your hair she is amazing."

Hermione called for Pippy, "Miss Beatrice is in her room crying because she can't get her hair to look nice would you mind doing her hair?"

"Course mistress Pippy take care."

Pippy popped into Beatrice's room, "Miss Beatrice, don't cry Pippy take care hair."

Beatrice watched as Pippy took the hairbrush and had it start moving in her hair soon hair spray and combs were all working on her hair. Then everything lay back down and Beatrice looked up at the mirror. "OH Pippy, thank you so much, it's beautiful!"

"Miss Beatrice happy, Pippy happy."

Beatrice came running out of her room, "Hermione look, Pippy did my hair it's beautiful!"

"She does amazing work with hair, she does mine many times."

Beatrice was so happy that she had a magical glow around her, Cissy had bought her the new dress she was wearing and Pippy had done her hair she felt like a princess.

"Are you two ladies ready for lunch?"

Hermione nodded and took the arm Severus offered, Severus offered his other arm to Beatrice and she glowed even brighter. Hermione looked at Severus and he nodded, he had noticed the magical glow.

Beatrice walked in on Severus's other arm with Hermione like she had done this her whole life. Hermione had to laugh Beatrice was really loving this.

Severus sat Hermione and then pulled out the chair and sat Beatrice. Cissy came in a few minutes later with Draco and shortly after she entered the inner chamber, door opened and the Dark Lord came in without Ginny. When he told them to raise Hermione asked at once, "Is Ginny alright my Lord?"

"She's just very tired; she had an early lunch and is resting till time for the weddings. The healer said that she would have our little boy by the end of January at the latest. He is growing much faster than any child they have seen. He is showing all signs of being close to full term already."

Hermione nodded, "If she needs anything please let me know."

"Of course you will be the first to know even when she goes into labor."

Lunch was a quick and quiet affair; they had to have it finished by one so the room could be transformed for the weddings.

Hermione and Severus joined the Greengrass and the Crassweld's along with Harry while the room was changed over. Severus was acting in the Dark Lords place since Ginny was too tired to entertain the guests.

Hermione enjoyed the time they spent, she talked with Sylvia and Jane Crassweld along with Alicia, the men were sitting together talking. Jacob, Joshua and the youngest Crassweld had a great time playing with the Greengrass's boarhound. Hermione knew the boys would have to be _scourgified _before heading to the weddings they had hound slobbers all over them. Nevertheless, the two boys looked the happiest that Hermione had seen since she knew them.

At half past one, the group moved to the courtroom for the weddings. The group was going to be married all at once. Hermione once again thanked the God's that she didn't have to get married like this. She loved the way her wedding was done at daybreak and bare foot outside so that the four elements could help with their binding.

Hermione watched as Ron and the other men walked in, she saw that the same priest that had married her and Severus was officiating; turning to Beatrice who was sitting next to her Hermione told her to follow the responses of the others in the room. The chairs were arranged in a circle around the priest and grooms with a small opening near the door to the inner chamber where others could join.

Hermione heard the door open and looked to see whom it was, then quickly rose and curtsied. The Dark Lord and Ginny joined the circle next to Severus. Hermione quickly pulled her wand and put a cushioning charm on the chair Ginny was getting ready to sit in and then took the tissue she had in her hand and transformed it into an ottoman so Ginny could prop her feet up.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Thank you so much, oh I love your cushioning charms they are always so soft."

The Dark Lord looked to Hermione, "Thank you Lady Hermione, I can always depend on you to make my wife comfortable."

Hermione smiled and leaned behind Severus to talk with Ginny, "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired and huge, the healer said I could have him by the end of January maybe before. I hope before as huge as I'm getting."

Hermione nodded, "I hate to say this but I think you get bigger every day, your little man is growing quickly."

"The healers now think it's because of the strength of our Lord's magic."

Severus nodded at that, "My mother was said to have had me at eight months and I was a full size baby. They believed it was because of my magic. My mother said I _accioed_ my first toy at two months. I'm sure your baby will top that. Especially with two such amazing magical parents; and then he has been surrounded with very strong magic since the first day of your pregnancy with so many of us living in the manor."

The Dark Lord looked at Severus, "I believe you might be on to something Severus. My child has been surrounded by all of my followers from day one; and then my Ginevra is very strong magically as well as myself."

Hermione thought on what Severus had said and what she had read, "She would like to follow up on the thoughts and make some notes. Now that the war was over less and less of the followers were living in the manor. Hermione hoped that she could track Ginny's next pregnancy and child and see if there was a difference without all of the followers living in the manor. Hermione was deep in thought that she didn't hear the Dark Lord talking to her. The first she realized that she had tuned out was when she felt the Dark Lord's mind in hers.

"Oh my Lord I'm so sorry, I was thinking on what Severus had said and,"

"Stop Hermione I know what you were thinking and I'm sure Ginevra will allow you to do your research when she becomes pregnant with our next child."

Hermione turned red, "I apologize my Lord, my thoughts just took over."

Severus did a quick peek into Hermione's mind and saw what she was thinking. "Very interesting, I would like to do a study on this also. I wish we could have thought of this before now, we could have taken reading from Queen Ginevra."

The brides began walking in so Hermione and the rest of the group quieted down and stood. Soon the Priest started the bindings:

"May this place be consecrated for our Gods.

Everyone responded, "So it shall be."

"Who presents this man to the Gods for Binding to this woman?"

The Priest went through the presenting and then asked each bride and groom if they wanted to become one with their partner.

Then he started calling the four elements, "Be with us beings of Air, tie the bonds between these two.

The witnesses once again called out; "So it shall be."

"Be with us being of Fire; tie them with passion of your fire."

"So it shall be."

"Be with us being of Water; tie them with the soul of your spirit."

"So it shall be."

Be with us being of Earth; tie them with your strength and desire."

"So it shall be."

The power of the magic started to be felt by all, but Hermione didn't think it felt as strong as when she and Severus had been married.

"Will all of the witness's please bless these couple and their binding?"

All of those present pulled their wands and said; "We as witnesses bless these couples and their binding. So it shall be."

"God and goddess of air, fire, water and earth bless these rings and bind these two to each other."

The rings glowed bright white and then faded out. The priest continued the bindings and at the end; said another incantation "obligates vita" and the binding cord glowed along with the rings and the binding cord disappeared as a white line appeared on their wrists; it would disappear after they consummate their wedding.

The witnesses once again answered, "So it shall be."

The priest called out, "You may kiss your brides."

Everyone clapped as the brides and grooms kissed, the Dark Lord waved his wand and the room changed into a party room with a large area for dancing, the back wall disappeared and the room was extended into the large entry room. A table was out in the entranceway groaning under food. The orchestra was playing the first dance for the couples by the time Hermione had a chance to congratulate all of them.

Ginny was sitting in her throne chair in the front of the room near the inner chamber with her feet up and an elf bringing her pineapple juice; "Ginny can I get you anything or do anything for you?"

"No Hermione I am just so tired, I really need to think about going back to bed. I'm just so tired; the healer said that the baby is growing so fast that he's depleting both my nutrients and my magic. That's why I'm so exhausted all the time. I'm actually looking forward to not being pregnant; my mother said she loved being pregnant but not me."

"I wonder if Severus is right all of the magic you have been surrounded with has caused the baby to be stronger magically and grow quickly."

"I don't know but if that's what you are thinking about checking with my next pregnancy I have no problem with it. I would love to know if that's what happened and I hope the next pregnancy is not the same."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and turned when she heard her name called, "I need to see what Mikaela needs if you need me call for Pippy and she will find me."

Ginny nodded, and turned to watch Ron dance with Millicent.

Hermione walked over to Mikaela, "What did you need honey?"

"Oh, nothing I was just telling Jane that you were really nice."

"I'm sorry I thought you needed me, are you girls enjoying your selves?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, Lady Hermione the weddings were beautiful."

Hermione could tell that Jane still wasn't comfortable around her, "Where is Harry?" Hermione looked around to see if she could see him.

"I believe he was talking to a set of red head men that looked a lot alike."

"That must be Fred and George Weasley; I'll see if I can find them. Enjoy yourselves."

Hermione looked around and found Fred and George; they were with Harry, Severus and the Dark Lord. Hermione moved in that direction; Severus saw her standing back a little he held out his hand. Drawing her into the group, Severus looked down at her, "How are you doing my beautiful Lady?"

"I'm fine I'm much happier we had our outside wedding."

Severus nodded, "I felt it was a much more pleasant time, and we didn't have to share it with others."

The Dark Lord heard them and moved closer so he could speak with them, "I would never have my right hand marry in a ceremony like this. You are too important to be in a group like this. Your binding was much stronger than any of these the magic was stronger. But, then again the witch and wizard are much stronger; I think the God's blessed your marriage stronger also."

"Thank you my Lord, I thought the magic of the God's felt stronger at our binding but then I was in the middle of it also."

"It was much stronger Severus, the light when the binding was completed was blinding with the two of you."

Severus thought for a minute, "I remember that the light from yours and Queen Ginevra's binding was startling bright. It glowed a golden yellow and hovered for several minutes."

"The only thing I remember from my binding was the glow from my beautiful wife. She glowed a brilliant gold during the entire biding."

"I wish I could have been there for Ginny, she has always been my best friend."

"I wish you could have also, but life wasn't working right then."

Hermione nodded, "Life has changed, and I am very happy with the change."

Pippy popped in beside Hermione, "Mistress, Queen Ginevra asked for you to come to her."

Hermione quickly turned towards Ginny and went to her; Severus and the Dark Lord were fast on her heels. "Ginny are you ok?"

"I'm fine I was going to see if you would walk me to my room, I'm going to pull off these heavy robes and put on my night gown and crawl back in bed."

"Lady Hermione you stay here and enjoy yourself with your husband. I'll go with Ginevra and visit with her."

"Tom stay with our guests Hermione can go up with me and return in a few minutes."

"No Ginevra I want to be with you, we will be welcoming our son into the world soon. This group will party long and hard with no help from me."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug, "call me if you need anything; Pippy knows to answer your call."

Ginny nodded, "I will I'll let you know as soon as my labor starts!"

Ginny and the Dark Lord slipped into the inner chamber before anyone noticed that they were gone. Hermione sat at the table that was sitting near the door after Ginny left; she watched the workings and who was in and who was out of the inner circle.

Severus was approached repeatedly while he tried to talk with Mr. Crassweld, finally the two of them moved to the table Hermione was sitting at.

"Mr. Crassweld I believe you know my wife Lady Hermione."

"Of course thank you again Mrs. Prince for welcoming us to the manor."

"You are very welcome Mr. Crassweld; I loved meeting your family. As I'm sure you are aware Harry is basically my brother so I'm sure I'll be very close to your Jane once she's more comfortable around Harry's friends."

"I worry that she is a little overwhelmed with all of this life. I believe that your and Harry's life is much more pomp and circumstance then what our family is like. We are pretty plain and simple family."

"Believe me that is how Severus and I prefer life, now would the two of you like something to drink?"

"I would love a cup of tea, would you mind terribly getting us a pot?" Hermione heard Severus telling her in her mind he needed some quiet to talk with Mr. Crassweld.

"I will track down Pippy and get us a tea service and also see if I can find your wife Mr. Crassweld."

Severus put up a do not notice spell so that they could have a few minutes of quiet. "Now James, I wanted to talk to you about doing a favor for our Lord."

Severus continued to explain to James about the Dark Lords plans to start working with the wizarding world in North America. When he saw Hermione approaching with a tea tray and Sylvia Crassweld he lowered the do not notice spell and stood to take the tray from Hermione.

"Mrs. Crassweld, please join us for a cup of tea; I'm sure you are tired after dealing with this large wedding party."

"Thank you Lord Prince, but please call me Sylvia."

"I'm Severus please join Hermione and I along with your husband. Hopefully we will have a few minutes of uninterrupted time."

Sylvia sat down and noticed her husband was deep in thought, "Are you all right James?"

"Oh yes just thinking about something Severus was telling me. Are you enjoying yourself? And have you seen Jane in the last hour or two?"

"Jane is with Harry and I believe the young man's name is Ronald and his wife."

"That would be Ron Weasley, he just married Millicent they are both wonderful people. Jane will be spending a lot of time with them; Ron is a brother to Harry and me."

Sylvia looked at Hermione; she seemed so much older than Harry and Ronald. She had trouble imagining this woman as a friend of Harry and the other boy. "I'm sure that Jane will be very comfortable with you and your friends. But, I'm sure now that you are so busy being part of the, I believe it's called inner court you will have less time with your friends."

Hermione didn't like the way the woman seemed to think that Hermione shouldn't be with Harry and Ron. "Harry and Ron and I have always made time for each other even when we don't have time for anyone else. Severus knows that Harry and Ron are my brothers and realizes that I make time for them the same way I make time for Ginny."

Severus noticed that Sylvia had offered him her first name but not Hermione, yet she seemed to be able to use Hermione's first name. "My wife is a very organized lady; she will make time for everything even when she is swamped. I'm sure your daughter will find that Hermione is a wonderful friend."

Mr. Crassweld realized his wife was being almost rude to Lady Prince and he was worried. He liked her husband and wanted to move to the inner circle. "Lady Hermione I apologize I think that my wife thinks you are much older than your friends. I know from my reading that you are the same age as Harry, I also know from talking with Harry that he does consider you his sister. I hope that you will give us another chance to prove to you that we aren't stuck up."

Hermione liked James but still wasn't sure of his wife, "James, I truly understand and I understand where Sylvia is coming from." Hermione turned to Sylvia, "I realize that you are uncomfortable with me, but please realize that yes I'm married to the Dark Lords second in command. Yes, I'm friend with Queen Ginevra, but Harry and I together are best friends with the Queen's brother and that the Queen and Ron are our brother and sister in all ways except for blood. We have been together almost year round since our first year. Now if you will excuse me since Lord Voldermort and Queen Ginevra have retired I'm the host I need to make my rounds."

Hermione got up and moved away; James Crassweld gave his wife a very nasty look and turned to Lord Prince. Standing he bowed to the man, "Lord Prince I apologize for my wife and she will be writing your wife an apology. I am ashamed of how she acted in your and your wife's presence."

Severus nodded, "You do not need to apologize to me. Mrs. Crassweld, my wife is a very powerful woman in her own right. She will put up with so much and then you will find that she is not someone to get on the wrong side of. She and Harry are truly brother and sister; neither have direct families then each other. Yes, Hermione and I are married and love each other dearly; but Harry will always be her brother. So plan on getting used to my wife being part of your family; and show her respect or you and your family will answer to me and ultimately the Dark Lord."

Severus got up and walked away and James Crassweld gave his wife a very nasty look. "Go to our quarters and start writing a letter. Do not come out of our quarters, and do not talk with lady Hermione till you are told to."

Sylvia started to answer her husband and then thought better of it she had never seen her husband so upset. She knew that she had better do what he said. She wasn't afraid of her husband or this so-called Lord Prince! She didn't understand why they had to do all of this crap; they were American's they didn't need to answer to these people. In addition, she absolutely would not have her daughter be forced to marry some man because this so-called Lord Voldermort ordered it.

Severus who was standing off to the side of their table read everything Sylvia Crassweld thought. He decided that the Dark Lord needed to know what was going on and that maybe Sylvia Crassweld should be taught a lesson.

Severus moved off to where Hermione was talking with the older Goyle's and Crabbe's. "Good evening all."

"Good Evening Lord Prince, your wife was just telling us that she will be your apprentice when you start back to Hogwarts in January."

"Yes, she is a natural at potions. It will be good to have a second brewer for the family."

Colleen Crabbe turned to Hermione, "Can I be slightly nosey?"

Hermione smiled at Colleen she found that she liked her, "Of course what would you like to know?"

"I've heard rumor that you are related to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, she was my Great, great grandmother's sister."

"Oh Holy Merlin how exciting, then you are the only blood relative left is that correct?"

"Yes, I was able to open the vault in Gringotts."

The three couples talked for a few more minutes until Pansy and Greg came to tell them goodbye. They were heading to London proper for the night they would return in the morning to celebrate Christmas.

Hermione gave Pansy a hug, "have a wonderful honeymoon. Greg take good care of her."

Greg nodded and Pansy gave Hermione a hug back, "Thanks for everything Hermione."

By ten, the party was pretty much over, those left were mostly people that lived at the manor and Hermione was exhausted. "Severus I'm going to check on the children and make sure that they are ok and then head to bed."

"I'll be up in a few minutes; I need to talk to the Dark Lord for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and used the floo in the entranceway to floo up to her quarters. First, she checked on Mikaca who was sound asleep and then she moved over to Beatrice and Mikaela who were both asleep.

"Pippy"

Pippy popped into the room, "Yes Mistress."

"Please go to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson's quarters and get the black and white kitten for me."

"Yes mistress."

Pippy popped out and back in before Hermione could get the teakettle hot. "Here kitten Mistress."

"Thank you so much Pippy."

Pippy saw that Hermione was making tea and moved to the pot and finished it. "Mistress has tea, Mistress need rest tomorrow Christmas."

"Pippy would you like your Christmas gift now or would you like to join the family in the morning?"

"Mistress means I can join family?"

"Of course you are family Pippy! I want you to be with us in the morning if you want to."

"Pippy be here morning, call me bring tea service and be family."

"I'll call you when I get up in the morning, and Pippy thank you for being so good to me."

Pippy had tears in her eyes, "Mistress greatest mistress ever."

Hermione gave Pippy and hug and Pippy popped out. Hermione was sure that Severus would be a while with the Dark Lord he seemed interested in something he learned from reading Sylvia Crassweld's mind. Hermione was learning her husband and could tell when he was using Legilimency on someone.

Therefore, she moved to the bedroom and started reading the book that Severus had given her to read on potions.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermione woke up to kids in the other room trying to be quiet but not managing it. Hermione shook Severus, "The children are awake and I think they have found their presents."

Hermione and Severus pulled on robes and went into the sitting room. Severus looked at the children looking at the presents and the little black and white half kneazle being loved on by Mikaela and Beatrice holding her Pigmy Puff.

"It looks like Father Christmas made it to see you doesn't it?" Severus actually smiled and the kids gapped at him.

Just as the kids were getting very antsy about opening their presents there was a knock at the door and the Greengrass's dropped the twins off and Pippy popped in.

Hermione smiled at the kids, "if one of you will hand Severus that green and silver present and Pippy the red and green present you can open your presents."

Beatrice handed Severus the silver and green present and the other to Pippy. Severus pulled a package out of his robe pocket and gave it to Hermione; "and this is for you my dear."

Hermione watched as the kids opened their presents they were all excited and thrilled with what they got. Mikaela was so in love with her kitten she didn't care what else she got. Hermione had to encourage her to open rest of her presents. Beatrice loved her dress and jewelry she also loved on her pigmy puff.

The boys couldn't wait to get someone to play chess with their new sets and Mikaca wanted to fly as soon as possible. Hermione had given Pippy a hairbrush and some barrettes for her little tuffs of hair. She was so thrilled that she had tears as she looked at them. "Mistress and master is too good to Pippy, I can't thank both enough."

Hermione was surprised at the little elf she was over whelmed with such a small gift. The kids were almost as overwhelmed with all they had received.

Pippy was wiping tears as she popped out and just a few seconds later she popped back in with a tea and coffee service. "Pippy bring breakfast in one moment."

Hermione smiled at the little elf as she popped in and out. Once the kids were settled at the table eating Hermione turned to Severus and offered him her hand. "Come sit on the couch with me."

Severus moved to the couch with Hermione, Hermione slowly unwrapped her present. She gasped when she opened the package. Inside was the most beautiful platinum necklace Hermione had ever seen it was a thin chain that ended in a Celtic knot. "Severus it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, as you know I'm Irish and my great great grandfather had something similar made for my great grandmother when she was a little girl. It has been lost some during years but she talked about it often. I hope you enjoy it as much as she enjoyed hers. I believe you know that a Celtic knot has no beginning and no end; much like our love has no end."

Severus opened his present in it was a new clasp and chain for his cloak, it was also platinum and had a snake twisted into a Celtic knot. Severus smiled, "It looks like we had a very similar thought in our gifts."

Hermione nodded, "I guess we have very similar tastes in what we like also."

Hermione held up the necklace for Severus to put it on her. It was perfect the way it was made she could wear it all the time if she wanted to.

Hermione and Severus joined the children at the table for breakfast. The children were all excited and talking a mile a minute. Severus had found that these five didn't bother him as much as most of the children did. He wasn't sure if it was the children or if it was Hermione. But, he actually enjoyed them talking about their presents and when little Mikaela came over and hugged him telling him thank you he actually hugged her back.

"You are welcome Miss Mikaela, I hope that you enjoyed your Christmas with us."

Soon all of the children were thanking them, Severus agreed to play the winner of the chess game between the twins while Beatrice and Mikaela were reading the books that Hermione had picked out for them. Beatrice was trying some of the beauty charms on Mikaela; who loved having her hair look different every few minutes.

Hermione smiled when Beatrice put Mikaela's hair all up on top of her head and then did her face all up in silver makeup. "Beatrice I think Mikaela is a little young for that look." Laughing all the time.

Severus looked at Mikaela and his mouth dropped open, "Very much too young for that look. Please change her back to her normal look."

Beatrice, Mikaela and Hermione all laughed at Severus he was really put out that Mikaela was looking so old with the hair and makeup.

The Prince's and their wards finally got their showers and headed down to the courtroom around ten; Severus and Hermione levitating packages for their friends in front of them.

Jacob and Joshua ran to the Greengrass's to share what they had received from Severus and Hermione; and then opened the packages they received from the Greengrass's and others. Mikaela, Mikaca and Beatrice went to the head table with Hermione and Severus, Beatrice was telling Cissy about what she had received and was surprised with several packages appeared in front of her.

"Those are from myself and Draco I hope you have a Happy Christmas."

"I can't accept these I don't have anything for you."

"You aren't expected to have anything for me except time."

The Parkinson's also had gifts for Mikaela and Mikaca, both children were surprised by that too.

Hermione had a gift for Ginny and Severus had a gift for the Dark Lord, Hermione also had gifts for Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Hermione looked around to see if she could see the boys, eventually she found Harry with the Crassweld's, Hermione really didn't want to be around the mother after last night but she wanted to give Harry his present.

Severus watched as Hermione spotted Potter and the Crassweld family; "Hermione I'll go with you to deliver Mr. Potter's gift."

"Thank you Severus, I don't know why that woman dislikes me but I can tell you I won't put up with her being rude to me today. I'll hex her into the next century; I just will not deal with it."

"You don't need to worry about that, they are to appear in front of the Dark Lord this afternoon, I believe Mrs. Crassweld will change her tune after that. The Dark Lord was very unhappy with what I learned from her."

The Dark Lord with his exceptional hearing looked over to Hermione and Severus; "Severus I would like to escort your wife to Mr. Potter, if I may?"

"Of course my lord, I'm sure Hermione would find it a great honor."

Hermione nodded, she was familiar enough with court now to know that this didn't bode well for Mrs. Crassweld. "I would be most honored my Lord!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione she didn't know what was going on but she knew Tom had come to bed very late last night and was upset about something. Ginny looked down at the package that Hermione had put down in front of her before giving her a hug. She took off the beautiful gold bow and slowly unwrapped the gift and then gasped. Inside the package was a beautiful Waterford Crystal perfume bottle and when she uncorked it she realized that inside was a special perfume made by Severus.

"Oh MY, Hermione and Severus thank you so much, I can tell that the perfume is one of your special blends isn't it."

Severus nodded, "Yes my Queen, Hermione suggested the scent any time you run low let us know and we will be happy to make you more."

Ginny reached across and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Thank you, I am so happy you are back in my life."

"I'm just as happy to be here with you, I missed you while we were apart."

Hermione picked up her gift from Ginny, Inside was a rare potions book that Hermione had always thought was just a rumor she really didn't think the book existed. It was a potion book from Merlin.

"Severus, look at this."

Hermione reverently picked up the book and handed it to Severus, "Holy Merlin it's one of his original books. I always thought this was just a legend but it's real."

Ginny smiled at Severus and Hermione both of them were totally in awe, "You can thank my husband for finding that book. He told one of his followers that owned a used book store to find the oldest potion book he could find. This is what he came up with."

"Ginny, My Lord I I I just don't know what to say, this is far too precious for me to have."

"No Hermione you have always loved and respected books that is yours to keep."

Severus nodded to Hermione and then started opening his package and he was just as stunned as Hermione, he had Nicholas Flamel's potion journals in his hands. "How, I mean no, I mean thank you." Severus didn't know what he was trying to say he was stunned.

The Dark Lord smiled, "If ever two people deserved those gifts it's the two of you. You are two of the most gifted people I know and you both have more respect for books then anyone I know. Enjoy your gifts and use them with good health."

"We truly don't deserve these but we can't thank you and you Queen Ginevra for such a precious gift."

Hermione nodded, "We are not worthy but we are thrilled."

The Dark Lord realized that the noise level was getting a little overwhelming, "Hermione are you ready to deliver your gift to Harry?"

"Of course my lord," Hermione rose with the Dark Lord and took the arm he offered her.

Hermione let the Dark Lord lead her to the table that Harry and his future in-laws were kneeling. The Dark Lord looked around, "All may return to their seats but this table."

The Dark Lord looked at Mrs. Crassweld, he wasn't happy with what he was reading in her mind. "Harry you and Miss Crassweld may be seated."

The Dark Lord continued to look into Mrs. Crassweld mind, he turned to Hermione; "please take Mr. Potter and Miss Crassweld to the table with the Weasley family. I'll be over in a moment to escort you back to our table."

Hermione curtsied, "Of course my Lord."

Hermione led Harry and Jane to the table the Weasley's were sitting at. She took out her wand, enlarged the table, and added two more chairs. "I have gifts for all of you."

Hermione passed out gifts for the Weasley family and for Harry; and talked to the group for a while they had all given Hermione presents. Harry pulled his wand out and conjured Hermione a chair since it seemed the Dark Lord was going to be a while. "Here Hermione sit down I think Lord Voldermort is going to be a while. I wish he hadn't put up a silencing charm. I would like to know what that is all about."

"I don't' think you want to Harry, I'm not sure what it is but I think it might have to do with Jane's mother and her ummm rudeness to me."

Jane gasped, "Oh no she wasn't? I'm so sorry Lady Prince my mother was born and raised in America and has many of the beliefs from there. Including that she won't bow down to anyone; it's that American thing that everyone is equal."

"I was being very polite to her last night and I'm sorry to say she was just rude. Your father told her to write a letter of apology she was so rude."

"I am sorry Lady Prince please understand that my mother doesn't represent my father and I."

Hermione nodded and took a quick glance over to where the Dark Lord was sitting looking at Sylvia Crassweld.

Meanwhile, at the table with the Dark Lord, Mrs. Crassweld was just starting to learn a little. "You know Sylvia those two twits as you think of my wife and Lady Hermione could probably hex you into the next century and enjoy doing it. Be glad you weren't in the war we just came through. You would not have survived; for one thing I don't have to use Legilimency you, all I have to do is watch your face. But, being in your mind is very interesting.

I will tell you that Lady Hermione has more respect and knowledge in her little finger nails then you have in your whole body. She is a very powerful witch and also very smart. She will become a Potion Master in the very near future, and do great things.

My wife on the other hand is totally off limits in your thoughts. She is not a fat brood cow as you seem to think and I will remind you that she is carrying a very powerful child that is developing faster than healers have ever seen. I will tell you that my son will be born in a few days.

Now for your attitude, I believe we should give you some lessons, Mr. Crassweld you may have your seat, on the other hand your wife will be sent to the dungeons."

Mr. Crassweld sat down and looked at his wife, he loved her but she may have just got their whole family killed. He didn't know whether to speak on her behave or not. But, that seemed to be taken out of his hands as the Dark Lord looked at him.

"You have something to say on your wife's behave James?"

"Yes, My Lord if I may speak, my wife was brought up in America where there is no royalty and nothing but a president that serves at the pleasure of the masses. She doesn't understand our way of life, and that you truly are the leader of our world. Please take that into your thoughts as you punish her."

The Dark Lord looked deeper into James Crassweld's mind, the man loved his wife; but he also realized that she was in the wrong and was very unhappy with her. "I see that you are very unhappy with your wife's actions; I also see you understand she must be punished. I will take into consideration that she is an American without our knowledge."

The Dark Lord looked over his followers, "Gibbons, Jugson," both men hurried forward and knelt in front of their Lord, "take this woman to the dungeon and chain her to the wall, I'll be down later."

Both men jumped up and grabbed Sylvia, who started screaming. "You can't do this, I'm an American citizen, James stop them."

James Crassweld lowered his head and tried to block out his wife's screams. Everyone in the courtroom just stared at the woman being glad it wasn't them. Jane Crassweld started to stand and go after her mother but Harry and Hermione grabbed her arms to stop her. "What is he going to do to her? I can't let him hurt her."

Harry bent over to Jane, "He won't hurt her to badly he wants her to realize that she can't be nasty to members of court. From what I gathered listening to your father last night she was very rude to Hermione. And it sounds like she was thinking really nasty things about Queen Ginevra. Your father was screaming at her last night and telling her she had to write a note of apology. I would say she didn't write the note and was then continuing to be nasty in her mind. Both Lord Vodlermort and Lord Prince are great at Legilimency, they can read any of our thoughts."

Jane wasn't happy but stayed in her seat, the Dark Lord walked over and everyone began to get up when he stopped them. I've just come to escort Lady Hermione back to our table. Miss Crassweld I'm sure you are unhappy, but your mother needs to learn respect. I will promise you that I will not hurt her to badly. Now Lady Hermione are you ready to return."

"Of course my Lord." Hermione rose, took the Dark Lords arm, and returned to the head table. Severus and Draco along with the other men at the table rose when they returned. Severus pulled out Hermione's chair and then sat after the Dark Lord took his seat.

Hermione actually now felt sorry for the Crassweld's she had made all of the mistakes possible. "My Lord my I speak?"

"Hermione you don't have to ask of course."

"I hope you will understand but I ask you to go gentle with Mrs. Crassweld, she's not used to our ways. I want Harry's wife to like our world and hurting her mother won't do that."

"But what of the way she treated you Hermione?"

"My Lord I've been treated that way most of my time in our world; I would like to her to see that we have forgiveness."

"Very well I'll just leave her chained in the dungeon for today and make her apologize in front of court to you and Ginevra. I will also warn her that next time she will feel the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione sighed she felt much better about that but still didn't feel great. "Thank you my Lord."


	40. Chapter 40

Christmas morning was a long affair in the Courtroom. Finally around noon the elves popped in and began setting the tables and getting ready for the large Christmas feast.

The Christmas feast was extreme; there was ham, duck, roast beef, along with all types of potatoes and vegetables. By the time desert was served most people were to full to even think about it. Hermione was very happy when Draco suggested that a game of Quidditch might make it possible for everyone to enjoy desert later.

Hermione _accioed _her heavy cloak she had promised Mikaca she would watch him on his new broom. By the time the game started almost everyone that had enjoyed their lunch was out in the rose garden either planning on playing or watching the game. Hermione once again transfigured a couple of the benches into stadium style seats up on tall legs so that the spectators could watch the game in comfort. Several others took the time to put warming charms on the stands.

Severus was planning on refereeing once he placed a warming charm on his broom and robes; he turned to Mikaca and did the same to him. "Oh, thank you headmaster, that makes it much easier to move then a ton of clothes."

Severus nodded, "remind me before we return to school and I'll teach you the charm so that you can use it during games."

Mikaca grinned, "Really, wow thanks."

Severus released the snitch and then the bludgers before blowing his whistle and releasing the Quaffle. The game was fast and furious as the older Death Eaters and their families played along with all the students that had received new brooms.

Hermione cheered for all of the students and booed with others when one of the older players fouled or hit a bludger towards the younger players. Ginny came out and joined them after she woke from her nap and enjoyed herself. But, by the time the second game started she was once again ready to go back and lay down. Hermione escorted her back to her rooms.

"Ginny, you look very miserable; did the healer give you any idea for sure about when the baby would be born?"

"Soon they think by the end of January, he is growing so fast that they can't make a good estimate. That's why I'm always so tired; at first we thought it was maybe Veela blood in the line but the head healer said that she's seen cases like this when the baby was extremely magical. They think that is the reason he's growing so fast. He will be a very strong wizard."

"Well with you for a mother and Lord Voldermort for a father how could he be anything but extremely powerful?" Hermione smiled at Ginny and gave her a hug. "Now you need to put your feet up how about I get you some pineapple juice and a book. You can read and rest for a while."

"Thank you I would appreciate that."

Hermione made sure Ginny was comfortable and then returned to the Quidditch match. By late afternoon and three games of Quidditch the group trooped back into the courtroom. Hermione found that she was getting sleepy from sitting out in the sun and wind; even with the warming charms she had been cool.

Severus had two spots of color on his cheeks from the wind blowing. He also had his face slightly chapped from the wind blowing off the ocean. Hermione took a look around the court room everyone seemed to be happy but tired. The Dark Lord stood after everyone was settled, "I've asked the elves to provide us with sandwiches and soup for our evening meal after that you are all excused for the evening. I would like to talk with Severus, James Crassweld and his family, along with the families that have been hosting our students as well as the students."

When the Dark Lord looked over to Hermione, "Of course I want you involved in this conversation Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Of course my Lord."

Hermione sipped on her soup and watched as the Dark Lord visited with the others at the table, Ginny seemed more rested. She had some color to her cheeks and was smiling and talking more then she had been. Hermione watched as her robe jumped where the baby was kicking. She truly couldn't believe how large Ginny was; if she didn't know better she would have thought Ginny was carrying twins. But, the healers had checked her several times and there was only one little boy in her tummy.

Ginny caught Hermione looking at her and smiled. "Hermione you are very quiet tonight."

"I'm sorry Queen Ginevra I am rather tired after spending the day outside in the fresh air and sunshine."

"I understand after the hour or so that I was out I came in and took another nap. The fresh air blowing and the sunshine have a tendency to wear you out if you aren't used to it."

The Dark Lord looked around and saw that most were finished with dinner so he rose and made it way to the courtroom with everyone at the main table following him and other trailing in behind. Harry followed the Crassweld's hoping her would be able to remain since he was to marry Jane.

The Dark Lord looked around at the group that was on their knees in front of him. Hermione and Severus were sitting at the large table that took up most of the inner chamber. Ginevra had already retired to their rooms; he wasn't let her staying for meetings she needed her rest.

Eventually he had the students all sit at the table next to Hermione and Severus and let rest of the group rise. He stuck the Crassweld's at the far end of the table he would deal with them last. "The reason I asked most of you here is to see what the students thought of the families that they have meet over the break?"

The children looked at each other and then Beatrice as the oldest spoke up, "I've enjoyed my time here and between the Prince's and Cissy I've really had a great Christmas."

"Would you be interested in spending more time with Cissy?"

"Oh, yes, we are going shopping soon and I really enjoy spending time with her she's taught me so much and made me feel very welcome."

"Well then I will make sure that you are free to spend your breaks from school with her if that is your wish?"

"Please may I, I think she would be a great substitute mother."

Lord Voldermort nodded he knew that Cissy had fallen in love with the young girl and wanted to eventually adopt her. He looked over at the Greengrass's who had been spending time with the twins, Jacob and Joshua; "Are you happy with the time you have spent with these two young men?"

Both of the Greengrass's nodded, "We have fallen in love with the boys; we hope that they feel the same about us. We would like to have them live with us any time they aren't at school."

Both of the twins grinned huge big smiles that made their eyes glow. "So I take it that you two would like to spend more time with them also?"

Both boys jumped up and ran around the table and hugged the Greengrass's, "We would love to we don't like staying at school during breaks."

All that was left was Mikaela and Mikaca, "How do the two of you feel about spending time with your new family? Please be honest if you don't want to everyone will understand."

Mikaca looked at his sister and she nodded, "We would like to spend more time with them, but Mikaela would like to spend more time with Lady Hermione and Headmaster if they would let her. She's pretty attached to Lady Hermione."

Lord Voldermort smiled, "I'm sure that can be done, I know Lady Hermione thinks highly of all of you children and will do anything to help all of you."

Hermione nodded and all of the children moved to give her a hug and little Mikaela crawled up on Severus's lap. He didn't seem to know what to do but finally gave the little girl a hug.

"Now I think you should all head off with your new families to spend rest of this holiday together. I have some things I need to discuss with Headmaster Prince and Lady Hermione."

Everyone but the Crassweld's bowed to the Dark Lord and left the room. The Dark Lord turned to James and his family including Harry. "James because of Lady Hermione's rather large heart your wife has not been punished other than to be left alone. I will continue to leave her in the dungeon through the night. In the morning I will have Lord Severus bring your wife to me. This will be her only warning; I would suggest that you let her know that. The next time even Lady Hermione's requests won't stop me from punishing her."

"Thank you my Lord, I do not feel the same as my wife and I told her in no uncertain terms she was to write Lady Hermione an apology. Of course I had no idea she was being so nasty in her thoughts to your wife. I'm not able to use Legilimency I don't know if I could even learn; it takes a very powerful person to do it. I do appreciate your actions in your dealings with her. "

Harry looked around the table, "Hermione thank you so much, I wouldn't want Jane to think badly of us. My Lord I will never be able to thank you enough. You are most kind and forgiving in your dealings with my betrothed mother."

The Dark Lord looked at Harry, "You have grown up Mr. Potter, and I'm impressed. I hope you continue to mature I look forward to you becoming a respectable part of our community."

Harry nodded, "Thank you my Lord."

"You are all dismissed I will have Severus take care of your wife in the morning."

The Crassweld's left and Hermione and Severus leaned back in their chairs. The Dark Lord called for one of the elf's, "Would you like tea Lady Hermione? Firewhiskey Severus?"

The both nodded yes and watched as the Dark Lord gave the elf the order. "Let's move to the comfortable chairs."

Hermione and Severus moved to the sofa while the Dark Lord moved to a wingback chair. "Severus I would like you to bring that woman up here around nine in the morning. I am hoping a night hanging from her arms with no food or drink and no loo will scare her bad enough she behaves. I meant what I said Hermione I will not let her get by with anything like this again."

"I understand my Lord; I'm hoping that with the good will you gained with the rest of her family they can control her."

"I hope you are right, now I want to thank you for caring for Ginevra once again. You are a very good friend to her and I do appreciate the care you take."

"It is truly nothing My Lord; Ginny is a friend and a sister. I care very deeply for her."

"When do the two of you plan on returning to Hogwarts?"

"I would like to tomorrow if you don't have anything pressing you need me to complete. The students will be staying with their new families for the rest of the break. Hermione and I would like to get a start on some of her apprenticeship training and we also need to get her apprenticeship signed with the ministry."

"If you could stay till after lunch I would be most happy I know Ginevra would like to see Hermione one last time. Also I would like you to open your floo to my chamber floo so that when Ginevra goes into labor Hermione can be there quickly."

Hermione nodded, "Ginny wants me with her?"

"Of course she said I would be worthless."

Severus hid his smile behind a cough, "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way my Lord."

"Oh but Severus she did mean it that way. I have no doubt about that. She wants Hermione to be with her she knows I can't deal with her being in pain."

Hermione didn't know if she could deal with it either but knew she would do her best. "I'm sure you would be wonderful with her. I honestly hope that I can be of a help to her."

Severus looked at his beautiful, strong wife, "You are more than strong enough you will be there with all of your strength and caring."

The three of them talked for a while longer, when Hermione had yawned for the fifth time in just a few minutes Severus raised, "My Lord it looks as if I should lead my wife to her bed. Thank you for the beverages. I will be sure to have the Crassweld woman to you in the morning."

The Dark Lord nodded, "I will see you in the morning Severus, good night to both of you."


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Hermione didn't want to get out of bed; the room was cold and Severus was like a furnace in bed with her. She took a quick look at the large grandfather clock, it was eight and Severus had to take Crassweld to see the Dark Lord in an hour. Hermione rolled over, snuggled closer to Severus, and started kissing him; Severus groaned and raised his arm as if he was going to brush her away. Then he realized that it was Hermione just as he raised his arm. "Hmmmm good morning."

"Good morning, it's eight and you need to be up and in the Dark Lord's quarters in an hour."

"Don't remind me, it's cold in here." Severus pulled his wand out from under his pillow and started a fire. Hermione curled closer to Severus once he started the fire. "You act like you are cold."

"I am cold you are the only one I know that feels like a furnace in bed. It's no wonder you stay so thin you burn up all of the calories you eat with the heat you put out."

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him and started kissing her, Hermione groaned and moved closer. She loved the feel of Severus's kisses they touched her clear to her toes.

Soon the kissed became more and more heated, just as the two of them were about to get very serious the grandfather clock chimed half past eight and both of them groaned. They knew that there was no way they could finish what they had started.

"I truly can't wait to move to Hogwarts hopefully we won't be at everyone's beck and call."

Severus groaned and nodded, "And right now I don't have time to get a shower. I'll be back later and get a shower."

Severus crawled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, Hermione knew she wanted to see what the Dark Lord said to Crassweld. "Severus do you think the Dark Lord would mind if I sat in on today's meeting?"

"No I'm sure he won't mind, but you have to crawl out of bed if you want to see it."

"I can't just have you levitate the bed into the inner chamber?"

"No I can't you lazy bones; I at least started a fire for you."

Hermione pulled the covers down and got out then shrieked when her feet hit the cold floor. "Holy Merlin the floor is cold."

Hermione quickly pulled on a robe and heavy socks with her dragon hide boots, she knew it didn't look that great but her feet were freezing and her boots were warm with heavy socks. Hermione quickly called for Pippy. "Can you bring us coffee and tea and then do my hair?"

"Of course mistress." Pippy popped out and right back in handing Hermione a cup of tea and Severus a cup of coffee. Then she quickly spelled Hermione's hair up so that it looked nice.

Hermione followed Severus down the stairs to the main hall, stopping at the door that led directly into the inner chamber and knocked while Severus went after Crassweld. Hermione heard "Enter" and opened the door.

Stepping in and closing the door Hermione lowered herself into a deep curtsy, "good morning my Lord."

"Good morning Hermione, you are up and about early this morning. Please get up you know you don't need to do that."

"Thank you my Lord, I hoped you would allow me to sit in on your meeting with Mrs. Crassweld."

"Of course sit down, Elf! Bring Lady Hermione a pot of tea and bring another pot of coffee."

The elf nodded and popped back out. He was popping back in just a few minutes with a tea service and a coffee pot.

Hermione lifted the coffee pot to and asked the Dark Lord "Would you like me to freshen your cup?"

"No thank you, fix your tea and take a comfortable chair."

Hermione did as the Dark Lord requested, and Severus entered with Mrs. Crassweld who was pale as could be and looked like she had cried all night. Severus pushed her down and bowed to the Dark Lord, "Severus come have a seat and a cup of coffee."

Severus sat down, pulled the coffee pot over, filled his cup, and took a small sip of the liquid gold. Mrs. Crassweld stayed down on the floor where Severus had put her.

Severus and the Dark Lord talked for a few minutes about different things nothing important while the woman laid on the floor whimpering. Hermione had been in a similar situation during the war but she had to deal with Bellatrix throwing curses at her for her own enjoyment.

The Dark Lord finally looked at the woman lying on the floor, "Stop your whimpering woman or I'll give you a reason to cry. You have not been hurt you have gone without a meal and spent the night standing against a wall nothing painful. The woman you were so nasty to has dealt with the _Cruciatus Curse_ and worse and still stood up to those doing it to her. You don't feel so high and mighty now do you?"

The woman whimpered again, and the Dark Lord decided he would give her a taste of pain he very quickly flicked his wand and sent the _Cruciatus Curse_ at the woman. She screamed at the top of her lungs and then lay sobbing, the Dark Lord only held it on her for a second.

The Dark Lord was furious with the woman, "Stand up and act like you have a little self respect."

When she failed to get up, he flicked his wand and stood her up. The woman stood there suspended looking at the three people sitting in front of her. The Dark Lord looked into her mind, "Well, well it looks like she's a little more approachable this morning. You will answer me now."

"What do you have to say to Lady Prince?"

The woman mumbled, until she saw the Dark Lord get ready to flick his wand again, "I'm sorry Lady Prince."

Hermione nodded at the woman she didn't know what to say

The Dark Lord sneered at the woman, "I'm going to let you go back to your quarters now, I expect you to be in the court room by lunch time dressed and you will apologize to the entire court."

"Of course my Lord."

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and released the spell that was holding her up, she collapsed on the floor, "Get out of here I expect to see you at lunch for your apology."

The woman hurriedly got to her feet and ran out of the room. The Dark Lord looked over at Hermione and Severus, "It was kind of nice to use the Cruciatus Curse I've not used it since the war ended. I kind of miss using it."

Hermione shook her head, "I hope I never ever am on the receiving end of it. I've never felt such pain in my life."

Severus looked at his wife and shuttered he remembered when he had found her under Bellatrix's control.

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione and Severus, "Bella did love to use it, she was probably the able to cast the most painful Cruciatus there was."

Hermione just shook her head; she could still remember the awful pain, "Please don't remind me of how she loved to cast it."

"I need to go check on Ginevra; you will both be at lunch?"

Severus nodded, "Of course we told you we would stay till after lunch."

The Dark Lord nodded, "We will see you at lunch."

Severus and Hermione went back to their quarters; both of them started packing the things they wanted to take back to Hogwarts with them. Hermione was really looking forward to returning to the school; she wanted to learn more about potions. However, the reason she really wanted to go was that she would be out of the court on a daily bases. She would be able to eat a meal without curtsying every few minutes.

By the time, the two of them finished packing it was time to go down to lunch. Hermione wondered what would happen with the apology. She was so looking forward to no more meals in the courtroom. Most of her meal times would be in Hogwarts Great Hall.

Severus offered Hermione his arm as they walked to the courtroom, he could tell that Hermione wasn't looking forward to lunch. "It won't be that terrible and this is your last meal here until the end of term."

"I'm looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. It seems like I've been here forever."

"It has been a long time since you have been free to roam the school and the grounds. But, you will be going back in a new and different role you will no longer be a student but on par with the Professors."

Hermione nodded, "It will be different but at least I'll be back learning."

Lunch was a tense affair all of the newly married couples were back from honeymoons; the Crassweld's were sitting at a table in the very back by themselves. Harry had moved to the table that the Weasley's were sitting at. Once lunch was finished the Dark Lord stood up, "We have someone that would like to make an apology to all of us but especially to Lady Hermione and Queen Ginevra."

Sylvia Crassweld stood up and started to speak but the Dark Lord stopped her, "To the front of the room."

She walked to the front of the room and started again. "I would like to apologize to the Dark Lord, Lady Prince and Queen Ginevra for my rude behavior and I promise to show all of you nothing but respect from this day forward."

Everyone in the room stayed very quiet and waited for the Dark Lord to say something. He didn't say anything just nodded to Severus and Hermione and then stood and offered Ginny his arm and left to the inner chamber. Severus offered Hermione his arm and led her into the inner chamber.

When they entered, Ginny was already on the couch with her feet up and covered with a quilt. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hermione just tired I think this little boy will be born in the near future."

"Well I'll only be a floo call away."

Severus in the meantime had been talking to the Dark Lord, "We will be at the school if you need us, and I'm going to start Hermione working on the start of her Apprenticeship while I work on the updates we have talked about for the school."

"Very well Severus be sure to keep your floo open so that I can let your wife know when Ginevra goes into labor. She wants Hermione with her."

Severus nodded and walked over to where Hermione was talking with Ginny. "Hermione are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded and hugged Ginny, "take care and call me if you need anything even just someone to talk with."

Ginny nodded, "Take good care of her Severus she's my best friend."

"Of course Queen Ginevra I will take very good care of her."

Severus and Hermione left the inner chamber and headed to their quarters and flooed into Hogwarts. Hermione was amazed at how excited she was. After they unpacked Hermione headed down the stairs to the front exit running out the door she twirled around and headed for the lake. The snow was deep but the sun was shining so she enjoyed her walk; taking out her wand Hermione cleared her favorite rock for sitting and placed a warming charm around herself.

The rock had always been Hermione's place to sit and think and today was no different. She watched at the snow slowly fell and thought about all that had happened since the last time she had sat in this spot. She thought of Professor McGonagall and how much she missed her, her parents and how Albus had ordered them killed and then she thought of what she had learned in the last month or so. Her life had taken so many changes that she didn't really know what to think of first.

Hermione was so deep in thought she didn't know Severus was around until he touched her shoulder. Jumping up with her wand pointed at Severus she had almost hexed him before realized who it was. "Holy Merlin I almost hexed you shouldn't walk up on people without warning."

"I didn't you were just so deep in thought you didn't hear me even when I called your name."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about all the changes my life has taken in the last few months."

"You have had a lot of changes I hope they have not all been bad."

"No there have been some very good changes but I still miss Minerva and my parents."

"I miss Minerva even thought she was in total belief of everything Albus told her she was a good woman and always treated me very well. Now let's go back in the castle where it's warmer we can't have you catch a cold."

Hermione took the arm Severus offered and followed him to a passageway she wasn't aware existed. It led to a wall in the side of the castle that he tapped twice with his wand and a door appeared. "Are there any other passageways I don't know of?"

"Many but as my wife you will learn them all and have access to all of them. I'm hoping once you complete your apprenticeship you will take on the job of potion mistress and assistant Headmaster."

Hermione gapped at Severus, "You are not serious are you. That would be an amazing responsibility for someone as young as I am."

"You might be young but you are more mature than half of the people I know including most of the gits that work at the ministry."

Hermione still couldn't believe that Severus was serious. Severus looking at Hermione's face knew she was going to say something.

"We are going to start with the assistant headmaster job right now I have a ton of paper work I need help organizing and then we will start on the first of your apprenticeship work."


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione loved being at Hogwarts, she loved the feel of being in the learning environment. The first two weeks she worked on her apprenticeship learning how it was going to work and all the odds and ends that required. She also found out she really was going to be doing the duties of assistant Headmaster. Severus put many of his duties to her, she had to sit in on classes to evaluate instructors, she was responsible for much of the discipline and on top of that she had to do what seemed to be never ending correspondence.

The second week of January on a Friday night just before a Hogsmeade weekend the floo call Hermione had been waiting for came. Ginny was in labor and wanted Hermione with her. So even thought Hermione was exhausted she quickly pulled on clean robes and headed to the floo to see to Ginny.

As soon as she stepped out of the floo Draco lead her quickly up the stairs to Ginny's quarters; "she has a healer with her and the Dark Lord but he's in a nasty mood because Ginny is in pain. The healer is so afraid of him that she can't seem to do anything."

"Well let's see if I can get him out of the room, can you sit with him or do you think we should call Severus in?"

"I don't know I just hope to Merlin he doesn't hex me to death."

Hermione knocked on the door and a look elf cowering with its head down quickly opened the door. "Lady Hermione, Mistress is in her bedroom."

Hermione laughed the elf looked like Hermione was a savior so she quickly headed for the door. Opening the door Hermione saw the Dark Lord with his wand raised and the healer crouching in the corner.

"My Lord, I apologize it took me so long, I'm here to stay with Ginny now. I know you have a hard time dealing with her being in pain so why don't you let Draco fix you a drink and I'll stay will Ginny."

The Dark Lord looked over to where Hermione was kneeling, "Very well but if this worthless git does one thing wrong I expect her to be killed immediately."

"Yes, my Lord I'm sure she is just over whelmed with your presence and will be fine. Please let Draco fix you a drink and let me check on Ginny."

The Dark Lord walked over and kissed Ginny, "Will you be ok with Hermione?"

Ginny smiled and clutched her sheets as another contraction started. Hermione quickly walked over to Ginny and conjured a cool wash cloth and talked quietly to her trying to get her to relax.

The Dark Lord saw Ginny relaxing with Hermione talking to her and turned and glared at the healer before heading out the door.

The little healer collapsed on the floor for a second and then hurried over to the bed, "Thank you so much."

"No problem Lord Voldermort loves his wife very much and cannot stand to see her hurting in any way. Now Ginny, would you like to have more pillows or would you like me to rub your back. What would make you more comfortable?"

The healer quickly took over and waved her wand to see how Ginny was progressing, "A nice warm bath might relax your back and other muscles and help with the delivery. Would you like me to fix that for you?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "I don't know?"

"Let's try it the healer knows best and if it helps that would be wonderful, and while you're in the bath I can have one of the elves put clean sheets on your bed."

The healer helped Ginny out of the bed she had only been in labor a few hours and still had many more hours to go, while Ginny was getting into the tub Hermione called for an elf and had the bed changed and then went in to sit with Ginny.

Ginny sighed when she settled into the big tub, the warm water up to her neck really helped with the tension and Ginny felt her shoulders and neck easing. "This feels wonderful."

Hermione nodded, "you were awfully tense when I came in I'm sure you were worried what our Lord would do. Now that Draco is keeping him occupied hopefully we can help you get through this with the least amount of pain possible. And I brought all of the potions that Severus said you could have without hurting you or the baby."

"She can't have any potions that I don't give her."

"My husband is a potion master he has tested all of these and they are all safe. One is a relaxer that will take the tension out of her muscles it's a salve so she won't have to ingest it. One of the others is a pain relief that will stop her pain receptors from feeling the stimulus; neither of these will harm the baby at all."

The healer looked like she didn't believe her, "I only know one potion master that could even begin to brew something that complex and I can't imagine he would be married to a child like you."

"And who would that potion master be May I ask?"

"It would be Professor Severus Snape, and I can't imagine he would take the time to brew a potion like that."

"Well you are very wrong my husband did brew them and especially for Queen Ginevra, in case you didn't notice that was the Dark Lord that you faced a short while ago. My husband is his second in command and I am married to Professor Snape who now goes by Headmaster Prince. Now I believe it is time we help Ginny out of the tub since the water is cooling and help her back to bed."

Hermione helped Ginny stand up and quickly did a drying charm and helped her into a new night gown. Letting Ginny lean on her as contractions came and went Hermione sat Ginny on a stool that she made from the towel and rubbed some of the salve that stopped the tension into her neck, shoulders and down her back. Ginny sighed as the salve started take effect, Hermione could feel Ginny relaxing even more then she did from the bath.

"Come Ginny let's get you settled in your bed and see if you can rest for a little bit while the salve works."

Ginny curled up in bed and fell asleep for the better part of two hours. She would wake when she had a contraction but she was relaxed enough that she was able to go back to sleep.

By two in the morning Ginny was not longer able to sleep and the healer told her that she should be able to deliver the baby in the next hour. Hermione sat behind Ginny rubbing her back and talking to her trying to keep her calm, they had lowered most of the lights in and room and Hermione had placed a charm to have very quiet music playing. By three Ginny was having one contraction after another and was trying to push the baby out, at three minutes after three Ginny gave one last powerful push and her little boy came into the world.

Hermione and Ginny both laughed, he came out with bright red hair and screaming at the top of his lungs. "He's a Weasley Ginny, look at the hair and listen to that pair of lungs."

The Dark Lord came running in when he heard the baby crying. Ginny was quickly being cleaned up by the healer who stuttered and had to start over when the Dark Lord entered the room.

The Dark Lord walked over to where Ginny and the baby were laying Hermione moved from the chair she was sitting in so he could take her seat. Ginny smiled up at Tom as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed him his son. "You have a son Tom; he has red hair like the Weasley's I know you were hoping for black."

"I'm just happy that you have both came through this unharmed. How do you feel my sweet Ginevra?"

"I'm fine tired but very happy, he's a big boy he weighs over 3 kilograms."

Hermione watched as the Dark Lord pulled the blanket back from the baby to get a better look, Hermione had never seen such a look on the Dark Lord. He was amazed and awed by his little boy.

Ginny had leaned back while the Dark Lord held the child and Hermione saw that she was asleep, very quietly Hermione walked so the Dark Lord could see her. She smiled and pointed to Ginny. The Dark Lord nodded and moved the baby to the cradle sitting next to the bed and motioned Hermione out of the room.

"Thank you Lady Hermione I shall always be in your debt. I could not bear to see Ginevra in pain."

"There is no debt I was thrilled to be there for Ginny she is my best friend it's the least I could do for her. Since the healer is staying and Ginny is sleeping I think I will floo home and try to get some sleep myself. If you or Ginny either needs us please floo."

The Dark Lord nodded and called to Draco who was half asleep in the chair by the fire, Draco escort Lady Hermione to the floo and see her away then you can retire."

Draco stood up and bowed, "As you wish my Lord."

"Thank you my Lord please tell Ginny I'll be through tomorrow to speak with her. Good night and congratulation on a beautiful little boy."

The Dark Lord nodded and Hermione accepted the arm Draco gave her.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione made frequent trips to the Manor during the next couple of months seeing Ginny and the baby. She also was very busy at Hogwarts, her apprenticeship was moving on she had worked continually at it more so then Severus expected by the end of April she was ready to set her first test at the Ministry. She had completed the brewing and the book portion of the first year way ahead of schedule. Severus was sitting as his desk looking at Hermione as she studied for her test in the morning.

Thinking to himself,_ I don't know how she did it, she worked continually. Not only has she managed to complete her first year in less than six months she has worked as assistant headmaster without missing a beat. The woman even has an appointment on Monday to view a company that invents charms and uses them in their production plant. She thinks she had found us a new Charms Professor. I have to agree with her the woman that I hired is useless._

Severus sighed to himself and continued the paper work he was working on. Next week he needed to help with getting a couple of magical children away from parents. One was ten now so he knew that would be the hardest child to take. He didn't like taking children from their parents but they had to protect their life style and way of life.

Hermione looked up when she heard Severus quietly sigh, "Severus are you ok?"

"Yes Hermione just realizing that you have surpassed all I thought you would be able to. I can't believe that you are already taking your first year test. I never would have thought the first year could be done in such a short time. However, you have managed to brew all of the required potions and even done some experimenting. You have managed to improve the headache potion and add flavoring to a couple of the children potions so that children will take them without changing the potency."

Hermione smiled, "I have a great Master, who takes the time to answer my questions and I can bounce ideas off."

Severus smiled at his wife "I can't believe that you have done all you have including the work you have done for Hogwarts."

Hermione got up and moved over to stand behind Severus, leaning over she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Severus and I couldn't have done half of what I have done without you helping me."

Leaning back into Hermione, arms Severus laid his arms across Hermione's, "we make a good team."

Hermione nodded her head against Severus's; "That we do now leave that work and lets go to dinner I need an early night since I have to be at the Ministry at seven in the morning for my testing."

When they got back to their quarters late that night Hermione filled the tub with her special stress relieving bath soaps. She had brewed this specifically for herself and she had brewed a special shampoo for her curly hair and for Severus's oily hair.

When she got out of the bath Severus commented; "you must be stressing about your test I can smell the eucalyptus of your stress relieving bath gel."

"I hoped it would help me sleep well tonight. I want to be relaxed and well rested tomorrow."

"Hermione you don't need to worry you will do fine on your test. You could have passed it when you set your NEWT's."

Curling up close to Severus on the bed Hermione reached up and kissed Severus, "Thank you for your faith in me."

The next morning Hermione flooed into the Minister of Magic office, Percy scowled when his floo flared and hurriedly hid it when he realized that it was Hermione. He hated that she a muggle born had more power than he did as Minister of Magic. What bothered him even more was that he was expected to bow down to her.

Acting as if he didn't realize it was Hermione he looked up surprised from his desk. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry Lady Hermione I didn't realize you were flooing through this morning." He slowly stood up and made like to kneel but never did.

Hermione realized what Percy was pulling but she was to intent on the fact that she wanted to take her test relaxed. "Good morning Percy, I thought that Severus had told you I would be flooing through this morning. I'll talk with him tonight and make sure that from now on he follows through."

"Oh Lady Hermione that's not necessary I enjoy seeing you and you are welcome to floo through any time."

Hermione looked Percy straight in the eye "I thought so!"

Percy knew he was caught hoping that she wouldn't say anything; "May I escort you some place Lady Hermione."

"No thank you I know my way I will be back through when I'm finished."

Hermione walked out of the office with her head held high she was pissed but trying to keep her calm so she could pay attention to her test. That git wasn't going to cause her to mess up her test. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she moved down the halls to the test area.

Feeling much better as the different people she knew stopped to kneel, curtsy, and speak nicely to her. Hermione felt her calm settle back over her and smiled as she entered the test area.

Seeing a woman she didn't know at the counter Hermione approached her; "Good Morning I'm Lady Hermione Prince I have an appointment this morning to take my first year apprenticeship testing and brewing."

Hermione might not know the witch but she knew her name; curtsying behind the counter the woman quickly started pulling out the proper paper work. "I have some paper work that you need to fill out if you don't mind my Lady."

"Of course, do you have a quill I may use?"

The witch handed Hermione a self-inking quill and Hermione stood at the counter to begin filling it out. "Lady Hermione please have a seat in my chair there is no need for you to stand."

Hermione smiled at the witch, "Thank you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Melinda Todburg."

"Thank you Melinda I appreciate your help and kindness."

Hermione finished filling out the paper work and handed it back to Melinda.

"If you will make yourself comfortable I'll check to make sure the proctor is ready for you."

Hermione watched Melinda walk out of the office and leaned back in the chair. Hermione knew that she was being treated special because of the fact she was part of court but for once she was going to enjoy it.

A few minutes later Melinda came back with a wizard behind her, "Lady Prince this is Master Cleareye he will be your proctor and then supervise your brewing."

"Thank you Melinda good morning Master Cleareye."

Master Cleareye knelt in front of Hermione, "Lady Prince if you would follow me I'll take you to the test room."

Hermione followed the master and was soon working on the written part of her test. Just before lunch, she finished the written part and handed it to Master Cleareye.

"Lady Prince we will have the brewing set up in the potion room in the basement at one. I hope you have a nice lunch my Lady."

"Thank you Master Cleareye I'll be there at one then."

Hermione went back to the Minister's office Percy was out which satisfied Hermione an auror that she didn't know was sitting in the chair in front of his door and stood when she went to enter. "I'm sorry you can't enter the Minister's office it's off limits without an appointment."

"I'm Lady Hermione Prince and I use the floo to get back to Hogwarts!"

The young man wasn't sure what to do he knew the name but not the witch, deciding it would be safer to let her floo through he offered her his arm. "If you don't mind I will see you back to Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head she was a good enough Legilimens that she knew the auror was afraid to let her go and at the same time afraid not to let her go.

"Of course and your name is?"

"I'm sorry I'm Rabastin James."

"Mr. James I realize that you aren't sure if I'm who I say I am; but I promise you I am Lady Prince. You are more than welcome to follow me back to Hogwarts I will warn you though that my husband might be rather upset."

"Madame I'm sure your husband would rather have me escort you then let someone I didn't know into the school."

"I suppose you are right but I think you need to start reading the paper so that you know who people are."

Hermione threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and called out Hogwarts. The auror stepped in with her and stepped out into the Headmaster's office. Crookshanks was curled up in Hermione's chair in front of the fire as she stepped through.

"This way Mr. James, lunch is being severed in the Great Hall you can join us."

The young auror started getting a little afraid the woman seemed very comfortable in the rooms and strode right through after giving the cat a quick pat on its head.

The young man trailed Hermione through the halls to the teacher entrance to the great hall as she entered the headmaster turned and then stood up. "Hermione I didn't expect you back till later."

"I had time for lunch so I decided to floo home for it. This is Mr. James he's an auror that was stationed at Percy's office. I think he was unsure of letting me floo through to the school. See he doesn't read the paper and didn't know who I was."

Severus looked at the young man as if he was a child, "I believe my wife is correct you need to learn who people at court are."

The auror was very embarrassed and hoped that the headmaster would not do something nasty to him. "I apologize sir but I was sure that you would rather I followed your wife then let a stranger come into the school."

"I will give you that Mr. James, since I'm not going to walk back up to my office till I finish my lunch you may stay for lunch or you may walk to the gate and apparate back to the ministry."

The auror decided he better get back so thanked the Headmaster and headed to the gate.

Hermione sat down and enjoyed her lunch and then flooed back into the ministry. The auror Mr. James was back at the door when Hermione stepped out of the Minister's office. He quickly came to his feet, "I apologize Lady Prince for my mistake."

"No problem Mr. James, now if you will excuse me I have some brewing to do."

Hermione headed to the basement of the building and found her room, a caldron was set up and ingredients were set out but there was no sign of the Master Cleareye.

Hermione decided she should wait for the master before she did anything but she did take a quick look at the ingredients to figure out what she would be brewing.

Figuring she would be brewing Dragon Pox elixir Hermione sat down and went over the instructions in her mind. Soon Master Cleareye came through the door, "Lady Prince I'm sorry I kept you waiting I didn't expect you back until a few minutes after one."

"No problem Master Cleareye, do you tell me what I should brew or do I decide what to brew based on the ingredients?"

"I will let you guess what it is but if you don't get it right I'll tell you what to brew. If your guess or should say your thoughts based on the ingredients aren't correct it will count five points against your test score. Now please take a look at the ingredients and tell me what you believe I'm going to have you brew."

Hermione stood up and went to the ingredients she was sure what was to be brewed but wanted to take another look at the ingredients to be positive. Looking over the ingredients, she knew it had to be the Dragon Pox elixir since there was no chamomile for pain potion that required the same ingredients.

"I believe sir that it's Dragon Pox elixir."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"There is no chamomile so it can't be the pain potion that requires these ingredients and the only other potion that requires them is Dragon Pox Elixir."

"Very good Lady Prince that is what you are brewing. You have three hours to complete your brewing; I will be grading your written test while you brew."

Hermione started the base of the potion to heating while she chopped and pulverized ingredients. When the base came to a simmer Hermione began adding ingredients. Hermione was much like Severus in that she could get lost in her love of brewing by the time she had added the third ingredient she was totally lost in her brewing. Loving the feel of the glass-stirring rod and the potion moving about in the cauldron the smell of the ingredient Hermione smiled and continued to brew.

Hermione finished her potion in just a little over two hours Severus had taught her well in the use of time and brewing. Where others would have still been brewing, she already had the knowledge to make multiple potions at one time without messing any of them up.

"Master Cleareye do you wish me to bottle this entire potion so that it may be used at the hospital or one of the clinics?"

The Master came over and did a quick spell over the potion. "My goodness this is the best brewed potion I've seen in years. Yes, let me get some vials I would be happy to send this to my sister's clinic she works in a very poor area of Africa they can make great use of this."

"Thank you for the complement I'm very happy to help your sister out."

The master accioed a box of vials from the store room and handed them to the girl, he was amazed because she was a girl not yet an adult even if she was married and working on her Mastery.

"Lady Prince your test is on the desk if you would like to look it over I'll finish decanting your potion."

Hermione moved over to the desk and looked at her test; she saw only one red mark on the whole test. She had lost ½ a point for misspelling. Hermione had to laugh, "Master Cleareye you are as bad as Severus he used to take points for misspelling also?"

The master laughed, "I apologize Lady Prince but we are not supposed to give perfect marks so if it wasn't for your lack of an I in that one word I would have had to give you a perfect. I am giving you perfect marks on your brewing."

Hermione turned to the Master, "Thank you Master Cleareye if I'm finished I would like to get back to Hogwarts I have duties I need to finish and I need to supervise three detentions tonight."

"Yes of course Lady Prince, have a nice day and I look forward to doing your second level apprentice tests in a year."

"I hope I'm ready before a year, I finished my first year in four months, of course it helps that I probably was doing that level of work when I finished school."

The Master turned and stared at her with his mouth hanging open, "Four months?"

"Yes sir and I brewed every potion in the first year apprenticeship book along with revising a new way of doing the standard headache potion that makes it work faster and longer. I have also managed to add flavoring to a couple of the potions we give children that make it taste good enough that they will take it. You should see the article in the Alchemy Journal next month. Of course I do have one of the greatest Potion Masters in the world as my Master that helps."

Master Cleareye stood staring at Hermione as she walked out of the lab shaking his head when he finally got his head screwed on straight he mumbled to himself. "That girl is going to be something to behold when she matures."

Hermione didn't hear him or she would have probably hexed him; she was too busy hurrying to the floo to let Severus know she missed scoring a perfect by ½ a point.

Hermione hurried to the Minister's office so she could floo through the same Auror was sitting at the door. "Hello Mr. James."

The auror quickly knelt and then stood up, "Lady Prince."

Hermione started to open the door and he quickly put his hand out, "The Minister is in a meeting my Lady."

"Well this is the floo I need to use to get to Hogwarts. Who is he meeting with?"

"With someone from court I'm not sure who. "

"Well they will just have to excuse me," Hermione knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to make use of the floo. Oh, hello Draco how are you?"

Draco had quickly knelt when he realized it was Hermione of course Percy was still being a git and didn't kneel. Draco realizing this quickly flicked his wand and put Percy flat on his face on the floor.

"Lady Hermione I apologize for the Minister's lack of respect."

Hermione smiled at Draco, "That's ok Draco I've got used to his behavior; I've just not taken the time to tell Severus yet."

"What were you doing in the Ministry today my Lady?"

"I took my first year apprenticeship test today now if you will excuse me I must get back to Hogwarts. Stop in when you get a chance Draco I know Severus would enjoy seeing you."

Hermione took a handful of floo powder and flooed into Hogwarts.


	44. Chapter 44

Monday morning found Hermione flooing back into the Ministry of Magic to meet an emissary from the Department of Regulations. He was to take her to a small town of Alnwick in Northumberland County that was set in Northern England; where a cottage business that worked with Charms was located. Supposedly, there was a young woman that Graduated from Hogwarts the year before Hermione started that was amazing at charms.

Hermione once again flooed through to Percy's office this time he was smart enough to get up and kneel to her. "Good morning Lady Hermione, Mr. Jacobson is waiting for you in his office. Would you like me to escort you to him?"

"No thank you Percy I know my way."

Hermione went down to the Department of Regulations and met the man who quickly apparated them to Alnwick. Hermione loved this part of England the ocean and weather was thrilling; she really should have just apparated there and had Mr. Jacobson meet her.

Hermione followed Mr. Jacobson into the little building that housed Cleadon Charms. Mr. Jacobson introduced Hermione as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and that she was interested in seeing what some of the graduates were doing with their educations. The owner a Mr. Cleadon welcomed Hermione, "Miss Prince it's nice to meet you I hope you enjoy investigating our little business. I believe we have at least three of your students working for us. One has moved up to our research and development office just recently her name is Stephanie Glass.

Hermione smiled this was the person she wanted to meet. "I look forward to meeting her."

Mr. Cleadon showed Hermione around his little factory they made several different types of charmed boxes for different uses. Some were for storage, some used for protecting fragile items they were also working on new charms that would help with cooling, and heating items that needed transported.

Hermione listened to Mr. Cleadon as he rattled on she was more interested in talking to Stephanie Glass then listening to him. Soon he took her to the research and development area, "Miss Prince this is our research and development area."

Hermione looked around, "could you show me which one is was it Miss Glass? I would like to talk to her since she is a graduate."

"Oh of course this way please."

Mr. Cleadon led Hermione towards a young woman with brown hair, "Miss Prince I would like to introduce you to Stephanie Glass she graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago and came to work for us straight from there. Stephanie this is Miss Prince she is the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts she is seeing where some of the students that graduated from Hogwarts are working."

"How do you do Miss Prince."

Hermione could tell the girl knew who she was, "Good afternoon Miss Glass it's a pleasure to meet you."

Stephanie nodded she wondered what Hermione Granger Snape Prince whatever her name was now was doing here. She knew that she had married the old Potion master and was part of the Dark Lord's court now.

"Mr. Cleadon would you mind if I spoke with Miss Glass a few minutes I would like to find out what she thought might help us in our education."

"Of course Miss Prince please feel free Stephanie can show you around the research area."

Mr. Cleadon walked away and started talking to Mr. Jacobson. "Miss Glass would you walk outside with me a few minutes?"

"Of course Lady Snape is it? Or do you go by Lady Prince?"

"Please call me Hermione I hope that I'm able to talk you into coming to the school for an interview. We are hunting for a charms Professor from what I have learned you are amazing at charms and that you were very good at helping younger students when you were in school. We have a Charms teacher at the present time that is not working out."

Stephanie Glass looked at the woman in front of her; "I am right you are married to Severus Snape the Potion Master and you are part of the Dark Lord's court?"

"Yes I am I am also Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts what Mr. Cleadon told you is correct. I know that many still do not care for the Dark Lord but not all is known about the man. He is much different since he married. I do not agree with all of his ideas but he has cleaned up much of the evil in the Ministry of Magic and he is trying to improve the school. That is the reason I'm here today we are trying to find better professors."

"Why would I want to work for the Dark Lord I can stay here in Northern England and stay out of the politics?"

"Because I can offer you the chance to teach younger children your love of charms, you will make very close to what you do here but not have to pay for anything except for your robes. You will have three months a year to do all the research you want with no interruptions. You will work some weekends and some evenings but you will still have a lot of evenings free to research also."

"What do I have to do if and I say if I'm interested?"

"I would like for you to send us and owl and we will set up an appointment for you to come interview with myself, the Headmaster and possibly Lord Voldermort."

"Would I be allowed to run my class how I see fit?"

"It would depend on what you saw as fit, as long as you teach the students, don't go into politics, don't do anything to endanger them and complete a curriculum that allows them to pass their OWL's and NEWT's I'm sure you will have free rein."

"I will be honest I was for the light I also read what you released about Dumbledore can you be honest with me was that truthful?"

"Yes it was Dumbledore ordered my parents killed he also failed to tell me that I was related to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"So how could you go from fighting the Dark Lord and all he believed to marrying one of his Death Eaters and living at court?"

"Believe me when I say the light was far from light and the Dark is far from as Dark as the Light portrayed. It truly is not black and whites it's many shades of grey. I think both sides made drastic mistakes and did wrong by many. Lord Voldermort is trying to fix some of those wrongs and make our world safer, better. The only way we will make it better for our children is to get good teachers. We are hoping you would be a start to that improvement if you are interested owl me and put together a little bit of idea on how you would teach an incoming first year."

Stephanie looked seriously at the girl in front of her, "your serious aren't you this is very important to you."

"Yes it is very important. Now I'll let you get back to work if you are interested in interviewing send us an owl by the 15th of May."

Hermione returned to Hogwarts after staying good-bye to Mr. Jacobson. Severus was in one of his black moods when Hermione returned home. These moods caused Hermione to get in a bad mood also, before long the two of them with sniping at each other over every little thing. Before either of them thought about it, Severus grabbed Hermione and pushed her down on his desk.

Soon he was snogging her senseless and he was dragging up her robes. Pulling up her robes Severus ripped Hermione's knickers from her body and quickly unbuttoned his trousers. Before Hermione could even groan, Severus was slamming into her and she was arched back on the desk. "Harder Severus Harder!"

Severus groaned and pulled Hermione's legs up over his shoulder so he could reach further into her and continued to pound into Hermione. Soon the only noise in the room was the two of them panting. Severus had taken her rough and hard and Hermione had loved it. Hermione had discovered that she liked the dark side of Severus's lovemaking.

Severus looked down into Hermione's eyes when he could finally raise himself off her body. Hermione smiled up at him and purred like a contented cat. "I love when you make love to me like that."

Severus groaned as he leaned down and plundered her mouth, "you bring out the dark portion of my make up when we make love."

Severus gave Hermione his hand and helped her off the desk and then took his wand and straightened the paper they had knocked on the floor. Hermione adjusted her robes and flicked her wand over both of them cleaning them. Accioing her knickers she did a quick reparo on them and slipped them back on.

"At least this time you just ripped them and didn't vanish them."

Severus chuckled at one point he had vanished all but two pairs of her knickers including her favorite pair that was part of a set. After vanishing that pair, he learned not to vanish her under clothes. She had hexed him so bad that he had trouble walking for over a week.


	45. Chapter 45

The months went by and Stephanie Glass decided she did want the job as charms instructor. Severus and Hermione decided she would be perfect and hired her. Ginny's little boy was growing quickly and already showing he had strong magic.

Summer break started tomorrow, the students that went to the manor with them were all going home with their new families. Cissy and Beatrice had become very good friends and had decided that they wouldn't do a formal adoption but that Cissy would be her guardian.

Mikaela and Mikaca had ended up falling in love with the Parkinson's and Mikaca and Ron were very close. Surprisingly Ron and Millicent had become great friends, husband, and wife. Ron was playing for one of the minor league quidditch teams and Millicent was following on the circuit and loving it.

Hermione was ready to take her second test and looking forward to finishing her potion apprenticeship; she loved what she was doing and wanted her mastery but she also wanted to start her family with Severus. Every time they went back to the Manor another of her friends announced that they were expecting their first child.

The two of them were returning to the Manor tomorrow after the kids all went home. Many of the students were going home to the manor. There was to be a large party for death eater children that had graduated. Many of them would also be finding out where they were going to be working.

Hermione was looking forward to seeing all of her friends this was the first time that they had all be back since Christmas time. She had seen many of them now and again but since they had not all been there at one time they were planning their own reunion.

Severus was also looking forward to being back at the manor he missed talking to some of his friends. Gibor Parkinson and Stewart Greengrass were two of his closer friends and he hadn't seen them since Christmas. The men had decided that they were going to pull the Dark Lord into a night of talking and drinking. The four of them had not done something like this since the Dark Lord married Ginny. Since Ginny was going to be with Hermione, they decided it was time to do it.

The morning of the leaving was busy and noisy as all leavings were. Breakfast was a wild affair with students in and out talking to their friends moving from table to table. Hermione couldn't remember them being so loud but she sure, they were. Looking over to Severus, "were we this loud when I was a student?"

"Oh yes every year it's like this. I have quieted it before but they are soon just as loud again. I have given up trying to make them quiet down. They will all soon be gone; I have opened the floo to the Manor for the students that are going to the manor. I've also made arrangements for two of the Professors to go with the students that will be on the Hogwarts express since many of the prefects and both of the Head students are flooing to the manor."

Hermione nodded and watched as the students ran back and forth seeing their friends. She watched as Mikaela ran over to Beatrice and said something and then they hugged each other. Beatrice walked up to the head table, "Professor Snape are we still supposed to floo to the manor?"

"Yes you are I suppose I should make another announcement."

Severus stood up and the noise level started quieting. "I have one last announcement. Those students that are going to the manor, I'm sure you know who you are, will line up at the entrance hall after the students that are traveling by the Hogwarts Express have left. I will open the floo for you to floo through at that time, you will be flooing into the main entrance hall.

Hermione watched as the students began to gather their trunks and head to the proper places. It was interesting to see the students that were going to the manor compared to the ones that were not. The students that were leaving on the Express were mostly dressed in muggle clothes. Those that were heading to the manor were for the most part in robes. Even the students that were adopted were in robes.

Hermione moved to the front hall to help the students get sorted out. Many that had been her friends in Gryffindor were no longer close to her and she missed that. Her marrying a death eater and being the assistant headmistress did not help much either. Realizing that the hall was excessively busy Hermione ordered those going to the Manor to the Great Hall. "If you are not leaving on the Hogwarts Express please put your trunks and pet carriers in that corner and then go to the great hall. We do not have room for all of you to be standing around here in the entrance way."

Soon the crowd in the entrance hall cleared out and Hermione was seeing the last student to the carriages. Severus came down from his office to find the entrance empty and piled with baggage; looking at the open door, he noticed Hermione was standing on the steps.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"I was just watching the last carriage leave before I started sending the students to the manor."

"I think we should start sending the students through it will take a while for all of them to go through. I'm going to have a few of the elves to transport their luggage that will help with floo time."

Severus called for the elves and had them transport the luggage while Hermione went for the students. Hermione had invented a new improved floo powder that would keep the floo open while the students just walked through. The only drawback with the new powder was that it had to be used with a floo that only had one grate. However, for trips like this from Hogwarts to the manor, it worked perfectly.

Hermione watched as the students went through she and Severus wouldn't get to go through until later tonight. They needed to finish things at the school and make sure everything was closed and warded before they left.

Once the last student left Hermione turned to Severus, "Are you ready to finish up what needs to be done?"

"I will check Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms and common room if you will see to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs, Severus turned back around, and "If you see any of the ghosts ask them to meet us in the Great Hall please."

Hermione nodded and continued up the stairs as Severus went to the dungeons to check on Slytherin quarters.

Since the school was going to be empty except for Flitch for the next two weeks, Severus wanted to meet with the ghosts and Filtch. "I asked you here to let you know that Mr. Flitch will be the only person here for the next two weeks. For that reason, I am asking all of you to help him all you can. Please let him know if you see anything unusual or if you see something where it doesn't belong. Lady Hermione and I will be available by floo for the next two weeks but we will not be at the school. So I'm depending on all of you to keep it safe for us."

The ghosts nodded and the Bloody Baron looked around at the ghosts. "I expect each of you to keep a check on your own houses as well as the entire school we also need to keep an eye on Peeves. I will have a talk to him so he does not misbehave."

Severus nodded, "Thank you Baron I appreciate all of your help. We have walked through the dorms and the common rooms and everything looks cleaned up and shut down. The house elves will be doing their cleaning over the summer."

Severus and Hermione did a check through of rest of the school and the classrooms and then returned to their quarters. "Hermione are you ready to head to the manor?"

"I believe so, I can't decide if I'm excited about returning to the manor or if I am dreading it."

"We will only be there for two weeks so it's not going to be as long as before, we will come back here and you can study for a week before taking your test. Then we start getting ready for next year."

Hermione finished packing the last of her clothes and gathered up the paper work that she wanted to work on at the manor. She knew that Severus was going to have to do some work for the dark Lord while they were at the manor.

Hermione took a last look around and walked into the office. "I have everything are you ready to go?"

Severus nodded and gathered up his briefcase and threw in some of Hermione's new floo powder calling for the Manor. Hermione walked through followed by Severus into their private quarters, Pippy had came through early in the morning and had cleaned up their quarters and put clean bedclothes on the bed.

Hermione sighed this was where they had started their life together and even though she didn't like living at the manor she loved the feeling of home that their quarters brought to her.

Severus looked over at Hermione when she sighed, "Are you ok? You sound like you are sad."

"No I was just thinking this is where our life began as a couple. As much as I dislike staying at the manor these quarters are very much home when I think of the two of us."

Severus nodded, "I know the feeling I prefer Hogwarts but this is where we lived for the beginning of our marriage."

Pippy popped in and told them that the Dark Lord was waiting for them. Hermione went to the bathroom, straightened her hair, and then went down the stairs with Severus. The entered the Courtroom to find it full of students and parents. They all knelt and curtsied as the two of them went through, Hermione really didn't like this but that was the rules at court. Knocking on the inner chamber door they quickly entered and Hermione was thrilled to see Ginny and the baby.

"Ginny, you look wonderful and look at Herodes he's walking."

"Yes and into everything and his new thing is to call anything he wants to him no matter what it is. Including people, he called Draco to him yesterday. Draco was sitting at the back of the courtroom talking to Harry and next thing we knew he was floating to the front of the room."

Severus and Hermione started laughing, "My Lord I think your son will be a very strong wizard, it should be interesting to see if he even needs to use a wand."

"He has given Ginevra and me a new appreciation of what parents go through with a magical child."

Hermione went to Herodes, picked him up, and gave him a kiss the little boy giggle and pulled on Hermione's hair. Hermione untangled him from her hair, sat him back down, and watched as he toddled over to Severus and held up his hands to be picked up.

Hermione laughed, as Severus didn't really know what to do with the little boy but soon got him comfortable and let him play with his pocket watch. The Dark Lord and Ginny laughed as Herodes held out his hand and drew Hermione over to him.

"Well I take it you like me since you are calling me over with magic."

Hermione took the baby and went over to visit with Ginny while Severus and Lord Voldermort discussed government and some new law they were trying to work out the details on. Herodes started whining after about an hour and the Dark Lord looked up. "It must be close to dinner time, Herodes's sounds like his is hungry."

Severus checked his watch "we are actually a few minutes late for dinner."

The Dark Lord nodded and took his son up in his arms and offered Ginny his arm Severus walked over and offered Hermione his. The two couples walked into the courtroom and looked as rest of the followers knelt.

The dark Lord sat Herodes in his chair and he immediately tried summoning Hermione to him. Since he seemed to want to be close to Hermione, they moved him between Ginny and Hermione so that he would be close. Hermione found most of her meal busy with Herodes and finding herself more and more wanting a little one of her own. After dinner Pansy, Millicent, Lavender and most of the girls, they had been in school with all retired to Ginny's sitting room. All of the girls were pregnant except for Hermione and Ginny. Lavender was the furthest along and seemed so happy.

Hermione watched the girls and listened to them talk Ginny cued into how quiet Hermione was. "Are you ok Hermione you seem so quiet."

"I'm fine just enjoying holding Herodes and listening to all of you talk about your babies. Unfortunately, I'll be at least another year or two before I get to start my family. I need to finish my apprenticeship."

Millicent turned to Hermione, "I never thought you wanted children. I always thought that you wanted to be a working girl."

"I thought so to but being around Herodes and all of you expecting it got me thinking. I really think I would like to start my family. I know weird but I want to finish my apprenticeship also, so I guess I'll have to wait."

Pansy realized that Hermione didn't know that Severus would do anything to see her pregnant, "Why wait your husband is your master for your apprenticeship you could do all the book work and the brewing that was safe and wait till after the baby to finish your brewing. Severus would love to have children with you."

Hermione just shook her head, "It will be a couple of years I'm sure Severus has the children at school and doesn't care for them. Why make him have more to deal with?"

Hermione looked at the clock and realized that it was after eleven. "I'm going to head to my quarters I'm really tired."

The girls watched as Hermione left they couldn't believe someone so smart could be so dumb. The girls continued to talk for another hour before deciding it was time to go to their quarters. They were all trying to figure out how to make Hermione realize that Severus wanted the same thing she did.

Herodes = Hero's Song Greek form of Herod, composed of the elements Heros "Hero, Warrior and oides "Ode, song."


	46. Chapter 46

While Hermione was with her friends the night before Severus had been visiting with the Dark Lord, Gibor and Stewart.

The Dark Lord looked as his three top advisors and wondered about telling Severus what he had been told by Draco. Looking at his friends, and he truly considered these three men his friends he decided it would be for the best.

"Severus I had a rather interesting conversation with Draco the other day."

"May I ask what it was about my Lord?"

"Severus the three of us are friends it's Tom when we are like this. It was in regard to Percy and your wife."

Severus jerked his head to look at the Dark Lord, "My Lord?"

"Yes, did you know that Percy had been rude to your wife more than once?"

"No!"

"Yes it seems that when she was going back and forth through the floo at different times he has failed to kneel for her and at one point I guess he was rude in the way he spoke with her. Draco informed me that he hexed him face first into the floor the one time he caught him being rude."

Severus was furious his face was slightly tinged pink and his eyes were glittering. "I will not allow him to mistreat my wife."

"So Hermione has not told you of this?"

"No my Lord she had not and I want to know why."

"Severus I would not want you to go angry to Lady Hermione she was probably wanting to stop this anger. I do want to tell you how this was brought to my attention. I had asked Draco if Hermione might like to do something other than teach and be assistant Head Mistress. Draco then told me that it would be better if Hermione wasn't at the Ministry because of Percy.

So this brings up another thing do you three feel that it's time that we find someone else as Minister or should we let Mr. Weasley continue to hang himself?"  
The four men exchanged glances, none of them cared for Percy they all knew he was nothing but a puppet much like Lucius but all of them wondered if he was getting big ideas.

Stewart Greengrass finally spoke up, "I would like to see how he treats Lady Hermione. Is there any way we can see it without Hermione or Percy knowing?"

The Dark Lord tapped his finger to his lips a moment in thought. "There might be there is a mirror on the wall across from the fire place. I think we can arrange to all do a sweep of Percy's office telling him that we want to make sure that it is secure. Then we can have a talk with Percy make him think it's important. While we are sweeping the office, Severus can put the spell on the mirror. I should have done this a long time ago who knows what that, to use Severus's favorite saying, Dunderhead is up to."

The four men smirked as Severus stood up and went to the fireplace to lean, "How are we going to get Hermione to floo through. She doesn't take her exams for another two weeks if he is up to something I would like to stop it as soon as possible."

"I'm sure we can come up with a reason, doesn't she have another improvement that should go to the patent office? Better yet since he seems jealous of her statue within the Court maybe, I should send her through with something for Draco. I can ask her to hand carry it telling her it's extremely important and I wouldn't trust it with just anyone. Also, tell her that I would have sent you but we are discussing something that I need to continue. We will make sure that Draco is involved with this and have him follow back through the minister's office and see how Percy reacts."

The next morning the foursome put their plans into action. Severus woke Hermione at seven getting out of bed. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I've got a meeting with Gibor, Stewart, The Dark Lord and Percy at the Ministry this morning. I'll probably be gone much of the day." Severus bent down and kissed Hermione, as she lay propped up on the bed.

"I wish you could spend the day with just the two of us."

"I wish the same but you could make a run to Gringotts and pull a few boxes from Albus's vault so that we can see what else we can find. We have Albus, Minerva's and also the Ravenclaw vault to do this summer might be a good time to start."

"I'll get up in a little bit and see if some of the girls will go with me. That way we can shrink and lighten several of the boxes and bring them back."

"Why don't you take Pippy and one or two other elves that way you and the other ladies can shop or enjoy yourself after you finish clearing out some boxes. The elves can bring them back here."  
"What a good idea, I would like to see if Flourish and Blott's has any new reading material and I know that Pansy wants to look for a present for Ginny."

Severus nodded as he went to the shower. Hermione stared at where her husband had been while she was thinking. I wonder what new nastiness I will find in Albus's vault. I almost don't want to go through the trouble of the mess.

Severus came out of the shower with a towel slung around his hips and Hermione again thought how much she wanted a child. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her husband. "Severus have you thought about children?"

Severus wanted to jerk but too many years of spying stood him in good control. "Yes may I ask why you are asking?"

"I was just thinking how all of my friends are pregnant or in Ginny's case has a little one."

"Do you want a child?"

"Yes and no I want a child but I also want my mastery."

"You know you are way ahead as it is, we could continue your book learning and the brewing that is safe and you could still have our child."

Hermione looked at Severus and realized that he wanted this as much as she did. "I would like that; does that mean that we will stop the contraceptive spells?"

Severus bent over Hermione and kissed her, "If I had my way we would be trying to make our child right now. Unfortunately, I have to meet the Dark Lord in less than ten minutes. However, tonight we will start trying and if you want this bad enough we can brew a potion that will guarantee a child the first night you take it."

"Let's try a few weeks the old fashioned way and if that doesn't work we will go with the potion. Besides the trying, is a lot of the fun. "

Severus laughed, "I've corrupted you!"

Hermione laughed as she stood up and walked to the bathroom stark naked. Severus just shook his head who would have thought he would be so in love with the witch. In addition, they were now thinking about a child. He knew that originally, he had planned to get her pregnant at once but after all that had happened, he was glad he didn't force it on her. Now they had planned together and both of them wanted the child.

Sighing as he looked at the bed Severus turned and went to his meeting with the Dark Lord.

Hermione, Pansy, Lavender and Millicent spent the day at Diagon Alley. Hermione took Pippy and two of the Dark Lord's elves to the bank and sent about 20 boxes of stuff to the Manor. Than the girls spent the day shopping and visiting with friends, Diagon Alley was extremely busy. Many people seemed to be out shopping and enjoying a beautiful summer day. The girls found a small café, took seats out on the patio, and spent over an hour eating lunch and people watching. Many of the people tipped their hats or nodded to the girls Hermione found that life was very pleasant now that the war was over. Diagon Alley was growing and more and more people were to be seen out and about.

As the women were gathering up their purses, a scuffle started near where they were. Hermione turned to see what was going on and was surprised to see a child of about ten being taunted by some older boys.

Hermione never being one to let anyone pick on someone smaller waded into the fight and bound the three older boys. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

One of the older boys sneered and told her to get her bloody nose out of their business. Hermione quickly put a silencing spell on the child and turned to the little boy that was being picked on.  
"What is your name and can you tell me why these boys are picking on you?"

The little boy looked to be very poor and was skinny with scrapped knees, and dirty clothes. "I'm Joseph."

"Where are your parents and why are these boys picking on you?"

"I don't have any parents I live where ever I can find and they pick on me because they know I don't have anything."

Hermione turned to the boys, "Now you will tell me who each of you are and who your parents are."  
The first boy realized who Hermione was when he saw her rings and the people who were with her he was scared his dad was a low-level death eater. "I'm James Deveroe, that's Geoffry Nelson and George Jason."

Hermione's eyes narrowed she knew all of those names. Your father's work for Lord Voldermort do they not?"

The other two boys recognized Pansy standing in the background and realized that she would tell their dads they still didn't realize who was in front of them. They nodded and the one that had been mouthy started to mouth off again before his friend kicked him and told him to hush.

Hermione flicked her wand and sent her Patronus to find Severus hoping he wasn't still in the meeting with the Dark Lord. Soon a Patronus of a panther came stalking up to Hermione. "Yes Hermione what do you need I'm out of my meeting."

Hermione sent her patronus back with a message she needed him right now and where she was. In just minutes, there was the loud crack. Hermione looked around to find Severus, Gibor, Stewart and Draco standing in the middle of the alley.

Severus strode up to Hermione "are you ok?"

"Yes we have a problem these three who are sons of some of Lord Voldermort's followers were picking on this child. They were hitting him with hexes and their fists as well as dirt and rocks."

Severus turned on the boys all of them now knew who Hermione was and they were scared. "Why do you have them bound and the one silenced?"

"They didn't stop when I told them to and the one that is silenced was very mouthy so I shut him up."

Severus was past angry now he was livid. He turned to Draco, "Take this filth and deliver them to their fathers. Make sure that they realize that they are to be properly punched for the harm they did this young man and for disrespect to my wife."

Draco bowed and grabbed the three boys and apparated way. Severus turned to the boy, "are you alright?"

He nodded and tried to hide behind Hermione since he was scared of Severus. "Severus he is an orphan and living on the streets. Can we please see that he is cared for?"

Severus nodded, "Yes I'll take him to Poppy to make sure he's well and then I'll take him to the manor until we can find him a home."

Hermione nodded and knelt down so that she was at eye level with the little boy. "Joseph this is my husband Lord Prince he's going to take you to a friend of mine who is going to check you over and make sure the boys didn't hurt you. From there he's going to take you to the manor that we live at so that you can have a place to sleep and food to eat. We are going to talk to a man named Lord Voldermort and see if we can't find a family that would like a little boy to live with them."

Joseph looked around Hermione at Severus who was standing with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face. "He's scary can't you take me."

"No I'm sorry Joseph but I can't you need to go with Severus but I promise you I'll see you tonight at dinner ok?"

Joseph nodded but still wasn't too sure Stewart Greengrass leaned down. "Tell you what Joseph would you feel better if I went with you? I have a set of twin boys that live at my house perhaps you can stay with us until we talk with Lord Voldermort."

Joseph looked at Hermione who grinned and nodded, "I would like that."

Stewart offered the little boy his hand, "Severus finish up with Hermione while I get this young man an ice cream cone before we head to see Poppy."

Hermione watched as Stewart and Gibor moved towards the ice cream shop. "I'm sorry I interrupted you but I can't stand watching little kids being picked on."

"I'm glad you did we are trying to put a stop to stuff like this. We want the world to be better than before not worse."

Hermione smiled, "I need to help Pansy pick up some stuff for Ginny and then I'll be back to the manor."

"I'll see you soon then."


	47. Chapter 47

Later that evening Hermione and Severus were sitting in their quarters enjoying a cup of tea and thinking their own thoughts. Hermione eventually pulled her thought out of her mind and turned to Severus, "did Joseph settle in with the Greengrass's?"

"He settled right in with the twins, and of course Alicia welcomed him with open arms. I think he will be ok with them at least for the time being. I hope that he realizes how lucky he is."

Hermione nodded and turned her mind back to her thoughts before taking the time to answer Severus, "I think he's a smart child I'm sure if someone shows him a little love he will become a vital part of a family. Alicia and Stewart seem to have that love and if anyone can settle him they will be able to."

Severus watched Hermione this morning they had talked about starting their own family and tonight she seemed very lost in her thoughts. "Hermione what are you thinking of? You seem lost in your own mind this evening."

"I was thinking about our conversation this morning I wanted to make sure that you were sure that you do want a child."

Severus realized that Hermione wanted this more than he had realized; this was the cool composed Hermione that came out when she wanted something so badly that she was scared to share. Moving over to the chair Hermione was sitting in Severus sat down on the arm of the chair, taking Hermione's hand he pulled her closer. "I want this more than you will ever know I had planned on getting you pregnant as soon as we married. Then I realized how much I loved you and didn't want to force it on you. I wanted you to what they child as much as I did."

Hermione realized that she was holding her breath and let it out. "Thank you Severus I really want a child I hoped that you wanted it as much as I did."

Severus pulled Hermione up and led her to the bedroom. Slowly he started unbuttoning Hermione's robes as he kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned into Severus's mouth as he deepened the kiss and swirled his tongue in her mouth. He ran his tongue around her teeth and then caressed the roof of her mouth with sensual slowness. Hermione reached up and ran her hands through Severus's silky hair as she tried to pull him even closer, losing herself in her desire, Hermione didn't feel her robe drop to the floor or Severus taking his wand and removing rest of their clothes.

Severus slowly walked Hermione backwards to the bed when her knees hit the bed he slowly laid them both down on the bed never releasing his mouth from Hermione. Hermione groaned as Severus cupped her mound and slowly rubbed his index finger up her slit and rubbed her hidden bud of need. Hermione reached down and grasped Severus and ran her tiny hands up and down his wand with smooth strong strokes soon both was groaning. Severus removed Hermione's hand and rolled on top of her before burying himself in her warm moist heat. Hermione sighed and then groaned as Severus buried himself. This was what she had needed and wanted all day. Severus slowly stroked in and out, as he kissed every inch of Hermione's face. "I love you!"

Hermione reached up and cupped Severus's face "I love you more than I ever could imagine."

Severus returned to kissing Hermione and soon the sounds of skin slapping skin and the groans and sounds of Hermione's scream as her orgasm ripped through her followed by the grunt as Severus followed her.

Severus rolled off Hermione and pulled her close into his arms and the two of them pulled the covers up over them. Hermione smiled and kissed Severus's chest as she settled closer to him.

Soon the only sound in the room was the soft breathing of two people very much in love sleeping quietly next to each other.

As the sun broke through the clouds and flicked the first flutter of light into the bedroom Hermione rolled so that she was curled, tighter into her personal furnace and snuck open on eye. She realized that it was still early but they had gone to bed early last night. Even with the three sessions of lovemaking, she was wide-awake.

Stretching Hermione turned so that she could look at Severus. She couldn't believe that at one time she thought he was an ugly man. He wasn't at all he had very strong features but when you looked close you saw the classic roman features of old Britain. Hermione sighed as she looked at her husband and blushed slightly remembering the lovemaking last night. Placing her hand on her abdomen wondering if there was already a child growing it was the proper time for her to conceive.

Realizing that there was no way at all that she would fall back asleep Hermione untangled herself from Severus and slipped out of the bed. Grabbing a robe and underclothes Hermione moved to the bath. Thinking that she had plenty of time Hermione turned on the taps and started the tub filling then looked at herself in the mirror and tried to imagine what she would look like filled with a child. Laughing at herself Hermione turned and added the bath foam that Severus had made for her into the tub and turned off the taps as she settled into the hot scented water.

Hermione daydreamed for over an hour before she finally finished her bath and dressed for the day. As she walked out of the bathroom, Severus sat up in the bed. "I was beginning to think you might have drowned in there."

Hermione smiled and walked to the bed, "No just daydreaming as I soaked. How are you this morning?"

"Very good I had a great night last night."

Hermione blushed and then smiled, "So did I so did I."

"Let me get a quick shower and we will head down to the court room. "

Hermione nodded and went through to the sitting room and called for Pippy so that she could have a cup of tea while she waited for Severus.

Severus came out of the room a short time later showered, shaved, and wearing a pair of beautiful navy blue dress robes. Hermione loved when he wore something other than black and the robes he wore today were a set of her favorites. "I love you in that set of robes you look so handsome."

Severus smiled, "I saw that you were wearing your blue robes and thought I would try to match my beautiful wife."

Hermione smiled and accepted the arm Severus offered her as they walked down the stairs to the courtroom. "What do you have planned for today Hermione?"

"Nothing I thought I would check on Joseph and then maybe start through the boxes I sent through from Albus's vault. What do you have planned?"

"I have more meeting with our Lord, he still wants me to consider leaving the school but I think it needs our attention for the next year."

Hermione considered for a few minutes and agreed, "Yes we need to make sure the plans you have put in place are completed before moving on."

The two of them entered the courtroom to find it full all of the tables were full and extra tables had been added. "Severus when did everyone arrive and why is everyone here?"

"I have no idea the Dark Lord didn't say anything to me."

Hermione moved to the front as she watched everyone kneeling some of her friends were starting to have trouble staying down as their pregnancies evolved. Hermione felt sorry for them so walked a little quicker. "Why are you hurrying so?"

"Pansy and Lavender are both having more and more trouble curtsying as their pregnancies advance I want them up as quick as possible."

Severus turned and noticed" I will talk with our Lord today about excusing them."

Hermione smiled, "thank you I know they would appreciate it."

Hermione spent the morning with Alicia and her children at lunchtime she went with them to the courtroom. Hermione was late arriving so the Dark Lord Severus and rest of the men that had been meeting were all at the table. Realizing that Ginny wasn't at the table she paused, "I'm sorry I will join Alicia at her table."

Severus stood, "No need your chair is here we were just finishing up some last minute stuff."

Hermione took her chair and listened to the men as they talked. When lunch was almost finished the Dark Lord looked at Hermione, "Lady Hermione could I ask you to deliver a missive to Draco for me this afternoon at the Ministry?"

"Of course my lord I would be happy to deliver it for you."

"Thank you Lady Hermione I need Severus to do some more work for me but this needs delivered today."

Hermione followed the men back into the inner chamber and then took the parchment that the Dark Lord handed to her. "Please make sure this is handed directly to Draco and no one else."

"Of course My Lord."

Hermione threw floo powder in the fire and before she finished calling for the Ministry Severus had activated the listening spell and the mirror. The men in the room watched as Hermione appeared in the fire. Percy looked up and then sneered. Severus scowled Percy acted as if he was going to rise until he realized Hermione was alone. Then he was rude to her he didn't rise and he sneered at her. "What do you want?"

"That is none of your business and you better watch yourself. Remember what Draco did to you last time you were rude to me."

"You're nothing but a mudblood I don't care if you are a descendent of Ravenclaw. I don't know why our Lord allows you to act better then a pureblood. But, one day he will realize that you are not worth anything but mud under our feet."

Hermione was very angry and Severus was almost unable to control himself. Hermione pulled herself up, "I am not afraid of you, you are nothing! Now I will deliver Lord Voldermort's missive and you better watch yourself because one of these days you are going to get caught being rude to me."

Hermione turned from Percy and went out the door then made her way to Draco's office. Draco was in on the watching of Percy and acted surprised to see Hermione. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord sent this parchment to you."

"Have a seat while I check on this."

Draco read the parchment and discovered that this was missive about watching Percy. "Thank you Hermione this is information I need to finish up a report thank you so much for bringing it to me."

"No problem I take it there isn't an answer?"

"No I need to get this finished before a meeting tonight. This was the last piece I needed I really appreciate you bringing it to me."

"No problem I wasn't planning on doing anything but going through boxes today. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes I should be there by dinner time, have a nice day."

Hermione smiled and left Draco and went back to Percy's office. She was so tired of dealing with Percy she debated about apparating but knew that Severus didn't like her being alone. Therefore, she walked back up stairs and didn't even bother knocking on the door. Severus and the other men were still watching the mirror and listening as they discussed how they were going to deal with Percy.

Percy once again was rude to Hermione and by this point Severus had lost control he threw floo powder in the fireplace and shocked both of them as he strode out of the fireplace. Percy quickly dropped to knee as Severus came out of the fireplace.

"Severus what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer The Dark Lord, Gibor and Stewart came through the fireplace and Hermione dropped down to a curtsy. "Lady Hermione stand you don't need to curtsy."

Percy started to stand and Gibor quickly flicked his wand and put him right down flat on his face. "You stay down."

Percy looked up and realized that he was in trouble. Severus was white and his jaw was clenched, "Hermione return to the manor either go to our quarters or visit with Queen Ginevra."

Hermione started to argue until she realized that not only was Severus angry so were rest of the men. Nodding Hermione hurried to the fireplace and called for the Manor. Leaving the fireplace Hermione headed for Ginny's quarters, knocking on the door she didn't even wait for the elf to open the door she ran straight to Ginny's sitting room.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on I was taking a letter to Draco when I came back into Percy's office he was being a git and all the sudden your husband, Severus, Gibor and Stewart showed up. Severus was furious he was clenching his jaw and Gibor threw Percy back down on the floor with his wand."

"What had Percy been doing to you?"

"What do you mean what has he been doing?"

"Just his normal crap of being rude no one was around so there is no way that Severus could know."

"He must have found out I'm sure that's what it was about."

Hermione sat down with a thunk. "What will they do to him?"

"Hermione don't worry they won't hurt him to bad. He deserves what he gets. He's been awful to you I know that."

Hermione sighed and sat back further in the chair, "I don't know Severus looked like he could kill."

"If he does Percy won't be any great loss."

Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny would say that about her own brother but Ginny had changed in the last few years. She wasn't the Ginny that loved her family with all her heart. She only truly loved two people with all her heart and that was her son and her husband.

Hermione was a little sad as she sat and looked at Ginny. "Well I suppose I should go back to my quarters thanks Ginny for being there for me."

"No problem Hermione just take a deep breath and wait for Severus. I'm sure Tom won't let him kill my stupid brother."


	48. Chapter 48

Rest of the week was frustrating for Hermione. Severus wouldn't talk about Percy and neither would anyone else. The only thing she knew was a little article in the Daily Prophet saying that Percy had taken two weeks off to spend time with his wife who was expecting the couple's first child.

By the following Monday Hermione had finally just given up on asking she knew she wasn't going to learn anything. She also needed to concentrate on studying for her next test so she finally just pushed it to the back of her mind.

Between studying her information for the second testing of her Potion apprenticeship and looking through the boxes that she had brought from her vault Hermione felt like all she had done was study and mess with junk.

Out of the twenty boxes, she had brought from Albus's vault she had managed to get ten of the boxes condensed into one box. So far, she hadn't come into any more information. The most important thing she had found was information on the _Sorcerer's_ stone from a combination of Nicolas Flamel and Albus. She had taken the three or four files and sorted them according to date and whose work it was. She thought that Severus would enjoy reading it.

With ten boxes still to go, she was hoping that she would continue to find mostly junk. Waking up the morning of her test Hermione found herself nauseated thinking it was nerves with planning to take the test today she didn't think much of it. After she showered and dressed Hermione went into the sitting room and poured herself a cup of tea. Before she could get the first sip, she realized she was going to be sick and barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up.

Severus watched as she walked back into sitting room, "Hermione when was your period due?"

Hermione just looked at Severus and then her mouth dropped open, "do you think?"

Severus smiled and pulled his wand out as he walked towards her. With a couple of swishes of his wand and **Aperio ingravesco, ********a soft golden glow showed at Hermione's abdomen. "I believe my beautiful wife we have managed to create a child."**

******Hermione just stared at her abdomen as it glowed for a few more seconds before dimming and disappearing. "We did it Severus we are going to have a baby." As the tears ran down Hermione's face Severus pulled her into his arms.**

**"****Are you ok?"**

**"****Yes I'm just so excited! I didn't know I would be so touched a little tiny life in there."**

******Severus cupped his hand around her abdomen, "it's kind of overwhelming isn't it."**

******Hermione nodded, "more than a little how in the world am I going to be able to concentrate on my test today?"**

**"****You will do fine."**

******Sorry, for the short chapter I wanted to get you to this point so I'll pick up soon. I hope to get a chapter wrote tomorrow night. Then it will be a day or two before I can do any writing my family is coming in for the holidays.**

******HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ONE AND ALL!!!!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione found out a week after her tests that she had passed another part of her Apprenticeship; she was excited about being pregnant they hadn't told anyone yet. She wanted it to be just her and Severus's secret for a little longer.

The two of them spent the next two weeks going through boxes from Albus's vault. They found more and more stuff showing how revolting Albus had been, they found another journal that told them about him sending Harry back to the Dursley's even though he knew they were abusing him. Hermione asked the Dark Lord to call Harry to the manor so that she could share the journal.

Harry arrived at the manor late on a Sunday afternoon. He had played a quidditch match on Saturday evening and then apparated to the manor the next day. Harry was surprised to see Hermione waiting for him. "Hey Hermione I thought I was supposed to see the Dark Lord."

"No I had him call you so that we could talk. I found some stuff in Dumbledore's vault I want you to see. It looks like I wasn't the only one Albus manipulated. He knew that the Dursley's were mistreating you all along, he wanted you to come to Hogwarts beaten and easy to manipulate."

Harry took a good look at Hermione, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, here is a journal I found in one of the boxes in his vault. It talks about you from the time he took you to the Dursley's till he had Hagrid deliver your letter. He manipulated everything, I just wish we had all known this the Weasley's would still be alive and so would Minerva and the others."

Harry nodded, "May I read this?"

"Of course I'll leave you to read when you finish you are welcome to come to my quarters or call for Pippy and she will get me."

Harry nodded and turned to start reading the journal that Hermione had given to him. Hermione watched Harry start to read she was afraid to leave him alone but at the same time, he needed to leave him to deal with it.

Sighing Hermione turned and went out the door and quietly shut it. Severus was standing in the hall as she walked down it. "Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yes just worried about Harry reading all the crap that Dumbledore did to him. I know it's going to be very hard on him."

"It was very hard on you and you survived so shall Mr. Potter. He needs to learn that he was fighting for the wrong side and learn to live with it. As you said if Dumbledore hadn't manipulated so much we might still have Molly, Arthur, Remus and even Minerva. Unfortunately, he did play God and caused those wonderful people to die because of his manipulation."

Hermione sighed and stepped into her husband's arms. "I know that's what bothers me so much that we were all manipulated so badly. I loved Minerva and she's gone, that old man had my parents killed. It's just not fair."

Harry came bursting out of the room. "Hermione how how could he have done all of this?"

"I don't know Harry, I know we thought Lord Voldermort was bad but Albus made him look like a saint."

"He knew what the Dursley were doing to me. He let them beat me and starve me and did nothing. He made the false prophecy so that the Dark Lord would come after me. I just can't believe this he would have killed me and not thought a thing about it."

Hermione and Severus both nodded, "Mr. Potter you are lucky you are still alive if not for me I believe the three of you would have been killed in your first year. All Albus wanted was to take over the wizarding world."

"I feel like I owe you an apology sir, I know that you watched out for us many times at Hogwarts. I know we didn't make it easy for you but you continued to take care of us. Thank you so much. And Hermione thank you for sharing this with me I know that it had to hurt you to read this as much as it did me."

"Harry to be honest none of it surprised me not after I discovered he had ordered my parents killed nothing I read from that man surprise me."

Harry pulled Hermione over to him and hugged her. "I love you as a sister and don't know what I would do without you to turn to."

"I love you harry you and Severus are the only family I have left."

Severus cleared his throat, "I think it would be better if we carried this conversation in our quarters."

Hermione nodded, "Come up to our rooms Harry, Severus and I have something to tell you."

Hermione looked at Severus to make sure it was ok with him and he nodded. Hermione opened their door and drug Harry over to the couch.

"Hey, what's going on what are you so excited about?"

Severus settled in his favorite chair and watched Hermione bounce into her chair. "We have exciting news we are expecting our first child."

Harry looked from Hermione and Severus and back again, "A baby?"

Hermione shook her head yes, "A baby we are expecting a baby this coming spring. I've not seen a healer yet so I don't have a date or know whether it's a boy or girl. You are the only one we have told."

Harry jumped up and hugged Hermione, "I'm going to be an uncle. I'm happy for the two of you. I know you two are in love and I've seen how good Severus treats you. I am just thrilled for the two of you."

Severus looked over at the young man that he never expected to grow up and realized that he was now part of his family; he was Hermione's best friend and a brother to her. "Thank you Mr. Potter we are very happy also. We thought about waiting until Hermione's apprenticeship was done but decided it was easier to put off her apprenticeship for a year."

"So you won't do anything next year but be the Assistant Head Master?"

"No I'll do the book work portion of my apprenticeship and I'm starting on an Arithmancy and want to finish it while I'm pregnant. I've been doing the bookwork all along for the Arithmancy because it's so close to Potions. Our new Professor has done several apprenticeships and he thinks I can finish in less than a year if I pay attention and work at it. I already have the teaching experience I just need to do it in Arithmancy; I've covered his classes a couple of times now I'll be doing the actual planning and teaching instead of using his teaching plans."

"So you have been teaching classes this past year?"

"Yes, I've covered for several of the professors and I've been teaching the first four years of Potions almost exclusively."

"I have to say I'm kind of surprised I didn't think you would ever let anyone teach your classes."

"My wife is more than capable of taking over the classes and will be the new Potion Master when she completes her apprenticeship."

"I didn't mean anything wrong about it I am just surprised because you were always the best Potions Professor we had. I learned more in your class than I ever did in Slughorns. I bet Hermione is an awesome professor she made it possible for Ron and me to pass our NEWT's."

Severus nodded and looked to Hermione who had a small smile on her face. She was so happy that her husband and brother were talking without arguing with each other. "Harry have you ever thought about teaching?"

"Me teaching? I can't imagine me teaching I only made it through school thanks to you."

"You would make a great flying instructor and also do well with Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I don't know maybe after my quidditch career is over I might consider it. However, right now I'm enjoying being on the quidditch circuit. On top of that, I don't have to be around Jane's mom which is a big plus."

Severus looked at Harry with a funny look, "What is her mother doing?"

"She doesn't like me being friends with Hermione and she tries to constantly tell Jane to stay away from her."

Severus started looking thunderous, "I would have thought she would have learned her lesson after spending the night in the dungeon."

"I guess not, the good thing is that Jane is angry at her mother and ignores her. She is always telling me that you are nice to her at school. She said that you helped her with a report this spring. She said that you made it possible for her to get an O on the report."

"I didn't do anything but loan her a couple of books I had on the subject."

"But they gave her the information she needed that she couldn't have gotten without them. Jane likes you Hermione she says that you have done nothing but be nice to her. Her dad's starting to get fed up with her mom too!"

"I like Jane for a young girl she seems to have her head on straight."

"Thanks Hermione, I'm glad I know I'll be marrying her in a few years and I want my sister and my wife to get along."

"I think when Jane gets away from her mom she will be an amazing young lady."

Severus nodded, "She's already standing up how she can to her I wish her father would get rid of the woman. She's another Dumbledore she wants to control everything."

Hermione nodded and was surprised when Pippy popped in. "Master, Lord Voldermort needs to talk with you."

Severus nodded to Pippy, "Let the Dark Lord know I'll be right there."

Severus bent over and kissed his wife, "I'll see you later Hermione don't forget to come down for dinner."

"I'll remember."

"Mr. Potter it was nice to get to know you better, please visit as long as you like."

"Thank you Headmaster I am happy for both of you."

Severus nodded and left to meet with the Dark Lord. Hermione looked over to Harry "Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me about how you and Jane are getting along."


	50. Chapter 50

Good Morning all! I've got two stories Strange Bedfellows and Dragon Lover that I'm stuck on. If someone has suggestions or would like to help me co-write I would be happy to have the help!


End file.
